


From Knight to Night

by FarNerdy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castles, F/F, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Love, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 163,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarNerdy/pseuds/FarNerdy
Summary: Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU ~ When Princess Regina is forced to marry King Leopold of Misthaven, despite her attempts to escape her fate about how this was not the life she wanted to live, she plunges into a state of despair and depravity at being in a loveless marriage, forever forbidden from true love and a pure happy ending. Meanwhile, citizen Emma Swan has spent her life falling in love with her sword, refining her skill every day as a gifted handler of the sleek weapon since she was a young girl. Having always wanted to serve as a Knight in her royal court, she reluctantly leads her life as a good daughter to her parents, and working as a tavern girl for the village pub. But when the new Queen stumbles upon Emma skirmishing with the master swordsmen of the kingdom, Emma is immediately appointed into a position as a Knight of Misthaven, insisted upon by the new Queen herself. But when Emma encounters a moment where she witnesses the real relationship behind the King and Queen of her kingdom, her principles change, and she vows to protect the Queen, andonlythe Queen, from that point forward. But what happens when a protection vow turns into something more? Something neither of them ever expected to occur?





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Swan Queen fanfic! I'm so grateful you've chosen to take this journey with me, and hope to make you smile, laugh, cry, and feel all the feels with my first story about my OTP. There are many ways to make sure you stay updated with this story! Follow me here on AO3, or find me on FanFiction.net (also under "FarNerdy"); follow me on Instagram and Tumblr @SwanQueen4Lesbians; or follow me on Twitter @FarNerdy. Also, be sure to subscribe to my YouTube channel (www.youtube.com/c/FarNerdy) to get updates on when new trailers for this fanfic will be released! And, as always, any comments, feedback, or recommendations you send my way will be most appreciated. I will be sure to respond to them as fast as I can, and take into consideration all of your suggestions. Thank you so much again for your support with this story, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The first trailer for "From Knight to Night" is up on YouTube! Visit the link here to watch it. 
> 
>  https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks
> 
> Love you all <3

  
**PART ONE**   


A young girl, eight years old to be exact, with long brown hair and deep chocolate-colored eyes, stared through the crack in the door, peering in to watch a man and a woman argue.

“Cora, be reasonable. A prince would be just fine. It will still give Regina a chance to be a part of royalty, and will secure all of our needs, just as you wanted,” an older gentleman stated to the woman across from him. The man had kind eyes, the same color as the young girl, and gentle features, seen in the lines surrounding his eyes and mouth, carved there from moments of laughter in his lifetime. His hair was the color of a stormy sky, gray with white flecks dotted throughout.

The young girl smiled when his face came into view through the tiny crevice. She loved the older man dearly, and often referred to him as “the thing she loved most.”

“Henry,” Cora started, catching the young girl’s attention and pulling her gaze away from the older man. “A prince is not enough. What if…” She paused. “What if he isn’t the first heir? What if she falls in love with the third son of a royal lineage, and not the first one to guarantee her status?” She began to pace across the room. “What if the prince were to die, and then where would that leave Regina?” Cora stopped and began to shake her head fervently. “No. It cannot be a prince. It _will_ not be prince.”

“But Cora…” Henry stated, breaking the woman of her reverie. 

“No, Henry. I have made up my mind. Regina will marry a king, and only a king.”

The young girl gasped from her spot behind the door. A king?

“But how?” Henry questioned. “How will she marry a king? There are not many kingdoms surrounding this area. And of those that do exist, their kings are already wed. Some already with children of their own. How will this come to be?”

Cora’s face twisted into a haunting grin. “You just leave that to me. I will ensure that, once Regina is of age, a king will be ready and waiting to take her hand.”

The young girl gasped again, but this time in echo with Henry.

“Cora, please do not do anything you shall regret,” Henry pleaded.

“I will do what is best for my daughter, Henry. I will never regret that.” 

And with that, she walked to the far side of the room and out through the open doorway, leaving Henry in the dark room, looking bewildered and heartbroken. His gaze fell from where Cora had exited, and turned back. As his face moved across the room, his eyes fell on where the young girl was hiding. He squinted slightly, and cocked his head to peer towards the young girl’s hiding place.

“Who’s there?” Henry asked, keeping his voice calm but infused with authority.

The young girl didn’t move at first, but left only a few seconds behind her before she pushed the door open so she could step through. As she came into view, Henry’s face softened and his eyes closed as he realized who it was.

“My Regina,” he called out to her as he dropped to his knee and opened his arms to beckon her over with the promise of an embrace. “How long have you been standing there?”

But Regina didn’t answer. She felt tears begin to pool in her eyes, and before allowing them to fall, she rushed to her father and wrapped her arms around his slender frame, burying her face in his shirt and coat. His arms wrapped around her and held her close to him as the tears she tried to hold back splashed to his waistcoat. His hand moved to her head and began to stroke her hair, attempting to calm the young girl.

“Daddy,” Regina started, pulling her face away from her father to look him in the eye. “I don’t want to marry a king.”

Henry looked into his daughter’s eyes, and formulated something of a response in his head before Regina spoke again.

“I don’t want to marry a prince either,” she stated. Henry only nodded his head and tried again to respond to his daughter. But she had one thing left to say. 

“I want love, Daddy. I only want to marry for love.”

Henry paused at that, and realized he didn’t have a single response for his beautiful daughter. He stared at her and saw the earnestness in her gaze. He instantly wrapped her back up in his arms and held her close, for it was all he could do for her, and all he would ever be able to do, until she was forced to marry a man she would not love. He had just ten years to help keep love in her life. Only ten years. For in just ten years’ time, she would be someone else’s.

And it was in that moment that his heart broke in two for his daughter, for he instantly knew that she would never know the beauty and the power of true love.

~~~

_Ten Years Later_

Regina stared at the older man kneeling on the floor in front of her. His gaze was at her feet, so she couldn’t help but look at the bald dome of his head and all the scraggly hair surrounding his ears and neck. How was it that this man seemed to have hair everywhere except on his head, where it should belong? 

Then she felt a harsh poke in her ribs, and glanced in the direction of the culprit. Her mother stood next to her, her eyes wide and piercing, and tilted her head towards the man on the ground at Regina’s feet.

“Curtsy for god’s sake, child!” Cora whispered under her breath so just Regina could hear. Regina quickly returned her gaze to the man on the ground and curtsied in front of him.

“Thank you for your visit, your majesty,” Regina finally spoke, doing her part to make the man feel welcome despite his unfortunate hair issue. The man rose in time with Regina, and smiled softly at her. Regina returned the gesture.

“Regina, King Leopold was told of your grace and beauty, and decided to come see you for himself,” Cora stated. Regina blushed slightly, and the King seemed to notice. But his smile only grew when he saw the color rise in her cheeks. Regina smiled back at him once more, then returned her gaze to her mother. 

“His majesty unfortunately lost his wife, the Queen, not long ago,” Cora continued. “She was a lovely woman, and my condolences to you still, your majesty, on the tragic loss.” The King closed his eyes and bowed his head in response. When his eyes opened again, they seemed to find Regina once more, and suddenly Regina began to feel like a fish in a fishbowl.

“As you may be wondering at this point, this has obviously left the King without a Queen to rule with him by his side,” Cora explained, a smile playing coyly on her lips. Regina felt all of her muscles tighten under her skin, her spine go rigid as realization began to dawn on her.

“And aren’t you lucky, Regina, for King Leopold has decided—”

“Where’s Daddy?” Regina interrupted, not giving a care in the world as to how it might look in front of the King to speak across her mother.

“Regina!” Cora shrieked, grabbing hold of Regina’s wrist and whipping her around to face her directly. “You are _not_ to interrupt me like that, ever! Do you understand me?” Cora’s eyes blazed with fury as they stared into Regina. Regina cowered at her mother’s gaze, but was grateful for the King to interject.

“No, no...Cora, I understand. She wants her father here to witness this momentous occasion. I can only imagine how wonderful it would be for her father to see his only daughter on the happiest day of her life. Wouldn’t you agree?” The King said to Cora directly. At his words, Cora’s grip loosened from Regina’s wrist and her eyes settled back into a cool stare.

“Of course, how silly of me.” Cora replied. She turned towards the nearest servant and clapped her hands rapidly. “Go fetch Henry at once! And hurry!” Regina watched as a young man clambered from the room and down the hall to find her father.

Before she knew it, she watched as the servant walked back into the room with Henry trailing behind. Henry’s gaze found King Leopold standing there in his extravagant clothes, with Cora and Regina in front of him. He looked at Regina and she responded with pleading eyes, asking him through sight alone to do something to stop this. He suddenly realized what was about to take place, and that there was nothing in the world he could do to stop it. He walked around Cora and stood on the other side of Regina, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly, as it was the only thing he could do while his daughter was taken away from him.

“Good, now that you’re here, we can continue,” Cora murmured, picking up where she left off before Regina interrupted. Regina closed her eyes, willing what was about to happen to not occur, all the while holding her father’s hand tightly, as if it was the only anchor she had left in a world where she wouldn’t marry for status alone. As Cora explained about King Leopold’s wife once more for Henry’s benefit, Regina felt the tears began to sting under her eyelids, causing her to squeeze her eyes even tighter.

“And, as I was about to say earlier, Regina is very lucky, for King Leopold has decided to take her as his bride and make her Queen.” Cora beamed with pride and prosperity, smiling brightly at the King and holding her head high. Regina took in a quick intake of breath as the words were uttered out into the world, making them real, driving a nail into her destined future. Henry pulled Regina’s hand and covered it with his other, patting it lightly while maintaining a tight grip to help his daughter hold her composure.

“Regina,” King Leopold stated, pulling Regina from her thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man that would be her husband. No emotion rushed across her face, no happiness or joy, or even grief. But she looked at the King and waited for him to continue. “I hope you will be happy with me. I can’t offer you everything, but I can offer you a kingdom, and servants. I can offer the trust of a people, and access to all of the world’s treasures. I can even offer you your very own horse to ride at your leisure. I hope you can see it to be happy in my castle with me, for I am delighted to have the pleasure of calling you my Queen.”

Regina continued to stare at the King, and finally gave him a small smile. She appreciated his words, but couldn’t move past the feeling of dread coursing through her veins. She wanted to scream, to run away, and get as far from this land as she could. But alas, she was stuck here, beginning the course of a very long nightmare.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Regina commented. “But if it is alright with you, I would like to retire to my chambers. This is quite extraordinary news, and I feel my constitution is a bit uneasy from the shock of it all.”

“Of course, my dear. Please, rest, and I will make all the arrangements with your parents,” the King responded. Regina smiled at him and curtsied once more, to which the King responded with a bow. But before Regina could walk away, Leopold grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles possessively, then looked up from his position and straight into her eyes. And the look that was there made Regina’s blood run cold. This man could be charming and kind, but there was something about him that caused her spine to go rigid, and she was not looking forward to finding out exactly what that was.

~~~

_Nine Months Later_

Regina ran from the room, pushing her way through the doorway that lead to the maze of hallways weaving through the castle. As she ran, she heard her mother’s voice calling out to her, but it was diminishing as she drew further away, giving her strength to run as far from that room as she could. It had been too much, she just couldn’t stand one more moment of it any longer. She couldn’t marry that man, and this had been the last straw.

Running from the castle and finding the stables just to her right, she ran straight for the stall with her beloved horse, the one good thing that came from this arrangement with the King. Already saddled and ready for the ride she was planning later in the day, she jumped aboard his back and pushed off, gathering speed as she sped away from the castle, watching it grow smaller and smaller behind her. Turning around to inspect that no one was following her, she returned her gaze to the road and allowed herself a small smile to form to her lips as she thought about her escape and what she would do with her newfound freedom. She thought about how she should have done this ages ago, but knew it was because she had not wanted to leave her father. But knowing he would understand had turned into her saving grace, and the last thing she needed to push herself to do this. Now that she was speeding closer and closer to her freedom, she knew it had been the right thing to do. She would find somewhere to settle, and maybe a place with food and lodging that she could secure in return for work. But in that moment she realized that all that really mattered was that she was free. That she was free to be her own person, live her own life, and find her own love. And that thought was the true culprit of the widespread grin that suddenly spread across her beautiful face.

But suddenly, Regina felt herself be whisked up from her saddle, coming straight off her horse and seeming to suspend high in the air between the trees. She felt grips tight as a vice clasp onto her arms, wrists, and legs. She turned to the side to inspect the event occurring around her, and saw the branches of the trees stretching and splintering to hold her frozen. The branches had sprung from the wood and grabbed onto her form, pulling her from her safe escape. As she righted herself, her thoughts grew dim, realization dawning that this was her mother. She had been too slow, too quick to celebrate her escape, and too dumb to think that it would have ever worked. The magic that flowed through Cora was tough to beat, and Regina realized how foolish she’d been to think she could evade it. As if on queue, her mother’s voice broke her musings behind her.

“What a silly thing to do, Regina,” Cora said. Regina was held so tightly by the limbs of the trees that she couldn’t turn around to face her mother. But even without seeing her directly, Regina could envision the smug look across her mother’s face as she continued to speak. “Did you really think you could escape? Did you really think I had not noticed your unhappiness, or the way you looked at the King with such disgust, that I didn’t have any inclination that you’d be plotting to desert me?” Cora laughed. Regina felt dejected. How could she have ever thought this would work?

“Ah, child,” Cora continued. “I have known everything about you since the day you were born. I have known your every dream, your every desire, even your every nightmare. I know how you work, I know how you think. I have been one step ahead of you your entire life. That’s what it is to be a mother.” Regina cringed at her mother’s words, knowing that they were true. “You could never escape me, and you will never escape the King.” Cora paused, letting the limbs drift towards the ground so Regina could set her feet on solid earth, instead of staying suspended in the air. Cora walked around to face Regina, keeping the restraints tied tightly together while she continued to speak.

“I have dealt with the King. He will not remember your fleeing, nor will he have any recollection of your behavior during your courtship.” Regina breathed heavily as she listened to her mother. Cora looked up from the dirt and straight into Regina’s eyes before continuing. “You will marry the King in two days. You will become Queen.”

“But momma, I don’t want to marry the King,” Regina pleaded, giving it one last shot. “I don’t want this life!” Cora only stared at her daughter. Seconds ticked by while silence droned on between them. Then, with a sudden snap of her fingers, Cora released Regina from her binds. Regina almost fell to the earth but was able to sustain her balance. She rubbed her wrists, trying to coax feeling back into her hands and fingers. Cora walked around her once more to return to the path leading back to the castle.

“I suggest you come with me and return to the castle. There is no escape for you here.” She stopped in her tracks and turned towards Regina. “There is no escape for you anywhere. This is the life you will lead. You will become Queen and rule alongside Leopold. No more of this nonsense, Regina. That is final.” And with that, Cora turned back to the path and continued her stroll back to the kingdom. Regina knew that she was trapped for certain this time. Her mother’s tone had taken on a new level of manipulation. She understood that Cora would stop at nothing to ensure this nuptial would take place, and that no one would stand in her way. Not even her own daughter.

Resigning to her fate and the hell her life was about to embark on, Regina began to follow her mother back to the castle in the distance, back to the a life of prison and forced decorum, of loveless companionship and unfulfilled destinies. And as Regina watched the castle get closer, she vowed to never feel anything for this kingdom, for nothing in this world would ever make her feel love in its truest and purest form. 

~~~

Regina stood lifeless in the large room as servants fluttered beneath her feet and danced around her in circles. She was glad to not have to engage with them as they pinned the beautiful white dress, fluffed its skirts and train, and tended to her every need in preparation of the wedding. Regina stared straight ahead, her eyes unfocused and hollow, possessing nothing but emptiness. She felt a servant raise her arm as her train was fastened to the side of her corset, but she made no sound when the pin struck through and punctured her skin. She knew it had happened, but felt nothing - no pain, no anger to the servant, no emotion at all.

Regina had been living in this state since her mother had prevented her escape. All in the castle had taken notice of her new behavior, but no one had attempted to understand the change or even rectify it. The King seemed pleased that Regina was less evasive, not realizing that her motions were made mechanically instead of in response to her possibly having feelings for him. Even Regina’s father had held back from trying to help his daughter because, reluctantly, he knew there was nothing he could do. Cora had kept close to Regina since her attempt to flee, holding a watchful eye over her in order of preventing a second rouse. But Regina knew there was no way out at this point, and didn’t see the point in fighting against her mother, the King, or her fate any longer.

Regina continued to stand on the pedestal while the servants readied her for the fast-approaching ceremony. She looked at the dress in the mirror, but couldn’t admire its beauty. To her, the dress was her captor, strangling the last bits of freedom from her body as it enveloped her and marched her towards her new life. She couldn’t look at the dress without feeling dread, so she returned her gaze to a spot beyond the mirror, and stared blankly at it once more, in order to prevent her true emotions from emerging. Before she knew it, the servants had finished, and one of them called to her softly.

“Your majesty?” Regina looked over at the use of her new title. She hadn’t wed the King yet, but the servants had begun addressing her this way more and more in the past few days. Despite her lack of interaction as of late, the title still took her by surprise each time, and a chill ran through her bones when she was made to respond to it. “Your majesty? Are you ready? May I help you down?” The voice of the servant broke through Regina’s thoughts, and she took the hand held out in front of her as she stepped off the pedestal. 

Two servants picked up her train as she descended and walked towards the door leading out of the large room. They trailed behind her as the servant held her hand steady and led her through the door and out into the halls. As she exited, Regina could hear the commotion coming from the royal ballroom where the ceremony would take place. Just a few doors away, she would meet her father and enter the ceremony, only to exit later on as a Queen. She felt her heart start beating wildly in her chest as the magnitude of her upcoming reality became all the more true. But she held on to her composure as she approached the foyer of the ballroom. Her father stood to the side next to her mother, and they both looked upon her as she approached.

“Oh Regina, you look lovely,” Cora said, crossing to Regina and taking her hand. The servants readied Regina’s train directly behind her and fluffed some of her dress skirts, then removed themselves from the scene and left the family to themselves. Regina bowed to them as they left as a token of gratitude, then returned her gaze to her mother. “Are you ready for the happiest day of your life? Oh sweetheart, I couldn’t be happier for you and Leopold. He will make such a wonderful husband and father to your children—” Regina held her hand up to her mother, interrupting her mid-sentence.

“Mother, I have agreed to go along with your setup,” Regina started, lowering her hand back to her side. “And I have stopped attempting to run away from this hell you’ve so selfishly put me in. So for the sake of both of us, please don’t try and make this into something it is not. I will not talk with you about how ‘lovely’ I may look, or how ‘happy’ this day will be, because if we’re being honest, we both know it is not the case.” Regina stared at her mother and felt tears threaten to pool. But as she watched her mother stare at her, her eyes growing more wide with each enunciation falling from Regina’s lips, Regina held strong against the onslaught of emotions at that last occurrence of bitter truth that she would share with Cora.

Cora only blinked at her daughter and said nothing.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Regina stated as she walked to the front of the foyer and stopped just behind a set of tall, wooden double doors. Henry walked over to meet Regina and held out his arm, to which she placed her hand through and settled ontop his forearm. Her father reached over and patted her hand gently, and she took a moment to look over at him. She was met with his kind eyes staring back at her, and for one brief moment, Regina felt at ease. The one thing she could count on, even after going through with this sham of a marriage to the King, was the support and kindness of her father. He was the one remaining beacon of light in her life, and reminded her that love could exist for her, even if it can only be the love shared between father and daughter. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment of quiet and the first feeling of contentment she had experienced in weeks.

But it was quickly shut off as she heard the crescendo of music stream in from the ballroom. 

It was her cue. 

The moment was finally here. 

She could hold it off no longer. 

Regina raised her eyes to look at her father once more, and he smiled at her, a reassuring smile meant to convey that she could do this, that he knew she could go through with this task. She soaked in his confidence, fueling her own body to take the brunt of this event head on, and turned towards the double doors. They magically opened before her and her father, and they started their procession down the aisle towards the altar. Regina felt her father grip her hand against his arm, and she appreciated him immensely in that moment. But as she walked closer to where King Leopold stood waiting for her to become his wife, her resilience wavered, and she soon felt the cold darkness of emptiness seep into her veins once more.

She and Henry arrived at the spot where Henry would grant Leopold Regina’s hand. As she turned to look at her father for the last time, his eyes shone with such despair to give her away to this man. She grabbed her father’s hands and squeezed them tightly, attempting to convey to him that she would make it through this. He gave her a weak smile, then kissed her cheek fervently before turning around and finding his seat next to Cora in the first pew.

Regina turned and saw Leopold standing next to her with his arm outstretched. She bowed her head and moved to slip her arm through his, and he led her to the front of the altar where the priest stood to perform the ceremony. As soon as Regina raised her head to look at the priest, all of her senses turned off.

The ceremony progressed, but Regina heard none of it. Throughout the blessings and verses, all of her efforts were put into not running from the room, or sobbing uncontrollably before the entire audience behind her. Regina soon realized this was her very first test on how she would be able to hold up in situations with the King by her side. She made it a point to succeed in playing a part of a content bride and wife, and decided she would not let this man completely deflate her spirit. If she would go on living, she would not allow the King or anyone in the kingdom to see her be weak, despite the rabid screaming going on inside her now. She would always appear strong, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Suddenly, the priest turned to Regina and bowed his head to her. Then he turned his gaze to Leopold and began to speak.

“Leopold,” the priest began, and Regina realized it was the exchanging of the vows. She watched the priest ask Leopold if he would honor and cherish her, care for her when she was sick, and love her until death parted them. She watched as Leopold respond with the proper words, assuring the priest and all those in attendance that he would honor Regina and their marriage. 

Regina began to feel sick.

But she took a deep breath and set herself right, preparing for the moment where she would have to provide the same responses.

The priest returned his gaze to Regina and began to speak.

“Regina,” he began, and Regina readied herself for the next few moments. “Do you take Leopold, to be your wedded husband in the eyes of the Church, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?”

Regina blinked at the priest and took a big breath. She felt time suddenly slow to a snail’s pace, and could feel each string of air enter her lungs, filling her body with sustenance to push through this starting line to the rest of her life. As she calmly blew the air from her body in its exhalation, she opened her mouth to respond.

“I do.”

The priest smiled at her and returned his gaze to the audience, finishing up the ceremony to make the announcement of proclaiming she and Leopold as man and wife, and she as the new Queen of their kingdom.

Regina took a moment to herself and closed her eyes, blocking out the light and the sound around her. She had done it, she was now the Queen and married to a man she would never love. Her life would never be her own, and she would forever live in the shadow of what might have been possible for her if she had been granted the freedom she had always wanted. She felt her eyes sting with the presence of tears, and allowed herself this one moment to let them fall. 

“I now introduce you to your new Queen. Presenting Queen Regina of Misthaven!” The priest shouted across the ballroom, encouraging applause and cheers from the crowd.

Regina lifted her head to the people of the—her—kingdom, and boasted a tight smile as the priest placed a crown on her head. She curtsied and took Leopold’s arm when offered and they walked from the altar and down the aisle to return to the foyer of the ballroom. Regina watched as Leopold waved to his kingdom and its people, and kept her own smile on her face. But as soon as they pushed through the tall double doors, she immediately separated herself away from Leopold and tore down the hall. She rushed to her room down the hall, clutching her chest and holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She pushed through her chamber door and closed it shut behind her with a loud thud, stumbling back into her room as the clang from the door rang out throughout the castle. She backed into a side table and used it to lean against for support, feeling her resolve crumble to pieces and tears begin to flow down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around her own body, she shivered at the knowledge that she was now Queen, married to Leopold, and caught in a life not her own. It was then that Regina closed up her heart right then and there to any happiness this world could possess, for she knew in that moment that she would never have the privilege of living a life with a true happy ending.


	2. Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Thank you so much for all of your follows, bookmarks, kudos, and comments on this story so far! And the OVERWHELMING response to the trailer has been sensational. I am so happy to finally be writing this fic, as it's been a goal for a long time. Here is the next installment for you all as we learn about Emma's upbringing. 
> 
> Take a moment to watch the first trailer for this fanfic on YouTube, covering the first 5 chapters :). Find the link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Six-year-old Emma Swan ran across the room of her thatched-roof home and jumped up on her father’s lap as he sat by a roaring fire, warming himself after a long day of tending the sheep on the farm his family had managed for multiple generations. Colliding directly with his abdomen, David Swan clutched his stomach as his daughter laughed, seeming to thoroughly enjoy the sight of her father in pain caused by her actions.

“Well hello to you, too,” David remarked, rubbing his daughter’s head and effectively messing up the meticulous blonde braids her mother had spent so long ensuring would stay intact throughout the day. Emma just giggled up at her father, pushing his hand away, while David snuck his other hand around and tickled Emma’s ribs, causing her to squeal with delight.

“Daddy!” David just laughed and wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly. When they parted, they heard someone enter the room, and both father and daughter looked up to see Mary Margaret, David’s wife and Emma’s mother, walk in from the outdoors.

“The two of you are making such a noise! I could hear you clear from the other side of the barn,” she remarked, smiling at her husband and daughter, who both returned her look with bright smiles.

“She started it!” David yelped, rubbing his stomach once again as he remembered the onslaught of force from Emma a few minutes earlier.

“I gave Daddy a stomachache,” Emma remarked, giggling again at her own antics. Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow at her daughter and grinned at her family.

“I see,” she started. “And did Daddy do that to your hair in retaliation?” Mary Margaret asked, motioning to the mess of blonde curls that made up Emma’s hair. Emma looked at her quizzically.

“What’s ‘ree-tal-A-shun’?” Both David and Mary Margaret smiled jovially at Emma’s attempt to understand the new word. 

“Retaliation, my girl,” Mary Margaret reiterated.

“It means to get back at me!” David remarked, and went back to attacking his young daughter with ticklish fingers to her ribs. Emma roared with laughter once more, and it rang out throughout their small house. Mary Margaret shook her head and turned towards the kitchen, a smile playing across her lips as she listened to her family giggle.

After a few moments, David and Emma calmed themselves and set about discussing their day. David learned all about Emma’s busy morning of searching for bugs in the flower beds and moving them into the pasture so her flowers wouldn’t get eaten, and how she had helped Mary Margaret with hanging up their clothes to dry from the wash. David looked at her skeptically when Emma told him she had hung two of his shirts all by herself.

“It’s true, David,” Mary Margaret said from the other side of the room. “She hung them all by herself while she stood atop the very chair you sit in now.” Mary Margaret smiled at David, and he returned the sentiment, understanding etched in his eyes. He then turned his gaze back to his daughter.

“Well while you were out protecting the flowers and helping your mother with the chores, I got you a present.” Emma’s eyes went wide with excitement and David mimicked her expression as she leapt off his lap and danced around him, begging him to show her the newfound treasure he had tucked away.

“What is it, Daddy?” Emma pressed. She began to pull on his arm, hoping that would entice him to reveal the surprise sooner. David let go of his daughter’s hands and turned his back to her as he fetched something from behind the chair. Emma waited patiently at his side, having trouble standing still as the thrill of her new gift pulsed through her tiny body.

With a sudden movement, David whipped back around and presented a beautifully carved piece of wood and handed it to Emma. But when Emma grabbed it from him, she had absolutely no idea what it was supposed to be.

“What is it?” Emma asked, looking at the piece of wood with a confused expression. David looked down at her.

“Well, it’s a sword of course!”

“A sword?!” Mary Margaret screeched from the other side of the house. David winced at her voice and prepared himself for an onslaught as she rounded the corner and came up to them. “David Swan, please tell me you did not just give our daughter a weapon! A sword?! What were you thinki—”

“A wooden sword,” David explained, interrupting Mary Margaret on her rampage. As soon as she looked down at Emma and the fine-crafted wooden sword, she relaxed, but only a little.

“Oh.”

“Look Mommy! Look how pretty it is!” Emma exclaimed, holding the sword by the blade instead of by it’s grip and waving it about. David laughed.

“Emma, let me show you,” David said, taking the sword from her hand. “You have to hold it here,” he started, placing the hilt in his hand and wrapping his fingers around the grip, the pommel in line below his wrist. “You have to hold it tightly so you won’t drop it, but not too tight so that you can’t fight. The blade - the pointy end there - stays far away from you. That’s the part you stick into the bad guy!” David thrust forward pretending to impale an enemy and Emma scrunched up her face, causing him to laugh.

“David…” Mary Margaret tested. David looked over at her and wiped the grin clear off his face. He kept his eyes on his wife as he began his next sentence.

“Ah, but we don’t want to do that.” David nodded quickly to Mary Margaret, then returned his gaze to Emma, making sure to capture her attention so she would hear him through and through. “Never fight with your sword with the intent of hurting anyone. Use it for protection only. Protect yourself, and your family - the ones you love. But never pick up a sword just because you’re mad or angry and want to see someone hurt. Do you understand?” David asked, continuing to look into Emma’s eyes. Her young face looked straight at her father in a way that seemed to tell David that she understood completely.

“Yes, Daddy. I only use it to protect you and Mommy.” David nodded in agreement.

“That’s right. But in order to protect us, you will have to learn how to use it the right way, don’t you think?” David asked Emma. She nodded her head vigorously, a wide smile spreading across her face. David returned the grin then looked over at Mary Margaret. “What do you say, Mommy? Can Emma and I go outside and start learning how to use a sword?” Emma’s mother shook her head and laughed.

“I don’t know if I’ll even be able to stop you both,” she murmured, to which David and Emma looked at each other with glee and started for the door. But Mary Margaret’s voice stopped them before they ventured outside. “Only for a little while though! Supper will be ready soon, and I expect you both in here and washed up when I call for you.”

“Understood, m’lady,” David said. Then he ran over to his wife, placed a big and rather loud kiss on her cheek, and returned to his daughter. “Shall we?” And with that, he scooped both Emma and her new sword up into his arms, and walked through their door to the outside to begin.

~~~

_Ten Years Later_

Emma felt the air push against her face as the swish of a sword flew mere inches away from her nose. She jumped back and brought her own sword up to block the next swing as it went for her midsection. The swords smashed together with a loud clang, and she placed her other hand against the hilt to brace against the strike from her opponent. They pushed against one another, their swords sliding across each other, the sound of screeching metal filling her mind. She felt a surge of energy start at her toes and rush like fire through her bones and muscle, and she pushed with all of her might against the sword of her opponent. She was successful, and watched her opponent stumble backwards. While attempting to right their stance and re-engage in their swordfight, Emma brought the tip of her sword up to her opponent's neck, causing them alarm and to stop dead in their tracks. She had succeeded in beating them, and it was time for the finish.

Emma stepped back and laughed, letting her sword fall to the ground, then placing it back into the scabbard she wore on her belt. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow and glanced up at her opponent, who was now looking off into the distance and avoiding eye contact with her. He continued to look anywhere but in the direction of Emma as he placed his sword in his own scabbard.

"Oh don't tell me you are sore at me now!" Emma exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders while the man walked away from her. "I won fair and square, and you know it." The man continued to ignore Emma, distancing himself further away from her and refusing to acknowledge the fact that she even existed. Emma scoffed, then ran after the man. As she caught up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn to her.

"If you must know, I do not enjoy being bested by a…a…" the man started.

"A girl?" Emma provided, raising one eyebrow and smirking at the man.

"Yes, alright? I bloody well hate it when you win," the man grunted, shrugging Emma's hand off his shoulder and continuing on the path back to their village.

"Killian, really?" Emma asked, trotting up to him again and falling into step beside him. "Don't be this way. You know you're the best one around for me to battle with. If I didn't have you around, I wouldn't be as good as I am. And besides, I rarely ever best you."

Killian Jones looked down at his best friend and took into account that she seemed to just be trying to butter him up and inflate his ego a bit, something she did when she wanted something from him. Whether it was because she actually meant what she said, or she just wanted to make sure he stuck around to fence with her at any time, he didn't bother to dwell on. The coddling and ego boost did the trick, and he decided in that moment that he was happy enough to let Emma get the best of him this time for the sheer purpose of the rain of compliments she spewed afterwards to keep him around.

"Alright, Swan. You won, fair and square." Emma smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Then he suddenly pulled her in and rubbed the top of her head with his hand, tightening his grip as he felt her squirm to get free. When he finally released her, Emma's hair stuck out at all ends, making it look as if she had been struck by lightning.

"You asshole," Emma muttered. Killian bowed to her in a lavish, over-the-top display.

"At your service, m'lady." Emma only pushed him as she walked past, and Killian stumbled yet again for the second time that day because of Emma. He righted himself and muttered a curse under his breath before joining her on the path back to the village. Emma looked over at him and they laughed lightly.

"You know, you are getting rather good," Killian noted, broaching the subject that he knew Emma refrained from talking about yet wanted to talk about at the same time.

"Yeah?" Emma asked feigning disinterest, even though Killian knew he had her full and undivided attention. He watched Emma drop her head down and kick rocks around in the dirt, keeping her gaze plastered to the ground.

"Your skills continue to improve. I'd say, if we keep up with our games, you could be working for the royals in no time." Killian cocked his head, his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he looked at Emma. She shifted her eyes to meet his gaze, then returned to staring at the hard ground beneath them.

"Killian…"

"I know, I know. It's just a 'pipe dream,' you'll 'never be a Knight,' it's just 'not in the cards' for you," Killian interjected, repeating phrases Emma had told him time and again in the past. Emma nodded her head solemnly. Killian looked over at his dejected friend, and couldn't help making a comment.

"Honestly, I think you're full of shit, love." Emma's head shot up to stare at Killian, but he only looked at her with a knowing glance.

"What?!" Emma spat.

"You heard me." Killian stopped in his tracks and turned to Emma. "I think you just tell yourself that in order to avoid disappointment." She looked at him with utter confusion written across her face. "You're bloody brilliant with a sword, you know what you're doing every moment we skirmish together, you sense obstacles and movements before it even gives a hint of happening..." Killian grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, making sure to capture her full attention before he continued.

"You're good, Swan. You're really good. You're better than most men I watch fighting our battles in the royal court even. You have skill, and you're light on your feet. I don't know why you make this so hard on yourself. You could easily make it as a knight. There have been women knights before you, and there will be for many generations after. Don't let something like what you've got between your legs stop you." He smirked at her while uttering his last comment, causing Emma to roll her eyes at his crass nature. But she still seemed to have heard the words he said and gave them pause to let them sink in. She dropped her head to stare at the ground once more, and Killian watched her for a few moments, waiting to give her time to respond. She finally lifted her head again to look at him.

"But in truth, I am nowhere near ready, not in the slightest. My father and you have been my teachers, where those that become knights go through rigorous professional training. Sometimes their whole lives beforehand!" Emma remarked. But as she thought more about the idea of truly pursuing it, the corners of her mouth started to rise in a smile. But she wasn't about to let it be seen that she was beginning to believe her best friend. However, Killian didn't miss the change in demeanor. He broke out in a huge grin and squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"I think it's time I introduce you to an old friend of mine," Killian spoke after a few moments. Emma looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"I believe it's time. Let's take a walk through the forest, shall we?" Killian turned on the path and extended his arm to the left, beckoning Emma to stray from the path and walk directly into the thicket of the woods that surrounded them. "He's just this way." Emma looked at him warily, but when he responded with a wink, she smirked at him.

"You're not leading me to some doom where I'll fall prisoner to some old hack who you owe a favor to, are you?" Emma asked sarcastically as she moved to the edge of the path and pushed past the first layer of brush. Killian followed directly behind her.

"Not at all," Killian responded with a teasing voice. "No, I just want you to meet one of the greatest swordsman I know."

"And why is it you've waited until now to introduce him to me?" Emma questioned as they moved further into the forest.

"Well, I wanted to wait until you allowed yourself to think of yourself as a good swordsman...er...woman." Killian looked confused, but shook off his mistake and continued. "But I think this is as good a time as any."

"Why does he live in the middle of the woods? Why not in the village with everyone else?" Emma asked.

"He...uh...he's an odd sort. Never really liked people much. Got into some trouble in the past but has remained separated from his dark beginning." Emma stopped abruptly and turned around to face Killian. The young man almost ran straight into Emma before he caught himself and avoided an accident. He scrambled to explain before Emma could question where, exactly, he was leading her. "Don't worry! He's perfectly safe." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I swear, he's fine now. But, because of his past, he just keeps to himself. He trains people every so often, teaches them about some of the magical mysteries of our world. But he's relatively harmless."

"Relatively?" Emma responded, seeming to think over Killian's words. After a moment, she seemed to accept the explanation, and returned to walking through the wood. Killian fell into step right at her heels as soon as she started off again.

"He's just up here, take a left at the oak," Killian instructed, pointing to a tall tree in the distance, before returning to the original conversation. "I believe this man could help refine your skills, help ensure that you secure a place on the royal court as a knight. The worst he could do is show you a few new moves." Killian laughed at his comment, but heard no such response from Emma. He cleared his throat and took the lead on their trek.

"Killian, what is this man's name?" Emma asked.

"Ah, fair question," Killian remarked, pulling aside a set of brush towering over them both and exposing a small setup of a thatched-roof home with smoke billowing above the sturdy chimney built on it's side, a storage structure combined with a makeshift barn that produced faint noises of horses neighing behind its door, and multiple weapons, supplies, and trinkets laid about on the ground around them. "This man is known to our kingdom as the one and only, Mr. Gold."

~~~

_Nine Months Later_

“Emma! Wait!” A man shouted from across the tavern, flailing his arms in the air and grabbing Emma’s attention before she walked out the door. She turned towards the call and watched her boss, tavern owner Victor Whale, approach her quickly. He stopped in front of her before speaking.

“Don’t forget, we won’t be open tomorrow on account of the King’s wedding. I shan’t expect you in again until the day after.” His crisp blue eyes looked her up and down and a sickening grin spread across his face. Emma groaned internally, but expected as much. The dress she was required to wear for tavern work didn’t leave much to the imagination. But it helped in ensuring she got some great tips while she served food and drink to the patrons of her kingdom. But Victor was no better, and Emma suspected he appropriated this dress code to her and the other girls for his own benefit.

“I remember. Thank you for the reminder, Whale.” Emma turned back around to continue her exit, but was stopped yet again when Whale put his hand on her arm, holding her back. She turned to face him again, shrugging off his touch in the process. 

“Maybe we could...go together?” Whale asked, his devil grin reappearing on his face as he watched Emma for a reaction. Holding back the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of attending any function with this heinous man, she began to shake her head.

“Thank you for the invitation but, no. I already have a companion taking me to the event.” Emma was quick to give her excuse for refusing his motions, hoping that her alibi would suit him enough to not press the matter further.

“Damn, I was too late to snatch you up this time,” Whale commented, snapping his fingers. Then his gaze returned directly to Emma’s eyes. “But there’s always a chance for later.” He brought up his index finger and traced it down the side of Emma’s neck, running along her collarbone and skimming across the tops of her breasts. She backed away before his hand could wander any further, then set her gaze to bore straight into his soul.

“If you lay a hand on me like that again, you won’t have a chance for later with _anyone_ in our kingdom. Do you understand?” His eyes went wide at her words, but after a few moments, he nodded his head. She nodded her head once in response. “Goodnight, Whale.” Then she turned around for the final time, and made her way to the door.

As her hand grasped the handle and pulled the door of the tavern straight open, letting in the cold air from the night outside, Whale spoke once more.

“I like a woman with a fiery passion,” he whispered, cackling slightly. “I will count down the minutes until I see you again, Emma.” Emma squared her shoulders and stood up tall, and without a word, walked out the door and into the night.

~~~

"I hate that you have to deal with that festering cesspool of a man," Killian remarked. He paced back and forth inside the small room of Emma's parent's home as she finished getting ready for the King's wedding. Emma wasn't the type to get overly dressed up, but after the night before and having to deal with Whale, and then a long day perfecting her swordplay, she had looked forward to a bath and putting on her finest wear for the royal wedding.

"You forgot 'idiot,'" Emma responded, contributing to Killian's list of insults for Victor Whale. She heard Killian laugh heartily.

"Yes, well, I had assumed that was a solid known fact, and therefore refrained from including that identification." Killian chuckled to himself lightly again. "Where are you in the process of readying yourself for this evening? You are taking longer than usual." Emma rolled her eyes, despite the fact that her best friend couldn't witness it. With one final look at the mirror, she deemed herself set and proceeded out into the main room. As she walked through the doorway and saw Killian standing by the hearth of her parent's full stone fireplace, his gaze turned to her and he seemed to do a double take. His eyes went wide, then returned to normal size, all the while admiring Emma's look as she approached him.

"What is that look on your face?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at the man standing in front of her.

"That would be shock, love," Killian responded, a smile appearing, to which Emma responded in kind. "I don't believe I've ever seen you look this…" Killian tried to finish the sentence.

"Beautiful?" Emma asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was going to say 'clean,'" Killian responded. Emma punched him in the arm. Killian laughed while rubbing the area of impact on his shoulder, then proceeded. "You do clean up nice, Swan." Emma did smile at him then, a true smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you, but don't even think about getting used to it."

"Not until you're working as a knight in the King's castle. Then it will be pretty dresses and iron-clad armor for the rest of _your_ life." Killian teased, raising his eyebrows in unison countless times over. Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged as she reached for her shawl hanging by the door.

"Killian, don't start."

"Why not? If only you would take the apprenticeship with Mr. Gold, you could be well on your way to achieving that highest of honors. Why are you still holding yourself back? Why not dream? Pursue!" Killian paused for a moment, and then looked directly into Emma's eyes. "Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid," Emma stated quickly. Killian gave her a look that said otherwise. She sighed heavily as she realized her fears were exactly what was holding her back. "I just don't think I'm as good as the others Gold has trained, nor the actual knights we see whenever we visit the castle. They're all so stoic and built like battering rams." She paused for a moment, and Killian watched her with tender eyes. "I am nothing like any of the knights that currently serve in our kingdom. How is it that you think I would ever be able to become a part of that world, let alone even succeed with Gold?" She asked, looking Killian in the eyes and pleading with him, as if he had the answer to that all-encompassing question for Emma's future. But when she saw Killian take a deep breath, her gaze fell to the side as she knew he didn't have it.

"I know you may think that you don't...match the look like a knight for our kingdom. And in some ways, I know you are right," Killian began, prompting Emma to snap her head up quickly to look at him. "But in some ways, that makes you all the better, because you possess skills and a stature that other members of our army can't." Emma was slightly taken aback at Killian's perspective. "You can sneak around corners, move quickly between men, surprise even the tiniest mouse with your presence." He grabbed a sword off the wall that David Swan kept, and in one quick movement, he threw it directly at Emma, blade first. Before she could even process the action, her body took over, her arm springing forward to catch the blade and whip it upside down so that the hilt landed in her palm. She had assumed a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other, her left hand placed gently at the small of her back while her right held the sword directly in front of her, the blade tipped towards Killian. He smiled at her, and beckoned towards her with his hand.

"You see?" He asked with a smile. "You're a natural. You have talent coursing and bubbling under your skin unlike anyone I've ever known. And if Mr. Gold thinks you are worthy of his teachings, he wouldn't have offered to take you on as his apprentice. He would have moved on and not given you a second thought." Emma looked down at the blade still held at the ready in her hand, and marveled at how her body took over as soon as the sword was in the air coming toward her. "You are skilled in this world, Emma," Killian began again, shocking her with the use of her name directly. "It is time you use it for the good it is intended to be."

Emma let her arm drop from its position and heard the tip of the sword clang against the stone floor. Her eyes followed its descent to the ground as her mind ran with thoughts at the possibility of one day being able to leave her job at the tavern and join those who fought so bravely to protect her kingdom. That outcome seemed more accessible now with these new possibilities circling.

"Maybe you're right." Emma picked up the sword and put it back up on the wall next to the others. She turned back to face Killian. "Thank you for your encouragement." And then she did something she'd only done just a few times with the man in front of her. She hugged him.

Shocked and taken aback by the sudden, and frankly, unexpected act that Emma Swan granted him, Killian took a moment before he patted her on the back and cleared his throat.

"Right." He cleared his throat once more, slightly uncomfortable at the tenderness bestowed upon him. "However, I'm not sure how many knights hug one another in our arsenal." Emma punched him in the arm again and Killian laughed. "Come on, Swan. Let's get over to the castle before we give the knights a real reason to seize us." Putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her roughly out the door into the dark, Emma rolled her eyes but still happily walked beside him towards the evening's festivities.

~~~

Killian and Emma arrived at the castle along with the rest of their kingdom. Emma found her parents, and shuffled along as they were all shown to their seats. Emma and her family ran into people they knew and hadn't seen for some time, using the occasion to catch up and learn about all the new events in their lives. Her parents looked absolutely stunning, even in their older age. Emma had always admired her father and how handsome he still looked, even with spots of gray dappled throughout his hair. When they were finally seated, Killian sat to Emma's left while her mother sat to her right, seated beside her father.

As they chatted quietly amongst themselves, a sudden shock of beautiful orchestral music erupted from the musicians behind the altar. Emma, Killian, and her parents all rose from their seats, as did the rest of the audience. King Leopold entered and strut down the aisle, the priest leading him down the way. Emma watched as they both settled into their positions at the front of the altar, awaiting the new Queen about to make her very first entrance to the people of the kingdom.

In that moment, Emma's memory jumped back to the day her mother ran into the home and notified both her and her father that King Leopold had found a new wife. Never really a follower of the social news of her kingdom, this piece of information actually served a purpose to her. If she were to become a knight, if ever given the chance, this new Queen would be someone that she would swear to protect, in addition to the kingdom in which she reigned over. But what was this woman to be like? Would she be quiet and timid? Or would she be evil and manipulative? Her kingdom had adored the first Queen to King Leopold before she had died. She had always been kind and open to the people, and the kingdom had flourished with her in it. But after her death, the King had changed, which resulted in the kingdom mourning her death in more ways than one. From that day forward, all in the kingdom had wondered who it would be that the King would choose and marry in her place.

Now this woman was about to make her first appearance to so many suspecting people. Emma could feel the tension in the room as if it were a tangible object, sitting above each and every head in attendance, ready to suffocate every person upon it's reveal or dissipate immediately, depending on the outcome. Emma was not excluded, and she held her breath as the music changed and watched servants of the castle pull the tall, wooden doors of the room wide open for the new Queen to step through.

The entire ballroom held it's breath.

And then she appeared.

Emma sucked in a small amount of air as the new Queen made her way elegantly down the aisle beside her father to the awaiting King at the altar. But Emma saw none of those details. In fact, to Emma, it seemed as though the entire room - the same ballroom filled with every single citizen of her kingdom - began to disappear. A ringing pulsated in her ears, blocking out any noise, and her vision seemed to slowly fade into darkness - all except for a spotlight on this new Queen. Emma was in awe. This woman was poised, elegant, and held herself with an air of confidence that was hard to find among women of her time. The new Queen looked to be Emma's age, yet she invoked a sense of wisdom and intrigue that seemed to possess only those women of a certain stature and age. But she was one thing above all else that Emma immediately noticed.

"She's...stunning," Emma whispered, the words escaping under her breath without preamble.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Killian whispered back, much to Emma's surprise. But she didn't respond. She kept her gaze glued to the woman now arriving at the front of the altar, watching as the new Queen turned to face her father before the final steps to begin the ceremony. That was when Emma saw her fully for the first time. Something within Emma tightened at seeing the full face of the new Queen. A core piece of Emma's body, connected right with her soul, gripped her tightly. Emma felt short of breath, yet starved for quiet at the same time. Her heart quickened its pace, yet her breathing slowed. Everything felt fast but gradual all at once.

But then Emma watched the face of her new Queen as she kissed her father's cheek, and she felt as if she saw something there that was out of place, an expression that exuded fear and sadness. Emma wasn't privy to seeing the Queen's father's own expression, but with the way he kissed her cheek, so desperate and so full of an emotion Emma could not identify, she began to wonder what could make this, what was supposed to be a momentous and happy occasion, seem so bleak to this beautiful creature about to marry the King.

Then, the King assisted his new Queen to the altar, and the audience of the kingdom took their seats once more. Emma sat and watched the nuptial take place along with all of the citizens surrounding her, but barely noticed the ceremony happening. Her eyes stayed glued to the face of her new Queen, and the expression on the Queen's face as she kissed her father ran through her head over and over again. Something told Emma that what she had witnessed had not been seen by many, or even any, others in the ballroom. Somehow, she was the only one who saw the expression of unbridled emotion cross the new Queen's features before she turned to the altar.

However, before she knew it, the ceremony had ended, and the priest was pronouncing the King and new Queen as wed. She knelt before the priest as the crown came forward, carried by a smart-dressed servant on a pillow made of gold-painted lace. The priest took it from the young man before turning back towards the new Queen. Raising his head to address the audience in front of him, the priest smiled brightly as he held the crown over the new Queen's head.

"I now introduce you to your new Queen. Presenting - Queen Regina of Misthaven!" The priest shouted across the ballroom, encouraging applause and cheers from the crowd, setting the crown atop the Queen's head.

"So I guess she's the one you're going to have to impress now," Killian shouted over the cheers from the crowd. Emma didn't respond to Killian, but instead watched the new Queen - Queen Regina - close her eyes and accept the crown. Then she rose from her spot and took the King's arm.

"That looks to be the way of it," David eventually responded for her, stretching his head above the crowd to watch as the newly married royals moved away from the altar. But Emma paid no attention. She watched as the King and Queen began to walk along the aisle and through the double doors. Emma kept her gaze on her the new Queen the entire way of her retreat, until she and the King were out of sight completely. Feeling as if she had awoken from a daze, Emma felt something change within her. She no longer felt unsure or out of place in her pursuit of her dream. She believed everything Killian had said, and shown her, just this very evening and many times before. She realized she had only been holding herself back instead of preventing disappointment at the possibility of failure. If she never even gave herself the option to try, there wouldn't even be an opportunity for disappointment.

With these thoughts running through her mind, she boldly turned around to face Killian and her parents. "I've decided," Emma said, causing all three of the people closest to her to look at her directly. "I know it now. I will accept the apprenticeship with Gold, and I will become a knight."

There was a pause before both David and Killian erupted in cheers and wide grins while her mother smiled over at her with such tenderness and understanding. But in the end, it was Killian who broke the silence.

"About bloody time, Swan!"


	3. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Thank you all so much for your reviews, messages, and words of encouragement! I continue to receive notes from so many from the stories here or the trailer itself, and I can't even begin to tell you how much it helps me. I am truly loving writing this story and receiving everyone's feedback, and I hope to continue to keep everyone's interest as the story has thus far.
> 
> A few words of note - this chapter contains a **_trigger warning_**. There is a scene dealing with non-consensual sex. Though it is remedied and explained, it is still there, and I wanted to provide a warning just in case. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel. And also don't forget to check out the first trailer on YouTube. You can find the direct link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks
> 
> I'd also like to give a shout-out to @reginasxthief on Instagram for the title recommendation for this chapter! It works perfectly :).
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

_Four Years Later_

“You’re getting sloppy, Swan. Come on! I’m not even trying that hard!” Ronan Gold swung his sword over his head and clashed with the one belonging to Emma, colliding hard and knocking her back a few paces. She still held him off and pushed against the force he drove through his blade, but there was no doubt about it - she was not performing well at all. After a few moments of them both stuck in that position without moving forward, Gold stepped back and dropped his sword. “What’s the matter with you?” He asked, looking at her with utter bewilderment. Emma bent at the waist and placed her hands atop her thighs as she breathed heavily. Her head laid lifeless in midair, her hair falling towards the ground in each and every place where it had come undone.

“Ah give her a break, Gold,” Killian chimed in, jumping down from his seat on the wooden rail surrounding Gold’s property. “She’s barely had any rest after yesterday’s success.” He chuckled. “And what a success it was!” Killian remarked, looking towards the older man. Gold’s face spread into a devilish grin, and he chuckled softly, nodding his head in agreement as he recalled the poor soul who had earned his punishment. Killian smiled and then walked over to Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You alright, love?” Emma nodded, then stood up straight and arched her back, feeling parts of her spine click into place. Stretching that far led Emma’s gaze to the towers of the castle beyond the trees in front of her.

As she straightened, Emma let her eyes linger on the tops of the towers, and her mind wandered to what could be going on in that castle right now. In fact, if Emma were to be honest, her mind often wandered to the happenings that could be going on in the castle at any given moment on quite a few occasions.

Ever since Emma had watched the ceremony of her King marrying Queen Regina those four years ago, she often found herself focused on the castle and its inhabitants. Taking on the apprenticeship with Gold immediately after had done wonders for her skills with a sword, bringing her closer to her dream of serving on the royal court. As time went on, she earned her place in local jousts (and often won), so much that she had run out of foes to beat and had moved on to become a vigilante for hire in her kingdom. Secretly performing run-ins with those with less funds than the ones who had hired Emma quite often found the foes of the kingdom’s residents in precarious situations, such as yesterday’s “success” where one such unfortunate had been hung in the center of town by his undergarments. But always remembering what her father had told her years ago, she never used her sword to harm a single soul. She used it as her protector, and sometimes a great tool for manipulation, but when she was hired to track down an evader or wrongdoer, or even the occasional adulterator who was scorned by a lover, she only used her sword to keep herself safe. Her policy was never to kill, and if anyone were to approach her with such a request, she’d leave them to Gold to handle however he pleased. Whether that was by magic or force was up to him, but many ended up leaving Gold’s clutches with little memory of why they had sought Emma out in the first place.

But as she stood rooted to the spot staring up at the castle’s edges along the skyline of Misthaven, her thoughts centered on how she had still stayed away from pursuing a knighthood with her kingdom.

“Swan?”

Emma quickly turned her gaze to the side where Killian and Gold stood staring at her with quizzical looks plastered to their faces. She stared back at them with wide eyes and shouted out a quick response.

“Yeah?!” At the sound of her own voice, slightly higher than usual, she rolled her eyes at her antics, realizing she was acting as if she was caught with her hand in a pile of sweets. Both men raised an eyebrow and looked to each other, then returned to Emma.

“You sure you’re alright?” Killian asked. Emma shrugged but nodded her head to assuage any worries from the two men standing in front of her.

“I think I just need to call it a night.”

“Night?!” Killian barked. “But it’s still day out!” Emma turned slowly to look at him, causing Killian to cower slightly. 

“You’re going to have to go on without me tonight. I can’t be your ‘associate,’ _as you so eloquently call me_ , every time you go searching through our local taverns for...entertainment.” Killian scowled and Emma laughed as she began to pack up her things and throw them inside her bag. “I need to go home and rest, get prepared for our next assignment once it shows up. It’s best if I do that before we’re hit with some demanding deadline.” Emma picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder, hearing the metal of her sword clang with the armor she kept.

“She’s right, you know,” Gold said to Killian.

“You hush, you’re no help,” Killian demanded. Gold laughed and began to walk to the shed where he kept his weapons.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Swan!” Gold shouted with his back to them as he walked into the structure. He gave a small wave as he disappeared inside.

Emma turned back to Killian. “Goodnight, Killian.”

“Good-DAY, Ms. Swan,” Killian replied through gritted teeth. Emma laughed once and then turned to make her way to the path leading out of the forest and back to the village, where she could rest in her home and recharge for the days ahead.

~~~

Regina squeezed her eyes shut in order to assist herself in holding her composure. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, something she knew would be a horrible idea. But having to endure another moment like this was almost too much to bear. Then she remembered what the alternative would be, and her composure seemed to come back in full force. Having only upset Leopold a few times in their, now, four years together, she had experienced it enough to know she would do whatever was possible to avoid it again in the future.

The first time Regina laid with Leopold, he had been gentle and forgiving, providing some semblance of understanding as Regina had kept her virginity until they were wed. What Leopold never knew was that it hadn’t even been up to Regina. Forced into this situation from such a young age, her own virginity was not even hers to give to whom she pleased. Her mother had arranged for Regina to never have suitors in order to prevent it. If a man came to call on Regina, and he wasn’t of the decree that Cora required in order to see her, she’d send the man off without a single word. So, when Regina spent her first night with Leopold and presented him with one of the most cherished embodiment a woman can gift to a person she loves, Regina thought nothing of it, as it was just another pawn in her mother’s deplorable plan.

But after those first few times that Regina spent in Leopold’s passions, he began to change, turning into a ravenous beast only seeking his own finish without any thought to Regina. She became his toy, a part of his life that he could manipulate and take whenever he so chose. Regina had not enjoyed the first few nights with Leopold at all, but when he changed and hungered after her like sharks to blood, she began to hold him off, passing excuses of partaking during her moon cycle or complaining of an ailment or sickness in desperate times. As time went on though, Leopold only became far worse, the pent up frustrations taking a toll on his patience with his new Queen.

One night, after Regina had told Leopold that she would not perform with him that night, the King vowed to have no more of her foolish games. Shocked, Regina stared into Leopold’s eyes and saw such a fury that she cowered immediately. Without a thought as to his actions, Leopold struck Regina across the face, sending her falling to floor of her chambers. He grabbed her by her long, beautiful chocolate-colored hair and dragged her to the bed in the center of the room, pulling her up and throwing her to the sheets. His eyes raged as his hands pawed at Regina’s dress, shredding it to pieces as he ripped it off her body. Regina began to silently cry, but knew that it would be far better to let him finish than to interfere again.

After her clothes had been stripped from her, faint scratch marks embedded in her skin from Leopold’s frenzy began to sting and welt, rising off her skin to show reminders of what she was enduring. Then Leopold spread her legs wide and pulled her forward, gripping himself and pulling out his manhood. Within seconds, Regina felt him thrust himself inside her and begin pushing into her far too hard. Tears rolled down Regina’s face as the pain pulsed through her body, wishing and begging to be taken away at that moment in order to remove herself from this hell. But within minutes, Leopold had finished, and Regina lay on her bed, her face fallen to the side and the tears staining the sheets below her. Leopold moved back and looked around him at the pieces of clothes and the state of his Queen on her bed, and drew in a tight breath as he examined his damage.

He had apologized profusely to Regina. But it was not enough. She had seen the side of the man that had embedded itself deep within his soul when his first wife had died. The anger and rage personified into a horrible creature of malice, clawing its way through to reality and taking victims when it saw fit. It was the same glint in his eye that Regina had seen when he had proposed to her, and now she knew just what it was that she had married. She had run to her father after and cried for hours in his arms, feeling so helplessly lost and alone. Her father had comforted her, holding her close until her sobs quieted, but she was never the same woman after that, and her father knew it as well.

Learning from that experience had made Regina agree to Leopold’s passions any time he requested it of her. She no longer came up with excuses or ways to get out of it, instead just suffering through the moment and hoping it ended quickly in order to avoid the alternative. But Regina wasn’t always so lucky, and occasionally Leopold was unleashed. Regina had attempted to protect herself each time, and Leopold had always apologized after, but the scars she was appropriating - both physically and emotionally - were there nonetheless.

So it was in this moment that Regina found herself at the receiving end of one of Leopold’s demands of desire. Leopold writhed against Regina, picking up his pace and giving Regina clue that the end was in sight. She only needed to hold on a bit longer and then it would be finished, giving her a chance to breathe and wait for another day when Leopold approached her with a wanton need. The soft yet brusque sounds that escaped from the King as he laid atop her made Regina wish she could shut off all of her senses just to get through the act and have it be done with.

Only a few moments later, Leopold’s pace quickened significantly, and he groaned heavily as he finished on top of Regina, finding his release and falling like dead weight onto her. She breathed deeply, finding solace in the fact that he had finished and would leave her in just mere minutes. And is if by clockwork, Leopold lifted himself up soon after and smiled down at Regina. She could not bring herself to smile in return, but did not grimace either, not wanting to give him reason to stay. He then removed himself completely from on top her body and went to his clothes on the back of the chair they laid upon. Regina quickly gathered the sheet off her bed and pulled it tightly around her form, feeling the cool touch of its silk against her sweat-slicked skin. 

As Leopold began to dress, he looked over at Regina with a smile.

“Do you think this could be the one?” Leopold asked her, pulling his shirt on over his head. Regina looked over at him, her eyes timid, hoping he would not find reason to stay in her chambers this night.

“I guess we shall see,” Regina replied. Leopold nodded his head as he gathered his trousers.

“I think this is the one, I really do. I think this time, it has worked!” Leopold shouted with elation, almost dropping his trousers when he shot one arm in the air in triumph. Regina watched him with delicate eyes, wondering where he could be gathering this information from in order to be so certain.

“It hasn’t worked any other time, my King. What makes you think it has succeeded now?” Regina asked.

“I feel it. I feel it down to my bones. We have made a child for certain this time. It is churning in you now, I just know it.” Leopold smiled over at Regina with a twinkle in his eye. Regina thought back on all the other instances where Leopold had believed that he had made her with child. But she and the King had never been able to produce an heir. Regina had come to believe that there was something wrong with the King’s seed now that he had a side of him made of pure evil, and therefore any attempts at making Regina pregnant had ceased to work. But she also didn’t want to bear the thought of bringing a child into a world where there was no real love. Regina felt she would never be able to love a child properly if she herself couldn’t have love in her own life. How could she bestow unto a helpless child a life fulfilling act she had never experienced?

“I am not so sure, sire.” At this, Leopold looked up at Regina, and she saw some of the anger begin to boil underneath his surface. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and knew she must think of a way to remedy the King’s mood. If she did not, she did not want to think about what would occur to her that night. 

“But I will go to see the castle physician in a week’s time to determine for certain. Then we could plan accordingly based on his findings.” Regina waited as the King seemed to mull over this statement. She hoped it would suffice to him as it was also something that was no large task for her to complete, but it should keep the King happy.

“Tsk tsk, do not sound so glum,” Leopold finally stated, his spirits lifted. “I _do_ think it has worked this time, and we shall be able to finally share the happy news with the rest of the kingdom that an heir is to be born!” Leopold laughed with glee and gathered the rest of his belongings in his hands. Making his way towards the door, he turned back and looked at Regina. “You have been a wonderful wife, Regina, and a good Queen to my kingdom. Now, I think you shall have a turn at being a mother next.” He smiled at her, and then strut through her chamber door as if a priest himself had just named him God.

Regina breathed heavily, feeling her chest fill with air and her lungs expand to enclose every last wisp. Then she blew it out evenly through her nose and felt some of the tension fall from her shoulders. All she could think to herself was hoping that the King was wrong. She felt no different this time around, and nothing had changed with their intercourse. But the words from the King did worry her slightly, even if she predicted with conviction that the physician would find no child in her womb.

~~~

When Regina woke the next morning, she had a moment of bliss when she experienced the time in between first waking up and the conscience catching up with the impact of reality. A smile danced on her lips as the remnants of a beautiful dream clung to her mind, and she felt at peace for that one, brief, shining moment.

But then Regina’s sore body made itself known, and she tumbled into the present, thoughts and memories crashing through her psyche of who she was, where she slept, and the exhaustion surrounding her endurance of the events the night before. Her smile disappeared completely, and the sadness that was ever apparent behind her eyes returned, taking up residence for the next long haul of discontent.

Regina pulled herself from her bed and began her morning routine. Servants were called in to help her bathe and dress, and she went through the motions as she had every morning for the past four years. Regina rarely ever interacted with the servants during these moments, but it should be known that it was never for reasons one would expect. Servants in a castle were the secret-keepers and the confidantes that were bound by servitude to keep everything they saw or heard around them from making it to public ears. But that also included being the peace surrounding certain royals. In the case of Regina, she appreciated the servants and their duties immensely, and made sure to reward them when moments would arise where she could be of service to them or their families. In return, the servants gave her peace whenever they worked with her one-on-one, providing a solace where Regina would not have to interact with the King or others, and only focus on the duties to ready herself for a new day. Each and every servant that provided for her knew that their Queen cherished her time with them morning and evening more than she could ever let be known. But as they were keen observers, her servants knew of this without question, as well as the hardships that the Queen endured under the King. Despite Regina’s desire to separate herself as far from the kingdom as she would be able, the servants knew that her devotion and dedication to them was rare to find in those living in such luxuries as the King and Queen, and therefore took it upon themselves to give the Queen even a little bit of solitude, knowing that it was one of the only pleasures in her existence. And this caused many of them to vow and ensure that she had it every single day. 

Once Regina had readied for the day, she made the decision to visit her father. She often made this choice after spending a night with Leopold, feeling particularly disconnected and hollow at the end of time spent with him. She found comfort and a sense of rehabilitation when she visited her father, and used that good nature to set herself right again.

Regina’s mother and father lived in the castle with her and Leopold now, a situation set in place by Cora herself when Leopold first approached her with the notion of marrying Regina. At first, Regina felt that the arrangement would be detrimental. But she soon learned that being able to keep her father close by and visit with him so easily was one of the reasons she had endured this long.

Henry and Cora now occupied a wing of the castle, including three rooms where they could spend their time. There were two chamber rooms set up, as well as a sitting room that acted as a location to receive guests. Henry spent most of his time in his chamber room, as he had stocked it with books and pamphlets to his heart’s content, enjoying the ability to read away his days and visit with his daughter. Regina had noticed that he seemed happier in this set up, not having the stress of Cora’s insistence of Regina’s future thrust upon him every day, as well as having a space to himself to spend time with his beloved books, and Regina was happy that he could thrive from her own situation in this aspect. Cora seemed to bother him less as well, spending her days ordering servants around and instructing how they would prepare certain outfits, presentations, and events surrounding Regina. Cora often conversed with the King, sharing her ideas on how to make a party more lavish or a formal dinner more ostentatious to show the King’s power and rule. And most times, the King let Cora navigate these ideas into reality. But not always.

Regina made her way through the hallways of the castle, leaving her chambers to make the trek to where her father resided. She passed several servants, all who bowed to her upon seeing her walking down the hall. She made sure to acknowledge each one, and caught a smile or two on their faces as she passed by. There were little things that helped keep Regina’s spirits up, and being able to treat her staff, as well as members of her kingdom, with dignity and respect, was one of them.

Regina arrived in front of the doors leading to her parents’ wing, and she raised her hand to knock on the sturdy exterior. Rapping her knuckles against its surface, the sound rang out and echoed down the hall to either side of her. After just a few moments, she heard footsteps approach the door and watched it open in front of her. Her father stuck his head through and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw his daughter standing there to see him.

Henry looked older now, his hair closer to a shade of white instead of his gray from those years ago. His eyes crinkled behind lines of age, and his posture was a bit more subdued, a slight hump to his back and a shuffle to his walk as he made his way around the castle. But his love and devotion to his daughter had only grown in his years comforting and consoling her in her times of need, and it was evident now as he gazed upon her with such adoration that Regina was hard-pressed not to be affected by it herself.

“My Regina,” Henry commented, moving through the door frame and pulling Regina into his arms in a tight embrace. Regina relished in her father’s arms, the smell of books and her father’s own scent wafting around her. She had always thought that her father smelled like summer - as if a warm breeze that blew from the sea and crossed over the woods had always followed Henry around. Even in the dead of winter, her father reminded her of sunshine and meadows bristling under heat whenever she was around him.

Regina pulled away from Henry and looked at him. “Am I disturbing you? Do you have time to sit with me?” Henry’s eyes shone brighter as he beckoned her into his room.

“Always! Please, come sit. Let’s talk,” Henry replied, moving through the door and walking towards the other side of the room where a plush sofa sat underneath the big window looking out over the kingdom. The skies were clouded over with gray, giving the kingdom an ominous look as the dark settled over the tops of the village buildings. 

Regina made her way to one side of the recliner and sat down.

“Can I get you something, Regina? Tea?” Henry asked as he rounded the corner of the other side of the sofa, looking upon her with expectant eyes. Regina smiled up at her father and began to shake her head.

“No, thank you, Daddy. I am just fine. Please, sit...talk with me.” Regina patted the soft surface of the sofa and watched her father wheel around slowly, then ever so gently sit. Regina winced slightly at her father’s calculated movements, thinking there must be some way to help aid him in his older age. Surely there was some sort of magic her mother could conjure to assist him. But she lost her train of thought as her father turned to look at her with bright eyes and an eagerness she only experienced with him. He grabbed her hands before he spoke.

“What brings you here to me today? How is everything?” Regina smiled gently at her father. She knew he was only looking to talk with her, ask her about her days and what she was doing with her time. And even though this was the only man she felt comfortable telling everything, she couldn’t help but feel cheated that, no matter what they discussed or what she shared with him, there was always this hanging dread in the air that surrounded their conversation. Because, despite their ability to talk as if nothing was out of sorts, Regina knew her father ached inside for her situation. And today, Regina just didn’t have it in her to move past the truth of her reality.

“Oh, Daddy,” Regina responded, the tears threatening to fall immediately as she felt her expression change. She attempted to right herself, but was certain it only came across as a poor attempt to her father. Immediately, Henry clasped her hands tightly and Regina watched as his expression changed as well. He looked guilty, and that was the last thing Regina had wanted for her father to feel.

Regina changed her expression to authoritative and slid closer to her father on the sofa before speaking to him. “Daddy, it’s alright.”

“Regina, it has _never_ been alright.” He dropped his gaze to the floor and closed his eyes. Regina took a moment to look at him, and then raised her hand to touch his chin, prompting him to return his gaze to hers.

“You are not to blame. You are _never_ to blame,” Regina insisted. Her father searched her eyes. “You are the reason I still find happiness. I could never, and will never, blame you.” Henry continued to look upon her, and a small hint of a smile spread across his lips. Regina returned the sentiment, gripping his hands tighter to complete the assurance.

“He went to you last night again, didn’t he?” Henry asked, surprising Regina. Her eyes went wide at her father’s question, but as she lingered on it, it dawned on her that her pattern of visiting her father after a night with Leopold had not gone unnoticed by him. She stared at her father for a moment before nodding her head. Henry stared deep into his daughter’s eyes, but didn’t say a word. But after a moment, he reached out and embraced her, pulling her tightly to him and encapsulating her in his arms. Regina actually tensed at first, an unconscious reaction as she was not used to the touch and love that pulsed through her father when he held her like this. But almost immediately, she fell against him, tears beginning to sting beneath her eyelids as she let her father cradle her. She almost hated the way her father held her like this, because she knew that it stemmed from the pain he felt. But in the same moment, she relished in this time spent in her father’s embrace, feeling protected, loved, and content, experiencing a true form of love for even the briefest of moments. She began to think about what she would do if she didn’t have her father. Though her life was lived against her own desires, her father brought to her a sense of warmth and genuine care that she could cling to in the moments where she felt alone and damaged. Her father was her only source of comfort, and she couldn’t bear the thought of not having him in her life.

Regina and Henry stayed like that for minutes on end, finally breaking apart, though neither had truly had enough. Henry raised his hand to cup Regina’s cheek, and Regina closed her eyes, laying her head against him, feeling the warmth of his palm against her skin. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Regina said, opening her eyes to look at her father.

“I love you, too.” Regina smiled at him, feeling a real reason to truly smile for the first time in days. He returned the sentiment, then dropped his hand from her cheek before continuing. “You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Regina,” he started, prompting Regina to look at her father with such love. “Both inside and out. Never, ever forget who you truly are, even in these dark times of your life. I know - one day - your generosity and beauty will be rewarded, somehow, someway.” His words struck a chord within Regina, and for the first time in years, she allowed herself to think that maybe there was something better for her on the horizon.

Suddenly, her father bent at the waist and began to cough with vengeance. Regina watched as his body strained against each onslaught of the attack, and she could hear his breathing became short and ragged, straining to fill his lungs with air. Regina clasped her father’s hands and shot up from her seat, moving to stand in front of him to try and assist in any way she could. Henry began to heave against the strains of his body. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and coughed against it, muffling the sounds of his gasps. After a few moments, Henry was able to get control of his breathing as the coughing subsided. Regina looked at him with wide eyes, bending over to look at his face and examine him.

“Daddy, are you alright?” Regina asked tentatively. Henry shook his head slightly with a groan before responding.

“I will be fine. Just another attack.” He sputtered a cough against his handkerchief again, then used it to wipe his mouth.

“I thought the castle physician said you were on the mend?” Regina asked.

“I was!” Henry insisted in a raised tone. “This only began recently. Just a few days ago.” He coughed again. “I thought it would go away but it seems to have returned.”

“I will arrange for the physician to come see you immediately,” Regina insisted, dropping his hand and making her way to the door to call for a servant.

“Regina, that is not necessary.” Regina turned at the spot and stared straight at her father, glaring at him with insistent eyes. Henry saw the look on his daughter’s face and knew he was beat. He leaned back against the recliner and spoke again. “Alright, alright. If it will make you feel better.” Regina smiled triumphantly and continued to the door. Opening it and searching for the nearest servant, she saw a young man standing nearby and requested that he fetch the physician at once to come and see her father. The man took her order and immediately set off down the hall of the castle while Regina slipped back into her father’s room. She made her way back to the sofa, now with a stream of sunlight bathing the recliner from the outside, and saw that her father was still laid back against the soft velvet, his breathing even and deep. Realizing he had fallen asleep, Regina smiled down at her father in his state of peace, and stroked his face gently. Walking to a nearby closet, she pulled open the doors and retrieved a soft blanket from its shelves, then walked back to where her father rested. Draping the blanket over his body, she bent down and kissed his forehead. Arranging pillows around him to keep him from falling over and to stay comfortable, Regina arrived at his hand still clutching the handkerchief, and set to remove it from his grip. As she did, her father stirred slightly, but did not wake. Regina took that as her cue to leave her father in peace until the physician arrived, and walked quietly to the door. Slipping outside, she turned and shut the door as silently as she could before walking down the hall of the castle.

As Regina moved further away from her father, she dropped her gaze down to her hand where she still held her father’s handkerchief. She smiled at the small token she had accidentally stolen from him, but then felt the smile disappear immediately as saw a glint of red peeking out from between her fingers. Stopping in the middle of the hallway to examine it further, she opened the handkerchief to its full square and held it in front of her.

Shining through the material from the light of the windows, she saw the surface of the handkerchief covered with deep, dark spots of red blood. Dark burgundy as pure as the apples she grew in her orchard, she sucked in a loud gasp that echoed through the empty hallway of the castle. Spinning abruptly, she looked down the hall, concern sketched all over her face as her gaze lingered on the door that lead to her father’s chambers.

~~~

A few days later, Regina found herself on the back of her trusted horse, riding through the woods for the first time in a long time on her own. Pushing through the trees and winding around the brush of the forest, she felt the sense of freedom envelope her and give her peace.

After discovering the blood on her father’s handkerchief, Regina had rushed back to her father’s chambers and waited with him until the physician arrived. The sight had caused the physician alarm, but he went on to prepare a remedy for Henry that seemed to be helping immensely. In the few days since, Henry had not had another attack, and the physician had tracked his progress by checking in on him twice a day. The physician advised that his remedy seemed to be doing the trick in helping Henry get well, and Regina was extremely grateful. To be safe, she insisted that the physician continue to check on Henry twice a day for the next week. Her father had protested but again gave up after seeing the look on his daughter’s face in his objection. The physician advised that Regina’s request would be best, only to ensure that Henry’s ailment had completely righted itself before he ceased his visits. Henry reluctantly agreed, but gave Regina a smile before and after each visit from the physician.

Taking time to herself today to venture into the woods is exactly what she needed after the days spent with her father tracking his illness. Leopold had left her be for that time as well, giving her the resources and availability she needed to see to her father’s health. But she knew that would be short-lived, and expected a visit from the King any night now. Getting out to traverse the forest for a few hours was the perfect way to give herself time before returning to her duties as Queen, and as the wife to the King.

Finding herself in the middle of a clearing, she decided to stop and give the horse a rest, allowing her time to move about herself and take a walk through the trees. Moving her leg over the saddle and slipping off the horse, Regina pulled her silver gray coat tight against her form and adjusted her matching hat after disembarking. Wearing such lavish dresses while in the castle or escorting the King around the kingdom, Regina relished in the times she was able to wear her riding clothes and move about more freely, instead of tied by the restraints of her dresses. Brushing some leaves and twigs from her riding pants, she pulled her horse to the edge of a small creek of crystal clear water. The horse bent his head down and took a long drink, neighing in appreciation for the sustenance. Regina patted his side, watching his skin ripple against the muscle and feeling the power that bridled underneath his flesh. She turned away from the horse, letting him free to trot about and eat and drink as he pleased. Moving through the trees surrounding the creek, Regina listened to the sounds of the forest. From animals chirping to the sound of the water rushing down the creek, she took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and felt the calm settle over her. This was an element she could always find relaxing, and she held these moments to heart and memory so that she could return to them whenever she needed an escape.

Suddenly, a sharp clash of metal interrupted her meditative state. Opening one eye and possessing a look of slight frustration mixed with interest, she looked around to see if anything came into view that could have been the source of the noise. When she saw nothing, she shrugged and let herself turn back to looking through the trees across the forest around her.

But then the noise returned. It was faint, that much she could surmise, but it was certainly the sound of metal clanging together. _Was there some sort of secret forest blacksmith she didn’t know about?_ Now she was intrigued, and began to move toward the source of where the sound originated. She listened intently, hearing the sound get louder as she moved closer. Her thoughts danced at what could be the cause, but she also hoped she wasn’t about to present herself to some battle being fought between kingdoms. 

Regina continued to move closer, clearly understanding that she was hearing the sound of swords clashing together. Now that she was near, there was no mistaking the cause. Being careful as to keep herself hidden, she approached a line of brush that separated herself from the source of the fight. Pulling back a section of green leaves, she peeked through her hiding spot and gazed upon a clearing with a small home, a barn no bigger than the home itself, and a clearing of land littered with weapons and pieces Regina couldn’t identify. She witnessed three men in the center of the clearing - one older gentleman who she recognized as the soothsayer and master swordsman of the Kingdom - she recalled his name to be Gold - a younger gentleman with short brown hair and a goatee that could do with a bit of trimming, and a lithe and quick-moving young man with long blond hair pulled into a loose ponytail that draped down his back. The blond gentleman was sparring with the soothsayer, his back turned to Regina as he danced across the floor of the Earth. She watched as he moved swiftly in the fight, turning the tables on the master swordsman multiple times over by besting his moves and being, what seemed, one step ahead throughout the skirmish. The man with the goatee egged them on, shouting and clapping his hands with enthusiasm whenever the blond man made a truly impressive move or slighted the soothsayer before he knew even it. As Regina continued to watch, she witnessed the blond man move around the clearing, his formidable footwork helping him succeed in win after win. The muscles in the man’s back and arms weren’t large compared to others she’d seen in men in the kingdom, especially within the King’s army. But the muscles were defined, and moved with almost a sort of elegance in balance and drive.

Then suddenly, the young man jumped back as Gold thrust his blade towards him, causing Regina to gasp quietly. But as suddenly as the young man jumped back, he had regained his balance and, in a move that almost seemed as if it were performed in slow motion for Regina’s benefit alone, the young man spun on one foot and whipped his blade so close to Gold’s core that the old master had to jump back himself, arching his back to make a ‘C’ form with his body. So shocked by the retaliation move from the young man, Gold overcompensated his movements and lost balance, falling back from his stance and landing hard on the ground below him. A large cloud of dirt and grass blew up around him as he collided with the floor, and then he just sat there, staring up at the young man, who was now bent over him, sword drawn to Gold’s throat, chest and back heaving heavily as he caught his breath from the battle.

“That’s the way to do it, Swan!” The other young man shouted across the clearing, running towards the two swordsmen. Regina watched him clap a shoulder onto the blond man, shaking him roughly so he dropped the sword from Gold’s throat. The laughter from the man with the goatee echoed throughout the forest. She continued to watch as she witnessed the young swordsman extend his hand to Gold to pull him up from the dirt. Accepting the hand and rising back to a standing position, the three moved to where all of the weapons lay. In doing so, Regina shrank down into her hiding position and closed off some of her view through the brush, but not completely. She watched as the men walked over and placed their weapons down, and then Regina finally got a look at the blond man’s face for the first time.

Regina gasped, and this time, she didn’t try to keep it quiet, for she was shocked to the core at the sight before her.

The skilled swordsman was… _a woman_.

Regina could not tear away her gaze as it lingered on the woman’s face. Watching her laugh with the men around her and talk amongst themselves, Regina closely studied her features. She almost didn’t believe her own eyes, but it was unmistakable. Her face possessed chiseled features and a strong jawline, but there was a certain softness that made it absolutely apparent of her sex. Regina watched as the woman’s laughter lit up her eyes, her smile true and beautiful in it’s own right, a sight Regina rarely saw. She couldn’t place it, but there was something utterly compelling about this woman, and Regina was completely absorbed in it. She continued to stare, catching herself off guard with how fixated she became on the woman before her. Was it because the woman was absolutely gorgeous, a beauty Regina hadn’t seen in her time on this earth? Or was it something else? Whatever it might be, it seemed to drive a bolt of lightning directly to Regina’s core in a way where she could almost feel the beauty itself, and all the good it did around her. Mixed with the impeccable skill this woman possessed with a sword and the way she moved in a fight, Regina realized that she was in the presence of a unique soul to her world. There were certainly none other like her in the kingdom, and Regina could press that there may not be someone like her in the entire realm. Upon this thought, Regina realized that she was still hiding behind a brush in the forest. What was she still doing there? She was Queen! She could present herself to anyone in the kingdom at any moment and they would have to bend to her will. And right now, Regina knew only one thing. She had to meet this woman.

Letting the leaves fall back into place from where she peered through, Regina stood up and pushed her way through the brush, arriving in the clearing where the group stood. Mr. Gold was the first to look up and see her, and Regina watched as his eyes went wide upon seeing her approach. Without even a word to the other two, Gold bowed at the hip and dropped his head as she moved closer. Watching the other two look at Gold as if he had lost his mind, Regina made her way to the group and stopped. Both the young man and the young woman slowly looked in her direction and settled their eyes upon her, and Regina watched as realization dawned on their faces as to who stood before them in their presence.

“Hello,” Regina muttered after a moment. The young man took his cue from Gold and bowed at the hip, bending lower than the man adjacent from him and dropping his head. But the young woman did not move. The expression on her face continued to be that of surprise and uncertainty. But there was something else there as well, something Regina couldn’t pinpoint with description. Seeing the look on the young woman’s face gave Regina a start, so much so that she felt a chill run through her body, goosebumps beginning to prickle up all over her skin. Surprised at her reaction, Regina couldn’t tear her eyes away from the young woman, and something about that gaze made her stay connected. Regina had felt chills before in her lifetime, often in the presence of the King in one of his bouts of passion. But this was a new experience for her. This wave of emotion that coursed through her body as she stared as this young woman was something she didn’t fear, didn’t shy away from, didn’t want to end.

“Your majesty,” Gold finally spoke, breaking the spell Regina shared with the young woman. Regina turned her gaze to Gold and bowed her head.

“ _Emma_ …” Regina heard the man with the goatee whisper. She moved her eyes to the side to watch as the young woman, _Emma_ , looked over at the man. He gave her a look, indicating his current stance with his eyes, and she watched as the young woman seemed to shake her head out of a daze and bow at the waist. Regina smiled, then turned her gaze back to Gold.

“Mr. Gold,” Regina started. “I hope I find you well.”

“Quite well, thank you,” Gold responded, standing up straight. Regina noticed both the other man and Emma follow suit, creating a line in front of her. “What brings you to this area of the wood?” Gold asked.

Regina paused, wondering how to answer the question. But she figured the truth couldn’t hurt. “I found my way here on horseback while out for a ride. The sound of your swords clashing caught my attention and I came to inspect the noise.” Gold nodded his head at her answer.

“I was sparring with my apprentice here,” Gold remarked, extending his arm towards Emma. Regina followed his movement and settled her eyes on the young woman once more. She still looked back at Regina with the same expression from earlier, but the spark that ignited a reaction in Regina herself was more subdued. However, it wasn’t gone. “You caught a good match, your majesty. You saw her in one of her best skirmishes yet.” Gold smiled, showing some pride in his young apprentice. “Your majesty, if I may, I’d like to introduce to you Emma Swan, my gifted and most able apprentice.” Regina smiled - a true smile - for learning more of the young woman who had stolen her attention.

“Your majesty,” Emma replied, bowing her head. Regina bristled at the use of her title from Emma’s mouth, but understood she was only acting as a citizen in the presence of royalty. What she would give to hear Emma say her name, though. At the thought, Regina was taken aback. What sort of purpose would Emma have to say her name? _And why did it seem so important to her?_

“Killian,” the young man next to Emma uttered, thrusting his hand towards Regina while a playful smile danced across his lips. “Killian Jones.” Regina looked over at him and then looked down at his hand. Realizing that he had just gone in to shake the hand of a royal, a very big no-no in Misthaven, Killian immediately drew his hand back and stuck it in the pocket of his long coat. His face mulled over a few expressions of shock and what seemed to be self-ridicule, and Regina silently laughed to herself at his realization.

“A pleasure,” Regina responded to Killian, to which he smiled in relief and seemed to right himself after his little mishap. “Ms. Swan,” Regina began, giving herself the opportunity to return her full attention to the young woman before her. “Why have I not seen you before? Your talent is unyielding. I would hope that you would like to use it to help your kingdom.”

“She does!” Killian shouted. All three looked over at him, and he seemed to realize the faux pas he had made...again. Regina smiled though, and used it to her advantage to continue the conversation.

“Oh, really?” Regina asked, looking over at Emma. “Ms. Swan, what noble intentions did you plan to do with your gift?” Emma looked over at her with wide eyes and a solemn expression across her face. But as soon as her eyes connected with Regina, Regina felt that overwhelming sensation from earlier all over again. It had seemed to increase in intensity this time as they looked upon one another. Regina was somewhat frightened of it, but a larger part of her didn’t ever want to lose it. Emma continued to look at her for a few more moments before she responded.

“I’ve always wanted to serve in the royal court. To be a knight. I have been refining my skill in order to do so.”

“And why is it you haven’t presented yourself yet to the court?” Regina asked, genuinely interested. Emma seemed to fidget slightly at the question, but Regina waited until she was ready to answer.

“I didn’t think I was ready,” Emma replied. Regina realized how honest this young woman was being, and though she couldn’t say it, she appreciated it immensely. She went to capture Emma’s gaze again and pushed another question.

“And now?” Emma looked upon Regina, and she watched as the young woman seemed to battle with a million thoughts at once. She even witnessed both Gold and Killian look over at Emma, prompting Regina to think that they were anxiously awaiting her answer as well. Something told Regina that this was a defining moment for Emma. And somehow, she thought that it may be a defining moment for her as well.

“Now,” Emma started, pausing for a breath. “Now I would like to present myself to the royal court as a candidate to become a Knight.” Regina felt an elation unlike anything she’d ever felt before course through her veins. She watched as Killian smiled widely and grabbed Emma’s forearm in a sign of companionship and pride. Even Gold had a smile on his face. This was exactly what Regina had hoped Emma would say, for now she had the opportunity to intervene.

“No need,” Regina remarked. All three across from her turned to stare at her blankly. She smiled at them before continuing. “Ms. Swan, I will appoint you directly to our royal guard. You do not need to submit your candidacy.” She watched as all three people looked back at her, dumbfounded. She raised an eyebrow at their expressions. “I can do that. I am _Queen_ you know.” She smirked at the three of them as they seemed to realize their place.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Emma asked, uncertainty written across her face. Regina changed her expression to sincerity.

“It means you are a Knight, because I say you are a Knight.” Emma looked utterly confused and a little off kilter, so Regina continued. “When you submit your candidacy, it only means that you are willing to show your skills in front of the royal court to be evaluated for knighthood,” she explained. “I have just seen your skills in action, and without the pressure of being surrounded by royals. I saw your raw talent, and you were exceptional.” Emma’s expression changed to that of modesty. “I do not need to see anymore to know that you would serve well on our court.”

Emma continued to look at the Queen with genuine interest. Regina stood silent, waiting for the young woman to respond. After a few moments, Emma finally let a smile cross her face.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Emma replied. “I...I accept your offer.” Regina beamed at Emma and saw that Gold and Killian both plastered wide grins across their faces as well at the news. Killian clapped a hand on Emma’s shoulder again, causing Emma to laugh lightly. Gold took a moment to shake Emma’s hand to congratulate her. Regina felt the same as she did whenever she was able to help one of the servants of her castle with a task for themselves or a family member. The few good things she could do with her rank as Queen made some of the rest of her life bearable. And this moment was one of those. But somehow she sensed that this act would have a more profound effect on the kingdom, and possibly, on her.

“Emma, we must go and tell your father,” Killian remarked. Emma’s eyes went wide as she nodded.

“Go home and tell him at once, and spend the night with him and all of your loved ones celebrating,” Regina stated. “Then report to the castle first thing tomorrow morning. I will make sure everything is ready for you the moment you arrive.” Emma smiled at Regina, and Regina felt like the air itself was stolen from her lungs in the most excruciatingly pleasurable way possible. 

“Thank you, your majesty. I will.” Emma kept the smile on her face, and Regina returned the gesture. Then she watched as Emma turned to where her belongings lay and began to pack them into a bag.

“I look forward to having you on our court, Ms. Swan.,” Regina stated as one last remark before she departed. Emma looked up at her, then stood straight, dropping the bag from her grasp.

“Your majesty, please, call me Emma.” 

Regina felt as if the world suddenly stopped. Something in the small yet intimate gesture made her feel a way she had never experienced before. Her breathing hitched mid-breath as her mouth opened slightly at the impact of such a sincere and overpowering emotion. It was almost overwhelming, but in a way which made her feel as if she was unable to hold it all in, despite how desperately she desired to. Whatever was coursing through her at this exact moment, she wanted all of it, and didn’t want to waste a single moment with it. She stared at Emma, and witnessed an expression cross the young woman’s face that almost made Regina think that Emma was feeling the exact mirrored emotion. How could that be? 

“Emma.” Regina finally stated. The word felt almost warm in her mouth, and she felt how easily it rolled off her tongue. Then Emma smiled at her, and Regina felt lost in the young woman’s gaze all over again. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Regina uttered, keeping her eyes locked with Emma’s. Emma nodded, and they stood there for a moment longer than average. But finally, Regina turned from the group, and walked back through the brush to return to the creek where she left her horse, leaving Emma and the two men without another word. Approaching her horse and patting his strong leg, she felt the muscles ripple beneath her fingers again and leaned her forehead onto his body. Her thoughts were filled with Emma Swan and the moments they had shared in just a few minutes. There was something about the young woman, something Regina couldn’t quite place. But one thing was for certain, Regina hoped that whatever it was, she would never lose it.


	4. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Thank you all again so, so much for your reviews, messages, and words of encouragement! I am having such a wonderful time writing this story, and all of your responses to it are keeping me inspired and wanting to write more and more. We're getting close to the next trailer being released too! It should be out right around the start of the new month.
> 
> A few words of note again - this chapter contains a **_trigger warning_**. There is a scene dealing with physical abuse. Though it is not graphic, it is still there, and I wanted to provide a warning just in case.
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel. And also don't forget to check out the first trailer on YouTube. You can find the direct link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks
> 
> I'd also like to give a shout-out to @reginasxthief on Instagram for being my beta-reader. She stays up until the wee hours of the morning (on a school night, mind you!) reading my chapters in order to give me feedback and help shape it into the chapters you see here. I can't thank her enough, and I think she deserves way more kudos than I give her credit for. You rock, and I wouldn't have such a great story without you. **Love**
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Emma was still reeling over her encounter with the Queen in the forest. If she were to be honest, she still didn’t believe it had actually happened. But from Killian’s response as well as Gold’s, she wasn’t quite able to sum it up to a wild, lifelike dream any longer. She was going to be a Knight. Well, in truth, she already was. Whenever that thought crossed her mind, she couldn’t help but smile. She had to keep reminding herself what an amazing opportunity now presented itself to her.

As soon as she had left Gold’s that afternoon, she and Killian made their way back to the village with every intent on heading straight to her parent’s house to share the good news. But as they entered the village, the old tavern came into view, and Emma altered her course, making a beeline for the door. Without even a beat, Killian followed right alongside her as they made their way to the tavern, seemingly already up-to-date on her plan without a need for explanation. She happened to look over at him on their way, and saw a determined smirk on his face. She copied his grin and turned back to face the tavern.

“This is a _fantastic_ detour,” Killian remarked right before they arrived at the door of the tavern. Emma laughed heartily in agreement, determination mixed with a sense of mischief etched in her face.

“Hey, Whale!” Emma shouted as she kicked the door in, the daylight from the outside streaming into the dark room, upsetting some rather inebriated guests. Killian stood to Emma’s right, that same coy smile plastered to his face. Emma watched as Whale looked up from behind the bar, his expression confused as she and Killian made their way towards him, letting the tavern door close behind them and shut out the light. As soon as Whale saw who it was, his eyes grew hungry and he didn’t hold back letting his gaze run up and down Emma’s body.

“Oh I can’t _wait_ for you to be rid of that man,” Killian growled under his breath so only Emma could hear. Emma smirked at his comment, but kept her eyes focused on Whale as she approached him.

“Emma,” Whale stated, letting the word play on his lips, seeming to enjoy the way it rolled around in his mouth. Emma cringed. “How can I be of service?”

“I quit.”

Whale stared blankly at Emma for a moment before scrunching his face into an expression of utter confusion.

“I beg your pardon?”

“She said she quits, mate,” Killian replied, cocking his head to the side and leaning over the bar to get closer to Whale’s face. Whale looked at Killian with disgust and stepped back in order to keep his personal space bubble in tact. Killian chuckled lightly.

“Exactly. I quit,” Emma interjected, sealing her fate. Whale whipped his head back to look at Emma as she spoke. His face began to shift from confusion to anger.

“What do you mean, you quit? You can’t quit! I won’t allow it,” Whale rambled. Emma kept the mischievous look on her face as he stumbled through his words, a bit of spittle flying from his lips as his anger grew.

“You won’t allow it?” Emma asked with an air of sarcasm. “Well, Whale, I guess that means you’d be going against a royal order then.”

“Which is punishable by death, just in case you were curious,” Killian supplied. Whale looked back and forth between Emma and Killian, his expressions rotating between anger, confusion, a bit of fear, and overall frustration.

“I don’t understand,” Whale remarked after a moment. Emma tilted her head to the side as she sidled up to a bar stool to explain.

“Well, you see, the Queen appointed me as a Knight.” Whale looked at Emma as if she had snakes for hair. His eyes kept growing wide, almost to the point that Emma feared they would pop right out of his head.

“You...what?!”

“Eloquently put, my man,” Killian tested, sitting on the stool next to Emma. Whale turned his gaze to Killian and leered at him, his lip curling in rage.

“Yes, Whale,” Emma stated, watching Whale’s face return to her. “I now work under the royal court. So, if you forbid me to leave this wretched position in your disgusting, filth-ridden tavern, then you shall be disobeying a royal order. And, as Killian told you—”

“—is punishable by death.” Killian finished, grinning widely. Whale looked between them again, his face unable to decide on an expression for too long. He seemed at a complete loss, attempting to find a way to turn the situation for his benefit instead of accepting what was being presented before him.

“I shall…” Whale started, causing both Emma and Killian to lean in closer, feigned interest etched in their faces as they waited to hear Whale’s brilliant plan. “I shall take this up with the court itself!” Whale finally exclaimed. “I do not see how it is fit to steal an employee away from a well-run establishment without any warning or notice of the like. This is not a way to run a business, let alone a kingdom! I am outraged. I will present to the court immediately!” Whale spat out at the two of them. Killian turned his gaze to Emma, that ever-present smirk still on his lips. Emma looked to him as well, and shook her head slightly, letting her own grin spread across her face as it grew wide.

“Oh Whale,” Emma started, her voice dripping with sarcasm, still shaking her head. Whale looked at Emma with wide eyes and an almost frightened determination on his face. Emma raised her gaze to meet his. “Do you really think petitioning to keep a _tavern wench_ employed in your...well-run establishment, is that what you called it?”

“That is what he described this place as, yes,” Killian answered, glancing around the tavern with a look of disgust on his face. Whale shot him a dirty look again, but returned to Emma when she continued speaking.

“Right, well...employed in your well-run establishment, instead of fulfilling her royal court appointed order to serve as a Knight to the King and Queen will really be received well?” Whale looked at her blankly, realization seeming to seep into his brain about how ludicrous it sounded when spoken out loud. Emma and Killian both just stared at Whale with beautiful, kind expressions, knowing they had outwitted the man with pure logic. Whale finally dropped his gaze to the top of the bar, looking dejected and actually embarrassed. Emma seemed pleased with the result and rose off the bar stool, Killian following right behind her.

“Right. So then...I quit, as we established. And - oh...as a parting word,” Emma began, leaning over the bar and putting her face uncomfortably close to Whale’s. Even Whale himself seemed stunned by Emma’s movement, and for one moment he almost began to enjoy himself despite the past few minutes of embarrassment. “I do hope for one thing for you,” Emma continued, beginning to play with her words in a seductive tone. “I hope you rot in the bowels of hell, you...,” Emma paused, looking to Killian. “Killian - what was it you called him once?”

“Festering, cesspool of a man,” Killian provided, articulating each word as it spilled from his mouth.

“That was it,” Emma replied, turning her gaze back to Whale. “You _festering, cesspool_ of a man.” And then Emma smiled, rising up from the bar and straightening her back. Whale looked dumbfounded, his eyes popping out of their sockets once more. In fact, both Emma and Killian heard the entire tavern laugh under their breath, attempting to hide the fact that they had heard every single word of the exchange.

“Good day, sir,” Killian remarked, flipping off Whale with his middle finger. He turned towards the door and extended his arm to Emma to escort her out. She turned and went to grab it, but then stopped and spun back to look at Whale.

“I hope you never see the day where you find yourself at the end of my sword.” Then Emma smiled, turned back to Killian, took his arm, and they both walked out of the tavern, exposing the place with light once more before letting the door shut on their way out.

~~~

“You’re sure you have absolutely everything you need?” Mary Margaret asked, following Emma to the front door of their home, David close behind Mary Margaret.

“I promise I have everything,” Emma replied over her shoulder as she carried the supplies she would need at the castle. “And even if I didn’t,” she continued, putting the bags down on the ground and turning towards her parents. “You live right in the village! It’s not as if I’m going on some big quest and won’t be home again.” Emma smiled at her mother as Mary Margaret waved her off, dismissing her words.

“Oh I know that,” Mary Margaret commented. “But I just want to make sure you’re well prepared.”

“I’ve been preparing for this my whole life, Mom,” Emma said softly. “But even with that, I don’t think I’ll be completely prepared for my experience as a Knight until I actually live it.” Emma smiled at her mother, and watched Mary Margaret return the sentiment, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

“I am _so_ proud of you, Emma,” Mary Margaret stated. David nodded his head in agreement.

“We both are,” David commented. Mary Margaret reached her hand back to grab David, prompting him to move closer to her and wrap his arm around her in comfort. Emma looked fondly upon her parents and smiled.

“Thank you.” Emma moved forward and hugged both of her parents together tightly. She felt her mother squeeze her and her father’s strong hands pat her gently on the back as they shared the embrace. Emma closed her eyes and memorized this moment, then broke away to look at them again.

“I won’t be far away. If you ever need me, don’t be afraid to come and find me.” Mary Margaret and David both nodded their heads in understanding. Emma smiled at her parents, then reached down and grabbed the belongings she was taking. Standing up straight, she gave her parents one last glance.

“I love you.” Her parents both smiled, and Emma saw her mother’s eyes tear up again.

“We love you, too,” David remarked.

“ _So_ much,” Mary Margaret added.

And with that, Emma turned to the door and headed out into the village.

~~~

Making her way towards the castle entrance, Emma walked past friends and long-time acquaintances. Many of them stopped to congratulate Emma, prompting her to realize that so much of the village had found out about her appointment as a Knight. Everyone she encountered seemed to be thrilled at the news, and Emma soaked it all in, letting their remarks boost her confidence. As she walked through the village, her mind flooded with memories of her time spent as a citizen of this kingdom. From those first few times she spent with her father and his perfect gift of a wooden sword, to times spent running around the buildings and stonework with Killian, fighting him off. Her whole life had been leading up to the moment that she would be able to use her skill for her kingdom, and now here she was, walking towards the castle as a bonafide Knight. And it was then that Emma could not wipe the wide grin that spread across her face.

Arriving at the gates leading to the castle, Emma was approached by a guard dressed in the castle colors of red, gold, and highlights of gray. His face was stern, but he approached Emma with an air of kindness, making her feel comfortable despite his towering physique.

“What is the business you seek in the castle today?” The guard asked.

“My name is Emma Swan?” Emma started, raising her voice in a question as if she was asking the guard what her own name was. “I was told to report to the castle first thing this morning by the Queen.” She paused. “I am a Knight.” The guard looked pointedly at her, seeming to gauge her entire presence to identify if it matched for a Knight.

“Wait one moment,” the guard advised, turning around to walk towards the gate. He spoke with another guard there, and Emma watched as the first guard pointed towards her, causing the second to turn his gaze to her. The second guard seemed to size her up just as the first guard had, but when he turned his gaze back to the original guard, he nodded his head, and the first guard turned to walk back to her. He approached slowly and looked down at her once again.

“Everything seems to be in order. The Queen notified the head of the guard about your arrival. If you just wait here for a few minutes, your escort will be here to fetch you and take you into the castle.”

“Thank you,” Emma replied, to which the guard nodded and walked back to his post, leaving Emma standing in front of the castle gate. She looked around at the high stone wall, taking in the aged and moss-covered blocks, the slick dew of morning still clinging to the edges. She saw other guards pacing along the exposed wall above her head, and others standing at the posts in each tower above, watching for any threats approaching. Suddenly the thought of being a Knight in this court seemed slightly overwhelming.

Before Emma could let the thought fester and cause more anxiety, she saw a man approach her out of the corner of her eye. The man was dressed in a simple peasant shirt, loose-fitting trousers, sturdy leather boots that came up above his calf, and a deep black leather scabbard holding a fine looking sword that glinted in the bright sunlight. His face was relaxed, a peaceful expression etched in his features. He had facial hair that wrapped around his mouth and reached to his ears, but it wasn’t very long. In fact, it reminded Emma of Killian’s own preference of facial hair. He had soft brown eyes that matched the color of his short, wavy hair, and he approached Emma distinctly, extending his hand as he moved closer.

“Ms. Swan?” The man asked in a low, gravelly tone. Emma stepped forward and took the man’s hand, giving him a firm grip while shaking it.

“Emma.” The man smiled, letting go of her hand.

“Emma,” he started. “I was told by the Queen to take reign of you today. First, we will take your belongings to our quarters, and then I will lead you to our training grounds where you can meet the rest of us. Then we shall do a tour of the castle. After that, you should be left on your own to recover,” he finished with a smirk. Emma looked quizzically at him.

“You’re a Knight?” The man laughed and then nodded.

“Yes. But don’t be fooled by my appearance. We train in these garments in order to have free movement of our bodies. You’ll be surprised to see how flexible our armor is as well.” He smiled at her again and even gave her a wink. Something about this man made Emma curious, but she felt as if she could instantly trust him.

“Well, I look forward to it.” The man gave a curt nod and turned around to start walking back to the castle gates. Emma grabbed her belongings and hurried to catch up to him. She watched the man wave to the guard that had first greeted Emma, and then walk through an iron gated door that had just been unlocked by a guard from the other side. She slipped through the door behind the man leading her and heard it shut with a loud, metal thud behind her once she had passed through.

Emma followed the man in silence as they walked across the bridge leading to the entrance of the castle. Before they went through the grand entrance doors, the man made a quick turn to the left and Emma followed along as they walked down a hill to the lower levels of the castle’s property. Winding around the thick stone wall, Emma glanced around, having never been to this area of the grounds. Within moments, the man led Emma to an iron-covered door practically hidden in the wall of the castle itself. He stopped outside and turned to Emma.

“These are the Knight’s quarters. It gives us easy access to the outside, and as you’ll see, a quick route to the center of the castle if there should ever be a time of need. There are other passages throughout the area that you’ll come to know as well that lead to particular places of interest, but we won’t cover that now.” The man turned to the door and opened it, pulling it hard to let Emma pass through before him. As soon as she was through the door, the man pushed past her and let the door close behind him. Emma was greeted by a room filled with men and women shuffling about. All eyes turned to her as she walked in, but not many continued to stare. A quick glance and they were satisfied with her arrival, continuing to their tasks. The man began to walk and Emma followed close behind. He wound his way through the room until he arrived at a door in the back, the last door on the right. He immediately opened it, revealing a small room with two beds, one on each side pressed to the wall. The man motioned to the bed on the right.

“That’s yours,” the man began. “The other belongs to your squad mate.” Emma looked over at the man with a blank look.

“A squad mate?” Emma asked. The man nodded his head.

“We share rooms here to utilize the space we have. It also provides a second set of ears and eyes in times of crisis,” the man explained. Emma thought this over and understood.

“Will I be meeting this...person…soon?” Emma asked. The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Then he held out his hand again. Emma looked down at his extended hand, then back up to his face, wondering what on earth he could be doing. Hadn’t they already covered this part? 

The man used his head to indicate his hand, and wiggled it in front of Emma, giving her the impression that he wanted to shake it...again? Emma looked curiously at the man, but figured she’d play along with this rather odd game. She dropped her belongings and, once again, reached out her hand to grab the man’s in a firm handshake. He shook her hand up and down twice before speaking again.

“Ms. Swan...Emma...it’s nice to meet you. I’ll be your new squad mate and fellow Knight in Misthaven’s royal court. But you can just call me Neal.”

~~~

Later that day, Emma found herself in her new room in the Knight’s quarters, finally able to take a break after traversing the entire grounds of the castle to learn about the different areas, regiments, and duties she would be fulfilling each day. She had walked with Neal to each corner of the property, and by the end of their time together, came to find that he was a good man and someone she could get along with quite well. Neal reminded her a lot of both her father and Killian mixed together. A strong, stoic noble side to him, but also someone who could spew sarcasm and find humor in even the most mundane things. Emma had a feeling they would get along splendidly.

Emma was also informed about a ball that would be happening in just a few days’ time. Neal explained that the court holds a ball every so often to welcome the new members - whether that be knights, service positions, or new people of rank such as nobles - to the castle and its royals. The King and Queen would be present, and there would be fine dining and dancing. Neal explained that Emma would be allowed to invite someone along with her to attend of her choice, and she immediately thought of Killian, although a conversation would need to be had to ensure he maintained a proper sense of decorum while attending such an event. Neal advised she could take the evening to write a letter to inform her intended guest as she had time to spend to herself and could do as she pleased for the rest of the day. Feel set as much as possible, he informed her that If she were to need anything else, she could seek him out and advised her on where to find him.

Later on, Emma finished a letter to Killian and decided that she would take a walk through the castle to find a messenger to deliver her note, giving herself a chance to see the inner halls and rooms that she had missed in her time with Neal. Exiting the Knight’s quarters and winding her way through the hallway leading to the open clearing of rooms inside the west wing of the castle, Emma proceeded through the second door to her right and promptly walked into a broom closet.

“This is not what I had planned,” Emma said to herself, realizing her mistake and turning around. Trying the _third_ door on the right, she found the hallway she had meant to locate and walked through, arriving in the opening foyer of the castle itself, just off from the large entrance doors. She walked towards the doors to speak to one of the guards standing there, her footsteps echoing in the large room as the sound bounced off each wall. Once she reached the guard, she explained to him what she was seeking, and he advised that he would have it sent by messenger immediately.

“You will?” Emma asked. The guard nodded. 

“Anytime you need anything m’lady, any of the guards will see to it immediately.” Emma stared at the guard with a look of confusion and awe. She suddenly understood some of the perks that came with residing in the castle!

“Well, thank you,” Emma replied. The guard bowed to her and she turned to walk back the way she came. As she walked passed the grand staircase in the middle of the foyer, she wondered where it led to and what parts of the castle she had yet to discover. She hadn’t realized it but she had stopped mid-step and was gazing up the staircase, seemingly lost in thought at the unknown corners and mysterious nooks the castle still had to offer her.

“I suggest going straight up the staircase and making a right,” the guard spoke up behind her, causing Emma to startle and quickly turn towards him. He had a faint grin and, upon landing on his gaze, he inclined his head to the stairs as if to encourage her to explore. Emma couldn’t help but smile back.

“To the right?” Emma asked, turning her gaze back to the staircase.

“Ay,” the guard responded. “It leads to the grand ballroom, the library, the various art collections, and other splendid secrets depicting the royal lineage of Misthaven.” Emma looked back at the guard and smiled wide, completely enticed by his descriptions of what she could find in the castle.

“Thank you for the advice,” Emma responded, then turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs. She heard the guard chuckle softly as she distanced herself from the front doors. As she reached the top of the staircase, she made her way towards the right to venture off and find everything the guard had suggested. 

But then, a sharp, piercing noise cut through the silence surrounding Emma like a knife to butter, coming from the opposite direction. She couldn’t quite make it out, not able to identify if it was just the odd noise surrounding an old castle, or something entirely different. Knowing she should probably leave it be and continue down the path she had intended to take, the noise sounded again and completely captured her interest, tearing her attention away from the library, royal ballroom, and art collections. Emma’s senses seemed to heighten immediately, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, causing her alarm. Though she still couldn’t identify the noise, she knew something wasn’t right. 

Though it was only her first day, and she truly had no idea what it was that she was supposed to do, her being a Knight surely gave her allowance to investigate a disturbance if she saw fit, right? Not bothering to dwell on the technicalities of her own question, she pushed away from where she stood and made her way to the opposite side of the staircase and slowly began to move down the hallway. After a minute or so of walking further away from the staircase, she hadn’t heard the noise again, and began to feel foolish for wanting to investigate. She thought to herself that if she were to investigate any odd noise in the castle whenever she encountered one, she’d most likely never sleep, as a structure this old was bound to provide the occasional creek or thud. Slowing her walk and berating herself at her enthusiasm to be helpful, despite the likely stupidity surrounding such a decision, she finally stopped and let her head hang back so her gaze looked straight at the ceiling. Blowing out a puff of air that made pieces of her hair flutter around her, she turned around and began to make her way back to where she had started, silently hoping no one would find out about her little expedition into nothing.

But then the noise returned, and this time, it sent a chill down Emma’s spine. Emma stopped and spun abruptly. She knew she wasn’t mistaken. This time...she was absolutely sure that something was wrong.

A loud cry rang out through the hall. Though it was short, almost as if it escaped the person’s mouth but was suddenly silenced without natural cause, it was unmistakable. Emma turned her whole body back in the direction she was originally pursuing. Walking quickly down the hall towards where she thought the sound had originated, she heard a tremendous thud follow soon after, as if a mountain itself had caved inside one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Emma suddenly broke into a run and rushed down the hall, finally reaching the end and rounding the corner. She stopped abruptly as she arrived in a corridor with four doors, two on each side of her. But around each door stood two guards, and as she stopped, eight faces turned towards her at her sudden intrusion. Emma was taken aback, staring at the guards and their blank faces as they continued to glare at her. Surely _they_ had heard the noise! Why were they just standing there?

Then Emma suddenly heard the cry again, coming from the second door on her right side. It cut through the silence surrounding her and the guards, but not a single one of them moved. None of them even blinked. They just stared at Emma, focused on her presence and on nothing that was happening around them. Emma stared at them with exasperation, wondering how on earth they could just stand there while someone was clearly in distress.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Emma shouted at the guards, but none of them moved. Flabbergasted at their lack of action or care, she sprang back to life and charged for the door from which the sound emanated. Ready to push through and find out what was happening, the two guards next to the door moved to the center and blocked her, causing Emma to run right into their armor and bounce back, away from where they stood. Rage and supreme annoyance suddenly coursed through her as she glared at the two guards standing in her way. The same cry was heard from behind the door once more, and Emma grew angrier still.

“What is the matter with you?!” Emma yelled at the guards. They didn’t move or respond. “Can’t you hear someone is in trouble?” Again, the guards didn’t move, but continued to prevent Emma from crossing through the door to do her own investigation. She took a few deep breaths, trying to control her anger before speaking again. “If you won’t help, then at least let _me_. Let me pass!” Emma went to try and push through the guards again, but they stopped her once more, this time with more force.

Emma could barely contain her anger. She felt the rage tingling beneath her skin and charging through her veins. The adrenaline pushing through her was intoxicating, and she almost felt as if she could use it as a physical weapon.

Emma heard the cry again, this time more labored as if the victim was struggling in some way, yet the guards still didn’t move.

“Look,” Emma started, addressing the guards before her. “I’m not going to leave until I find out what’s going on.” The guards didn’t move or change their expression, but they didn’t try to silence Emma either. So she continued. “If I’m breaking some sort of rule or going against some sort of ‘guard code,’ I accept that fate. But I’m not going to let some innocent suffer because you were told to do something. If you have to avoid the cries of someone in trouble, that’s your order. However, my order, from the royal court itself mind you, is to protect all those inside this kingdom, no matter what.” One guard flinched slightly, and Emma caught it, knowing she was getting through to at least one of them. “So, if you prevent me from fulfilling my royal court-appointed order, then I believe that suffers from a very serious punishment. If you boys just, say, look the other way for about 10 seconds, I can fulfill my order, and you can go about pretending that you’re still following yours, and no one will be the wiser.” Emma looked up at the two guards with a raised eyebrow, hoping they take the bait and let her by. All the while, her heart continued to pound in her chest as she worried for the person behind the door still suffering from the fate they were being dealt while Emma attempted to haggle her way in from the outside.

The same guard who flinched earlier finally broke his gaze and looked over at his partner. His partner seemed to say he would not budge from his post, but silently, the other seemed to communicate to his partner to follow Emma’s request. Rolling his eyes, the second guard turned away from his partner and walked away, his partner following close behind, leaving Emma with an unblocked doorway before her. She gave one final look to the guards that had left, and saw that they were talking with the rest of their team at the other end of the hallway. Emma took this as her cue and ran for the door, grabbing the handle and pushing it open with all of her strength, adrenaline still pumping through her.

When Emma opened the door and moved in, she stopped and held her breath. She had entered a small foyer, no bigger than a closet. She was surrounded by wooden walls with intricate designs of trees and fruit etched in as carvings to the wood. A sliver of light shone in through the slightly open door leading to the main room. But what caused Emma to stop was what she saw through that door. She saw the King, and he looked absolutely livid.

“What do you _mean_ it didn’t happen?!” The King roared with vengeance, pacing the room back and forth in and out of Emma’s view. She moved quickly to the corner of the foyer but continued to peer through the open door, attempting to find the origin of the cries from earlier. “Did the physician do a _thorough_ check?” The King continued. “How can this be? How can this be happening? Or _not_ happening?” The King was overflowing with anger, almost foaming at the mouth rabidly as he spewed his questions at the unfortunate recipient of his rage. “How hard do I have to _FUCK_ you to force you to give me an heir?!”

Emma gasped at the language the King used. Emma had never seen the King behave in this manner, and she was stunned to find him in such a state of animosity. Emma hated how her mind immediately envisioned the King as some sort of monster, but it was difficult to discern the differences. Everything the King possessed in his body and his emotions resembled that of evil itself. 

Adjusting her position to get a look at the rest of the room, Emma suddenly felt her heart wrench as she saw the Queen - the beautiful, kind Queen who she had just seen the day before look so happy - crouched on the floor on her knees, the front of her dress ripped to shreds and her face red on the cheek from what Emma could only assume were slaps from the King’s hand. The Queen was clutching her side, and Emma could only imagine what the skin beneath that dress there looked like. She had tears streaming down her face, glistening and shining against the red of her cheek. Her breathing was ragged and deep, and Emma could hear the breaths she took mixed with the wheezing rasp as she tried to even out her intake of air.

“My King,” the Queen started. Her voice was stricken with grief, and Emma could almost feel the pain soaked in her words. This was such a different sound than the voice she had heard in the forest yesterday. It sounded hopeless, fearful, and changed. Emma could feel her heartbeat quicken, as if a vice had clamped around it and started to squeeze. Her whole body hurt from the sight and sound of the Queen, and an overpowering feeling of needing to protect her enveloped Emma straight to her core. “I do not know why it is not working,” the Queen continued. Emma listened intently. “I have asked the physician himself why we have been unable to conceive a child.”

“And what did he say?!” The King barked. Emma watched as the Queen flinched in response to his tone. She had to stop herself from standing up right then and there, running to put herself in between the King and Queen. But she refrained, knowing that would only cause the King to increase his rage at the Queen later on, instead of preventing it altogether.

“He did not know, sire,” the Queen responded. Emma turned her gaze to the King and watched his body begin to vibrate in a frenzy of anger. Emma returned her sights to the Queen, and watched as she dropped her head to her chest, attempting to regain control of her breathing once again. Then suddenly, the King slapped her across the cheek, a slap so hard Emma felt the clap of the hit straight into her bones. The Queen cried out, the same cry Emma had been hearing since she had made her way to this room, and watched the Queen’s eyes fill with tears. Emma became inconsolable. She hadn’t known the Queen long, in truth only having spoken and interacted with her for those few minutes the day before. But something told Emma that the Queen didn’t deserve any of this behavior. Even if she was unkind and disrespectful, there was no reason for this kind of abuse she was enduring from the King.

Emma had to do something.

Tearing her gaze away from her King and Queen, Emma began to think. Her eyes darted around the small foyer rapidly, searching for a clue to trigger an idea to somehow help the Queen.

Emma looked towards the door she came through, remembering the guards that were standing there from earlier. Maybe they could be useful now.

Emma rushed out of the foyer and back into the castle hallway where she had left the guards. Scrambling through the door, all eight guards looked over at her as she emerged from the foyer. She ran over to their group and grabbed onto one of the guards’ arms.

“Hey!” The guard she grabbed looked down at her as if she was an insect stuck to his shoe.

“What do you want?” The guard asked in a deep voice, shaking his arm to try and get her to let go.

“Call for the King.” All eight guards looked at Emma as if she were completely insane.

“No,” the guard finally answered, turning his back to her. Emma changed her expression.

“I said, call for the King,” she reiterated, pronouncing each word and syllable with a threatening and defined tone. The guard wheeled around to her once more.

“And I already said ‘no,’” he responded. Emma had had enough.

“Call for the King now. I order you.” The guard looked down at her, and then broke out in a laugh. The rest of the guards joined in, causing Emma to course with rage.

“And just who do you think you are to order me around?” The guard asked, laughs still penetrating his speech.

“She’s a Knight, you complete ass.”

Emma looked around the guards and saw Neal standing at the corner of the hallway. All of the guards whipped around and, upon seeing him standing there, stood at attention. Then Emma got the chance to watch the guard she was speaking with grovel to Neal.

“I beg your pardon, sire. I did not know she was a Knight of the court.” Neal walked over to the guard and got right in his face.

“Then I suggest you apologize to her before they have your head for disobeying, taunting, and ridiculing a Knight,” Neal advised to the guard. The guard nodded.

“You’re right. I apologize, m’lady. My behavior was uncalled for in your time of need. It will never happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” Neal responded. “Now, leave, all of you,” he ordered, and the guards began to walk away down the hall, leaving Neal standing next to Emma.

“I appreciate the interference. Hopefully they’ll tell all their friends who I am so I don’t have to deal with that again,” Emma remarked. Neal chuckled.

“Trust me, the whole castle will know about this by the end of the hour.” Neal turned towards the door from which Emma came from and examined it. “Now, what is it you need?”

Emma turned back to the door and set her eyes on it. “Call for the King, immediately.” Neal looked down at her with a surprised look.

“And just why should I do—”

“Please,” Emma interrupted. “Don’t ask questions. Just do it. If I can, I will explain later.” Neal stared at her, attempting to see if she was lying or setting him up in a trap. But she just returned his gaze with sincerity and a sense of expediency. After a moment, he took a deep breath and sighed.

“Very well.” Neal walked over to the first door on the same side of the one Emma had pushed through earlier. He stopped in front of the door and knocked heavily against the wood. He looked over at Emma as he waited for a reply, and she bowed her head to him in thanks, then rushed back to the foyer inside the second door where she could watch the King and the Queen again. As she quietly entered, she was able to watch as the King looked towards the other door from the inside, then turn his gaze back to the Queen.

“This is not over, Regina,” he growled. Emma looked at the Queen, noting how her cheek looked raw now from the last slap Emma had witnessed. “I _will_ return,” the King continued. “And we will try again tonight.” Emma watched the Queen hold back from cringing and immediately knew what the King meant. Something about the way he said it made Emma’s skin crawl, realizing there was a whole world behind the closed doors of the castle that she never knew existed. And if she were to think about it, she was probably never to have been one to find out. As she watched the King turn away from the Queen and walk towards the door, Emma thought to herself how long this could have been going on. Surely there were people in the castle that could have done something to stop it. Hell, there were eight guards standing around as the Queen’s cries rang out when Emma happened upon it! Why hadn’t they done anything?!

Emma suddenly knew why. The King. The King made it so he always had access to Regina in whatever manner he desired. Emma’s rage returned in full force at the thought, then returned her eyes to the Queen as she watched her follow the King’s path to the door. Emma listened for Neal’s voice as she heard the creak of the other door open.

“Your majesty, I must ask you to come with me,” Emma heard Neal explain immediately upon the King’s arrival.

“What the bloody hell is this about?” The King questioned angrily. 

“Please, sire, I ask that you follow me to the war room where some discussions need to be had with you about new information that was retrieved just today from one of our scouts,” Neal continued. “It would be best if this was done in haste.” Emma listened as the King grumbled loudly, but seemed to take Neal’s words to heart.

“Very well, let’s go.”

“Right this way, your majesty.” Emma heard the other door close shut, and listened as their footsteps receded down the hall, the voices of the King and Neal murmuring along the way. As soon as she was sure they were far enough away from where she stood, she turned her gaze back to the Queen.

The Queen let out a cry, soft and quiet, but full of pain and heartbreak. Emma watched as she tried to pull herself to her feet, but was too weak to successfully right herself. Emma wasn’t able to wait any longer.

Pushing the door open, Emma walked through quietly, her eyes wide but attempting to keep her expression soft. The Queen heard the creak of the door as Emma walked through, and gasped tightly at the sight of Emma standing there.

“What are you doing here?!” The Queen shouted, her hands immediately attempting to wipe the tears from her face and rearrange the shreds of her disheveled dress.

But Emma didn’t respond. Seeing the Queen look at her changed her feelings immediately. Even though the Queen was shouting at her and came off looking embarrassed, Emma saw something in her eyes as the Queen gazed at her while she stood by the door. 

Relief.

In lieu of a response, Emma walked towards the Queen and stood before her. The Queen followed Emma as she walked over, the same expression kept to her face. Without a word, Emma bent to the ground and looked into the Queen’s eyes and was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. But it was not unfamiliar. Emma already knew it, and was beginning to know it well. It was the same she had felt when she first set eyes on the Queen at the marriage ceremony four years prior. It was the same she had felt yesterday when conversing with the Queen in the forest. It coursed through her now like a rushing wave, raging against the shore. Emma felt it squeeze at her heart and spread a warmth through her core. 

Emma held her hand out to the Queen, still keeping quiet, not wanting to break the fragile connection she had with the Queen in this moment. The Queen looked down at her outstretched hand, then back up to Emma’s face. Emma didn’t change her expression, silently communicating to the Queen to trust her, for all she wanted was to protect her. After a few moments while Emma watched the Queen seem to battle with what to decide, Emma watched as she tentatively pulled her hand from where it held to her side where Emma was sure an injury was developing, and placed it gently into Emma’s own. 

A strong current of energy pulsed through them both at their touch. Emma knew the Queen had felt it too, for she stared straight into Emma’s eyes in the exact moment that it coursed through them. Emma stared back at the Queen, holding herself back from any overwhelming reaction in order to ensure the Queen wouldn’t retract from her. But it was there, and Emma would have to return to it later to analyze what it was. Surely this wasn’t normal? She’d never felt such a thing with anyone before, including the people she cared for most in this world. So what could this be?

But refraining from analyzing it now, she felt the calm between them wash over her, helping to regain clarity while the Queen’s hand still laid softly in her own.

“I am going to assist you to stand, your majesty, if that’s alright with you,” Emma stated, not wanting to surprise the Queen with any sudden movements. The Queen continued to look at her, then nodded her head in agreement, letting her gaze fall from Emma’s eyes as she began to right herself in order to stand. Emma used her other hand to grab below the Queen’s elbow and then began to pull gently. The Queen staggered a bit but Emma held fast to her to help her balance. Within a brief moment, the Queen was standing before Emma, her other hand returning to clutch her side, but holding tight to Emma still. She didn’t let go of the Queen.

“May I fetch anyone for you, your majesty? Someone who can look at your...wounds?” Emma asked tentatively, not wanting to bring to light her knowledge of the abuse she had witnessed. The Queen looked at Emma sharply, but decided against caring that Emma knew of her circumstance in this moment.

“The castle physician will be able to assist,” the Queen finally responded.

“Shall I fetch him for you?” Emma asked. The Queen looked into Emma’s eyes, and Emma felt the moment slow as she got lost in her gaze. She didn’t know what was happening, but all she could surmise was she didn’t want to do anything that would make it disappear.

“In...a moment,” the Queen finally replied, continuing to stare at Emma. “Will you assist me over to that chair over there?” The Queen indicated a velvet chair about ten feet away, and Emma nodded. The Queen began to walk toward it as Emma held her steady, still gripping her hand and holding her beneath the elbow. When they were just a few feet from the chair, the Queen suddenly stumbled. Emma wheeled around and caught the Queen before she crashed to the floor, her arms holding the Queen steady. Mere inches from her face, Emma looked at the Queen with worry written across her features.

“Your majesty! Are you alright?” Emma asked with concern. The Queen looked up at Emma, into her blue-green eyes that shone with inquiry and care. And something in the Queen just snapped.

Suddenly, Emma was holding this beautiful woman as she cried, shaking uncontrollably from the sobs that wracked her body. And the thing was, Emma didn’t need an explanation. She knew immediately that the Queen was letting go, letting her emotions fall from her and expunge from her body. Emma wanted nothing more than to make the Queen feel as if she were allowed to take a moment, to regain her strength and allow her emotions to properly release.

Emma slowly dropped to the ground with the Queen in her arms, holding her close so she wouldn’t harm her during the onslaught of emotions as they moved together to the floor. Emma cradled the Queen so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable, pulling her even closer as they settled on the ground’s surface.

And then the Queen turned towards Emma and sobbed into her, clutching her shirt and leaning her head against her breast. Emma’s heart ached for the Queen, anger and hatred bubbling beneath her at the King for making this woman feel so hopeless. She let the Queen cry against her, continuing to keep her close and out of harm’s way.

“ _Emma_ ,” the Queen whispered.

Emma suddenly felt overwhelmed, overwhelmed with an emotion she had never felt before. She felt that word all the way to her center. The way the Queen said her name, the pleading behind it, the need for reassurance, and the trust that was embedded in the single utterance was unlike anything Emma had ever heard. It echoed in her ears, as if ringing constantly so she heard nothing else. 

Emma had known the Queen for less than 24 hours, yet somehow everything in her life seemed to lead up to this moment, this woman, and this role to her kingdom. She had always wanted to become a Knight, vowing to protect the citizens and her royals from the evils of the world. But now, sitting here, with the Queen in her arms and everything circulating around them like vultures, her principles changed. Suddenly, everything Emma had worked for in her life lead right to here, to her Queen. Now, all she wanted was to protect the Queen from the dangers that lurked in the shadows of this castle. All she wanted was to make the Queen fear less of her days ahead. All she wanted...was to keep the Queen, _and only the Queen_ , safe. 

Emma vowed right there and then that she would never let this happen to the Queen again.

“I’m here, your majesty,” Emma responded finally to the Queen, and she felt the woman beneath her begin to calm at her response. Emma felt the words on the edge of her lips that she wanted to say next, but she questioned her place to do so. But in the end, her heart won out, and she let them fall.

“I’m here, _Regina_.”


	5. Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : All of you have been absolutely amazing. Thank you so, so much again for your reviews, messages, and words of encouragement with this story. I can't believe how much fun I am having writing this story, and most of it is fueled by your comments and words to me. So thank you so much for that.
> 
> You're about to read the final chapter in the first "part" of this story. Though that may not mean much to you like that, that means that a **NEW TRAILER** will be posted with the next chapter! :) However, after that, the trailers are going to be posted at the END of each "part", so we can avoid any and all spoilers. Because...let me just say...the final two trailers will be ridden with some pretty heavy duty spoilers ;). I can't wait for you all to get a chance to read the final version of this story. I'm just excited writing about it!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel. And also don't forget to check out the first trailer on YouTube. You can find the direct link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

All Emma could think about was the Queen. The pain Emma had seen, the abuse the Queen endured, and the way the Queen clung to her when she was able to get rid of the King. She thought back to the moments where she held the Queen close, letting her cry. As her sobs had died down, Emma remembered continuing to hold her, doing everything she could to make the Queen feel safe, even if just in those moments. Part of Emma never wanted to leave, never wanted to let go of the Queen. But soon after, Emma realized that the Queen had actually fallen asleep against her. Emma had felt suddenly stricken with warring emotions of elation at being able to give the Queen a safe place, but also a slight case of fear at what all of these actions Emma had taken would have on her role in the castle come the next day. But she pushed those feelings away, wanting to ensure that the Queen wasn’t woken by Emma’s racing heart. As she looked upon the Queen, it gave Emma a chance to really study her face. Emma’s heart began to ache even more when she how exhausted the Queen looked even as she slept.

Emma stayed that way for a few minutes longer, but knew she needed to get the Queen the help she required for her wounds, as well as leave her to herself, especially since Emma knew she had already pressed her rank by being present during the fiasco she had witnessed. Emma slowly began to twist her body to extradite herself from the Queen’s grasp, but made sure to still hold her above the floor. Slipping free and able to sit with her knees to the ground, Emma pulled the Queen into a cradled position, slipping her arm under the Queen’s knees and the other around her shoulders, and slowly lifted her from the ground in one graceful ascension. With all of Emma’s training, carrying the Queen went off with such ease that her muscles held steadfast as she moved from where she had risen from the ground over to the bed of the Queen’s chamber without a hitch. She gently bent over and placed the Queen atop the soft silk coverings, slipping her arms out from under her as she let go. 

Against her better judgment, Emma took her own moment to then look at the Queen, and was once again struck by her beauty, the same way she had been back at the wedding ceremony so long ago. Despite the slight injuries that were etched in the Queen’s face now, Emma still saw such a distinct and stunning allure in the Queen that she could have sworn she had never seen before, or at least never been so affected. As she stared upon her royal, she was reminded of what had changed within her alone, about wanting to protect the Queen in any way she could. Worried that she may not even have a job with the royal court the next morning crossed her mind again, and it truly dawned on her that it could be her new reality. Suddenly overwhelmed with grief that the Queen may, in fact, have to endure this again, Emma knew she would have to do anything she could to try and prevent that.

Finally leaving the Queen to rest, Emma left the chamber and ran to the castle entrance doors, finding the same guard who had helped her earlier with her letter. She explained that she needed to find the castle physician at once, to which the guard said he would show her to his wing. Moments later she was in a part of the castle she had not yet been but made sure to memorize the route. The guard left her at the door of the physician’s chambers, and Emma knocked. Within moments, the physician had appeared, and she explained to him in hushed tones about the Queen. Leaving out the details surrounding the King, the physician asked for a few moments to dress and returned shortly in his proper clothing and clutching his bag of remedies and healing herbs. He thanked Emma quickly and then set off for the Queen’s chambers shortly after doing so, leaving Emma standing by his door without a second glance.

Emma knew that she wouldn’t be able to return to the Queen’s chambers, but it still made her feel uneasy and almost...empty...without knowing if the Queen was alright. So, she walked. She walked and she walked and moved about the castle, taking hallways and going through doors that didn’t give her any indication on where they would lead. Her thoughts wandered to what she had seen, what her feelings were about the King and his abuse towards the Queen. But most of all, she thought about the Queen, how her holding the Queen and feeling her cry into her made her feel as if she could take on the world as long as she was kept safe.

Emma walked for over an hour, suddenly finding herself returned to the castle foyer by the large entrance doors. A new set of guards surrounded the doors than the one she had encountered earlier and helped her. With a smile to the guards now standing watch, she eventually made her way back to the door leading to the Knight’s quarters, and found her way to her room, laying down upon her bed as soon as she walked in.

Emma stared up at the cracks and blemishes on the ceiling in her room, watching as the light from the candle by her bed danced across the slick stone surface. She had left her clothes on from the day and lay on top of the warm blankets covering her bed. Her hands were clasped together over her torso, letting her elbows and shoulders lie flat against the soft mattress.

Time passed, and it was late in the night now, though Emma paid no attention to the time. She had been laying there for hours, but sleep would not come for her thoughts would not cease racing. She continued to stare at the ceiling, finding if she focused on its hard textures, she could refrain from letting her emotions get the best of her.

Emma remained alone in her room in the Knight’s quarters, her squad mate not yet having returned from his own duties. She had figured that Neal was still attending to the King in some manner.

But suddenly the door to her room swung open, and Neal walked through, looking rather agitated and terse. Emma’s concentration was broken as he stormed in, and she looked up at him, sitting up straight and swinging her legs over the side to settle her feet on the floor. Neal walked over to his bedside and stared down at his own bed, ceasing any movement once he arrived at his bedside. But Emma watched as his shoulders rose up and down from his deep breathing. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but garnered from his behavior that, perhaps, it wasn’t a good time. But thankfully, Neal prevented the need for her to ask him any questions by speaking first.

“Why was it you made me take the King away?” His voice was raspy and brusque, as if he had been screaming for hours prior to this. Emma became concerned.

After a few moments, Neal turned to her at her lack of a response, and Emma stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what she could use for an answer. His brown eyes stared back at her, causing the moment to pulse with tension.

“Where did you go after?” Neal tried instead, turning his body to fully face Emma. She continued to stare at him, more and more uncertainty surrounding her as to how to respond. Neal didn’t move, continuing to stare at her as she scrambled for something to say.

Then Neal raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes shut as he massaged the pressure point there. He dropped from his stance and sat upon his own bed across from Emma, seeming to calm as he sat to her level and taking away a bit of the pressure surrounding them. When he dropped his hand, he turned his gaze to the candle flickering on the bedside table.

“I saw the physician leaving the Queen’s chambers before I came back down here,” Neal said, breaking the silence again. Emma was taken aback at this information, and her interest piqued as to what came next. “I saw the Queen,” he said. Emma felt a rush of fear wash over her at those words. What did he know? Was he angry at her? Did he know what had transpired between her and the Queen? “I thought you would want to know…” Neal paused, and Emma began to feel her hands tremble. “The Queen is okay.”

Emma looked at him with a puzzled expression. Granted, she was glad to hear the news, but it was not at all what she expected him to say.

“Look,” Neal started again, raising his eyes to look at her. “I know you’ve discovered the...predicament between the King and Queen.” He paused, allowing Emma to speak if she so wanted, but she had nothing to say. When she didn’t speak, he continued. “It has been going on for years, and is not something that is discussed _anywhere_ around the castle.”

“So why are you discussing it now?” Emma interjected. Neal stopped short of his next sentence and looked at her. After a moment, a smirk began to form on his lips.

“You’re quick,” Neal remarked. Emma wasn’t sure if he was trying to throw her off guard, or if he truly meant it. He leaned forward, placing his arms across his knees and lifting his head to return his gaze to Emma. “I’m discussing it with you because you are now aware of it. Does that suffice?” He asked with that same smirk. Emma looked at him, decided that he wasn’t trying to get her in trouble after all, and nodded her head in agreement. “Good. Now, here’s the thing. I helped you tonight because I heard the commotion coming from the chambers as I approached. Thankfully, I _was_ actually in need of the King, though I fabricated the urgency of the situation.” He looked pointedly at Emma with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before returning his expression to sincerity. “Emma, I don’t know what you saw or, frankly, what you did after I left you in that hallway, but the physician said that the Queen asked for you when she awoke during his examination.”

Emma felt a grip wrap tightly around her heart.

“I respect what you did for the Queen,” Neal began again. “No one has ever done what you did in a moment like that.” Then he paused again and rubbed his eyes. “I am not sure what will happen next. I am not sure if the King will find out, if any of the guards will keep it to themselves, or if the news will be kept as quiet and contained as the other secrets of this castle.” He looked up at Emma again. “What I do know is, you did a great service to the Queen, a great service that will never be recognized, or talked about, or acknowledged.” Emma stared at Neal as he continued to look upon her. She felt it necessary to speak.

“I…” she began. “I don’t want recognition?” Emma looked at Neal with an air of slight confusion. “I didn’t do anything in order for it to be acknowledged.” 

Neal suddenly stared at her in shock. It was quite a few moments before he spoke again.

“You didn’t do this for glory? Or praise? Or…?” Emma shook her head, the confusion only increasing at Neal’s words.

“No,” Emma responded slowly, letting the end of the word carry longer than usual. “Why would I?”

Neal just continued to stare at Emma, not answering her question, almost as if it was difficult to believe that she was sitting there in front of him speaking these words. He suddenly shook his head quickly, as if shaking a thought from his brain, then returned his gaze to her.

“I don’t quite understand. You just...did this for - what, exactly?” Emma still didn’t understand why Neal looked to be searching for a lie hidden in her face. So she figured she should answer him honestly.

“I just did it to protect someone in trouble.”

Neal continued to look at her, but his expression slowly changed from disbelief to awe. Then he suddenly shot up from his bed and walked towards her, his hand outstretched towards her for the third time that day. Emma rose to meet him and took his hand.

“Thank you.” That was all he said, nothing more. He shook her hand eagerly, and gave her a smile. Something told Emma that she had impressed this man, and seeing as he was a distinguished and experienced Knight of Misthaven, she let herself enjoy that for just a few moments. When he lowered his hand, he continued. “I assume I don’t have to be worried about you telling anyone of what you saw?” Emma nodded her head to show that she would not be saying anything to anyone. “Good.”

“I do have one question, though,” Emma interjected, stopping Neal from turning back to his bed. He rose his eyebrows up at her, prompting her to continue. “Why hasn’t anything been done to stop it before? Why does the King…?” Emma couldn’t finish that question, feeling it wrong to identify her King as an attacker, even though it was exactly what she had seen.

“Hurt the Queen…?” Neal finished for her instead. Emma nodded her head slowly. Neal took a deep breath and sat atop his bed again, giving Emma the incentive to sit down as well. “I have been a Knight since one year before the last Queen tragically passed away,” Neal started. “The King was so much different then; not a mean bone in his body; kind to all of his citizens, servants, and staff,” he paused. “The man couldn’t even hurt a fly,” Neal stated, laughing uncomfortably. Then the laugh died away and his expression turned serious. “But when the first Queen died, everything changed, including the King.” He paused again. “Something changed within him. Something...altered. It was as if evil itself captured part of his soul, part of his heart, and corrupted it. He suddenly possessed this character within him that was not a part of him before.” Neal turned to look at Emma. “If it were up to me to tell you what happened, I would say that darkness got a hold of him and took everything truly good in him and turned it to death.” Emma just stared at Neal as he explained his opinion. “I am no soothsayer, nor am I even a physician. But what possesses the King now is nothing like I have ever seen. And it has only gotten worse over the years since the first Queen’s death.”

“His happiness was buried with her,” Emma noted, to which Neal nodded his head slowly.

“I believe that, through and through.” Emma thought about what it was that Neal had just told her, and though it gave her reason and understanding behind the King’s behavior, it was far from an excuse.

“But that doesn’t mean he can behave the way he does with the Queen,” Emma said in a lowered voice.

“Oh but it does!” Neal responded with that same uncomfortable laugh again. “He is King; he is power personified in our kingdom. Whenever moments like these happen, he takes it upon himself to bury them deep within the castle’s secrets. The true soul of the King shows up soon after these events occur, and he mourns his actions. But the damage is already done.”

“Neal,” Emma started, her question burning on the edge of her lips. “How...how often has this happened?” Neal looked into Emma’s eyes with such remorse.

“I do not wish to say,” he responded, and Emma’s heart ached again for the Queen. “But I can tell you one thing, they have increased as of late. Within the past year, they have almost doubled.” Emma closed her eyes at the thought of the Queen enduring this even one other time, let alone repeatedly.

“Please understand that you have done a great service to the Queen tonight, even if it will never be told,” Neal continued, changing his tone. “I thank you for doing what you did, and I am glad I was able to assist.”

“Thank you for that assistance. Without it, those guards would have laughed me up and down until I did something foolish to distract the King myself.” Neal laughed lightly at her comment, and she felt her own smile spread across her face.

“I think it time we try to get some rest before the start of the new day,” Neal responded, beginning to pull off his boots. Emma nodded, realizing it would be unfortunate to spend her second day in training without proper rest to take on the challenges that awaited her.

When Neal had removed his shoes and Emma had followed suit, they both stretched out on their beds, the candle still flickering against the walls of the room.

“You did good tonight, Swan. And if no one else will know it, I will always remember it.” Then Neal got up and blew out the candle, enveloping the room in darkness. “Remind me to always stick close to you in a fight,” he remarked. Emma listened to him turn over in his bed and attempt to sleep. She smiled in the darkness at his last words, and realized that, even if she had gone against protocol during her first night in the castle, it had gained her perspective, insight, and a new friend.

~~~

A loud and repeated thudding against the strong door of the room woke Emma abruptly from sleep. Whipping around with eyes barely open to stare across her bed led her to seeing Neal in precisely the same position. Neal looked over at her, then turned his gaze to the door. Neither of them got out of bed, hoping it was just an accident or oversight, and that they would be able to return to sleep for just a bit longer.

When the knock didn’t return, Emma watched as Neal laid his head back down on the pillow and seemed to go back to sleep. Following his judgment, Emma did the same, feeling the soft surface of her pillow enticing her back to a deep slumber.

But there it was again, a loud and infernal knocking on their door, this time followed by a voice.

“Oy! Get up! You’ve been summoned!”

Both Emma and Neal shot up from their beds, immediately awake and looking towards the door. Emma turned her gaze to Neal as he moved around and set his feet on the floor. 

“Who’s been summoned?” Neal asked.

“Both of you!” Answered the voice behind the door. Neal looked over to Emma who was still wrapped up in her blankets.

“Give us a minute!” Neal barked. “Put your boots on and let’s go,” he continued, directed at Emma. Emma stared at him as she watched him begin to pull his own boots on over his feet. Following instruction, she turned from her bed and reached for her own, beginning to place them on. Emma wanted nothing more than to ask questions, but knew this wasn’t the time.

After a moment, Neal rose from his bed and went to the door, opening it to see a guard standing there waiting for them both.

“What’s this about?” Neal asked. The guard shrugged.

“Haven’t a clue, I was just sent to fetch the both of you.” Neal turned back to Emma to see if she was ready, then turned to address the guard again.

“Alright, let’s go.” The guard nodded his head and turned away from their door, making his way to the hallway leading out to the castle foyer by the entrance doors. Neal followed behind and Emma closely behind Neal.

“Any ideas?” Emma asked quietly so only Neal could hear.

“Not a one,” Neal responded in the same tone. They continued to follow the guard until he continued down the hallway to the right of the front entrance. Used often by staff and citizens when they were being seen by people within the castle, the hallway was bustling with people as they approached. The guard stopped in front of a door and turned to Emma and Neal.

“Just in here,” the guard stated, opening the door. Neal poked his head into the room.

“Come in,” came a voice belonging to someone inside that Emma could not yet see. Neal moved into the room and Emma followed close behind, walking in and finding a rather ornate yet small space. A highly decorated desk sat at the rear with a large window behind it, currently shutting out any light by the curtains that hung in front of it.

“Ms. Lucas,” Neal stated as he stopped and stood in front of the desk. Emma looked over at him and then returned her gaze to the old woman sitting with her head held high.

“Haven’t I told you for years not to call me that?” Ms. Lucas responded, chiding Neal but not in a way in which Emma felt to be threatening.

“I figured in the presence of someone new,” Neal stated, indicating Emma. “I should keep the formalities until she knows who you are.” Emma actually watched a grin play across Neal’s face, making her feel more confused but, at least, no longer worried.

“Fair point, young man,” Ms. Lucas responded. Then she turned her gaze to Emma. “Welcome, child. My name is Ms. Lucas. But most people around here just call me ‘Granny.” Emma looked bewildered, wondering how it was that a castle went about calling an older woman “Granny” instead of by her name or her formal title. The older woman suddenly laughed at the expression on Emma’s face, and turned to Neal. “I love it when they react like that,” pointing at Emma and continuing to chuckle. Neal smirked and looked over at Emma. Emma looked back at him in utter confusion.

“It’s okay, Emma,” Neal advised. 

“Yes, it is,” Granny responded, causing Emma to look over at her again. “Emma Swan is it?” Emma nodded. “Good, I’m glad I finally found you. I am the castle’s scheduler, and I have a request for you.” Emma looked conflicted.

“What’s a scheduler?” Emma asked. 

“Why, I schedule meetings, appointments, parties, balls, knighting ceremonies, conferences between kingdoms - anything you can think of!” Granny responded. Neal chuckled.

“She even schedules castrations.”

“Hush now,” Granny chided again, throwing Neal a look of shame as he continued to laugh. Emma watched a faint grin appear on Granny’s face before it disappeared altogether, making her relax a little and smile a bit herself. “Due to your awful behavior, I’ll give you your orders first, so that way I can be rid of you quickly,” Granny continued, indicating to Neal. She looked down at the large book in front of her, seeming to hold thousands of pages of handwritten notes and boxes. Emma was impressed.

“Whoa,” Emma let escape. Granny looked up from her book and smiled. 

“This is only for this year,” Granny remarked, and then pointed to her left where Emma saw a large bookcase stacked with books of the same size, material, and number of pages. Emma’s eyes went wide before she returned her gaze to the older woman in front of her.

“Ah yes!” Granny exclaimed. “Here we are. Mr. Cassidy - the King has requested that you sit in with him on the continued discussions this afternoon about the scout’s finding from yesterday. But he has requested that you meet privately prior to that. He’d like to see you in a half hour’s time.” Granny peeked up at Neal from her book to see if he agreed. Neal nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

“Splendid!” Granny remarked. “He will meet you at his chamber door. Now off with you, before you set my stomach uneasy again with your crude remarks.” Neal chuckled.

“You’re a saint, Granny!” Neal remarked as he turned to go out the door again. He looked over to Emma before he exited. “You know where to find me,” he said with a wink, and then slipped out the door.

Emma turned her gaze back to Granny and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Emma,” Granny started, crossing her arms on top of her book and looking directly into Emma’s eyes. “I have a special request for you, something that was asked of me not to put in this book here.” Emma looked at her quizzically. “There are only certain people I will arrange on a schedule without placing it in the book, and truth be told, it has not been asked of me for many, many years. It has not been asked of me since before the first Queen’s death.” The older woman paused and continued to look at Emma pointedly, making her feel as if she were being examined by highly technical equipment only seldom few in the realm could actually operate. “You are to go to the forest in one hour. There is a creek near where you used to train with the kingdom’s soothsayer, Mr. Ronan Gold. Do you know of where I speak?” Emma nodded slowly. “Good. You shall wait there until...well...you’ll know how long to wait.” Granny continued to stare at Emma as if fixated on her presence. Emma was at a loss of what to think or even perceive from the whole ordeal. “Do not speak of this to anyone, do not let anyone know where you are heading, do not write any of it down. Do you understand?” Now Emma was a bit concerned.

“What do I tell to my superior? To Neal?” Emma asked before she agreed to anything. Granny seemed to understand her reasons for hesitation.

“That has been taken care of, I assure you. You will not be in any trouble. I just need you to keep this to yourself, and to follow the orders exactly as I have told you.” Emma felt slightly better but still wasn’t completely sure of what was happening.

“Should I be worried?” The older woman looked at Emma with kindness and care before answering.

“Not at all.” Granny smiled at Emma. “You will be just fine, I promise.” The older woman’s words made Emma feel better, at least enough to hold her off from truly panicking until she reached her destination. “Go on, now. There is a horse waiting for you in the stables just outside the Knight’s quarters. You’ll be all set.”

“Thank you,” Emma replied.

“Good luck.” Emma looked at Granny as if the secret she was keeping was something worth fighting to know, but she didn’t want to press her luck. Bowing her head in gratitude, she turned and walked out the door of the room, returning to the grand foyer and wrapping back around to the Knight’s quarters. Rushing to her room to ready herself, she spent a few quick minutes changing her clothes and washing her face before running out to find the stables and the horse waiting for her.

~~~

One hour later, Emma found herself sitting next to a stream with a beautiful horse who was busy happily drinking the crystal clear water. Emma watched the animal neigh contently as she was sure the water eased away all of it’s troubles in one fell swoop.

“If only my problems were washed away that easily,” Emma commented, continuing to watch the horse with a smile. 

The clearing she found herself in was such a subtle beauty in the forest that it was commonly overlooked, and even Emma was a culprit of that mistake. Having trained for so many years just yards away from this exact location, she had never ventured past the brush to discover it. If only one good thing came from this meeting, she was glad to have discovered a new area of her kingdom that she would like to visit again.

Emma suddenly heard the galloping of hooves from beyond but it was instantly apparent that they were getting closer to where she sat with her horse. She listened intently as they grew near, trying to discern as to whether there was more than one rider heading her way. After a few moments of counting and listening to the noise, she could identify that it was just a single person approaching. But they were making quite a bit of haste to arrive quickly.

Suddenly a large and magnificent horse appeared through the trees and came to a halt just a few feet from where Emma sat. Rising up immediately from her spot, Emma made an attempt to take a look at the rider but was blocked by her own horse. Having stopped just on the other side of where Emma stood, she could only view the rider’s horse itself, and not the rider. Emma suddenly heard the soft thud of the other person dismounting and the careful steps as they walked around, grabbing the reigns from the floor and leading the horse to the creek to drink. Emma looked down and did see the rider’s legs covered in black boots rising up to mid-calf, similar to the ones the Knight’s wore during training. The rider’s pants were the color of sand along a shore, clung tight to their form but stopping just above the knee where the appearance of the rider completely disappeared from her view.

As the other horse bent down to drink from the creek, Emma watched the feet of the rider turn back around and begin to walk to where she stood. Feeling the nervousness begin to set in full now, Emma made every attempt to control her breathing as the rider slowly made their way into view.

Emma suddenly stopped breathing.

“Your majesty?”

The Queen looked towards Emma with such fear and unease that Emma’s heart practically broke inside her chest. After what Emma witnessed last night, the last thing she wanted was for the Queen to see her as any sort of a threat.

“Ms. Swan, I appreciate you coming to meet me here today.”

Something about the way the Queen used her formal name made Emma’s blood run cold.

“Of course, your majesty,” Emma responded, holding back her feelings and not wanting to give the Queen any reason to regret arranging the meeting, nevertheless what the outcome would be.

“We have a very delicate situation here, and I need to ensure that anything you saw, heard, or...did...last night be dealt with appropriately,” the Queen started, getting right to business without pleasantries. Emma nodded her head.

“I understand, your majesty.” The Queen bowed her head in acknowledgment.

“Ms. Swan - I understand that what you saw last night has probably prompted numerous questions, but I would like to take a moment to assuage any concerns you may have. I do appreciate your response to the things you witnessed last night, and the kingdom is in your debt for not speaking of it afterwards.” Emma watched the Queen’s expression stay fearful yet also void of any emotion at all as she spoke. She realized that the Queen wouldn’t even look her in the eye. “With that being said, I have been granted the ability to offer a financial stipend to you and your family as a token of our appreciation, with an agreement to stay silent about what you saw once accepted. I have been given unlimited funds to negotiate with you, so, if you’ll just name your price, we can go on as if this never happened and you can return to your life as a citizen.”

Emma stared blankly at the Queen, shock and exact understanding of what was going on coursing through her veins. The Queen’s words echoed in her ears. She was losing her position? And she was being _paid_ to keep quiet about it?

“I...I don’t understand, your majesty.” The Queen looked at her then, but only for a brief moment before turning away and responding.

“What will it cost to ensure that this never gets out? To ensure that you never speak of this to anyone?” Emma suddenly felt an ache so powerful in the center of her stomach that she thought she may just cease to exist right there. The Queen thought she needed to be paid off to keep quiet?

“Your majesty,” Emma began, making every attempt to keep her voice even while the pain inside her erupted. “I...I don’t want your money.”

“Well, what it is you want then?” The Queen asked with a touch of exasperation. Emma looked at her and was stopped for a moment by what she saw. There were tears brimming under the surface of her eyes. Why was the Queen on the edge of tears?

“Your majesty...I...I don’t want...” Emma paused. “I don’t want _anything_.”

The Queen’s expression suddenly changed to confusion, her eyebrows curving while a faint gasp escaped her lips. She looked directly into Emma’s eyes now, and Emma could do nothing to hold back the hurt that surely spilled from them. Her gaze at the Queen could only be honest, for nothing is this world could ever hold her back from being truthful with this woman after what she witnessed the night before.

“I don’t understand,” the Queen finally replied. Emma licked her lips and adjusted her stance before speaking. 

“Your majesty, if I may try to explain, and be frank,” Emma started, to which the Queen looked at her for a moment before nodding, giving Emma approval to continue. “I heard your cries last night,” she continued, prompting the Queen to look away from her for just a brief second before returning her eyes to Emma. “And when I...found you and the King, I just...” Emma took a break to gather her thoughts. “Forgive me for anything I may say next that is out of line but, your majesty, the King is wrong to behave that way, and I for one couldn’t stand to see you hurt like that. All I wanted was to get him away from you, and then make sure you were taken care of by the physician or an attendee, or whatever was needed at that time.” Emma stopped, and the Queen just looked on at her with wide eyes. But again, she didn’t interfere, so Emma decided to continue. “And then, when I was able to get rid of the King—”

“You got rid of him?” The Queen interrupted, her question quick and demanding. Emma paused in mid-thought and addressed the question presented before her.

“Um...yes. I arranged to have him called away after I saw what was...happening.”

The Queen looked at Emma in a completely different light now, not entirely free of uncertainty, but the fear had diminished entirely. Emma took this as her cue to continue.

“When I saw the struggles you were having once the King was gone, I just wanted to help, and make sure you were to be okay on your own. I had no idea that you would…” But Emma trailed off at that, thinking that refraining from describing what had happened when the Queen fell in Emma’s arms was not the best part to discuss. “I am sorry if I crossed any lines with you. I can assure you that there was no ulterior motive.” Emma stopped again but turned her gaze to the Queen with earnest eyes. “But I just couldn’t let that continue to happen to you. I hope you will forgive my actions because of that.”

The Queen just stared at Emma, her eyes darting back and forth between Emma’s own, as if searching to find if there was a lie embedded somewhere in Emma’s words. But there was not, and if Emma were honest, she knew there were far more words that were left unsaid. 

“Ms. Swan,” the Queen finally began a few moments later. “I...thank you, for what you did last night. I am in your debt.”

“I don’t want anything,” Emma retorted, feeling the hurt from earlier when the Queen offered her riches in order to stay quiet.

“No, no,” the Queen started. Her eyes went soft as she looked upon Emma, and Emma let some of the tension fall from her shoulders. “No, I just mean...as a friend, I am in your debt. Thank you.” And then the way the Queen looked at Emma brought back such a flood of memories from the night before, for she looked at her with such longing. Emma knew that they would likely never speak of what happened the night before ever again, and would never touch on the details that transpired between them. But no matter what they decided to recognize or not, the moments they had shared since they first met just those two days ago would beat between them forever. Emma knew as she looked into the Queen’s eyes that the feeling she had, the one that captured her heart in a grip, the one that caused her breath to hitch and strain, the one that she saw mirrored in the Queen’s face, staring right back at her even now - that feeling, that level of overwhelming emotion pumping through her veins, would never go away. There was something between them, something Emma couldn’t identify or find reason for, but it was there nonetheless.

“I will always be here, your majesty,” Emma stated, continuing to stare upon the Queen. She watched as the Queen seemed to take in a large breath, as if overwhelmed in her own way in that moment. She looked into Emma’s eyes as if contemplating what to say or do next, unsure of the best decision. But Emma only gave her what she knew how to communicate when there were no words present - the truth. And it must have worked, for Emma was then granted with a rare and beautiful gift that made her feel lighter than air.

The Queen smiled.

“Alright,” the Queen stated, the smile still spread across her sculpted face. Emma felt a wave of tenderness and care rise up through her body, as if completely absorbed in a feeling she never wanted to take for granted but craved the moment she was introduced to it. It was as if her most desired and cherished dream was both created and provided to her in a single moment, feeling as if the impact of the realization, as well as the fact that it was set right down before her for her to absorb, was too great. But she gladly took it anyway, for frankly, there was absolutely no other option.

“Alright?” Emma finally responded, a smile breaking across her own lips as the impact of the Queen’s change in attitude continued to affect her. The Queen’s smile turned to more of a smirk as she lazily rolled her eyes in Emma’s direction, causing a whole new set of playfulness to begin between them.

“Yes, alright,” the Queen answered, raising an eyebrow when Emma gloated a bit by rolling back and forth from her toes to heels and showing off a grin similar to that of a court jester. The Queen rolled her eyes once more, but Emma didn’t even care.

After a moment, their gaze finally broke. The Queen looked to the ground and absentmindedly began swinging her arms. Emma cracked a smirk at the movement, seeing a side of the Queen she had not been exposed to yet. Finally, the Queen turned back to the other side of Emma’s horse, but this time with Emma following behind her.

“So,” the Queen started, adjusting the saddle on top her horse as Emma came around. “Will you be attending the ball tomorrow night?” At the end of her question, Emma caught the Queen’s eye as she looked over at her in a side glance, still facing the saddle. But the look was pointed, as if Emma’s answer was...important.

“You mean?” Emma began. “You mean I’m still a part of the court?” Emma tried to contain the excitement in her voice at the possibility, but she knew immediately that she had failed completely.

“Yes, Ms. Swan,” the Queen stated with a laugh, turning away from the horse to face Emma. “You’re still a part of the court. You’re still a Knight.” Emma let the sound of the Queen telling her she was still welcome at the castle wash over her, especially in the teasing, sing-song voice that she used. 

_‘I’m your Knight,’_ Emma thought to herself, but she shook the thought from her mind before she let it linger too long. 

“Then, yes,” Emma replied. “I will be there.” And she smiled at the Queen, because, truthfully, she couldn’t help it.

The Queen returned the smile, and Emma felt it all over once again. Then she watched as the Queen gracefully swung her body over the horse and sat on top the saddle in one quick movement. Emma followed her up until the Queen sat high above where she stood and turned the horse around to face her. Emma sensed that the Queen wanted to say something further, so she waited.

“Have a good afternoon, Ms. Swan,” the Queen said easily, making it seem that it wasn’t quite what she had wanted to convey, but was satisfied nonetheless. Emma bowed her head before she replied.

“You as well, your majesty.” And with that, the Queen rode off, galloping back the way she had come through the trees of the dense forest.

~~~

_Regina hid behind the wooden slats of a small, hidden hideaway of a room she had never been in before, crouched down with her knees to her chest. She tried to prod into her mind how she had gotten there, and why she was hiding, but any sense of clarity evaded her. She felt her breaths come in quick, short gasps, unable to even out or steady for her not to feel restricted. Her eyes darted around as she looked around the room and in between the slats where she could, trying to get a sense of her bearings. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down her neck, leaving cooling trails against her hot skin._

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, and she attempted to quiet her quickening breaths. But it seemed as if the steps were heading to her exact location - no detour, no exploration. Regina held her breath as the footsteps grew closer. Then she saw two shadows cross over the wooden slats, realizing they were legs that had stopped directly in front of where she hid._

_Before she knew what was happening, the door threw open, light flooding the small space and Regina squinting while her eyes adjusted. The shadow moved in front of the light and loomed over her, giving her a chance to turn her face to look up at the figure. As her eyesight cleared, she immediately recognized the features - the curly gray-colored hair, the slightly crooked nose, the deeply set eyes, and the ever-presence stubble across the chin._

_It was Leopold._

_But he was changed. His eyes were no longer that soft brown color, but instead consumed with flecks of red and yellow, as if poison itself had infused his body. His teeth were pointed and jagged, their razor sharp edges glinting in the light as it moved around him. His skin was murky, almost the color of the sky before a storm - calm and cool silvers and grays, but bubbling with electricity and danger beneath the surface._

_Leopold’s face came into focus as he bent down to look directly into Regina’s eyes, almost pushing his own nose against hers by how close he was. Regina suddenly felt sick as a horrific stench permeated the space around her as he approached, a mixture of death, decay, and acidic qualities that was nothing like she had ever experienced._

_“There, there, little girl,” Leopold began, his voice eerie and dripping with disdain and evil. “If you just lay back, you won’t get hurt.” He paused. “Much.” And then he laughed, demonically and high-pitched, booming around the room and flooding Regina’s ears so she heard nothing else. She felt the tears begin to flow from her eyes, not making any attempt to stop them here, and tucked her head into her arms as they lay across her knees._

_Suddenly, Regina was being lifted up. She opened her eyes to see Leopold directly in front of her, pulling her from the floor and holding her high above him, as if he were holding a trophy. She noticed that he was suddenly declothed, completely naked in the light that shone around them, circling them. His body was that same murky color, but it gleamed in the light, and Regina could finally see the fire bubbling underneath, as if making tiny burns and incisions in order to escape his body. He was quite literally possessing evil within his skin, and it was destroying his flesh to be released._

_Leopold threw Regina over his shoulder and began to walk, his steps creating loud, echoing thuds against the world she found herself in. Within seconds, he arrived at an altar - a large stone slab made of graphite and tungsten that was rough and textured. Leopold threw Regina on top of the altar, causing her skin to cut and bleed from the surface. She saw the blood begin to trickle down and stain the altar as her body settled on top. Leopold came into view again and stared down at her, his eyes wild with fury and maniacal giddiness._

_“This will work yet!” Leopold shouted, a sudden storm breaking out above them, thunder beginning to crash. “If I have to tear you from limb to limb until an heir is born, I will not rest until it is done.” Regina shivered at the way Leopold spoke, more so than she had ever feared in her time with him. She shut her eyes and felt her body tremble in fear as his voice cut through every resolve she had in place._

_“Do not shut your eyes at me, whore!” Leopold yelled. “I want you to watch me as I drive you into oblivion.” Her eyes shot open and she saw directly into his own as they burned with greed and a thirst for blood. Regina gasped loudly. Then she saw Leopold open his mouth and watched as a long, serpent-like tongue escaped his lips, slithering closer to her and the surface of her body. He began to dip his head down, getting closer to her heaving form against the ragged altar. Then she suddenly felt the first slicks of that hot tongue against her skin, and she screamed._

Regina shot up in her bed, sweat cascading down her arms, back, and chest, and lungs gasping as she breathed heavily, making loud rasping sounds as they burned to take in air. She put her hand to her chest, and felt her heart beating so rapidly, she thought she could hear it thudding against her rib cage. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and calm her thoughts, then opened them quickly as she suddenly saw the face of Leopold behind her eyelids as soon as they were closed. She silently began to cry - from her nightmare, from her inability to sleep, and from this hell she lived in. 

Regina looked around her chamber room and saw soft light reflecting on furniture and surfaces around her from the moon through her window. She saw all the pieces of her room that were hers, using those staples to ground herself in an attempt to ease away all of the dreadfulness surrounding her. Then she let her hand fall from her chest, laying on top of the silk sheet still surrounding her legs. She stared for a moment at that hand, and her thoughts suddenly drifted to a place where she found solace, letting memories of it consume her. Somewhere she felt protected and safe, but yet still felt so strange to find such peace. A place not too far from where she lay just now.

“ _Emma_.”

~~~

Exactly twelve rooms, two staircases, five hallways, and a number of doors away, tucked into the corner of the castle in a room no bigger than one of the royal’s closets, sweat-slicked skin and uneven breathing permeated Emma Swan as she writhed against her sheets aggressively until suddenly bolting straight up out of her bed with a large gasp, as if her name had been whispered across mountains and seas, deserts and valleys, all to pull her towards where she was needed most. Eyes set wide open and breaths coming in deep pulls, her chest heaved and swayed with each intake, causing her to wet her dry, cracked lips as the urgency pulsed through her. And there was only one thought in her mind.

“ _Regina_.” 

~~~

_The Next Evening_

“Emma,” Killian started as Emma came out of her room at her parent’s house. “You look…”

“I know, I know,” Emma responded, rolling her eyes as she walked towards Killian. “Clean,” she muttered, raising her eyebrow at him as she gave him a look. Killian just stared at her dress - no smile, no laughter, no expression at all. Then he rose his eyes to meet her gaze.

“You look beautiful.”

Emma blushed profusely as she watched Killian break out into a genuine grin, his eyes continuing to stare at her pick of outfit for the ball they were attending that night at the castle. Emma wore a deep crimson-colored dress with an elaborate v-neckline. It smoothed along her abdomen and draped into a full skirt that reached the floor. She had a simple silver pendant necklace adorned against her cream-colored skin to accentuate the finishing touch, and had done her hair up in a relaxed, soft-surfaced collection at the base of her head.

“Really?” Emma asked, the red in her cheeks still radiating. Killian nodded.

“Aye, love. You look absolutely fantastic.” Then Killian narrowed his eyes and looked her dead on. “What bloke are you trying to impress? Is there some gallivant Knight that’s caught your eye?” He proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows, and Emma rolled her eyes at him as she moved towards the front door.

When Emma had received word that Killian was beyond excited to be her companion to the royal ball, she had gone about her daily activities with Neal, learning more about the ins and outs of a daily life of a Knight when no battles were being fought, and then made the trip into town once the work day was over. She had arranged for Killian to meet her at her parent’s home, where they could make the trek back to the castle together. Getting a chance to see her parents as well didn’t hurt matters, as she was glad to tell her mother and father about her first few days in the castle. They had listened intently, absorbing every word Emma used to describe her experience, and had them captivated until Killian had arrived.

Emma’s thoughts circled around telling Killian about what had happened between her and the Queen, but she had quickly dismissed them, thinking to herself that she would not want to betray the Queen’s trust, as well as realizing she didn’t know how to explain to her best friend exactly what it was that was happening between her and the Queen. If she didn’t have a way to tell him, what was there to say?

As they made their way to the castle in the dwindling light of evening, Emma engrossed Killian in the knowledge she now had of the castle and some of its inner workings. Killian was flabbergasted that there was a dedicated person to handle scheduling alone, that guards could be used as servants to anyone serving the courts, and that there were even doors hidden right in the very stonework he viewed every day leading into areas of the castle he didn’t even know existed. She regaled him with the clothes the Knight’s wore to train, as well as the nimble armor they had that ebbed and flowed right along with each Knight in battle. At the end of her narrative, Killian was impressed.

“It’s seems you found yourself right at home here, eh Swan?” Killian asked at the end, elbowing Emma lightly in a playful manner.

“It does seem to be working out rather well,” Emma responded. It was then that they arrived at the castle gates and were shown in, Emma providing the proper identification for them both to enter. They followed the line of people attending to the royal ballroom on the east side of the castle.

When Killian and Emma entered the ballroom, they were both stunned. The ballroom had been turned into a lavish decorated space, with banners, tapestries, and extravagances dotted across the entire room. The red, gold, and sparkling gray colors washed over the space, from the banners hanging overhead to the napkins on top of every plate. Each table was decorated with beautiful centerpieces of apples, the local flowers found in the forest, and cuts of rosemary, lavender, and licorice root. Let it be known that the ballroom smelled absolutely amazing.

“I haven’t been in this room since the wedding,” Killian commented in a whisper to Emma. She smiled. “And this is not at all how I recall it looking then!”

“To be honest, neither have I,” Emma replied, taking in the atmosphere around her. Killian looked at her in amusement.

“They working you too hard that you haven’t had a chance to explore the rest of the castle?” Emma turned sharply toward him, worry and concern etched in her features before she could catch them. Her mind immediately went to the other night where she had explored the castle, and happened upon a sight that made her heart ache. But realizing her reaction, she wiped it clean from her face and gave Killian a still smile. Unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Wait a minute, love,” Killian remarked, pulling her to the side and stopping against a far wall to look into her eyes. “What was that look?”

“What look?” Emma asked, feigning confusion. Killian gave her his own look at that, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t toy with me, Swan.” Emma continued to stare at Killian with mock confusion, but let her face fall after a few moments.

“Killian,” Emma began. “I need you to trust me that I’m okay…”

“...but,” Killian interjected when Emma trailed off.

“But…,” she started again. “I can’t tell you about it. Yet. Maybe…” Emma scrunched her face into a look of apology and uncertainty, and Killian just stared at her, an air of shock surrounding his features.

“You can’t tell me?” Killian asked. Emma hated to keep things from him, even if she knew it was for a good reason.

“It’s not because I don’t want to,” she began to explain. “It’s because of the nature of events. In the castle. Do you understand?” Killian seemed to let that sink in.

“So it’s because it’s castle business, and not because of me?”

“Precisely.” This information seemed to put Killian at ease, and Emma was reminded once again as to why he was her best friend. Even if he needed a little help, he always made effort to understand the reasons behind certain actions and needs instead of making assumptions.

“But you’ll tell me immediately if or when you can?” Killian asked.

“At once.” At this, Killian smiled, letting the uncertainty of earlier wash away from him. He stuck out his arm, inviting Emma to take it, and when she did, they made their way back to the center of the ball to partake in the fun.

“My mother and father are always going on about this ball and that ball. What’s the big deal about these things?” Emma asked, looking around the ballroom and admiring the decorations all over again. She heard Killian chuckle softly next to her, letting his own eyes wander around the grand ballroom. As Emma’s gaze searched around the room, her eyes fell on the Queen. She sat in the back of the ballroom at a heavily decorated table made for two, yet she sat alone alongside an empty chair. She was dressed in a beautiful crystal blue gown that sparkled in the light. Her hair was done up in an extravagant style with a tiara, and her diamond jewelry adorned her neck, fingers, and wrists.

Emma was suddenly thrown back into her memory of the night before, as if she had been startled awake from a horrible and frightening nightmare, yet hadn’t had a dream. All that had occurred was that she had awoken in the dead of night with only one detail coursing through her veins. She had _ached_ to be with Regina.

As Emma looked at the Queen now, she stared back at Emma with such an intensity that Emma almost felt as if the Queen knew exactly how she was feeling. As if she was feeling this uncontrollable connection between them. As if… _she_ had been the one to call for Emma.

“Well the Queen looks gorgeous as always,” Killian remarked, letting his eyes settle on the Queen in the back. As he moved his gaze to Emma, he stopped. His best friend was absolutely transfixed on the Queen, and when Killian’s eyes moved back to where the Queen sat, he noticed that she was looking at Emma in just the same manner. As his eyes moved back and forth between the two women, many things all of a sudden made sense.

“You were saying…” he remarked again as Emma continued to stare at the Queen. But he knew that she didn’t hear him.

Suddenly, the gaze between Emma and the Queen was abruptly broken as the Queen stood up from her chair and made her way to an exit in the rear of the room.

“Emma,” Killian asked, capturing Emma’s attention. “What’s going on?” She looked over at the man and saw a semi-concerned, yet semi-speculative look on his face, his eyes lingering on where the Queen had just exited.

“Please, stay here,” Emma remarked, pulling her arm from his and grasping his hand. “I will return shortly, I promise.” Killian looked over at her, his face beginning to show more concern, but nodded his head in understanding. Emma spun around quickly, dropping Killian’s hand from her own, and picked up her dress. She began to weave through the crowd around her, pushing and squeezing past people to exit out the same door the Queen had pushed through. Coming out the other end, she rushed towards the door and walked through it. Winding through the hallway she happened upon, she quickened her steps to move quickly in order to catch up. As she came to an open archway leading outside to one of the small courtyards, she turned towards it and saw the Queen standing under a large apple tree, staring up at the night sky full of stars. Emma stopped suddenly in the door frame and stood silently, just watching the Queen. She could see her back moving up and down rapidly from heavy breathing, and she wondered curiously what the expression on the Queen’s face looked like just now.

Suddenly, the Queen turned around and faced her directly, causing Emma to straighten up in surprise. 

“Ms. Swan, I wonder if I might...run a proposition by you,” the Queen remarked, almost timidly.

“Of course, your majesty,” Emma responded, taking a step closer to the Queen, yet still leaving some distance between them. The Queen straightened her back and returned to look at the apple tree growing above her, then dropped her gaze to the ground.

“Ms. Swan, I…” the Queen started, pausing almost immediately after beginning to speak. She turned her gaze back to Emma, and looked at her in such a way that made Emma stay stock still. It was the same penetrating look that the Queen had given her back in the ballroom. It was the same look that had been crossing between them for days now. “I wonder if you’d be open to a possible change in position,” the Queen finally remarked. Emma had to admit she was surprised. Somehow she had expected something with a little more weight to it that the Queen wanted to discuss instead of a position in the court. But then she realized that maybe that had just been her own hopes getting the better of her.

Wait, her _hopes_? What was it Emma was hoping the Queen was going to say to her? And for the first time, Emma actually had an inkling as to what she had hoped the Queen would say to her, but she wouldn’t let herself think of it for long, for she knew it was the last thing she should ever hope to hear. Instead, she pushed her thoughts away from it, and turned her attention back to the Queen.

“What did you have in mind, your majesty?” The Queen’s expression changed, and she looked intently at Emma now. Something told Emma this was suddenly very important, more than just a discussion about a job change. This was something personal, something that she would only share between her and the Queen. And that grabbed her attention immediately.

“You are not the only one who knows of the relationship I have with the King. The _true_ relationship,” the Queen began, taking deep, shaky breaths in between phrases. “But you are the only one who has ever…who has ever tried...” The Queen trailed off. There was a long pause as Emma watched the Queen’s face reflect on what had occurred the other night. Emma immediately remembered helping the Queen try to get re-situated, attempting to aide her in standing and moving across the room. The reminder of the Queen collapsing against her, and the tears just running from her eyes. And the memory of the Queen clutching her, giving Emma the chance to hold her close, to protect her and keep her safe, even if it was just for a few short minutes.

“I had to keep you safe,” Emma provided, letting her own feeling about the events from that night come forward. The Queen raised her gaze to look her directly in the eye, and something shifted. 

Up until this point, Emma knew that the glances she had shared with the Queen were unexpected, and were not common. But she had kept her feelings at bay surrounding their occurrences, not wanting to analyze the cause or the reason, or even the origin. But now, all of her feelings came screaming to the surface, charging at full force to be heard and recognized.

“No matter how hard I try to please the King, he will never love me like he did his first wife,” the Queen began again. “I’m trapped by the memory of the life they used to share. He is not the same person he was when she was still alive. There is something inordinately...evil...about him now. Something that lives and breathes within him every day.” The Queen’s voice began to tremble slightly, but Emma was amazed at the strength she showed as she talked about this with her. “You showed me a great courtesy the other night, Ms. Swan.” She stopped again, as if trying to properly formulate the next words. “I would like it if you would allow me to hire you on as my personal guard.” 

Emma looked at the Queen, stunned. 

“Your duties would not change, and your rank would stay that of a Knight anywhere and anytime any kingdom relations were discussed or needed. You would still train with the Knights as you have begun to do now, and you would serve on the army in any battles.”

“Then, what exactly would change, your majesty?” Emma asked curiously. The Queen took a moment before replying.

“Your quarters would be moved next to mine. You would accompany me on any outings with...and without...the King. You would serve under my personal cohort, which would require some additional needs for you to address, but that can be discussed later.” The Queen stopped and stepped closer to Emma. “Right now, I just want to know if you would be open to the option. I know how much you had always wanted to be a Knight, and I highly respect you for that dream. You make an excellent fighter, and our army would do well to always have you available. And you still would be!” She exclaimed, then paused again. “But if you were to join my cohort, your priorities would be tied to me, and not to the Knights. And I would hate to be the one to separate you from something that has been such a large and destined part of your life.”

Emma stared blankly at the Queen, but not for long, because she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

“Yes.” The Queen’s surprised reaction was clear at Emma’s response.

“Yes?” The Queen asked, almost unsure she had heard correctly.

“Yes,” Emma reiterated.

“You’re so quick to decide,” the Queen started, a bit of guilt etched in her features. “I don’t want you to think I am ordering you to do this. Please, if you need some time to consider the option, take it. I want you to take it.”

Emma’s expression completely changed to show tenderness yet sincerity. 

“I don’t need any time,” she started. “The answer is ‘yes.’” The Queen truly looked stunned, as if she almost wasn’t expecting this outcome. But Emma knew this was exactly was she was meant to do. Being a Knight had always been her dream, but immediately meeting the Queen and finding out so much about her and her life in a short time easily turned the tables on her true calling. Emma knew now that she wasn’t made to be a fighter. She was made to be a protector.

Emma walked up to the Queen so they were only separated by a few feet. She looked into the eyes of the woman standing opposite her, and knew this was where she was meant to be. She was meant to protect this woman, to shelter her from the wrath of a changed man who used her as a toy. She was meant to keep the evils of the world from destroying the beautiful spirit fighting within her from further damage. The eyes looking upon her shone back brightly, capturing her in a gaze only they knew. Now it was Emma’s position that would keep them together, but their connection was what cemented it into reality.

Emma bowed at the waist, and dipped her head. Then she closed her eyes before uttering the next words.

“Your majesty, you have my solemn vow to protect you at any and all costs.” Emma stayed in her bowed position until she felt the Queen move forward and touch her shoulder, prompting Emma to look up at the royal before her. The Queen looked upon her with such appreciation that Emma felt her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest. As the Queen continued to look at her, Emma straightened so that their eyes were on the same level, but the Queen kept her hand placed on top of Emma’s shoulder as she began to speak.

“Then I only have one request of you from this point forward,” the Queen began. Emma listened intently as she continued. “Unless we are in the presence of others, please, from now on, I request that you refer to me by my name.”

Emma stared at the Queen, momentarily unable to speak. All that coursed through her was emotion, moving through her as fast as light, as if barreling down a mountain at top speed. And something told her that her whole life would be changed from that moment on. 

“As you wish, _Regina_.”

And at that remark, Regina’s own heart lept from her chest.


	6. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Thank you all so much again for all of your kind words and encouragements. You have all made this experience so extraordinary that I am truly having the time of my life writing this story and creating this little community of all involved with it. I couldn't be more excited for what's to come, and I am humbled at all of you who are going through it with me.
> 
> Today's chapter is LONG. The longest one so far that has been written for this story. And that's because the next chapter is going to be delayed. I'm sorry! I'm going out of town this weekend and therefore will have two days where I won't be able to complete any writing. So I apologize PROFUSELY in advance, but hope that this longer chapter will tide you over for an extra two days. The next update will be next Friday, February 3rd.
> 
> But here is some good news! A **_NEW TRAILER_** is available! Trailer #2 for "From Knight to Night" is now up on YouTube. From this point forward, the new trailers will only become available AFTER those chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer should be available close to the end of February/beginning of March.
> 
> You can find the link to the new trailer at the link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> I'd like to also give a quick shout-out to a reader who has been giving some excellent and detailed feedback on this story (as well as many of my other projects in the past). I can't be any more grateful than I already am, but they've truly come through for me time and time again, and I felt recognition was LONG overdue. So user AlphaLuna87 from FanFiction.net - you're awesome, and thank you so much again for all you do. ***Oodles of Love***
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

  
**PART TWO**  


_Three Weeks Later_

Emma sat on the edge of her bed in her room, staring at the ground, her arms resting on her knees with her hands clasped together. She was in the room that she shared with Neal. Well, _had_ shared with Neal. All of her belongings were missing, having been transported up to her new chambers close to the Queen. But Emma was sitting in this location because had just returned from a particular situation, one that immediately required her need to retreat back to the safety and quiet of the Knight’s quarters in order to give her the chance to calm down and refrain from acting on her emotions.

Emma had just met with the King in a formal introduction regarding her new role. She had been summoned early that morning by Granny, notifying her that the King had heard of her new appointment to the Queen’s personal guard, and wanted a private meeting. Emma had felt a chill run down her spine when Granny had specified “private”, and the older woman took notice.

“You’ll be meeting in the King’s library,” Granny had said pointedly. “Not his chambers.” Emma’s eyes rose to the woman behind the desk at this statement, and saw a bit of communication embedded in her gaze. She knew immediately that Granny was attempting to alleviate any uncertainties, and instead specify the _true_ environment to expect.

“And the Queen?” Emma asked.

“Has stepped out for the morning.”

When Emma realized that was all the information she was going to receive from Granny, she bowed her head to the kind woman and took her leave, walking to the west wing of the castle where the King had his apartments. Each step she took caused her barriers to build a wall around her, her defenses taking extra care to protect her from the uncertain interaction that was about to take place.

When Emma arrived at the King’s library door, she raised her hand to knock, but then hesitated. Staring into the wood with her hand held frozen mere centimeters from the surface, she felt her breathing increase, and attempted to regain control. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked.

“You may enter,” came the voice of the King from inside. Emma grasped the latch and pushed the door open, several jets of bright light streaking across the room from the window. Emma widened her gaze at how large the room was before her. Nearly triple the size of the Queen’s chamber, the King had taken extreme measures to turn his library into a spectacle all its own. Letting her gaze wander around the room, she saw each wall covered in bookcases 20 feet tall with volumes of every size, shape, and color laid on their shelves. A grand fireplace with a hearth taller than Emma took up the entire center of the left wall, and so many tables and cabinets were placed throughout the space, covered in trinkets and maps, globes and scrolls across each surface. Emma’s eyes finally fell on the King in a large velveteen chaise, his feet resting on the edge closest to the fire.

“Ah, Miss Swan,” the King stated as Emma watched his face lift to meet hers. Emma bowed her head gently. 

“Your majesty.”

“Please, come in,” the King continued, rising from the chaise to meet her as she approached. It was in this moment that Emma was able to take her first true look at the King. She had never had the chance to see him up close this way prior to today, having only seen him those few times from the wedding ceremony, the ball, and...

Emma’s thoughts trailed off as the memory of the Queen in her arms flooded her mind once again. She had started to get used to this memory finding its way into her thoughts, but facing the King right now with it running through her head only caused a fury to begin to burn deep within her. She made every attempt to remain calm.

“It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance. I have heard many great things about you and your skills with a sword,” the King commented, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Emma responded. The King then took his time to look at Emma, carefully inspecting her. She immediately felt uncomfortable but refrained from making any movements that may show her discomfort.

“How long is it that you trained prior to being brought into our court?” The King asked, an element of surprise in his inquiry.

“I professionally trained for four years prior to this, and worked with my father and a local village boy throughout my childhood.” The King looked at her with interest.

“You’ve had no formal training?” Emma bristled at the tone the King used.

“I served as an apprentice to Ronan Gold these past four years, and he has served as a professional trainer for many of the men and women serving the court today. I would hope that my training and skill refinery with him would count as the best professional training in the kingdom,” Emma replied, having difficulty holding back the bite in her words.

“Ah!” The King remarked, moving around the chaise and walking towards a desk in the corner, seeming to not notice Emma’s minor hostility. “Mr. Gold, yes. That makes more sense. He is a fantastic tutor,” the King paused to look back at Emma before sitting in the chair. “And I heard he is pretty gifted with magic, as well.” The King’s tone changed with that, almost in a way that made Emma think that he had sought Gold’s magical services before. “I want to thank you for meeting with me this morning,” he continued, returning to his path and sitting in the chair behind the desk. He looked over papers and pamphlets littered in front of him before he looked up at Emma again, pausing on her face to give her a strange look.

“Well, sit down, child,” he instructed, raising his hand to indicate a chair on the other side of his work area. Emma walked slowly to the desk and sat in one of the chairs, watching as the King dropped his gaze to the papers before him once again.

“I just wanted to go over some simple rules that I have when it comes to the Queen’s personal guard and cohort. She has not yet had a member in this role on her team before, so this is new even for her, and it must be explained how this will work.” The King looked up from the surface of his desk and looked at Emma. “You will see to her protection and needs as she so describes, and you will be within reach at all possible moments unless instructed by the Queen or myself to address business elsewhere. Is that, first and foremost, understood?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Right,” the King responded. “Now, for the next topic, I expect your full and complete cooperation at not disclosing anything we discuss here and forever after this. Is that also understood?” With this, the King looked directly into Emma’s eyes, and she suddenly felt the need to not agree to the King’s request. But as she contemplated his words, she knew that her loyalties lied with Regina, not this man. Therefore, in whatever way she could abide by his request without harm to Regina, she would uphold, and that she could agree to.

“Completely, your majesty.”

“Wonderful.” The King paused and broke his gaze with her once more, returning to the pamphlets in front of him. “Shall I approach the Queen whenever I see fit and ask for you to leave us alone, I expect you to follow that order immediately. I do not care what project or assignment she may have you completing, nor if you are addressing any of her concerns deemed top priority by the Queen herself.” He looked at her once again. “You shall leave us as soon as I request it.”

Emma was caught in a moment of warring emotions. The immediate anger that flowed through her towards the King was the first that needed to be addressed, because any sort of animosity shown to the leader of her kingdom was not something conducive to her position. But she knew the true meaning behind the King’s words, and the thought of agreeing to his demands now was something she knew she could _not_ do. She thought to herself how it was she could keep her response away from agreeing with the King while not letting him in on her true intentions.

“I vow to always follow orders as long as the Queen is safe, my lord. Just as I was instructed. But in the event of any dangers, I will always be there to ensure her safety.” Emma stared at the King, attempting to show her dedication to her duties to him, instead of silently promising to keep Regina safe from his own actions. But because the King had no qualms with her at this time, he seemed to infer Emma’s words as dedication to serving her kingdom instead of her personal vow to protect Regina from his villainous ways.

“I admire your dedication, Miss Swan.” The King looked upon her with a new expression. Was that...admiration? “I think you shall serve well in the Queen’s cohort.” And then he smiled at her.

Emma was taken aback by the grin, not expecting such a simple and kind gesture from a man of his nature. But Neal’s words suddenly ran through her mind from their conversation a few week’s back.

_“Something changed within him. Something...altered. It was as if evil itself captured part of his soul, part of his heart, and corrupted it. He suddenly possessed this character within him that was not a part of him before.”_

Emma realized she was witnessing the side of the King that he once was, the first time she had ever laid eyes on him in that way. Neal’s words on how the King was slowly being consumed by this evil made her think that, perhaps, there were still pieces of good in him, but they were difficult to find. A part of her realized the struggle the King must be going through, but as her thoughts returned to the way he had treated Regina and the scars he had left on her flesh, she was immediately reminded of the evil that lurked within him.

Emma returned the smile to the King still, though it was empty of any emotion. The King let his own grin disappear, but continued to look at Emma.

“I want you to serve as my personal correspondent to the Queen,” the King began again. “I want you to tell me if you see anything happen with her, if she starts to act strange, or she confides in you about something you think I should know. I want you to give me updates on her activities, tell me where and who she visits, and what she does out in the kingdom.” Emma immediately felt a sense of turmoil penetrate through her body and senses. The King wanted her to spy on Regina?

“I’d like to keep an order on her and her goings-on, and I am only able to do that with your help.” He paused, and Emma shifted under his gaze. “You’ll do that for me, won’t you, Emma?”

When the King said her name, Emma felt a shiver ricochet through her entire body. The way he said it made Emma feel _owned_ by this man, a piece of property that he could bend and twist to his will. Emma would never allow herself to be taken for granted, but she didn’t want to upset the King either, for fear of the repercussions it could have on Regina. Giving him reason to shun her would only result in her being dismissed from her position, and leaving Regina in her own state of vulnerability.

“Yes, your majesty,” Emma responded, nodding her head solemnly.

“I will be keeping my eye on you, Miss Swan,” the King stated slowly. “I’ve heard great things. I hope to see that you live up to those praises in your time here.” The King looked at her differently now, seeing a subtle expression cross his face that made that shiver run through her body for a second time.

“I will, your majesty,” Emma responded, making every attempt to exude strength in her words.

“We shall see,” the King commented. Then he dropped his gaze and returned to the papers on his desk. “I shall be leaving this afternoon to visit a neighboring kingdom and will return in a few short weeks.” Then he looked at her again. “I will have people report on your progress while I am away, and may possibly seek you out in order to provide updates to me.” Staring at her, Emma felt the need to adjust in the chair she sat in. His eyes penetrated through her own, making her feel vulnerable, naked even. She didn’t shy away from his gaze, but she felt violated, and could only imagine how many times Regina had to endure this gaze from him. Her anger flared again at the thought. 

“You may go now,” the King spoke suddenly, dismissing her without a thought. He returned to his papers without another word to Emma. Realizing that was the only dismissal she was going to receive, she stood from the chair.

“Thank you, your majesty.” He didn’t utter a response, didn’t look up at her again. She bowed anyway, not wanting to be cited for something so minor as forgetting her place even if the King wasn’t looking, and then walked away from his work area, reaching the door and pulling it open.

“Remember all we have discussed here today, Miss Swan,” the King spoke loudly before Emma could exit. She stopped dead with her hand on the handle. “I am counting on you to be my eyes and ears to the Queen.” Emma stood there, burning with a sense of unease at his continued attempts to put her in a place she refused to be in. “Do not fail me, Miss Swan.”

Emma stood at the door for a moment longer, thinking about the words the King was speaking to her. What would she be able to do with this information? Could she be honest with Regina and tell her the King’s plan? Or would she be charged with treason for attempting to put a wall between them in their relationship, even if it was already so damaged? 

Emma’s thoughts raced as she waited to see if the King would say something else. When he did not, she spoke.

“Of course, your majesty.” She paused. “May I be of service in any other way before I leave?”

“No, that will be all,” the King replied without looking up from his desk.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

And she walked out the door.

~~~

Regina sat at her vanity, touching up the powder and lip paint her servants had applied that morning, making sure she looked refreshed. After spending the morning in the kingdom’s market, she had come back with a bit of the dirt and grime of the village stuck to her painted face. But in the moment, she couldn’t have cared less, more determined and dedicated to spending her time talking to the citizens rather than worrying about how her face had looked. But now that she was back in the castle, she knew she had to replace what was washed away from her morning visit.

Regina suddenly heard a rustling coming from the door on her left. Recognition dawning on her, she realized what day it was and the event that was happening next door to her chamber.

“Emma,” she whispered to herself, allowing the smile to play across her lips at the mention of the new member of her cohort. She quickly finished applying the lip paint to her full lips, then rose from the chair and approached the door. Listening quietly from her side, she heard movement and footsteps come from the other side of the wood. Suddenly she was startled by a loud thud from under the door.

“Damn!” A voice cursed quietly from inside the room, and Regina smiled, suppressing a laugh that tempted her lips. She decided that was as good a time as any to knock. 

As soon as she had, she heard footsteps approach the door and suddenly felt a rush of air as it flung open, revealing Emma in the usual attire of a white loose-fitting shirt, black pants with black boots, and a deep blue leather vest. Upon seeing her, Regina saw Emma’s eyes brighten, making that same feeling course within her own chest at the sight of Emma herself.

“Good afternoon,” Regina said, the enthusiasm in her voice apparent.

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” Emma replied, her tone matching that of Regina’s. Regina couldn’t help but let her smile grow.

“I trust you are finding everything to your liking?” Regina asked, prompting a conversation, any conversation, that she could have with Emma. Emma nodded.

“Yes, thank you, your majesty,” Emma replied. Regina looked into Emma’s eyes for a moment before turning around and searching through her own chambers, then returning to Emma and looking around at her space as well. Emma looked perplexed and began to follow the Queen’s searching gaze, but then returned back once she saw nothing out of order.

“Emma, what is it I requested of you when we were without others present?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. She dropped her head to her chest with a smirk, then looked back up at Regina.

“This may take some getting used to,” Emma began, the smirk still etched in her face. “But I apologize,” she stated before pausing for a moment. “Regina.”

Regina felt a warmth spread through her like fire burns through dry brush in the middle of summer. When she had initially asked Emma to call her by name in these moments, she had meant for the gesture to be an attempt for them to form a trusted bond, one where Emma would be able to talk to Regina as an equal, instead of as a subordinate/superior. But when Emma began using her name when she had first moved into her employ, Regina began feeling it down to her bones. The simple gesture that was actually requested by her own words had taken on a life of its own, developing that bond that she had hoped for, but also providing her with so much more. So much that she never expected.

“Better,” Regina responded. Emma smirked at her again, but then her expression turned soft.

“Was there anything you needed?” Emma asked. Regina realized that she actually had no reason whatsoever to be talking to Emma in this moment, that at the first thought of knowing that she was now in the next room, she had immediately jumped at the chance to just speak with her. Feeling as if she were about to stumble on her own words, Regina began to open her mouth when suddenly there was a rapt knocking on the door of her own chamber behind them. Emma raised her head to look over Regina’s shoulder and Regina spun around at the noise.

“Would you like me to get that, your majesty?” Emma asked, prompting Regina to turn back to face her. She gave Emma a look and it seemed the woman opposite her knew exactly what for as she scrunched her face at the expression. “I mean, Regina.” Regina smiled, but then shook her head.

“No, it’s alright, I will answer it. But walk with me. Whoever it is will be the first person to meet you as my personal guard,” Regina said with a grin.

“Let’s hope it’s not an attacker so that I don’t have to prove myself just yet,” Emma responded, following Regina through the door to the other side of her chamber. Regina actually laughed at that.

“You don’t need to prove yourself,” Regina commented. Then she gazed at Emma out of the corner of her eye. “You already have.”

Emma looked at her with a deep, penetrating gaze, and Regina knew that she had understood the sincerity behind her statement. But not letting the moment get the best of her, Regina returned her focus to her door and pulled it open as soon as she approached.

“Regina!” Cora exclaimed, pushing past her daughter and letting herself into her chambers. Emma stared at Cora as she pushed her way through into the room.

“Mother,” Regina commented in a monotone voice as she watched her mother invade her space.

“Hello, Regina,” came a voice from still outside the door. Regina turned and saw Henry standing there, waiting patiently to be invited in. Regina smiled at her father and immediately went to grab his hands.

“Daddy,” Regina said with such sweetness. “Please, come in.” And as Henry clasped his daughter’s hands, Regina pushed the door closed and then lead him to a chair near the hearth of her fireplace. Regina noticed her mother had already sat in the chair adjacent to the one she helped her father into, and went about greeting them properly.

“May I fetch you anything, Mother?” Regina asked, facing Cora directly.

“Who is that?” Cora suddenly questioned, her eyes squinting at a sight behind Regina. Regina turned around to see Emma standing close behind her, yet removed from the rest of the party as if to not intrude. A swell of elation actually pulsed through Regina at the thought of finally being able to introduce Emma to her father, but then the thought died quickly when she realized she would also have to introduce her to her mother. She silently hoped that Cora would try to be civil.

“Mother,” Regina started, looking towards her mother. “Daddy,” she said with more tenderness, bending down to look at him directly and placing her hand on his shoulder. Then she rose up to a straightened position. “I’d like to introduce you to Miss Swan.” Regina watched out of the corner of her eye as Emma approached the group and stood next to where Henry sat. “My new personal guard,” Regina concluded, letting her eyes fall on Emma, a smile again escaping against her lips. Emma dipped her head to both of her parents.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Emma responded.

“A personal guard?” Cora asked, causing Regina to break her gaze from Emma and focus on her mother. Regina became stiff at her mother’s tone, sounding as if she were talking about a piece of dirt she had found in her tea cup.

“Yes, my personal guard,” Regina began to explain. “I have been here for four years and have yet to have one, and just recently I met Miss Swan and saw her exquisite experience with a sword.”

“Oh how splendid! You use a sword?” Henry asked, turning in his seat to face Emma with such excitement. Regina’s mood immediately improved at her father’s enthusiasm over Emma’s own passion, hoping they may have something to connect over with each other.

“I do, sir,” Emma responded with a smile to Henry. Regina beamed.

“May I see it?” Henry asked, attempting to rise out of his chair. Regina moved to him and held him steady.

“Maybe another time, father.” Henry scoffed at her and gave her a look that showed he was not happy at being held back from his fun. However, Regina still smiled at him.

“You are welcome anytime to see my collection, sir,” Emma provided, winking at Henry. Regina’s father’s excitement returned all over again, to which he turned his face back to Regina and looked at her with a smug expression.

“I like her,” Henry proclaimed, making Regina smile. Her gaze wandered up to Emma, who returned it with one of her own. She silently made an attempt to communicate how appreciative she was of Emma’s kindness to her father. As if understanding perfectly, Emma bowed her head in response.

“Are you qualified?” Cora asked from her chair, prompting Regina to turn away from Emma once again and address her mother. Regina was about to respond when Emma suddenly took the reins.

“I have apprenticed with Mr. Ronan Gold for the past four years, one of the best trainers in this kingdom who has trained many other successful knights and guards before me. Prior to that, I was taught the basics and fundamentals by my father and a good friend, and also won many tournaments in previous years for my skills,” Emma explained. “I spent some time working as a guard-for-hire, upholding my principles but assisting local villagers with predicaments where my skills were able to provide much-needed assistance. I take my rank very seriously, and plan to protect your daughter at all costs.” Regina stared blankly at Emma, both stunned by her statement of protection, as well as finding out some of her history that Regina had never known. It dawned on her just how much there was still to learn about this woman, and she made it a primary goal to get to know her better as soon as possible.

“I see,” Cora replied. Regina braced herself for a judgment or snarky comment, but was shocked when her mother said nothing. It seemed that Emma had proven herself enough for her mother not to find fault, and a newfound sense of respect was triggered in regards to Emma, for that was no easy feat. “I think I will have some tea, Regina,” Cora instructed, letting the topic of Emma drop for the time being.

“Of course, mother,” Regina answered and began to walk to her door, but then Emma stepped in front of her to stop her progression.

“I can see to it, your majesty,” Emma stated. Regina immediately felt the cringe under her skin at her titled being used by Emma, but knew she was only following the protocol they had set forth. For some reason though, it felt so strange to hear it from Emma’s voice.

“Thank you, Emma,” Regina replied, to which Emma smiled and turned to go out the door to fetch the tea. But Regina held her back for a moment. She dropped the volume of her voice so that only Emma could hear her whisper. “I made plans to go out riding tomorrow and escape the castle for a few hours. Will you…” Regina paused for a moment, unsure why she was nervous at the question she was about to ask. “Would you accompany me on the trip?” The smile that spread across Emma’s face made Regina’s heart skip a beat.

“I’d be honored, your majesty,” Emma responded. Regina smiled, holding back from the true elation she felt at Emma’s response, and then watched as she moved to the door. Regina turned back to her parents and walked around the chair her father sat in to seat herself on the couch in front of the fire. 

“She’s a bit peculiar,” Cora started, causing Regina to turn slowly with a subtle scowl at her mother.

“She is not, mother. She’s…” But Regina trailed off, trying to find a word that fit Emma and coming up short, unable to determine a word so encompassing to capture every quality her new guard possessed.

“Fantastic!” Henry shouted, causing Regina to laugh, realizing her own father had found the best candidate to describe Emma perfectly.

~~~

_The Next Day_

“So, you’ve grown up with Killian you’re whole life?” Regina asked. Emma nodded as she took a swig of water from the tankard in front of her.

Regina put down her fork as she sat across from Emma. They were dining on food from an inn they had stumbled upon on their ride through the forest, and she and Emma had been talking for almost an hour about Emma’s childhood. 

“Yes. I would label him as my honorary brother,” Emma explained, smiling at Regina. Regina returned the gesture and then started to laugh.

“And then your father!” Regina attempted to continue, but was overrun with laughter. “I would have been just like your mother if he had come home with a sword for a six-year-old!” She stated, laugher embedded in her words. Emma began to chuckle lightly.

“I repeat, it was a _wooden_ sword,” Emma started, letting her own laughter take over as she remembered her father’s face when her mother had turned on him that day. “However, my father’s intentions have always be honorable, but his implementation skills…” Emma let the rest of the sentence hang in the air as she thought of her father and his noble nature, but also his ability to be a bit too quick at searching for justice, rather than thinking things through. Regina began to laugh all over again, and Emma watched her with a bright smile until it began to subside.

Spending the last few hours with Regina had been a welcome reprieve from the confines of the castle, both for Emma and, she imagined, for Regina as well. They had taken a ride through the forest but ended up slowing to a walk on their horses as they began to talk. Regina seemed to be solely invested in learning more about Emma, to which Emma had some slight trouble falling into conversation over. Not having been one to ever talk about herself for such a long period of time, the conversation eventually seemed to move rather easily, much to Emma’s surprise. Regina’s interest seemed captured from the first words uttered from Emma’s mouth, prompting Emma to tell her about all the stories she could remember about growing up as a farmer’s daughter, fighting off Killian and his wayward sword, and the best memories she had as a vigilante, which often resulted in Regina roaring with laughter. Emma found herself enjoying Regina’s company more than she had anticipated, seeing as the only time they had spent together previously had been in precarious situations. It made Emma reflect on how good of a person Regina was, especially when taken out of the element of needing to act as a royal. Emma was truly glad to be able to get to know the Queen’s true personality.

As they had moved through the forest and time seemed to pass without their knowledge, they happened upon this little inn and decided to stop for some sustenance. As they waited to be served, Emma had her first experience with seeing citizens of the kingdom respond to the Queen. She watched Regina greet anyone who approached her and talked with them, her attention wrapped around each and every individual person. She showed them such personal care and dedication that Emma sat amazed to see how loving Regina was with the people of the kingdom. Emma realized that it was no wonder the citizens of this part of the realm had taken to her so quickly, especially knowing the reality that awaited Regina back at the castle. She exuded this beautiful quality and took such care in her time spent with each person that Emma couldn’t help but feel honored to be able to call her a friend.

Wait a moment… _a friend_? Could Emma actually call the Queen her friend?

“Well, in any case,” Regina remarked, pulling Emma back to their conversation and away from her thoughts. “I have him to thank for your skill set in some way. So for that, I will always be grateful to him,” She noticed Regina’s cheeks were slightly red from the exertion of her previous laughter, giving the Queen a resulting glow in her facial features and smile. Emma gave her a heartfelt smile in return at her words, knowing how true they were. 

“Thank you, Emma,” the Queen continued. “For sharing your life story with me. It truly makes me feel so much better to know more about you. I hadn’t realized how much we had missed until you rattled off all of your training to my mother yesterday,” Regina chided with a subtle smile, causing Emma to laugh on her own. As her laughter died down, she looked up to see Regina staring at her. When Emma met her gaze, Regina stared back at her, almost boring into her gaze, and Emma got the sense that Regina wanted to say something else, but was debating in her mind whether to do so or not.

“I wish I could have had a childhood like yours,” Regina finally stated, a pain behind her eyes Emma hadn’t seen before. She looked at Regina with intrigue.

“You didn’t?” Emma asked, startled. “I had assumed...you had such a connection with your father…” But then Emma stopped, realizing that her assumptions had very well been off. She took a moment to realize that maybe Regina’s life hadn’t been wonderful at all, let alone in her time spent with the King. And Emma suddenly ached from that realization. Memories of watching her with the citizens earlier that day, as well as her kind and caring nature, swirled in Emma’s mind, wondering how such a wonderful person was created from such a horrific upbringing.

Regina just stared at her for a moment, a blank expression on her face. Emma wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but she didn’t want Regina to pull away in that moment, so she stayed perfectly still to let her find her way to a response.

“No,” Regina finally admitted, shaking her head and dropping her gaze. “No I did not.” Emma looked at Regina with her face still removed from her gaze, and saw that same pain flash across her. Emma had an inkling that Regina had never spoken of her childhood to anyone. But suddenly, Emma wanted to know. She wanted to learn all she could about the Queen sitting in front of her in the same way that she had just shared with Regina herself. Suddenly, she wanted to be a sense of comfort to Regina, not just in the way of protection, but also as a confidante. As she struggled with knowing it would be best to probably let Regina be and yet wanting to reach out to her, she decided to make the attempt at giving Regina something she’d never had. A friend.

“Your majesty,” Emma began, using Regina’s title in public as instructed. She then dropped her voice to more of a whisper in order to provide some semblance of privacy. “I know we haven’t known each other long, and I understand my place in the court as well as in your cohort.” She paused, allowing the Queen to interject or stop her from going further. But she didn’t. Regina just looked at her, eyes clinging to her as if Emma’s next few words contained sustenance to life itself. “But also, I hope that you know by now that you can trust me,” Emma paused again. And she saw a glint rush across Regina’s eyes, showing Emma that the woman knew exactly of what she spoke. “And if it is ever needed, I am more than happy and willing to be your friend.”

Regina just stared at Emma, and Emma suddenly felt nervous and foolish all at once. What had she just said to the _Queen_?! 

“Emma, I…” Regina started. Emma looked further into the Queen’s eyes. But what she saw there made all the difference in the world. Regina had tears threatening, a sight Emma never wanted to see. But the next words from Regina’s mouth made the circumstance change completely. “Yes,” Regina said and paused just for a moment before continuing. “I would love that.” Emma smiled at Regina in a way she couldn’t explain even if she tried while Regina returned the gesture with a small laugh, letting one tear fall but catching it and wiping it away.

“Let’s ride on,” Regina instructed. “I think I would like to tell you about my childhood. But it can not be where prying ears can hear.” Emma immediately understood.

“Of course, your majesty,” Emma responded. Regina winced.

“If anything, I want to leave just so you’ll stop addressing me that way. I’ve started to hate hearing it from you,” Regina explained, scrunching her face into a grimace that made Emma laugh.

They made their way back to where they had left their horses and climbed upon them to find their way back through the forest. Regina let Emma lead, and soon they were trotting through a dense piece of the wood, thick with trees and brush. They moved past oak trees and willows, past trees covered in frost and low hanging branches touching the earth. The winter weather had begun to seep into the plant-life, stripping away their leaves and buds to be replaced with bare sticks and fallen fruit. It would soon be snowing, and the forest would be covered in a blanket of white. And though Emma was partial to colder weather, seeing a winter wonderland across the kingdom was her favorite sight among all she had seen. She looked forward to when the first snow would fall.

Arriving in a clearing beyond the thick brush they had passed through, Emma emerged first followed closely by Regina atop the same horse she had tried to escape with so many years ago. Emma turned and watched Regina pat the neck of her horse, who neighed in appreciation. Then she returned her gaze to her surroundings, looking to see if there was a good place to stop.

“What is that?” Regina suddenly asked, looking straight ahead beyond the clearing. Emma squinted her eyes and looked in the direction of Regina’s gaze. She noticed something as well, what looked to be wood at a strange angle, not belonging to a tree or brush of any part of the forest.

“I’m not sure,” Emma responded, prompting her horse to inch closer.

“Let’s go see,” Regina stated, a slight excitement in her voice. Emma turned to look at her and smiled at the glee she saw there.

“After you—” Emma started before Regina cleared her throat loudly, interrupting her. Emma chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what she was doing. “Regina.” Regina smiled and then kicked her horse into a trot once more with Emma following close behind.

As they rounded the corner and approached the area, Emma heard Regina gasp lightly, bringing her horse around quickly in order to see what it was. When Emma had made her way next to Regina, her eyes went wide.

“Well, that’s unexpected,” Emma remarked. Regina looked over at her and smiled before returning her gaze to the surprise before them.

A small cottage made of old stone that was covered from top to bottom in greenery stood before them. Emma surveyed the home and saw vines covering the cottage completely, but Emma could make out two small windows, one on each side of the wooden door, as she attempted to look through the shrubs. A sturdy chimney poked up on the other side, the stone still built strong as it was barely worn, even exposed to the natural elements as it was. The roof was made of thick straw and reminded Emma of her parents’ home with it’s own thatched roof. Off about 50 feet from the back of the cottage stood a structure resembling a barn with a few holes in its own roof.

“It’s adorable,” Regina commented, dismounting from her horse and walking closer to the small cottage. Emma jumped off her own horse and walked with its lead in her hand closer to the door.

“Do you think anyone lives here?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

“I don’t.” Then Regina pointed to the top of the home. “Look, no smoke.”

“Maybe they’re just warm-blooded?” Emma remarked, causing Regina to look at her with a smirk. Emma returned her look with wide eyes. “What?” She asked with a raised voice. Regina only shook her head again and laughed. Emma watched as Regina walked off to the side and wrapped her horse’s lead to a tree just on the edge of the cottage opposite the barn. Her horse immediately lowered its head and began eating the grass below the branches. Then she watched as Regina walked back to the cottage and began pulling the vines away from the first window before peeking inside.

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, slightly taken aback that the Queen was prying into someone’s home.

“Oh hush, Miss Swan,” Regina remarked with a laugh, turning around to address Emma head on. “I was right, there’s no one living here.” Emma raised an eyebrow in some disbelief at the woman standing next to the window. Regina stepped to the side of the window and pointed at it with her arm. “Have a look.” Emma continued to gaze at her with skepticism, but realized soon after that, despite only having known the Queen for just a few short weeks, somehow she trusted her implicitly. Regina continued to stand aside of the window but tilted her head towards it when Emma didn’t move. Finally, Emma walked her horse over to the same tree where the other was tied and secured the lead, returning to make her way back to where Regina stood.

But Emma walked right by Regina and continued on to the door of the cottage, giving Regina a challenging look.

“I’ll take it one step further,” Emma commented, turning towards the door and raising her hand to knock.

“Well, aren’t you bold,” Regina teased, walking over to the door, making Emma pause and look over at her. The Queen had a look on her face that made Emma think Regina was, in fact, pushing her to the challenge. Emma grinned and turned back to the door, then raised her hand again, this time connecting with the hard wood and rapping her knuckles against the bumpy surface.

A few seconds went by without a response. Emma turned back to Regina and smirked, to which Regina raised her eyebrow.

“Why don’t you go in?” Regina asked. Emma’s face fell as the Queen upped the game one more step. At Emma’s reaction, Regina beamed with pride at unhinging Emma’s competitive style, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her head to the side while still looking at Emma. Emma gulped loudly. She looked back at the door before her, closed her eyes, and silently sent out a prayer, wish, hopeful thought - whatever she could muster to any and all the powers that be - that no one lived inside this charming dwelling in the middle of the woods.

Emma opened her eyes and lowered her hand to the door’s latch, gripping it softly before hearing the click from inside the structure. Her heart began to beat rather quickly, but Emma kept herself as calm as possible on her exterior in order to show Regina that she had it under control.

Emma finally pushed the door open. Peeking her head around the corner and into the cottage, she scanned the room and it’s surface under the little light pouring through the small windows. Though it was difficult to see every detail, Emma was able to conclude that it was, in fact, abandoned. But there was something about the home that was welcoming, and inspired Emma to walk through the door and inside.

“Emma!” Regina shouted from the outside, suddenly pushing away their game and wondering why she was openly breaking into people’s homes.

“Regina, it’s alright,” Emma called from inside. “ _You_ were right. No one lives here.” As Emma moved further into the room, the light flickered behind her as Regina stepped in as well. Emma looked around and saw an old wooden table, covered in dirt and grime but still sturdy. Two chairs were pushed against the wall but she saw that they belonged as a set with the table. There was also a large wooden cabinet in the corner, a set of broken dishes scattered across its surface, and a broom standing up against the back wall. Emma turned around and examined the stone hearth of the fireplace, dirt and soot littered it’s floor, but the structure sound and well-made. She saw an ax leaning against its surface on the side, and an old scabbard hanging above the mantle, empty of its sword.

“It’s wonderful,” Regina commented from behind her, pulling Emma’s gaze away from her overview. Emma smiled immediately, relishing in the fact that Regina was able to see the beauty and potential of this little cottage through the dust and dirt just as she had. She spun back around and turned her head in a circle, looking at the roof above.

“It does feel special,” Emma finally responded.

“Do you think that ax has gone dull?” Regina asked, pulling Emma away from her sight. She looked over at the instrument against the hearth and walked over to it. As she approached, she saw that the piece was wrapped in a cloth. She dropped her hand down and felt along the surface wrapped around the blade, the slick oil she had hoped would be present latching to her fingertips. Emma smiled.

“It might not be sharp, but this oil slick left on should have kept it from going dull,” Emma remarked. Then she turned to face Regina.

“Go cut some wood,” Regina instructed, a smile playing across her lips. “Let’s start a fire and stay here for a bit.” Emma smiled immediately, thinking it was a great idea. She turned back to the ax, grabbed it from its station, and unwrapped the oil slick. She left the cloth on the mantle and began to walk outside.

“I’ll be right back,” Emma called out as she left the cottage.

Emma walked only a few feet away before she started swinging the ax against a small but dying tree. The ax wasn’t cutting through as best as Emma would have hoped, but it was getting the job done, if only making her work a bit harder to succeed. Within a few minutes, the small tree had fallen, and Emma began to break off pieces for kindle and cut the tree up to provide logs. After 10 minutes, she had a handful of wood for a fire as well as the kindling to get it started.

Walking back into the cottage, Regina walked up to Emma to take some of the wood from her.

“Regina, there’s no need—”

“Emma,” Regina started, cutting Emma off at her words. “I may be Queen, but I’m not in distress.” Regina looked at her with that challenging gaze again, and Emma just smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“As you wish,” Emma replied, letting Regina take half of the pile of wood in her arms. Emma walked over to where the ax had laid and let the wood tumble from her arms into the tight space there. Then she returned to Regina and took the wood from her again, pulling the logs and kindling she had held from her arms. In the process, Emma’s hands brushed against Regina, and when their skin touched ever so briefly, Emma felt it straight through to her core. It coursed through her just as it had the night she had helped Regina up from the floor of her chambers after the King had departed. And even this time, their eyes met immediately in a fueled gaze as soon as the electricity moved through them. 

Emma moved away quickly with the wood, not wanting to let the gaze linger for fear of what her eyes and body may betray to Regina. It made her realize that she needed to work out these things that kept happening so she could get it under control and remove any threat to her position.

As the moment passed and Emma placed the wood in the hearth, she began to use the kindling to start a fire. But as she sat there bringing the fire to life, she felt hyper-aware of Regina’s movements. Listening to her move around behind her, her body would indicate every so often to the location of Regina’s presence. 

As soon as the fire was going, Emma turned around and saw that the two chairs had been dusted off and placed next to where she now stood. Her eyes moved to where Regina stood next to the cabinet, placing the broom back where it had been when they first walked in, and watched Regina turn to face her. They remained silent for a moment as they stared at each other, then broke their gaze when Regina spoke.

“Ready to hear about my childhood?” Regina asked with a solemn smile and forced laugh, and Emma saw the pain return behind her eyes. As always, Emma’s visceral reaction to seeing that pain only made her want to do whatever she could to make sure it never had reason to return. As an answer to her question, Emma immediately sat in one of the chairs, keeping her gaze on Regina, and put her hands in her lap, giving her complete and undivided attention.

“I’m here, Regina.”

Emma had not meant to say the exact same phrase she had said the night of the King’s outburst. But as it escaped her lips, she knew it was exactly what Regina needed to hear. And as she watched Regina’s face absorb those words, Emma was provided even more evidence in the smile that was bestowed upon her.

~~~

“It’s not...real?” Emma asked, complete shock plastered across her face as she stared at Regina. The light of the fire danced across her features as she shook her head.

“Not at all,” Regina responded, pronouncing every word with detail. “It’s not a marriage, it’s a farce.” Emma dropped her gaze and looked at the ground. But before she could help it, a small smile played across her lips.

“Why on Earth are you smiling about this?” Regina asked in shock. Emma’s gaze rose quickly to meet Regina’s eyes, and the smile quickly faded away at her expression.

“Because…” Emma began, attempting to formulate her response. “Please don’t misunderstand. I can not imagine the life you have led under your mother and being forced into this arrangement against your will.” Emma paused. “In fact, I am sitting here, looking at you, and seeing all the good you do in the kingdom and the kindness you bestow on its people…” Emma stopped herself, wondering if she was treading on territory she should avoid. But the way Regina was looking at her told her everything she needed to know. “I only smiled because I realized that you still have a chance. This doesn’t have to be your fate.” She paused again. “The King doesn’t have to be your fate.”

Regina looked at her with such intensity that Emma felt it straight through her entire body. 

“Somehow, someway, it just gave me a bit of hope to think that maybe things could eventually change,” Emma finalized. Regina just continued to stare into her eyes, and Emma got lost in her gaze. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

“I hope so.” And then Regina dropped her eyes from Emma, letting them wander to the window directly behind her instead. 

“How is it almost night out already?” She exclaimed, and Emma spun around to see the faint haze of twilight cascading over the land through the window.

“Well, I’ll be…” Emma remarked, amazed at how they had not noticed the day reaching it’s end while they had talked. 

“We need to get back,” Regina remarked, rising from the chair. “Let’s retrieve the horses and lead them to the stream while fetching some of the water to douse the fire.” Emma nodded, rising from her own chair as Regina walked to the door. Emma moved to the cabinet in the back to see if there was anything in good enough condition to collect water. Seeing a small cup with a chip in its lip, she mustered that it would have to do and grabbed it off the shelf. Walking back towards the door, she saw two lanterns hanging against the wall. Thinking it would be good to have that to help guide them back to the castle, she pulled a candle from inside the one closest to her, lit its flame from the fire, and then grabbed the lantern as a whole. She then closed it’s door and walked outside to follow Regina.

“It’s freezing!” Emma exclaimed as she walked out into the drastically chilled air, immediately feeling goosebumps pop up all over her arms. Even the heavy cloak she wore didn’t protect her completely from the frigid weather.

“Emma!” Regina screamed suddenly, making Emma completely forget about the cold altogether. Running from her spot, she turned the corner around the cottage and found Regina standing next to the tree where they had left their horses, seemingly completely unharmed.

“Regina! Are you alright?!” Emma ran up to the Queen, her eyes scanning across her to see if she could find any wounds or ailments. But she was confused when she found nothing wrong with the woman. But when she raised her gaze to Regina’s face, she saw concern and fear in her eyes. “What is it?”

“My horse!” Emma stared at her for a brief moment before turning to see her horse standing there, kicking up his hooves as the cold air whipped across their party once more. But that was when she noticed. Regina’s horse was gone.

“Where is it?” Emma asked, walking around the tree with the lantern still in hand and letting the light shine around where she stood, making any attempt to search the thicket of trees without any luck.

“We must find him!” Regina uttered, her voice shaking. Emma spun back to look at her and could see her shivering.

“Regina,” Emma started, her voice calm. “We need to return to the castle. It is far too cold to remain outdoors for much longer. We will barely make before dark it as it is,” she explained, touching Regina’s arm to convey the urgency. Regina didn’t meet her eyes and continued to shiver.

“Emma, you don’t understand,” Regina began, her voice breaking multiple times as she tried to speak. “I know to you he is just an animal, but to me…” She paused. “He has been my only escape from the castle, my only way out. He is so much more than just a horse.” She then looked up into Emma’s eyes. “I can’t just leave him out here to die.”

Emma saw the sincerity etched into the Queen’s gaze, and suddenly understood what she was trying to say. This horse had been her only means of escaping the King, and had probably given Regina more solace than any single being in the entire realm. Regina’s connection to this animal was far beyond that of master and pet; it was a friendship, a bond unbreakable. There was a part of Regina wrapped up in this creature that was now lost, let alone fighting for survival.

“He can’t have gone far,” Emma remarked, searching through the trees once more to see if she saw anything that could give her clues. “If he was spooked, my horse would still be uneasy, even if he wasn’t able to get away,” she continued. “I’m pressed to think he just wandered off, perhaps in search of some better grass.” Emma smiled sheepishly at Regina, hoping to ease some of her worry as well as give her something to smile about. She watched as the Queen attempted to lighten her mood at the thought, but also witnessed it fail miserably on her face. 

Emma knew what she had to do, and she stood up straight as her mind began working out a plan.

“Right, go back inside,” Emma instructed, walking around Regina to reach her own horse and its lead.

“What?” Regina asked, concern digging deeper into her face and causing her eyebrows to knit together.

“Go back inside the cottage,” Emma repeated. “The fire is still going. Put another log on and keep it hot so that it will contain the heat within and keep you warm.” Emma attached the lantern to the side of her horse’s saddle, tying knots of rope over and over to secure it.

“Emma…” Regina began, but Emma looked straight into her eyes to stop her speech.

“Stay inside,” Emma repeated, her gaze stern and strong as she looked at Regina. Regina stared back at her, knowing that she was fighting an already lost battle. As Regina warred with her own concerns of wanting to see her horse returned safely but then not wanting Emma to go traipsing through the forest in search of said horse, Emma’s gaze softened. “I will find him, do not concern yourself. Just stay in the cottage, keep the fire hot, and listen for me to return. I should be back within the hour.”

Regina shrugged, letting the chill air wash over her body as she moved. She continued to look at Emma and saw that there was no possibility of changing her mind. After a few moments, she nodded. 

Emma nodded her head in return and set back to readying her horse. Once she was satisfied with the state of her ride, she slipped her boot into a stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle, sitting herself atop the animal in one fluid motion. She pulled up on the lead and wrapped it around her hand as she lightly tapped the horse with her heels and started off.

“Emma!” Regina called out, stopping Emma mid-trot and forcing her to turn the horse back around to face the Queen. Emma looked at Regina with concern, wondering why she had been stopped. Regina only looked up at her, her mouth slightly agape as if she had words hanging in the air that she wanted to speak.

“Please,” Regina finally uttered. “Please be careful.” Emma watched as Regina’s eyes looked at her with such need, and suddenly she felt a shiver course through her body that was not do to any chilled night air. Emma felt Regina’s plea all over her, from the gripping of her heart to the tingling across her skin. Forcing herself to chase her emotions away, she finally nodded at Regina.

“Please, go inside. I will return shortly.” And before Regina could argue or say another word, Emma turned the horse back around and broke out into a canter, pushing into the forest and disappearing from sight.

And suddenly, Regina began to feel very, very nervous.

~~~

_Some Time Later_

Regina sat in one of the wooden chairs with her hands clasped together between her legs. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, sitting on the very edge of the chair as she watched the fire roar in front of her. She looked out the window again when she heard a sound, thinking it could be a snap of a twig as Emma made her return. The night sky shone black through the window, and her ears strained to hear something again to indicate Emma’s arrival. But as the fire crackled and snapped next to her, she resorted to it having been from the wood burning in front of her and not Emma’s return.

Regina knew it had been longer than an hour, though her nerves had been frayed with worry since Emma disappeared through the trees. The cottage had stayed warm just as Emma had stated, but Regina could feel the cold air on the surface of the stone walls, practically ice cold to the touch. At one point, she had walked around the cottage to keep herself busy, and had admired some of the items left there. From the quality wood cabinet in the back, to a beautiful tapestry hanging against the far wall, she had busied herself looking at the details of the remnants left behind in this home. She had taken to staring out the window at one point even, attempting to watch for Emma’s return. But when she saw the trees sway in the wind, she had walked away from the window, unable to standing watching the gusts turn violent, and the world move in such an unnatural way, knowing Emma was out there battling against it to save her only friend.

That thought struck her and consumed her mind. Her horse had been her only friend outside of her father for so many years. And he had always provided an escape for her that was pleasant and desired on countless occasions. That animal meant more to her than her husband.

But as the thought continued to develop in her mind, Regina came to realize that having Emma out there looking for her horse made her feel just as nervous, just as frightened, and just as alone. Something within her shifted as she thought about the worst case scenarios. If her horse were to perish due to this weather and obvious storm slowly blowing in, she would be devastated. Her horse was the only creature in this realm that gave her peace and solace during times of hell and distress. But her life would, in fact, move on. It would be dreadful, but she would move forward.

But when her mind wandered to the worst case scenario at the thought of losing Emma…

Suddenly, Regina shot up from the chair and began pacing across the room. Her heart was beating rapidly, almost straining against her ribs and chest to escape its confines. Her breathing became ragged and labored as she attempted to calm her racing mind. 

‘ _Not Emma_ ,’ she thought, unable to stop the phrase from repeating over and over inside her head. She lifted her fingers to rub at her temples, attempting to massage away some of the strain. In an attempt to even her breathing, she suddenly found herself breathing heavily instead. She stopped her pacing and closed her eyes, making every effort to let a calm overwhelm her. After a moment, she felt her body begin to still and ease, and welcomed the slow tension release that seemed to cascade over her. She knew Emma was resourceful and a survivalist. She would be alright. Regina opened her eyes again and stood directly in front of the window looking outside. And as soon as her eyes took in the sight before her, her heart began racing all over again.

It was snowing.

~~~

_One Hour Later_

Regina had had enough. Watching the snow fall heavily outside as well as listen to the whistling wind as it kicked up in the storm that had developed over the kingdom, she put another log into the fire, wrapped her cloak tightly around her frame, and made to go after Emma. Grabbing the second lantern on the same wall, this one had one pane of glass shattered, but Regina had hoped that it would still survive in the wind and snow outside. Lighting the lantern and pulling her hood up over her head and neck, Regina shrugged open the cottage door and was hit square in the face by the storm, causing her to shiver immediately. Her heart wrenched at thinking that Emma had been out in the cold for far longer than the few seconds she had been exposed to it, and that increased her resolve against the onslaught of the treacherous weather to trek forward steadfast.

Regina pulled the door shut behind her in order to keep the heat locked in to the cottage, then turned around to face the empty forest. Looking in both directions, she decided to go in the direction that Emma had walked, hoping that she could find any sense of a trail once she got further away.

Regina walked for all of five minutes before her bones began to ache from the frigid cold surrounding her. She pulled her cloak tighter around her still, pushing herself to continue forward. The fire in her lantern danced back and forth in the swirling winds, Regina making every attempt to cover the side with the broken glass so the fire wouldn’t burn out. A few times it had dipped into a small flame, but it resurrected each time thus far.

Regina lifted her head to scan the horizons, blinking her eyes rapidly against the snow as it rushed around her face. But all she saw was pitch black. The moonlight helped with seeing some of the trees surrounding her, but its light moved rapidly across surfaces as the trees swayed and bent against the wind. Her heart began to ache with worry, her hands trembling as she tried to hold the lantern steady while the emotions overwhelmed her.

‘ _Not Emma_ ,’ her mind repeated over again. As she stood in snow ankle deep and continued to search the blackness for any sign of movement, she began to feel the strain in her throat, the burning behind her eyes. ‘ _Not Emma_!’ Her mind shouted inside her head, feeling remorse start to overtake her entire form.

But then she saw it. A small, almost unrecognizable bouncing beacon of light shining so softly to her far right. Regina squinted her eyes against the cold snow again, attempting to make out what it was that she saw in the distance. Her heart began to thump in her chest, filling her with hope. She made more attempts to decipher what it was she saw before her, raising her own lantern as well as dropping it away so the light from afar would be highlighted. The moon cast light down across the space before her, and in one quick glimpse, she saw the outline of a massive beast and a human form on top, silhouetted by the light from the sky and the lantern hanging from the saddle Regina knew to be there.

Regina completely forgot about the cold, forgot about the lantern, and she bolted straight for where the light shone in the distance. Her hood flew back off her head and the snow began to stick in her dark hair, but she didn’t care. 

All she cared about was Emma.

But as Regina quickly approached her, she saw that Emma was not sitting up, instead lying against the side of the horse. Regina quickened her pace and finally collided with them in the snow. As she looked up, the concern returned in full force when she saw that Emma’s eyes were closed.

“Emma?!” Regina shouted, the sound echoing around her and bouncing off the wind and trees. Regina dropped her lantern and lifted her hands to touch Emma’s face. 

It was ice cold.

Moving quickly, she went to pull the horse’s lead out of Emma’s hand. Wrapping it around her own and picking up the lantern she dropped, she pulled on the leather, trudging through the snow to get back to the cottage. The light of the fire within the structure shone a few hundred feet away through the two small windows, giving Regina a target point to return to.

Moments later, Regina arrived with Emma in tow to the front of the cottage. Turning around to pull Emma from the horse, she saw movement on the other side of the animal in front of her. Fear ran through her for one split moment, but then her expression turned to curiosity as she walked around the front of the horse to see what it was that caught her eye. When Regina made it to the other side, her heart swelled at the sight.

The leather lead attached to Emma’s saddle had her own horse tied to the other end, panting and breathing heavily, but alive and standing nonetheless. Emma had found her horse and attempted to bring him back.

Regina stared at the animal and realized how much she appreciated what Emma had done, and the conditions she had put herself through to complete it. She was suddenly overwhelmed, but when she caught a glimpse of Emma’s form slumped against the horse once more, she rushed back around, grabbed both the leads, and began to move over to the barn instead, wanting to ensure that the horses were kept safe as well. Leaving Emma sitting in the saddle, Regina moved as quickly as possible with the two horses as she could, arriving at the barn and pushing the large wooden door open. Covered in old hay and smelling slightly of dew and moss, Regina pulled the party inside and moved out of the storm. Some snow was falling through the holes in the roof, but it was not much, and the ground around them was dry. It was far warmer in the barn than it was outside, and the horses would survive in the conditions. 

Pulling the lantern off of Emma’s saddle and hanging it from a post on the side of the barn, Regina unhooked the lead of her horse from Emma’s saddle and left him be, then turned to face Emma’s horse with Emma still sitting on top, unconscious.

Taking a deep breath and setting herself for her next task, Regina gently pulled on Emma’s cloak, letting Emma begin to tilt slightly towards her. Catching her shoulder as it came closer with one hand, she let gravity slowly drop Emma into her arms, allowing Regina to catch her fully as she slid off the saddle. Not used to carrying any weight whatsoever, Regina was a bit overwhelmed with what she found herself doing at the particular moment. But when the ice cold touch of Emma’s skin hit her own, she was reminded of how long her friend had been outside in this weather.

 _Her friend_.

Regina almost hadn’t realized how easily the title had crossed her mind as she thought of Emma. But as she stood there with Emma in her arms, she understood how true it had come to be.

Turning away from the horses, she pushed the barn door open with her foot, kicking it so it thrashed outward against the wind and snow. Regina moved across the snow covered ground towards the cottage, taking each step with ease so as not to overdo the exertion and harm Emma further. Finally reaching the cottage door, Regina stuck out her hand and felt around for the latch, finally locating it and pulling it taut against its lock.

The rush of heat hit Regina directly in the face, and she felt her body begin to relax as the warmth seeped in around her. Seeing the old tapestry hanging along the back wall, Regina walked over and carefully reached out her hand to tug on it. She pulled so hard that the tapestry immediately tore from its hanging hooks and fell to the ground, resulting in exactly what she had set to do. Using her feet to kick the tapestry over next to the hearth of the fireplace, she spread it out as much as she could, and then dropped to her knees with Emma still in her arms to lay her down next to the roaring fire. As soon as she was removed from her arms, Regina ran outside again quickly to rush back to the barn, blow out the lantern, and shut the door so as to keep the horses protected and warm as much as possible, for it was evident that Regina and Emma were not going anywhere anytime soon. Rushing back to the cottage and running back inside, Regina fell to the floor and twisted her body around in order to look at Emma. She placed one of her hands against Emma’s shoulder and hovered over her, silently begging her to wake up. She could see the rise and fall of Emma’s chest, a clue that she was alive and breathing. But Regina was afraid that the cold would still get to her, and inched Emma just a bit closer to the fire. Feeling a rush of cold air blow across her arms, she raised her head and looked up at the still open door of the cottage. Regina looked back down at Emma, willing her, again, to wake up.

Regina stopped suddenly and stared down at the woman’s face below her. She stared for what felt like minutes at the beautiful and sculpted features of this person she had only recently come to know. She let her eyes examine each inch of her, following along the strong jaw line, the thin lips, and the glowing skin. Emma’s blonde hair draped around her face, falling in waves against her eyes as well as settling against the tapestry. A single strand of that blonde hair crossed over her eyes, and before Regina knew what she was doing, she slowly lifted her hand to brush away that strand of hair, tracing the edge of Emma’s face with her fingers as she tucked it away behind her ear. Regina was overwhelmed by Emma’s beauty all over again, the same way she had been when first setting eyes on her in her skirmish with Gold. She began to stroke Emma’s face, tracing her eyebrows as well as the edge of her forehead with her fingertips. She felt such a sense of electricity as she touched Emma, and Regina realized in that moment as she looked upon her face in it’s resting gaze, that she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Emma Swan.

“Please, Emma,” Regina spoke softly. “Please wake up.” A cold rush of air pushed into the cottage once more, and Regina looked up at the open door again. Glancing down at Emma one more time, she made a slight movement to get up and close the door before something stopped her completely.

“Why is that door still open?” Emma spoke, eyes still closed and her voice gravelly and rough, but still her own. Regina stopped herself immediately and stared down at Emma, a huge smile spreading across her face at the sound of Emma’s voice. She watched as Emma tilted her head up to gaze behind her and opened her eyes slightly, squinting at the still open door to the cottage. Then she turned her face back to look at Regina. “I’m already frozen through, do you think we could shut the door so I can start feeling my fingers again?” Emma asked. But then she let a small smile spread across her lips, and Regina felt elation soar through her. 

Regina was over the moon. She couldn’t find words to describe the feeling she had coursing through her at that very moment. She was relieved, of course, but it was so much more than that. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she felt a sincere sense of happiness just envelope her entire body. She let an emotion-filled laugh escape her, to which Emma seemed to smile wider. Regina just couldn’t stop staring into Emma’s eyes, so grateful and so relieved that she was okay.

“Regina?” Emma asked, continuing to stare into Regina’s eyes with that same grin.

“Yes, Emma,” Regina remarked, letting another emotion-filled chuckle fall from her lips as she stared at Emma longingly.

“The door?” 

And then Regina sat up and laughed, the happiness she felt fueling the laughter as she felt relief continue to wash over to her.

“Of course,” Regina said, rising to her feet and crossing to the door of the cottage to shut it closed and block out the wind and snow. Regina looked out the window as the door shut against the night, and saw the remnants of her steps in the white snow on the ground. She thought to herself how she hadn’t even felt the cold against her as her body and mind had completely taken over when she saw Emma in distress. She hadn’t even felt the strain after the initial lift of carrying Emma in the cold to the cottage from the barn. Her whole concern had been about Emma alone, and as she remembered the feeling of dread that consumed her when she had first seen her fallen form against that horse, she truly realized how much Emma had come to mean to her.

Immediately, Regina rushed back to her fallen guard on the floor of the cottage, noticing as she approached that she was finally getting some color back in her cheeks from the warm fire beside her. Hovering over her, Regina stared down at Emma again, and Emma raised her gaze to meet Regina’s eyes.

“I got your horse,” Emma commented, that small smile appearing before Regina again. Regina returned the smile but it didn’t last long. She looked away from Emma for a brief moment, attempting to control the sudden hit of emotions that coursed through again. But she knew Emma caught it, for as soon as she looked back at her, Emma stared up at her with concern written all of her features. “What’s wrong? Is the horse alright?” She paused, changing her expression to complete gloom. “Please don’t tell me he didn’t make it.”

At that, Regina had to laugh. Emma Swan - heart of gold, caring more about an animal lost in the snow than her own well being. Regina just gazed down at Emma and let a smile spread across her face again, this time without the dread and fear that appeared before.

“The horse is fine,” Regina responded, watching as Emma’s face relaxed at hearing that the animal faired well against the cold. “And thank you...for what you did.” Regina paused, preventing her voice was shaking more than it already had while thanking her before she could continue. But it was important that she continue, for she wanted to make sure Emma heard exactly what she had to say next. “But don’t you ever do that again.” Emma’s gaze lifted back to Regina with an air of surprise and confusion.

“What?” Emma asked quietly.

“You must never do that to m—” Regina began, but cut herself off before she could finish that sentence. She took a deep breath before trying again. “You must _never_ do that ever again, understood?” Regina raised an eyebrow as she continued to look at Emma. Emma still looked utterly bewildered.

“I don’t understand. I thought you wanted me to save your horse?” Emma asked.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again to look Emma straight on. “I did,” she started. “I won’t deny that. But I learned something, and that is why you must never do anything like this ever again.” Emma tilted her head to eye her suspiciously.

“Why?” Emma’s voice was soft, but her tone was strong. Regina searched Emma’s eyes, darting back and forth between them as she looked for the right words.

“You’re more important than a horse,” Regina voiced softly, continuing to stare at Emma. Emma’s eyes went wide, and Regina knew it was because Emma saw the emotion that Regina was trying so desperately to hold back. But she was failing miserably, because the truth of the matter was…

_Emma was so much more important._


	7. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Here we are again, and we're starting to get into the nitty-gritty! Thank you so so much again (and again and again and again...) for your continued support, encouragement, and FANTASTIC comments and reviews on this story. I am so humbled and grateful to each and every single individual reader for taking the time to follow along with me for this story. And I know how hard it is to wait for WIP updates! Thank you also for all being so kind to me as this chapter took a bit longer to publish due to my time out of town. If it makes anyone happy though, I was so inspired by the comments and the location I visited that I stayed up late into the night over my vacation working on some of this - everything was so inspiring!
> 
> This chapter is a bit more scene-driven, so it is a bit of back and forth and having to keep up (fair warning!). HOWEVER, there are tons of little details and intricate descriptions of things that would be good to _really_ pay attention to *wink, wink*. It'll all come together as we get further along in the story.
> 
> Also, don't forget that trailer #2 for "From Knight to Night" is now up on YouTube. From this point forward, the new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer should be available close to the end of February/beginning of March.
> 
> You can find the trailers at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

_Two Weeks Later_

“You live!” Killian exclaimed as he entered Emma’s chamber room. Emma sat on her bed after having spent two weeks recovering from the feverish cold she had caught in the woods. Feeling wholly responsible, Regina had insisted that Emma spend as much time as necessary returning to proper health, relieving her of all of her duties, and even ordering the castle physician to visit her on a regular basis to track her progress. Only in the past 24 hours had Emma begun to feel like a normal person again, and she had discovered that Killian had been pressing to see her ever since she fell ill, practically camping out at the castle doors day and night until he was allowed in. Now that he stood in her doorway, looking a bit scruffier than usual, Emma felt the smile spread across her face at the sight of her best friend after such a long absence.

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me yet, did you?” Emma responded, standing slowly from her seated position to walk over to him. He barreled through the door and met her halfway, gently enveloping her in his arms but still giving her a tight hug.

“I’m going to refrain from a response on that one because you’re still recovering,” Kilian remarked as he pulled away, keeping his hands clasped to her shoulders. “But I’m biting back a witty retort, just so you know.” He smiled at her and Emma continued to feel her own smile stretch, truly excited to see him after a long time apart. After a moment, he dropped his hands from her shoulders and began to look around the room. Emma followed his gaze and then fell back on his face as his eyes came back to meet hers.

“Well well well, you are doing alright for yourself now, aren’t you?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and subtly indicating at her surroundings. Emma laughed.

“There are some perks to being the Queen’s personal guard,” Emma replied. She turned to walk over to a small sitting area arranged in the corner with two small chairs. She sat down in one and indicated for Killian to sit in the other.

“How has that been?” Killian asked as soon as he had sat down. “Being in the Queen’s direct employ?” Emma looked up at Killian briefly before dropping her gaze to her hands, wondering how to respond.

“Well, short-lived as of now,” Emma replied with a curt laugh. “I was only on the job for a few days before falling ill.”

“Right,” Killian remarked. “How exactly did this happen again? Why were you out in that bloody storm?” His eyes penetrated her gaze, truly curious and confused. Emma began to fidget slightly at his inquisition.

“I was out in the storm,” she began, pausing for a moment. “Looking for a horse.”

Killian stared at her blankly.

“You were outside...looking for a horse…” He repeated in a monotone voice. Emma raised her gaze to him now and saw a dead aim glare directed right at her. She rolled her eyes and blew out a breath.

“I went riding with the Queen in the forest for the afternoon. We happened upon this cottage and sat for a chat until we realized night had fallen. When we pressed to leave, we discovered her horse had run off. I went in search for it while she stayed indoors, and got caught in the storm. I did find the horse, Regina found me, and we waited out the storm before returning to the castle,” Emma explained quickly, moving through the motions of the events that led to her illness. She returned her gaze to Killian. His eyes were wide as they stared upon her, and she looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“I’m not sure where to start,” Killian replied, his gaze unwavering. Emma looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, which question should I ask first,” he began, looking down at his fingers as he began to count off. “Since when was it required that you ‘sit for a chat’ with the Queen? Why didn’t you just return to the castle on one horse? And, this one above all others, did you just address the Queen by her _name_?!” Killian finished, a shocked expression etched in his face as he stared at Emma. Emma’s eyes went wide as she realized all she had provided in her statement. And had she really used Regina’s name?

Killian continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. Emma felt stuck in a spot she did not want to be in. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. As she thought about a way to respond, she remembered who it was she was speaking with - this was Killian, her best friend, her partner-in-crime-and-all-else, the one that had always stuck by her, showed her support. Maybe it would be alright to talk to him about what had been happening with the Queen? Maybe, she could finally voice what it was that was occurring within her to someone, letting it out for the first time. Of all the people she could talk to, wouldn’t Killian be the one she could count on?

“Emma…?” Killian questioned again, pulling Emma from her thoughts. She raised her head to look at him, and noted that his expression had changed to one of slight concern. “Is everything alright?”

“Killian,” Emma began, trying to find a way to broach the subject with him, her nervousness increasing at the idea of sharing her innermost thoughts - dangerous thoughts - with someone other than her own mind. “Have you ever had...a connection with someone? An undeniable connection. Something you can’t explain, can’t recreate, and that came about completely unexpected. Something that starts from the moment you first see a person?” Killian looked confused, but attempted to stay the course with her. He began to nod his head.

“Yes,” he responded, to which Emma looked at him with interest. “With you,” he continued, a smile appearing. Emma smiled in response, but didn’t let it reach it’s highest point. Killian took notice and let his expression turn back to concern and confusion. “Why?”

“Something’s...happening, Killian,” Emma began, attempting to explain what had been held at bay inside her own heart for weeks now. “Something with...the Queen.”

Killian’s expression turned to complete stone. His face settled into a blank gaze, but his eyes were alive with questions and concerns, darting back and forth between Emma’s as she watched him. Moments went by as he continued to stare at her in this manner, but then he finally uttered a response.

“I know.”

This was not what Emma had been expecting at all. Her eyes went wide and now it was her turn to look shocked. He dropped his eyes from her and spoke again.

“I noticed something at the ball,” Killian began to explain. “Something you shared with the Queen across the room that night.” He raised his gaze to hers. “Emma, haven’t you ever wondered why it was…” He trailed off, almost unsure of how to broach the next part of his sentence. “Haven’t you ever wondered why you’ve never…” He stopped again, and Emma looked at him pointedly. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Have you ever wondered why you have never kept a man?” Emma looked at him, shocked, but shook her head.

“I had always thought it was because of my choice of profession, the fact that I could beat them at a sword fight,” she responded. Killian actually laughed lightly at that.

“Although I feel that is a fair response as you do put many of the men to shame with your sword,” Killian began. “But...had you never considered why it was that it had not bothered you much?” He looked directly into her eyes again, and Emma let his words fall around her, thinking about his question.

“It never seemed very important to consider,” Emma responded. Killian shook his head in understanding, then returned his eyes to her gaze. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“May I be frank, and provide a scenario in which I want your first and most honest initial reaction to the proposed hypothetical?” Emma looked at him with unease, but nodded her head to provide permission to continue. He stood up and walked around his chair, prompting Emma to watch his path. He paced for a moment, his hands pressed together below his chin, staring directly in front of him as he moved. Then he suddenly diverted from his course, and swung around to put himself directly in front of Emma, squatting so that he was able to look directly into her eyes.

“Emma,” he began slowly. “How would you feel if something were to happen to the Queen? Were to cause her to immediately be hurt or harmed in a way you couldn’t prevent? In a way in which may result in her...death?”

Emma felt a wave of fear, heartache, and nausea begin to course through her. She felt her breathing quicken and her lungs expand to try to compensate for the visceral reaction to Killian’s words. She felt her eyes widen ever so slightly, and her palms begin to sweat. Goosebumps immediately popped up across her arms and legs, and an almost numbing tingle spread across her skin, making her feel ice cold while fire burned through her veins at the exact same time. She reminded herself that Killian’s question was strictly a fabricated scenario, but the utterance of those words did not dull the impact that it had to her core.

Killian watched this happen in front of him, noting Emma’s change in demeanor immediately. His eyes softened as he watched Emma bleed truth through her eyes, her body, and her response overall. He stood from his spot and looked down at Emma, watching the reaction fade from her presence. Then he smiled at her before he spoke again.

“Well, this is bound to get _very_ interesting.”

~~~

_A Few Days Later_

Regina stirred in her bed as she woke from sleep. As she stretched against the soft sheets, her eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from her window. Relishing in the warmth the sun provided despite the cold morning air outside, she allowed a smile to cross her face for a brief moment. But a sudden rustling from the corner of her room broke her enjoyment, and she turned her head to the source. Regina tilted her head as she gazed upon a young girl, no older than 10 years old, dusting the corner with fervor despite it’s already clean state.

“Hello,” Regina commented. The young girl gasped and whipped around, her eyes large and filled with fear. Regina smiled at her warmly, hoping to ease the young child’s concern. It seemed to do the trick, as the young girl relaxed slightly. Suddenly, Regina’s chamber door inched open, and one of her servants, a young woman, walked in quietly. Regina immediately recognized the woman as her head servant, Alice, and watched as she turned quickly to close the door with the softest of creaks before turning back and noticing the Queen sitting up in her bed.

“Oh!” Alice exclaimed. “Your majesty, I am so sorry if I woke you.” Regina only smiled.

“No need. I awoke naturally because of this beautiful morning shining through my window,” Regina commented, turning her gaze back to the sunlight pouring into her chamber, then returned to Alice. She watched as the young woman smiled.

“It is a beautiful day, your majesty,” Alice commented.

“Mommy,” the young girl in the corner whispered, causing Alice to turn sharply and see the young girl in the corner. She rushed over to the child and held her face tenderly.

“I was beginning to wonder who my newest little helper was,” Regina remarked. Alice turned abruptly to look at the Queen, a face of concern etched into her features.

“I apologize, your majesty,” Alice stated. “My daughter had to accompany me today. I do hope she did not bother you. She’s a good little worker and was instructed not to interfere in any of your business.” Regina pulled the sheets off her legs and rose from her bed, her nightshift cascading to the floor. She walked over to where Alice stood with her daughter and smiled again.

“Not at all,” Regina said, looking down at the young girl’s angelic face. “She was no trouble. In fact, I reckon she effectively got all the dust removed from this corner, better than even you, my dear Alice.” Regina winked at Alice before scanning the shelves surrounding them, then turned to look into the young girl’s eyes. “I do hope you will come to me when you are older. I would love to have you in my employ. Would you like that?” The little girl’s eyes widened in excitement and she nodded vigorously. Regina smiled once again, and caught the smile dance across Alice’s face as well at the sight of her daughter so eager.

“See?” Alice started, talking to her daughter. The young girl looked up into her mother’s eyes. “Didn’t I tell you she was kind?” Alice moved her eyes to Regina and smiled, and Regina felt a warm sensation consume her at the compliment shown to her by this family.

“What is your name?” Regina asked after a few moments, returning her focus to the child in front of her. The young girl looked up and a big smile spread across her face.

“Juliana, your majesty,” she responded, curtsying as only a child could, a little rickety, but with all good intentions. Regina smiled at her.

“What a beautiful name, Juliana.” Juliana smiled up at Regina before she continued. “I hope you feel free to come with your mother and help anytime you wish.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Alice replied, prompting Regina to look over at her as well. She shared a smile with them both before a knock was heard at her chamber door. Regina raised her head to the noise, but Alice moved away from her daughter to walk over and open it. As the door was answered and pulled open, Regina’s view was blocked from seeing who it was standing at the threshold.

“Good morning,” Alice said from the doorframe, a kindness to her voice making Regina think that it might be her father coming for a morning visit. But then she heard the voice from the other side.

“Good morning.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat. _Emma_.

“Is the Queen present?” Emma asked from the door. Regina walked from the corner to stand in the line of sight of the door and let her gaze land on Emma. A smile immediately crossed her lips and she felt it grow, feeling the strain against her cheeks as it spread across her face. When Emma saw her appear, she let a smile erupt across her features as well. 

Regina stopped in a direct line from the door and took a stance, crossing her arms in front of her chest and changing her expression to raise an eyebrow at her personal guard.

“Well, don’t you look well,” Regina commented, the remnants of a smile sparking across her face once again. Emma nodded.

“It’s a wonder what two weeks of rest will do to the ailments of the body,” Emma replied. Regina walked closer to meet Emma in the doorway.

“I am so glad to hear you are well again,” Regina replied, her voice changing to that of sincere and genuine care. “Your actions in the forest will not go unnoticed.” Emma looked back at her with such intensity that Regina began to feel an overwhelming sensation run through her.

“I would do it again any day, your majesty,” Emma replied with a bow. Regina watched her bend at the waist and was suddenly rushed with the memory of sitting next to Emma on the floor of the cottage, her unconscious state eating away at her resolve as she was unsure if Emma would survive the night. She was suddenly overwhelmed with never wanting Emma to leave her sight, for seeking a way to always know that she was safe and alive. How close she had come to losing Emma was something she thought about daily, especially as it was by her own hand. But Regina never wanted that to happen again, never wanted to relive what it felt like to feel Emma slipping away from her, never wanted to be without Emma in her life.

Emma rose from her bow, and Regina snapped out of her thoughts, watching Emma’s eyes settle on her again. “Please, come in,” Regina commented, then looked towards Alice. “Would you please notify Grace that I will require her services in about a half hour’s time? I need to catch up with Emma first so as to plan out the week.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Alice commented, but she didn’t move from her spot, and Regina noticed that her gaze turned cold.

“What is it?” Regina asked, concern crossing her features. At this, Emma walked in and stood behind Regina, looking upon Alice with her own interest.

“My Queen,” Alice began, a sense of dread emanating from her words. “The King has returned from his trip. I have heard that he will be seeking your presence as soon as you have dressed for the day.” 

Regina’s blood ran cold, and her expression turned to worry and reservation. Alice looked upon her with an apologetic gaze. When Regina saw her face, she reached out her hand and grabbed Alice’s.

“Thank you for telling me,” Regina responded, holding Alice’s hand tightly. “I appreciate you bringing me word of his return and intentions.” She gave her servant a smile, but she knew it looked forced to the woman standing in front of her. However, she still hoped that the woman knew the importance of giving her the notification in order to prepare. Alice bowed to her as Regina let her hand drop.

“Come, Juliana,” Alice stated, holding out her arm for her daughter to follow. Juliana walked to where Alice stood, then bowed to Regina.

“Your majesty,” Juliana commented as she curtsied. Regina smiled at the young girl.

“Thank you for your hard work this morning, Juliana,” Regina commented. “I hope to see you again soon.” Juliana smiled at her before turning towards her mother, and Regina watched as the two of them exited her room and began to walk down the hallway away from her chambers. She pushed the door closed and leaned against it, closing her eyes as it shut from the rest of the world. Suddenly, Regina was overwhelmed with a sense of instability coursing through her veins as it enveloped her. In the three weeks the King had been gone, she had been happy, she had found sanctuary, she had actually forgotten about the presence of Leopold and what it did to her life that she led in the castle. Regina suddenly realized that her time away from him had come to an abrupt end, and now she would be required to return to fearing the nights that came and went in between his visits to her, that he would return to his quest to bear an heir by impregnating her in any manner he could attempt, that he would let his anger release on her whenever he saw fit.

“Regina…”

Regina’s eyes shot open as Emma’s voice shot through her destructive thoughts like a beacon of light breaking through darkness. She was reminded that Emma had been standing behind her when the news was spoken of the King’s return, that Emma knew the truth behind what this meant for Regina and what to expect from the King. Regina turned around quickly, her back still to the door, and looked on at Emma as she stood a few feet away from her, looking into her eyes with concern and uncertainty. Regina had no words to say, no comment to make, but just looking into Emma’s eyes and letting her soul be bared through their shared gaze seemed to give Emma enough information to understand completely what she was feeling. Emma stepped forward abruptly, making one giant movement towards her, but then suddenly stopped. Regina’s eyes went wide as she watched Emma, seeing an expression cross the beautiful face in front of her that looked close to one of internal struggle. Regina looked at her curiously, wanting to know what it was that Emma was waging war on herself over. She noticed how Emma began to fidget, her hands moving away from her sides and seeming to have a mind of their own. A few times Regina watched as they seemed to reach out in her direction, but then moved away just as quickly.

Regina took a deep breath, and that seemed to cease Emma’s battle. She suddenly stopped all her movement and closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again and looked at Regina.

“I won’t leave you,” Emma stated, letting those four simple words hang in the air between them. And suddenly, Regina wanted nothing more than those few moments back, the few moments where she could have met Emma in the middle of her advance, the few moments where she could have been wrapped up in her arms.

~~~

“I really like the Queen,” Juliana spoke as she walked with her mother down the hallway away from the Queen’s chambers, a smile playing across her face. Alice looked down at her daughter and gave her a quick smile, but then returned to a look of unease. Juliana looked up at her mother, confused. “Why are you sad?”

Alice returned her gaze to her daughter, then stopped walking. She bent down and looked up into her daughter’s eyes.

“Our Queen is a very strong woman,” she began, holding her daughter’s arms in her hands. “I want you to always remember how strong she is and how kind she has been to us. Will you do that? Will you promise to remember that?”

Juliana looked down at her mother and nodded her head, not understanding what it was that her mother was trying to say, but knowing it was important by the way she said it. Alice nodded in return and stood up, then picked up her pace again as they continued to move down the hallway.

“I’m just glad she has a guard now,” Alice stated. Juliana looked up her mother with curiosity again.

“The Knight? Emma?” Alice smiled and nodded at her daughter’s question.

“Yes, Emma,” Alice replied, then looked forward again. “She is the only thing standing between the Queen and…” But her voice trailed off as she glanced at her daughter, deciding against continuing with that sentence. “She will take good care of the Queen,” she eventually stated. A smile broke across her face again. “I know she will.”

“Isn’t it her job?” Juliana asked. Alice nodded before speaking again.

“It is,” Alice affirmed. “But Emma will be the best.”

“How do you know?”

Alice looked at her daughter again, and saw her curious face looking up at her. “I know because Emma loves the Queen.”

“Well, we all love the Queen,” Juliana responded with glee, thinking to herself that it was silly to be providing common knowledge to her own mother. Alice laughed as she nodded her head.

“Yes, we do. You are right.” They continued walking along the hallway, having almost reached their destination before Alice spoke again. “But can I tell you a secret?” Alice’s eyes went wide with excitement, and Juliana immediately soaked it up, nodding her head up and down quickly to hear what her mother had to say. “Well, what makes it extra special is…” Alice paused, livening up the moment for her daughter. “The Queen loves Emma, too,” Alice said with a smile, winking at her daughter, thinking nothing of telling her daughter these words despite the true meaning she knew behind them, even if the Queen herself didn’t know it yet. Juliana looked up at her mother with confusion again.

“But isn’t the Queen supposed to love the King?” Juliana asked. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at her daughter, her excitement disappearing immediately, not having anticipated her daughter to understand so resolutely the meaning of her words. Debating quickly on what to tell her, she dropped to her eye level once again.

“Under the usual circumstances, yes, you are correct,” Alice explained. “Kings and Queens love each other just as Daddy and I love each other, as your Aunt Sybil loves your Aunt Isabel. But, this is not always the case.” She paused. “Do you remember how I told you never to be alone with the King?” Juliana nodded her head, her eyes looking deeply into her mother’s. “And do you remember how I said it was for your safety, but to never tell anyone?” Juliana nodded once more. “The Queen doesn’t get to decide if she can be alone with the King, and that makes her sad and scared; she is very frightened of him. Do you think it is possible for someone to love a person that frightens them?” 

Juliana seemed to think about this, letting it process in her mind before shaking her head, suddenly captured by Alice’s words. Alice’s gaze softened as she explained further to her young daughter. 

“It would be very, very difficult to love someone who scares you and makes you feel unsafe, wouldn’t it?” Juliana nodded at this, her eyes speaking volumes as Alice continued. “You see though, that’s where Emma helps.” Alice paused. “Emma protects the Queen from when the King scares her. Emma keeps the Queen safe because Emma loves the Queen.”

Juliana thought about these words for a moment. “And that’s why the Queen loves Emma? Because Emma protects her?” She asked, looking at her mother with curious eyes attempting comprehension.

“Well, yes,” Alice responded. “But not entirely. I believe the Queen loves Emma because she makes her happy.” Juliana seemed to consider this.

“Like how Daddy makes you happy?” Juliana asked. Alice smiled.

“Yes, exactly. Just how Daddy makes me happy.” Juliana seemed to think this over until suddenly a wide smile spread across her face.

“It makes _me_ happy to know the Queen is happy!” Juliana squealed. “I am even _more_ happy she and Emma found each other.” This caused Alice to smile up at her daughter brightly, thinking how easily her daughter understood the way true love worked that she even forgave her for the incorrect use of grammar. Instead, she raised her hand to touch her daughter’s cheek.

“Me too.”

~~~

Emma sat in her chamber while Regina dressed, waiting patiently until she could move on with her day. Her thoughts raced but always returned to her memory of her conversation with Killian a few days prior, and she wondered if she would ever be able to figure out the connection she had with the Queen in its entirety. She chided herself as the memory of almost moving in to embrace Regina at the sight of her against her door earlier that morning came crashing back into her thoughts. She dropped her face into her hands and rubbed hard, attempting to instigate some clarity of her actions. But Killian’s words only continued to chant through her head.

_“Have you ever wondered why you have never kept a man?”_

Emma actually groaned into her hands, letting the thought permeate her senses and overwhelm her mind. She dropped her hands from her face but kept her eyes closed, letting out a deep breath in one long strain of air. Did Killian have a point? Was it that she...preferred women?

Emma groaned again, but this time fell back against her bed and threw her arms over her face. Allowing that thought to really sink in, she moved her arms back to her sides and stared up at the ceiling of her chamber room. Considering the possibility, she realized how it would make many other aspects of her life clear and explained, including those that Killian had presented. It _would_ make sense as to why she never thought much to the fact of keeping a man in her life, it _would_ explain why her feelings towards the opposite sex had never quite seemed on par with the other women in the village and their boy-crazy antics as teenagers.

It would explain her feelings over the Queen.

“No!” Emma shouted, closing her eyes tightly as the thought broke through her barriers before she could safely push it back down. Even if Killian were right about her preference for a partner, Emma couldn’t allow herself to let her emotions get the better of her over the Queen. Regina _needed_ her, and for good reason, and Emma wanted nothing more than to provide her with the safety and place of solace Emma was able to give. She would not allow anything to threaten that, most of all, herself. If there were feelings developing for the Queen, Emma would dismiss them and push them away until they were no more. She would not allow for any other option. 

Her mind suddenly wandered to the thought of Regina finding out…

Emma threw her arms over her face again as she let that thought consume her mind. She couldn’t even fathom how it would feel if Regina were to think of her in any way that could relate to the King. Even if this was who she was, she wouldn’t allow herself to develop feelings over the one person who had come to mean so much to her, and required her to keep a clear head and her goals in sight. 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut once more, and made a pact with herself right there that if anything were to develop, she would squash it immediately.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at her door, and Emma bolted up from her position lying across her bed. Rising from her spot, she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing on the other side of the threshold was Neal.

“Nice to see you up and about again,” Neal commented, smiling at her. Emma returned the gesture and shook his hand when he reached for hers. He clasped his other hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. “It’s good to see you well.”

“Thank you,” Emma responded, smiling over at him until he dropped his hands. “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Neal returned the look but then let it fall as it turned to sincerity. Emma looked at him, puzzled. “What is it?”

“The King has asked for you,” Neal commented, letting his gaze linger on her face. Emma’s expression fell. She took a moment to look behind her, in the direction of the shared door she kept with the Queen’s chambers, before she turned back to Neal.

“Thank you, Neal,” Emma stated, walking through her door to meet Neal on the other side. She shut the door behind her. Neal looked upon her with worry.

“If you need anything, come find me after,” Neal stated. Emma looked at him and smiled, grateful for his kind nature.

“Thank you,” she replied.

“I’ll wait here and let the Queen know of your whereabouts,” Neal said with a smile. Emma gave him a true smile at that, and looked at him with extreme gratitude. Seeing her genuine reaction, Neal seemed to relax. “You do yourself justice,” he commented. “Your dedication to your position as the Queen’s personal guard does not go unnoticed. I can’t imagine a better candidate for the job.”

“You’re too kind,” Emma responded. “I only want to be the best that I can in a situation so...delicate.” Neal nodded at her statement.

“A wise decision.” Neal looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to Emma, then smiled and clapped his hands together, causing the large sound to echo through the hallways. “Go on, now. If necessary, I’ll be here when you return.”

Emma bowed her head before responding. “Thank you, again, Neal.” And with that, she turned around and began to walk down the hall to make her way to the King’s wing.

~~~

“Miss Swan! So glad to have you join me,” the King exclaimed as Emma walked through his library door. Taking her time to close it shut, Emma faced the King as he sat as his desk and watched him rise from his chair and make his way to where she stood. Stopping a few feet from her, he smiled at her in a way that made Emma feel uneasy.

“I heard you had a bought of some illness while I was away?” The King asked. Emma nodded her head.

“Yes, your majesty,” Emma replied.

“And it was because you were caught in a storm in the middle of the forest?” The King gave her a look of confusion mixed with taunt. “Why were you out in a storm?” Then he let out a sigh. “Oh right, I heard it was because of Regina’s horse. Her and that blasted animal.” The King rolled his eyes. “That was one gift I wish I had never given her.”

“What other gifts have you given her, your majesty?” Emma said with a touch of malice. But she suddenly realized she had spoken out of turn. As soon as the words fell from her mouth, she realized her mistake. The King raised his gaze to hers and looked at her with a stony expression. “She has spoken so highly of your gift to her of that horse that I was not aware of any other gifts you have provided to her. It is always the horse that she speaks of and favors most, pressed to tell anyone who will listen about how she adores it so.”

Emma watched as the King’s expression took in her words, and soon his gaze broke from hers. Though relieved that the King had accepted the explanation about her turn-of-phrase, she noticed that he never fully lost the edge in his eyes.

“Yes, well, she has been showered with many gifts. I would hope that she understands how fortunate she is.” Emma let her anger at the King’s words over Regina come and go, not wanting to cause a rift in their conversation once again, but heated at the horrible and completely incorrect description of Regina. “But, I am glad to hear that you have returned to normal. I guess it was fate that put you as ill while I was away, hmm? No reports on the Queen to report, I assume,” the King commented, a sadistic laugh escaping his lips. Emma stared at him, unsure what to make of his words.

“I apologize for the timing, your majesty,” Emma replied, keeping her voice still and lacking emotion. “If I can be of service to you in any other way—”

“You can,” the King interrupted, his face reflecting power and authority in a way Emma did not like to see. He walked up to where she stood, standing close so that Emma could feel the heat emanating off his skin. She held herself back from stepping away, not wanting to provide the King with any incentive to discover her true feelings over the man. “You can leave the castle tonight,” the King began, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke. “Leave the castle, leave your chambers, and leave the Queen.”

Emma looked into the King’s gaze and saw his eyes dance with red, a churning, bubbling essence of corruption erupting from his gaze. Though his words were quiet, they spoke vastly of the plans he had for Regina that night, and Emma held back her wrath as it became utterly clear.

When Emma didn’t respond, the King took notice, keeping his face close to hers as he continued. “Do you understand me, Miss Swan?” He spoke, enunciating slowly, almost spitting against the syllables under each word. 

Emma understood perfectly, that was the problem. But she didn’t know how to respond to the King. The situation was so precarious - if she lashed out and went after the King, she’d be immediately thrown in the dungeon and set for execution, which wouldn’t be conducive to anyone; if she responded in a way that gave it away that she knew how the King behaved with Regina, she’d be dismissed from her position and sent away, which wouldn’t help matters either. And the worst part was, if she were to provide evidence to the King that she knew what was happening behind closed doors, his anger would only be released on Regina, and to an extent that it had not yet occurred before. Emma felt a chill run through her body at the thought of Regina enduring even more pain and suffering at the hand of this man. But she kept her calm exterior present, for that was the only thinly veiled substance currently keeping the King at bay.

“I understand, sire,” Emma finally replied, keeping her stern gaze but bowing her head to the King in acknowledgement. This seemed to appease him, as he stepped back and let his maniacal expression disappear.

“Very well,” the King began as he turned to walk away. “Spend time in the village tonight, see your family, go and have a pint down at the tavern,” he continued, refraining from looking up at her as he arrived at his desk. “Enjoy the night, Miss Swan.” He looked up her then. “I shall check in with you in a couple of days.” And then he dropped his gaze to his desk again, effectively dismissing her in the same manner he had at their last meeting.

“Good day, your majesty.”

~~~

Emma walked through the halls of the castle. Refraining from returning to the chamber rooms just yet, she had decided to wander the halls to try and come up with a plan. But so far, she had amounted to nothing. Cursing herself, her steps fueled with frustration, Emma didn’t even see the old man walking towards her.

“It’s you!” Henry exclaimed, his voice cutting through Emma’s thoughts and surprising her. She looked up to see the older man smiling at her, and felt a sense of comfort envelope her at his kind eyes. Her thoughts fell away from the frustration and relished in the much needed break.

“Good afternoon, sir. It is so nice to see you again,” Emma replied, smiling at Regina’s father. His face brightened, then scrunched together as if to be deep in thought. 

“Emily, was it?” He asked. Emma laughed.

“Close,” she responded. “Emma.” He smiled brightly at her.

“That was it!” He exclaimed. “ _Fantastic_ Emma.”

“Sorry?” Emma asked. But the old man only smiled, then stuck his hand out in front of her.

“I don’t believe I ever got a chance to fully introduce myself. Yes yes yes, I am the Queen’s father, but most people know me as Henry Mills, officially.” Emma continued to smile at him, then reached her hand out to grab his and give it a shake.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mills,” Emma stated. 

“Oh, please. Call me Henry.” Emma laughed again.

“Alright then,” she replied. “Henry.”

“Much better,” he commented. Emma looked around them and was surprised to see that Henry was alone.

“May I be of any assistance to you, sir? I don’t see your wife around.”

“Oh,” Henry gave her a look that told Emma he didn’t seem all that phased by the lack of his partner being around. “I left her back in her chambers as she is preparing for a trip today. No, I was just going for a stroll in the halls. It’s about the only bit of activity I can get these days.” He laughed jovially, which only prompted Emma to respond in the same manner.

“It sounds like a wonderful way to get some exercise,” Emma responded. 

“Would you care to join me, child?” Henry asked, and Emma was touched by the gesture. Though Emma knew of Regina’s upbringing and the troubles she had with her mother, she had known instantly that the relationship Henry had with his daughter and vice versa was special and sacred when she saw him and Regina upon her meeting the older man. She saw it embedded in his manner even now as she spoke to him separate from both his wife and the Queen. It was clear that the care, kindness, and decency that this man possessed is exactly where Regina got it as well, despite the life she had led.

“I would love to, but unfortunately, I have a problem to fix before it gets to be too much later. But hopefully I can join you another day?” Emma replied, a slight touch of sadness in her voice as she wished she didn’t have to say no.

“Of course, my dear,” Henry replied, but then tilted his head at her. “But, maybe I could be of some help or assistance? I am a very good problem-solver,” he replied, smiling brightly at her once again. Emma couldn’t help but return the gesture once more, this man making her feel at such ease after a morning of turmoil.

“I wish there was,” Emma began. “But unless you know how to make someone appear in two places at once without tipping off some of our royals, I don’t see how,” she finished, laughing lightly at her joke despite the true reality embedded in her words.

Henry suddenly looked at her with genuine curiosity. His eyes searched hers, and Emma felt as if he was connecting with her on some level she wasn’t prepared for, in some way that she would never have expected. And as if on cue, he spoke the words that solidified her assumptions.

“You know, don’t you?” Henry asked first. But he continued before Emma had a chance to respond. “You know of the King and…” And then his eyes went sullen and sad, a complete change to his character that Emma felt deep in her heart. She suddenly was thrust back into her memory of the day of the royal wedding, the day she first set eyes on Regina, and she remembered the quick moment that no one else had witnessed when Regina looked at her father with a gaze of uncertainty, fear, and sorrow at the altar. All of sudden, Emma understood. She understood how Regina and her father had created a bond so powerful because all they had was each other. She understood how much pain Henry must have experienced while his wife pushed Regina about through life into a sham of a marriage and a relationship where she was abused. She understood how Henry was powerless against it, against an entire kingdom led by a King whose true personality was only known by very few. It had always been Henry and Regina against the powers that be and Emma immediately wanted to let this man know her true arrangement with Regina, and that she was there to do all she could to keep her safe.

“I do,” Emma finally responded. “And I’m attempting to do all I can to prevent it from happening again now that I’m here,” she concluded. Henry looked at her for a moment.

“And that is what you are trying to do now?” Emma nodded.

“Yes, sir.” At her answer, Henry stared at her for a few moments, his eyes still harboring that sadness behind them.

“Please let me help,” Henry suddenly stated, catching Emma slightly off guard. “If I can be of any assistance at all, please let me. I have for so long wanted to aide in helping my daughter.” Emma stared at the older man and saw such a look of determination there that her heart went directly out to him.

“I would love some assistance, truly. But I am just unsure of what it is you could assist with as of now. I have yet to even formulate a plan,” Emma explained.

“What is it you know? What do you need to do?” Henry asked with conviction. And so Emma told him. She told him of the King’s order for her to depart for the evening, she told him of how the King was insisting that Emma keep tabs on Regina to report to him later, and she told him of how she had been attempting to stay in the King’s good graces, so as to not invoke any additional animosity towards Regina. Henry listened intently to every word, and kept quiet until she had explained it all. When she had finished, he broke his silence.

“Well, if there is anything I can help with, please do not hesitate from asking,” Henry stated, his eyes begging Emma for a chance to help his daughter. Suddenly, Emma looked directly at him, and remembered a few stories Regina had told her of the time her father had spent in the castle. As an idea began to form in her mind, a smile started to spread across her lips. 

“You said your wife was to depart this evening for a trip?” Emma asked. Henry nodded.

“Yes, she will be gone for a few days I believe,” he answered. “Why?”

“I think I may have an idea,” Emma remarked, and she watched as Henry mirrored her smile, knowing that, if this plan were to work, they may be able to provide a reprieve for Regina yet.

~~~

As the evening light shone through the panes of glass of the large windows, Emma rushed down the hallway towards Regina’s chambers, the light bouncing off of her blonde hair with each stride. Everything was in place, everyone was up-to-date, now it was just up to her for the proper execution. As she raced down the hall, passing servants and other castle employees wandering the grounds, her adrenaline began to pick up, pushing her to move faster.

Finally arriving at Regina’s door, she raised her hand to knock but was prevented from following through when it swung open in front of her. Standing there was Regina, an amused expression on her face with one eyebrow raised. She leaned against the doorframe to stare at Emma.

“I could hear you coming from a mile away. You sound like a herd of elephants!” But Regina was anything but angry. Her voice was soft and warm, and her eyes danced with playfulness. Emma almost got lost in her gaze right then and there before remembering that there was a reason she had rushed to Regina’s side.

“Yes, well, quick movement is imperative right now. Come with me,” Emma remarked, standing aside to allow Regina to pass through the doorway. Regina looked at her with skepticism without moving. Emma turned to face her again, knowing she had to get to the real point of what was happening before Regina would follow. 

“The King will be here tonight,” Emma started, and watched as Regina’s face fell. “But there’s a plan,” she continued, a smile spreading across her own face. Regina’s expression changed to that of alarm, but Emma could see the sadness behind her eyes begin to dwindle almost immediately. “Well, in truth, your father and I have been working on it toget—”

“My father?” Regina interjected. Emma nodded her head.

“Yes, he’s been helping me.”

“You and...my father?” Regina asked again. Emma’s smile softened.

“Yes, he has been miraculous,” Emma explained. She saw emotion flood Regina’s features, and it took all of Emma’s energy not to reach out to her. Instead, she refocused on the task at hand. “But we must hurry, otherwise all this preparation will have been for naught.” Her smile spread quickly as she continued to gaze at Regina, and Regina dropped her eyes while she brushed her hands against her dress.

“Of course.” Regina paused. “Lead on.” Regina walked through the doorway as Emma started off down the hall again, allowing herself to walk so as not to force the Queen to run after her.

“Your father has been an immense help and we’ve been spending the day getting everything prepared,” Emma began to explain, Regina walking beside her, listening to her every word. “Your father is going to be pretend to be ill,” Emma continued, to which Regina looked up and stared at her.

“Ill?” Regina asked, raising her voice.

“Yes,” Emma continued. “He advised me that your mother has gone away for a few days, or at least just this night. So while he will pretend to be ill, _you_ will be seeing to his health in your mother’s absence, making you unable to depart from his bedside.” Emma looked upon Regina with a smile so wide, feeling a sense of pride at the ingenious plan her and Henry had developed.

“Emma,” Regina began, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Emma skidded to a halt and backtracked a few steps to arrive next to her and meet her gaze. “Leopold will see right through that. He’ll call upon the physician and the guards serving my parent’s chambers. He’ll ask whomever has any connection with my father. Trust me, I remember from the last time my father required my attention.” She shook her head and some of the gloom returned to her expression. “It was a good start but it can’t go further.”

Emma continued to look at Regina, but her smile didn’t disappear. When Regina raised her gaze to look at Emma and saw her grinning even still, she looked at Emma with suspicion. 

“You don’t think we hadn’t thought of all that?” Emma asked, her smile spreading even more, unable to contain her excitement. Regina just continued to stare at her, but now it was out of shock. Emma began walking again, keeping her eyes on Regina. “Come, we must continue, and I will explain.”

Regina stared at her for a few moments longer before finally picking up her step and catching up to Emma. They started down the hall once again, and Emma began to provide all of the preparations from the day.

“I have contacted the physician, and he will spend the evening into the night in your father’s chamber with you,” Emma began, and she looked over at Regina, smiling at the look of astonishment she already saw etched in her features. She continued. “We have also spoken to a servant that serves you, as well as your mother and father. A woman named Alice will be alerting the staff that serves your parents as to your father’s health and that you will be attending to him this evening.” At this, Regina actually looked over at Emma with eyes wide, truly stunned at the amount of preparation that had already gone into this.

“Yes, Alice. She’s wonderful,” Regina responded, somewhat in a daze.

“And as for anyone else, all those who have had access to your father thus far today - aside from myself, the physician, and Alice, that is - have already seen your father take ill, and will report nothing more than just that to the King. Even your mother will return with him already being cared for, keeping her account valid of seeing him being cared for in her absence if the King were to question her about the authenticity of his care.” At that moment, they arrived at Henry’s chamber door, and Emma knocked. As she turned back to Regina, she couldn’t help but smile again, allowing a bit of a smug grin to mix with it. But as it shifted to something more heartfelt as she gazed at Regina, she saw it reflected back at her in Regina’s eyes, and realized she had been waiting all day just to see Regina smile. Soon the door in front of them opened, and Alice stood clutching the wood, smiling upon seeing both Emma and Regina. 

“Just in time,” Alice commented.

Emma stared at Regina for just a moment longer before turning to Alice.

“Everything ready?” Alice nodded before responding.

“Henry is in bed, wailing and moaning to his heart’s content,” Alice remarked with a grin. “The physician is standing by, giving him pointers on how to make his act more convincing.” Emma laughed.

“I so appreciate his enthusiasm and desire to perfect his part.” Alice grinned at Emma, then stood to the side to let the two women through. Emma walked in first, quickly followed by Regina. As they made their way into the room, Henry took notice of their arrival and sat up in his bed.

“Regina!” Henry exclaimed, a bright smile spreading across his face. “Has Emma told you yet of our plan?” Emma watched as Regina returned her father’s smile and rushed to his bedside, sitting upon the edge and taking his hand as she sat down.

“She has, father,” Regina responded, letting her eyes wander over to Emma again as she arrived on the other side of Henry’s bed. 

“Would you like to hear my practice wails?” Henry asked, the same enthusiasm and excitement exuding through his voice.

“I could hear you from the doorway,” Regina commented, chuckling lightly as she smiled down at her father. Emma continued to watch their exchange.

“Your father may be able to take up a part in a local theater troupe after this,” the physician commented from the head of Henry’s bed. Emma laughed heartily.

“Henry, I do believe you were born for the stage,” Emma commented, prompting Henry to turn his gaze to meet her eyes.

“You just watch me, I’ll have the audience in the palm of my hand in my first role!” Emma laughed again along with Henry, and her eyes moved to settle on Regina, whose smile was a sight Emma held close. Breaking her concentration, Henry dropped one of his hands from Regina and reached out to Emma. Bending down to his bed, Emma sat upon the sheets as he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, not letting his gaze break away from her eyes. Emma saw an intense pulse of appreciation and care look back at her from the older man.

“You are a rare treasure, Miss Emma Swan,” Henry began, patting Emma’s hand as he continued to hold it tightly. Emma shied away at the compliment but he gripped her hand firmly yet again, drawing her eyes back to meet his. “This is not an opinion,” he continued. “I see the dedication you have put into this; the importance, the tenacity. You have put yourself in a very precarious position to ensure the safety of my daughter,” he said with a smile, and Emma felt humbled by his kind words. But before he could continue, Regina interrupted.

“I’m sorry, but what precarious position?” Regina asked, her eyes passing between her father and Emma, curiosity penetrating her gaze. Emma and Henry turned to her at her words, but then looked upon each other after her question had been posed. They seemed to silently speak to each other regarding the slip, having intentionally wanting to refrain from telling Regina just what it was that Emma would be undertaking in order to solidify this charade. Regina saw this pass between the two in front of her, and stood from her spot, uncertainty and frustration crossing her face immediately. “What are you not telling me?” 

Both Henry and Emma turned back to Regina, seeing the seething glare she gave them both. Emma stood as well and squared her shoulders to turn her full attention to Regina and speak, but Henry suddenly cut through and spoke first.

“She’ll be the one to receive the King,” Henry explained. “She’ll be the one to tell him that you won’t be meeting him this night.” Emma stared blankly at Henry, not realizing he was going to tell Regina of the true part she was to play in the endeavor. Earlier that day, Henry had advised about telling Regina of Emma’s role, but Emma had asked that her involvement be kept a secret if at all possible. She told Henry it was because she didn’t want any stress added on to Regina, especially when her focus should be tied to him. But if Emma were honest, the reason she didn’t want Regina to know about her plan of action was because she was afraid that she would see how much it meant to Emma to keep Regina safe, to keep her out of harm’s way, to keep her protected. After her conversation with Killian and the slowly evolving understanding that her feelings for the Queen were becoming more and more alarming, she didn’t want anything to dissuade Regina from trusting her. And she feared that if Regina knew what was to occur, she would be able to see through Emma like crystal.

Emma turned her gaze from Henry to look at Regina, and she was met with a stare so deep and so concentrated that it vibrated through her like a wave through still water.

“You...?!” Regina asked, a sudden fear embedded in her eyes. Emma continued to stare at her, unable to put together words, her own hesitations pumping through her veins. But she decided to take a stern approach, hoping to mask all of her true emotions.

“I can handle him.”

Regina stared back at Emma, and Emma felt that familiar pull once again. But this time it took on new life. As Regina stared at her, all sorts of expressions crossing her face in quick succession, she suddenly felt her own heartbeat rise to unnatural levels, as if it were attempting to prove itself against the evils of hell itself. She continued to stare as Regina held her gaze, and suddenly heard a thrumming in her ears, silencing all noise of the rest of the world, the muffle of her blood pumping quickly through her veins to both her heart and her brain overtaking her senses, attempting to understand her emotions overwhelming her entire body. Then suddenly Regina walked from where she stood, around the frame of the bed Henry lay in, and arrived directly next to Emma, her form so close that Emma could feel her skin reach new heights of awareness to Regina’s proximity. Emma’s heart began to surge so much that she feared Regina would be able to hear it’s deafening beats pound against her chest. She turned to face Regina directly, but held her mouth shut, concern pulsing across her mind to keep quiet, hopefully to not alert Regina to the effect that her intimate stance had on her entire presence. But the way Regina suddenly stared at Emma almost broke her resolve right there.

“Emma, I…” Regina began, but paused. Emma now looked at her curiously. “Can’t it be someone else?” Emma shook her head, looking over at Henry.

“We tried to find a way for that to work, but…” Emma trailed off, realizing this was the moment to tell Regina the truth about her own partnership with Leopold. She knew weeks ago that she wanted to tell her of what the King had ordered her to do, but with falling ill, she had not yet had a chance. Now, it presented itself.

“If I am anywhere near you when he is told, he will know something is amiss,” Emma began, prompting Regina to look at her with concern and curiosity. “Regina,” she started, taking a pause to give Regina incentive to understand the seriousness of the impending conversation. “The King called me to his library the day I moved into your cohort. He instructed me on some rules I was to follow as your personal guard. But,” she paused again. “He also ordered that I report to him on your activities, the people you meet and converse with in your own time, the places you visit - anything and everything concerning your whereabouts.”

Regina stared at Emma in shock. Her eyes continued to grow wide as Emma continued, but the fact of the matter was, she never could have imagined Leopold would stoop to that level, despite his common pattern.

“He wished you to spy on me?” Regina asked, taking a step away from Emma. Emma immediately looked at her with intent and sincerity, taking a step towards her to keep their close proximity and assure her of the true intentions she had.

“He did,” Emma commented. Regina looked at her, and she saw the anger start to build, the frustration come to a boiling point. 

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, beginning to pace across the floor and spin around, her anger flooding across all of her senses. “Of all the horrible, rotten…” Then she stopped, and turned back to Emma. “He can’t even leave me be during my own time. _My own time_! The time I spend being thrown into his…” She trailed off again, and Emma eyes penetrated Regina’s gaze. Emma watched as a shiver coursed across Regina’s body, and saw her close her eyes tightly. Memories of Regina being with Leopold and having to endure his abuse flooded Emma’s mind. She watched as Regina’s eyes opened and stared towards the ceiling of her father’s chamber, her body heaving against the heavy breaths she drew in. “He can’t even let me have moments just for me.” Emma watched her drop her gaze back to the people in front of her, back to Emma. “He has to order and manipulate my personal guard, my Knight, my…”

But then Regina stopped, and Emma continued to look on at her. Wanting nothing but for Regina to know that she would never betray her trust, she pleaded within her gaze for Regina to see the sincerity behind her intentions.

“He has to hire my _friend_ to spy on me.”

Emma stood completely still as Regina’s gaze bore into her own.

“I would never utter a single word to him of anything we have shared.” Regina just continued to stare at her, her eyes darting back and forth as if trying to read into her every intention. Regina kept a stern gaze but moved back to stand directly in front of Emma once again. And suddenly Emma felt it, that electricity, that abundance of energy always connecting them together. She suddenly understood that this wasn’t supposed to be this way, that it was never planned to - but somehow, Emma had ended up in the employ of this breathtaking, astounding woman, and there was a reason for it. 

“I know,” Regina commented, still standing in front of Emma. She didn’t move, she didn’t shy away, and the look that now embedded itself deep within Regina’s eyes showed appreciation, determination, but most of all - trust.

A knock was heard at the door, but Emma didn’t turn away from Regina. She heard Alice walk towards the door to answer, and then spoke in quieted tones with the person there. Only a moment later, Emma heard the door close again and the soft footsteps of the servant approach.

“I’m sorry, your majesty?” Alice questioned, her voice meek and gentle. Regina finally tore her eyes away from Emma, and Emma immediately felt the loss of the tether held between them. She suddenly realized how much it impacted her every time she and Regina shared a moment, but also how much she thrived on it when it was in tact. Her heart immediately ached, her body no longer thrummed. It was if a switch had been turned off, one that powered her entire being to move forward and take on the world. She suddenly realized just how much Regina had come to mean to her.

“What is it, Alice?” Regina asked, turning around and facing Alice directly, her voice calm and kind.

“The guard has informed me that the King has returned. He will visit his chambers, and then proceed to...yours,” Alice supplied with a slight edge. Emma appreciated the woman immensely in this moment, for it was clear that she, as well as Regina and Henry, could entrust her with all of the goings-on that were taking place, solely based on her words regarding the King and the plot they had developed. It was evident that her loyalty would lie with Regina until the end.

“That would be my direction to leave,” Emma commented, turning back to Henry. “You keep up that good wailing, and I’ll be in to see to you once my part is complete.” Emma smiled down at the older man, and he reached for her hand again.

“You be safe,” Henry commented, looking at her with genuine authority. Then his gaze changed, and he pulled on Emma’s hand, prompting her to bend lower and drop her ear to his mouth in an unspoken instruction to hear his whispered words. “She _needs_ you to come back safe.” Emma pulled away and looked at Henry directly, a wide-eyed gaze across her face. He nodded his head once, and Emma returned the gesture.

Emma pulled herself up from her position and turned to walk towards the door.

“Would you still like me to accompany you, Miss Swan?” Alice asked, hovering next to Emma as she passed.

“Yes - your testimony will be useful as you see to the Queen when she is in her chambers.” Alice nodded her head and followed Emma. They were almost to the door when Regina called out.

“Emma!”

Emma turned to her Queen and looked upon her once again. Regina rushed over to her and stood in front of her yet again, and Emma felt that tether begin to build once more, connecting them together against anything that would ever attempt to come between them. Emma sensed Alice move through the door, leaving her in a cloaked moment with Regina.

“You come right back here afterwards, understood?” Regina demanded, the lack of it being a question evident to Emma right away. Regina’s voice was soft but the emotion bled through her words unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Regina’s eyes demanded attention, and Emma couldn’t even blink as she looked into them and nodded her head in understanding. And then suddenly, Regina’s hand rose to Emma. Reaching up, she softly cupped her hand against Emma’s cheek. The palm of her hand rested against warm skin, and Emma felt each individual finger as it caressed her gently. She could feel the touch of that hand spread directly from that spot to flood the rest of her body, washing over her with a feeling she could not identify but wanted to cling to until it had swallowed her whole. It took all of Emma’s effort to not close her eyes and push against Regina’s hand, but as she continued to stare at her instead, she saw more in Regina’s eyes than words could ever say.

“Right afterwards,” Emma repeated. Regina held her gaze still, not letting her hand drop, her eyes begging Emma for so much more than what was said. But after only another short moment, Regina finally let her hand fall back to its place by her side, and Emma felt the blood drain from her body at the loss of contact. But Regina’s gaze did not break from Emma’s, holding it hostage in a way that Emma was more than glad to allow.

“ _Right_ afterwards.”


	8. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Well there was quite a bit of hatred spewed towards Leopold from the last chapter! You guys have me enjoying this interaction with you all over this story WAAYY too much (but keep it coming - I love talking with each of you!). I don't want to give away any spoilers whatsoever, but know that Leopold's character will be around for a while, so you have to endure him and his awful ways. But also remember, I'm a die-hard SQ shipper, and my story will reflect a version of them to have a happy ending : ).
> 
> Thank you so so SO so much again for your continued support, encouragement, and FANTASTIC comments and reviews on this story. I am so humbled and grateful to each and every single individual reader for taking the time to follow along with me for this story. And I know how hard it is to wait for WIP updates! 
> 
> This chapter starts to dive into some...interesting topics. But again, just like in the last chapter, there are tons of little details and intricate descriptions of things that would be good to really pay attention to *wink, wink*. It'll all come together as we get further along in the story.
> 
> Also, don't forget that trailer #2 for "From Knight to Night" is now up on YouTube. From this point forward, the new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer should be available close to the end of February/beginning of March.
> 
> You can find the trailers at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Emma paced across the floor of Regina’s chamber, silently waiting for the King to approach. She had been pacing since she had arrived just a few minutes prior, attempting to keep a level head so she was prepared for his arrival. But Emma was having a difficult time staying focused. Her cheek still felt the remnants of Regina’s hand, never having lost the phantom sensation of it still placed there, held against her.

Emma groaned loudly. This was _not_ the time to be distracted. She walked over to Regina’s vanity and placed both of her hands against the back of the chair there. She dropped her head, using her arms to hold herself upright as she attempted to breathe evenly. Suddenly raising her head, she came face to face with her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. She stared at it, silently questioning herself over the ever-growing feelings she had developing for the Queen. Would she ever be able to hold them at bay?

Emma’s eyes dropped from the mirror and scanned over the table of the vanity. She began to study the items there - the hairbrush laid to the side, the bottles of perfume gathered in the top left corner, a pair of gloves left folded from a day’s use. Emma admired what she saw, and before she could stop herself, pulled her hand from the back of the chair and reached towards the gloves, wanting to feel their soft leather and, somehow, Regina.

A knock sounded at the door, a hard thrashing against the wood that startled Emma, her hand mere centimeters away from the gloves she had sought. She spun in her place, turning towards the door of the chamber. Her heart began to race as she knew it would be the King, coming to see Regina for the night. This was the moment she had planned for all day. If she failed here, the whole elaborate setup would have been for nothing, and Regina…

Emma cut off the thought of what would happen to Regina if she didn’t succeed tonight in convincing the King of the events going on within the castle. A knock sounded at the door again, and this time the King voiced his annoyance for waiting.

“Open the damn door, Regina!” The King bellowed from the hallway. Emma’s anger began to brew beneath her skin, but she held it in check as she walked towards the door of Regina’s chambers. She stopped directly in front of the frame and stood there for a moment, readying herself for the King and his reaction to what he would soon find out.

Regina would not lay with him this night.

Placing her hand on the latch of the door, she pulled hard and yanked it towards her, making it open wide to the foyer in front of her. The King stood there, his features already showing frustration and anger. But upon seeing Emma standing there, she watched as his expression turned dark, the anger personified and consuming him layer by layer as it moved through his body at seeing his wife’s personal guard stand before him, instead of the Queen herself.

“What are you doing here?” He growled, his voice almost a whisper and deep. His eyes pierced Emma’s with a cold stare, menacing and dangerous. “I thought I told you to be gone this night,” he continued. “Where is my _wife_?!” He let the last word be shouted, filling up Regina’s chamber with his booming voice. But Emma held strong, not flinching at his raised anger, and standing stock still as his body consumed the evil boiling within him.

“Your majesty, something has come up. Your father-in-law has fallen ill,” Emma began to explain. The King seemed to listen to this information, and though he did not calm the way Emma had hoped, he didn’t speak, prompting Emma to continue. “Regina is with him now. She has been with him sinc—”

“Why is Cora not seeing to him?!” The King shouted. Emma silenced her words, allowing the King to cut her off, then continued once he had ceased his yells.

“She is not here today, your majesty.”

“Where the bloody hell is she?!”

“I was told she had business to attend to in a neighboring village. However, I am not sure as to the reasons for her needing to be there.”

The King looked into Emma’s eyes, boring into her, looking for any sort of deception hidden there. Emma’s thoughts raced, holding onto images of Regina being kept safe, of the King leaving her be for just one additional night, anything she could grasp onto in order to assist Emma in successfully lying to her King. Though this man didn’t deserve the dirt that he walked on, Emma was still committing a punishable crime in her kingdom - she was lying to a royal, and willingly. If this was brought to the attention of anyone else outside the circle of friends who had helped in this endeavor, she would be imprisoned and sentenced to a most horrible punishment. Emma had always been a law-abiding citizen, despite her freelance work within the village in her past. But even then, she had never broken any palace laws, letting the justice of the kingdom’s rules set her path and direction. But here she was, lying to the King of her realm. And she realized she would do it again and again as long as it protected Regina.

Regina was more than worth it.

“Take me,” the King finally responded, still staring at Emma. Emma let her face change slightly to mark her confusion.

“Take you?” Emma asked. The King nodded.

“Take me to Regina, to Henry’s chambers. I wish to see for myself.”

Emma’s blood ran cold. This had not been part of the plan, and she was unsure if all would be in place in order to receive the King directly, instead of just making it seem as though Henry had fallen ill by word of mouth. But what was she to do? If she postponed him to try and get word to Alice or even Regina, it would counteract the entire operation. As she thought of these things, she realized that she would have to take him, and only hope that it would seem convincing enough for the King.

“Very well,” Emma replied, stepping through the door and closing it behind her. She suddenly found herself in the small space of the foyer, the same one she had used to look on at Regina the first night she saw the King’s true nature. The King had not passed through to enter the hallway, tying them both to the confines of the area. But Emma moved straight through to pass into the hallway, leaving the King behind her as she opened the next door. Holding it open for the King to cross, he eyed her with hunger, a small sneer in his lips, as if he were devouring Emma with his eyes. Emma immediately felt a swell of disgust rise through her, realizing that the King was claiming her with his mind.

“Thank you, Miss Swan.” But his voice was eerie, a seduction in place but used as a mask for the hidden speak of dangerous acts. Emma felt a chill course through her frame, spreading from her heart as if an ice pick had stabbed straight through her and spread the cold through her entire body. Making sure to not react to his gazes and taunts, she moved from her position and walked down the hall, feeling the King follow closely behind her as they made their way to Henry’s chambers.

~~~

“Alice,” Emma stated as she walked closer to the chamber door, the King by her side. The young servant woman did her best to not react to seeing the King approach, but Emma noticed a slight widening of her eyes at the sight of him standing next to Emma. Emma began to speak again in order to pull Alice’s focus to the task at hand.

“The King would like to see the Queen’s father and check on his condition,” Emma began again. Alice looked at her with a stern gaze, knowing that things had taken a turn they were not expecting. “Could you please check with the physician if this would be a good time to see Mr. Mills?”

“I demand to see him. And Regina,” the King interjected, looking at Alice, his eyes squinting at the young servant. Emma turned to him.

“I understand, your majesty. However, I thought it would be best to check with the physician to ensure that, if you are to go into his chamber, you would not be vulnerable to his ailment. I do not want to see you take ill, sire.” Emma looked at the King and watched him consider these words.

“Ah, fair point, Miss Swan. That is sound thinking.” He turned to Alice. “I understand it may already be too late for Regina, but please go and seek the physician at once.”

“Alice,” Emma stated, causing the young woman to tear her eyes away from the King and settle on her again. “Please advise the physician that the King is very eager to see Mr. Mills and the Queen, and only to keep him away if he truly feels it is absolutely necessary. If at all possible, he would like to see them both this night.” Emma looked at Alice, silently attempting to communicate that the King _must_ be let in to see Henry and Regina, but that this little charade was only to give them time to prepare. As if speaking a foreign language fluently, Alice seemed to pick up on exactly what Emma was trying to convey.

“I understand completely, Miss Swan,” Alice replied, then turned to the King. “Please wait here just one moment.” Alice slipped through the door, leaving Emma standing next to the King.

“I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Miss Swan, and your influence to ensure I get my way has not gone unnoticed,” the King commented, breaking the silence between them. “I owe you a debt of gratitude.” Emma listened to his words but felt no true meaning in them, and instead just nodded.

“It is our duty to see to your safety, sir,” Emma explained. “As a Knight.” Ironically, the King laughed at that, chuckling beside her and causing her a moment of temporary alarm.

“Well, yes,” he began, then turned his gaze directly to her, letting his eyes dig into Emma’s once again. “But you’re no longer a Knight, are you?” Emma reacted to his words this time. Something within what he said made her fear for Regina in a new way, and she couldn’t even explain why it was she felt it at all. A leer appeared on the King’s face, a maniacal smile that stretched from ear to ear. But before it could go further, the door opened again and Alice appeared.

“The physician has advised that you are safe to enter, but to please keep the visit as short as possible to help prevent any possibilities of transfer.” The King broke from Emma’s gaze and let his eyes land on Alice.

“Splendid!” He exclaimed and moved forward towards the chamber door. Alice opened it immediately and watched the King pass through, then settled her eyes on Emma.

“Are you alright?” Alice whispered, but Emma wasn’t sure if it was because she had arrived with the King, or if Alice had noticed the fear etched into her face now.

“I will be once he has left,” Emma returned, to which Alice nodded her head once in understanding. Emma moved quickly to pass through the door and follow the King into the room, and before she could stop it, her eyes immediately found Regina.

Regina looked back at Emma with subdued fear, but she stayed strong. Emma nodded to her once, holding her gaze and staying with her until Regina broke the connection herself, letting her eyes follow the King as he made his way to Henry’s bedside. Emma let her eyes fall to Henry, and saw that some measures had been taken to help convince the King of his illness. His forehead was dotted with water to imitate sweat, his cheeks even looked slightly flushed. He was laid flat on his back, the covers of his bed pulled to just under his chin. Emma could hear his soft wails and moans, downplayed from the theatrics she had heard earlier in the day. But all in all, Emma was impressed, and took note to tell Henry later on of his success.

“Goodness, old man, what has overcome you this time?” The King asked, settling next to Henry’s bedside to look at him.

“He is having trouble speaking, his exhaustion is almost palpable,” Regina commented from the other side. The King turned to her and smiled, but Emma saw a menacing gaze in his eyes stare at her behind his grin.

“I see,” the King replied, then let his gaze fall back to Henry. “Well I wish you the speediest of recoveries. I expect to hear good things in the coming days.” The King patted the side of the bed near to Henry’s form, then rose from his seated position. He turned to walk from the bed and back to the door, but stopped in the middle of the room.

“Miss Swan, I appreciate you taking me here, and thank you for bringing me the news of Henry’s health this evening.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Emma replied, bowing her head to him.

“Regina,” the King began, turning his gaze to her across the room. Emma watched as Regina raised her head to stare at the King and awaited his next words. “If you would be so kind as to come by my library tomorrow morning, I have something to discuss with you.” The King paused, watching Regina for a moment.

“As you wish, my King,” Regina finally responded, not letting her gaze move from his eyes, but Emma saw the uncertainty there, prompting her to step forward to state her intent to accompany her, but the King cut her off.

“You may bring Miss Swan, of course,” the King added, indicating Emma to his right. Emma turned to look at him abruptly, taken aback by the comment, but kept silent in order to ensure that it would be carried through. Her eyes wandered back to Regina, whose gaze seemed to have lost the uncertainty and appeared more...serene.

“Of course,” Regina replied, bowing her head. Emma finally took a moment to let herself feel happy, knowing they had successfully pulled off this ruse, and that the King would be taking to his bed alone tonight, away from Regina, her safety kept in tact. With the help of some wonderful people within the castle walls, they had given her a few nights of serenity, providing some time to find a more permanent solution. And Emma would stop at nothing to find the answer.

Emma looked up to find Regina staring at her, and she passed her a smile, something that she felt was worth taking the risk for the King to see. Regina didn’t smile back in the way Emma was used to, but her eyes communicated every emotion Emma had hoped to see - happiness, relief, gratitude, and...something else, something Emma couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it flooded her thoughts immediately.

The King bowed his head to the room before snapping his fingers in Emma’s direction. Pulling away from the moment shared with Regina, Emma looked around until her eyes fell on the source of the sound.

“Miss Swan, let’s go,” the King supplied, turning to walk out of the room. Emma’s concern became evident immediately, but she attempted to mask it with confusion as she approached the King.

“Sire?” Emma asked, prompting the King to turn back around and face her.

“We are to leave, I require your assistance back in my apartments,” he explained, an air of confusion and misunderstanding directed at her, as if Emma should have been aware of this without question. Emma looked back at him with a completely bemused expression.

“You wish for me to...return with you?” Emma asked, letting the last half of the sentence fall slowly from her lips. The King looked exasperated as he rolled his eyes and began to speak again.

“Well yes, Miss Swan, I doubt you have anything to do up here, hmm?” He asked, his voice spoken as if he were talking with a child. “What purpose have you to Regina tonight? Do you wish to watch the walls peel of their paint? No, you will assist me this evening while Regina tends to her father in her mother’s absence.”

Emma felt her heart drop straight from its confines in her chest. Her palms began to sweat as a cold, lifeless feeling overwhelmed her body and mind. But an immediate thought reminded her that she could handle this man, for the alternative was an option she was not willing to have happen.

_It won’t be Regina._

“Of course, your majesty. I can see to any of your affairs that need to be addressed.” The King nodded, a look of triumph on his face as he turned to exit the room again.

“As you shall,” he commented. “Come, Miss Swan!” And he snapped his fingers again as he left the room. Emma followed after him without even a second glance towards Henry, Alice, and the physician, moving out of the room as quickly as possible so as to ensure the King would not set foot in there again. But the real reason she left quickly was to avoid any connection with Regina, for she knew that if she even glanced at her, her feet would stop dead, restricting her from following the man that she wanted to effectively ensure would stay far, far away from the Queen.

As they walked down the hall away from Henry’s chambers, Emma felt a wrenching ache in the middle of her chest, as if her heart were pleading with her to turn around, to go back. But she knew that if she did, it would only cause the King to retreat back to where Regina was as well, which was not an option she wanted to provide for a second time that night. So, she continued to walk alongside the King, further and further away from Regina and the rest of the party, despite her heart growing heavier with each step forward.

~~~

“Well, Miss Swan, I think that about completes the tasks I needed done for tonight,” the King remarked as Emma placed the last stack of papers on the desk next to where he sat. Emma had been pleasantly surprised that the King had only needed her assistance in administrative duties that had gone unaddressed in his absence. Now that the King was caught up, Emma was hoping to be able to return to Henry’s chambers to work out a plan of continued intervention with those willing to help. And...to return to Regina.

“Is there anything else I can assist with then, your majesty?” Emma asked for good measure, wishing to keep the image of obedience with the King that had developed and strengthened, even in the past few hours. The King rose at her question, and proceeded to walk around his desk towards the hearth of the large fireplace in the room.

“Do you drink, Miss Swan? Having worked as a tavern wench, I am pressed to assume so.” Emma felt her unease return at the King’s use of a more derogatory title than she preferred, slightly taken aback at the question. But she provided a response anyway.

“I’ve never been partial to alcohol, personally, but have done my fair share of drinking as part of my position.”

“Ah,” the King replied, arriving at a small cabinet next to the fireplace. “Well, could I interest you in something to drink? I have a few rare collections hidden here that I only reserve for special occasions. And you, my dear Miss Swan, are a reason to celebrate.” The King turned his head to look at her directly, and Emma’s unease turned into full discomfort. She decided to feign confusion though so as to push the King into more logistical thinking instead of using Emma’s responses to fuel the evil within him.

“A special occasion? How so, your majesty?” Emma asked, confusion beginning to settle deep in her features. The King lifted his eyes and settled on Emma, then smiled. But it wasn’t a sight that gave Emma peace. It only made her feel as if danger brewed behind his eyes.

“You have proven yourself to be a trustworthy ally, Miss Swan,” the King began, letting his gaze fall back to the cabinet. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a large crystal decanter holding an amber liquid, then two matching crystal glasses. As he placed the glasses on the surface, he pulled the stopper and began to pour the drink into each glass before continuing. “I was wary to trust you initially, worried that your alliance would fall too strongly towards the Queen.” He stopped again as he put the stopper back into the decanter and placed the bottle back inside the cabinet. He then grabbed both glasses, one in each hand. “Please, come join me in a celebration to our partnership,” he stated, lifting the glasses. Emma watched him for a brief moment, and though every instinct in her body screamed at her to decline his offer, she knew that if she did, it would only give him reason to retract his previous statement. Though her alliances did fall directly and only with Regina, the King must never know that, so she needed to provide whatever evidence possible to continue to convince him of her loyalty to his actions.

Emma walked towards the King and arrived in front of the hearth, to which he handed one of the glasses to her. She took it, but didn’t take a drink, instead holding it in both of her hands, her fingers crossing over the other as they wrapped around the crystal.

“I have to confess that I was ready to dismiss you immediately when I saw you open the door to Regina’s chambers, thinking that you had alerted the Queen to our conversation this morning.” The King took a moment to look Emma straight in the eye when he uttered these words. But she stood her ground, and refused to let any emotional inflection cross her face for him to see, despite how close he was to uncovering the truth. After a few moments, he continued. “But when you took me to Henry’s chambers, and I saw the shocked faces on all those people, I realized I had a loyal servant at my beck and call.” The King smiled at this statement, but Emma felt disgusted. Realizing the King only could describe and interact with those around him that proved useful to his endeavors, it was no wonder he had no real relationship and no real love in his life since the death of his first wife.

As Emma wandered with her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed the King take a step closer to her until his slightly sweet aroma from the alcohol assaulted Emma’s senses. Looking up to see how close the King had moved towards her made Emma feel suddenly trapped.

“It’s not everyday that I can find someone so… _keen_ on ensuring my orders are taken to ground,” the King remarked, his voice dropping an octave as his eyes began to scan up and down Emma’s body. Emma immediately felt a strong sense of fear run over her skin. Her knuckles turned white as she began to grip the glass tightly, pressing it into her abdomen as the strain of her body enveloped her entirely. “You are a rare find, Miss Swan, a _rare_ find.” He breathed in deeply, and Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight, alerts and alarms going off inside her head without abandon. Suddenly the King placed his glass on top of the hearth next to them, and then reached for Emma’s, pulling it from her fingers and placing it next to his own before he continued. “Has anyone ever told you how exquisite you are, Miss Swan?”

That was all it took for Emma to take a step back, putting distance between her and the King before she would enforce a need to throw him straight to his back.

“Your majesty, I think this may be unwise,” Emma remarked. “Don’t you think it would be best if I returned to the Queen in order to continue your request for reports?” The King shook his head as he stepped closer to her again.

“She is with her father this evening, and is in the presence of the physician. There is no need to keep track of her this night.” He stepped closer again, and Emma made another attempt to move backwards, putting distance between them as much as she could get away with. However, the King seemed to think it a game, and his eyes grew hungry as they continued to scour over Emma’s form. Emma felt the nausea begin to rise in her throat.

“But your majesty, wouldn’t the Queen be upset to find you are not bound to her and her alone?” Emma asked, attempting to draw on any sense of honor the King may still have left. This did stop the man in his tracks and cause him to look up at her face, but she saw the same mischievous look in his eyes as a crooked smile spread across his lips.

“Miss Swan,” he began, that smile turning further up his cheek. “You do not think the Queen is the _only_ one I spend my nights with, do you?” He laughed. “If you do, I am jealous of your naive, childish views of the world!” He laughed again, letting the sound carry across the large room. As the noise subsided, his eyes turned lecherous again against her, and he moved closer once more. “But Miss Swan, you must know that even the most honorable man would have difficulty holding his needs at bay in the presence of a woman like you.”

Emma felt the life sucked dry from her immediately. It was here that she realized she may need to take action. She began to think of different ways in which she could divert the King from his pursuits, coming up with scenarios and ways to throw him off his track, or even dissuade him. Emma realized that the list of lies she was beginning to tell her King was growing exponentially. But she didn’t care anymore. The thought didn’t provide her with any hesitancy whatsoever, and she felt no need to keep her law-abiding ways in effect with this man ever again.

As if fate itself decided to intervene, a knock sounded at the door; a big, booming knock that sound as though a rock itself was hurled at the door. The King’s face turned to a grimace, and his eyes began to rage under the attraction that was there just moments before. Still standing close to Emma, he bellowed across the room.

“The town better be lit up in flames for disturbing me!” The King screamed, walking towards the door. “Who dares knock at this hour?!”

“Your majesty, open the door!”

Emma knew that voice, and not for the first time, she breathed a sigh of relief at Neal’s arrival. His voice was a welcome intrusion in a moment she realized could have gone very differently if not for his impeccable timing. She turned towards the door just as the King had opened it to reveal Neal standing there.

“Your majesty, I must ask you to accompany me at once,” Neal demanded as soon as the door was opened to reveal the King.

“What could possibly be so important at this time of night, Cassidy?” The King questioned, not moving from his spot in the door frame.

“We have further word from our scouts again, sire,” Neal responded. “I believe we will be called away again based on their findings.”

Emma walked up to stand in view of Neal and the King. The King stared at Neal, but as soon as he saw Emma approach, he spoke.

“Come in here, Cassidy. I want to discuss this further before we go gallivanting off into the night.” As Neal nodded his head and stepped in, the King turned to Emma. “You! Leave. I shan’t be needing your services after all this night.” He gestured wildly to the open door, and Emma didn’t need to be told twice before striding through and exiting the room. However, she turned around just before the door closed, and she saw a quick glimpse of Neal as he stood on the other side. He let a small smile cross his lips before mouthing the word ‘go’ as the door closed and shut her out of the room.

~~~

Emma’s heart pounded in her chest as she backtracked out the door of the King’s chambers, leaving Neal to converse with him further. The reality of the moment Neal interrupted suddenly hit her, hard and rough, and she felt as if the wind got knocked out of her, causing her to take rapid breaths as she stood outside the door. She clutched at her chest, feeling the beats of her heart push against her hand. Attempting to force her mind and body to settle, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that she would need to thank Neal profusely in the near future.

What if Neal hadn’t shown up? What would she have had to do to avoid the King’s advances?

As her mind began to race with the possibilities of what could have happened, she turned around from the spot she still stood and faced the opposite direction, beginning to make her way back down the hall and further away from the King’s rooms. Suddenly, she felt a growing need begin to surge deep within her heart, so powerful and so astute that it set fire to her steps immediately. She felt her body pulse with a craving she had never experienced, and before she was even aware of her own actions, she broke into a run. She felt the air push past her as her speed increased, turning left and right to navigate through the castle’s maze of hallways as though she had a direct link tied to exactly what she needed. Moments later, she turned a corner and saw Henry’s chamber door in sight, making quick movement to increase her speed toward the pull her heart tethered to. Emma saw Alice standing outside the door just as she had earlier, but this time the servant’s eyes went wide as she saw Emma approach. Her hands began to flail, giving Emma reason to slow down and stop in front of her. Seeing the state of the young woman before her caused Emma’s already frail resolve to begin to crumble.

“What is it?!” Emma asked, the sudden fear pulsing through her.

“You! She…! You’re alright! How…?!” Alice responded, her words broken as she turned back and forth between Emma’s face and Henry’s chamber door, lacking comprehension. Emma softly placed her hands upon her shoulders to still the young woman.

“Alice…?” Emma pleaded, trying to coax her to calm herself enough to provide Emma with some semblance of helpful information. This seemed to help, as Alice tried to cease her movements and looked straight into Emma’s eyes.

“The Queen, she has been… She’s frantic…! She...you...you must go inside!” Emma’s fear exploded within her at those words, a sudden trauma laid upon her that made her weak and vulnerable to the world around her. Her eyes widened as she looked upon Alice, but then she dropped her hands from her shoulders and fumbled for the latch on the door. Her hands slipped and struggled in ways that couldn’t get the door to open for her. But Alice suddenly pushed her hands out of the way and pulled the latch herself, yanking the door wide open and allowing Emma to fall into the room.

Stumbling in and tripping over her feet, Emma began looking around frantically, trying to gauge what awful horrors lay before her. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary. All she saw was Henry and the physician, Henry still in his bed but sitting up, his covers rumpled in every different direction as if a fight had taken place right atop his bed, and the physician bending over the water bowl that had been used as a staged item for Henry’s illness. Upon her entry, they had both snapped their heads to the door and were now staring at her from their positions.

Regina was nowhere to be seen.

“Regina!” Henry suddenly yelled, and Emma stood up straight at his loud voice. She began to run towards his bedside, wanting to ask him why Regina was missing and what had happened in order to try and make sense of Alice’s ramblings, as well as her sudden need to be in this room that she had felt.

But before she arrived at Henry’s bedside, Regina appeared in the doorway of the connected room to the right. Her face was stricken with grief and drenched with stains of tears. Her mouth was slightly agape as she took deep, laboring breaths, while her eyes showed fear, turmoil, and guilt.

Before Emma could do or ask anything, Regina rushed towards her, and as soon as she was close, she collided with Emma. Wrapping her arms around her, Regina grasped her tightly, placing her hands against the nape of Emma’s neck, clutching and entwining herself into her as if she were to absorb her. Emma was stunned, but without even a moment’s hesitation, she enveloped Regina in her own arms, pulling her in tightly. The way in which Regina clung to her, pressed against her tightly and enveloping her into her with so much worry and need, made Emma fall weak to her heart’s reaction. She felt that tightening in her chest return from before, but it took on a new life. Her body felt as if it were exploding with light, all of her extremities to the very tips of her fingers washing the world over with magic pulsing straight from her very nature. Emma knew that the response her body was providing to this was something she should quell immediately. But she just...couldn’t.

Regina held to Emma like that for many long moments, but finally broke apart from her, pulling back to stare into her eyes. Her hands moved to cup Emma’s face, her fingers tracing along her features, stroking up and down as if to memorize them by touch alone.

“Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?! Did he… Oh my god, Emma…,” Regina stuttered, and wrapped her arms around her once more, clutching her close. Emma held onto her but was the one to break them apart this time. As soon as she was able to look into Regina’s eyes again, Regina moved her hands to Emma’s face once more.

“I’m alright,” Emma started, her voice shaking slightly in her response. Regina looked at her with a pointed gaze, her eyes seeming to understand _exactly_ what had transpired without Emma needing to provide an explanation whatsoever.

“He…” Regina started, but seemed to need to take a moment before she could continue on, keeping her eyes locked on Emma as she gathered the resolve to speak again. “He didn’t...succeed, did he?”

Regina continued to stare into her eyes, and Emma watched as a single tear traced down her cheek, following a path one had paved prior to her arrival.

“No,” Emma responded, her voice soft, but was also made to provide Regina a definitive voice to assure her she wasn’t just attempting to hide information for her sake. Regina understood immediately. “It’s alright,” Emma continued. “It will all be alright, I promise,” Emma remarked, continuing to look at Regina and feeling their tether begin to tie together again. Emma realized this was what she craved, this tether that suddenly was the most precious part of her life. She came to understand that it was changing though. The moment she had arrived and set eyes on Regina, it had begun to form tightly threaded knots built of strength that had yet to be a part of their connection. It altered and grew, and it wove together so tightly that she realized that, even when apart, they would forever be connected from this point forward.

“You can’t promise that,” Regina commented, finally dropping her hands and taking a small step back from Emma. Though it pained Emma in that moment to feel the loss of Regina near her, she understood the motive to move away, and still was given the benefit of seeing in Regina’s eyes that their tether continued to stay in tact. She also understood that Regina was right. No matter what she did to prevent actions taken by the King against anyone in the castle, Emma couldn’t promise that they wouldn’t happen. But that gave her the knowledge of what it was she could assure the young Queen.

“No, no I can’t,” Emma replied. “But I _can_ promise that I will continue to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, no matter what that may entail. Now that we have a circle of friends here who can help and assist,” Emma continued, pointing around to Henry, Alice, and the others in the room. “We have plenty more resources to use to make sure that happens.” Regina took that chance to look around at the people as well before returning to Emma’s gaze.

“But who will keep you safe?” Regina asked.

“We’ll ensure her safety just as much as yours, Regina. I can be the one to promise you that,” Henry stated immediately, not even allowing a moment to pass before he stepped up. Emma turned to him and saw his eyes settle on her, a smile and sense of kindness emanating from his gaze. Emma returned the smile to him.

“Daddy,” Regina remarked, and Emma watched as she moved to her father’s bedside and sat down again, holding his hands immediately. “You can’t be the only one to promise to do that,” she commented. But then, Regina looked over at Emma, letting her eyes pierce her own with their gaze and Emma felt that rush through her senses crash over her once more.

“You’re right,” Henry replied. “But it won’t be just me. It’ll be all of us.” Regina turned to stare back at him, but Emma saw the look on Henry’s face, and this time, it was the older man who had the upper hand on the Queen, instead of the usual reverse pattern. Both Emma and Regina took that moment to look around the room and watch as the people there nodded their heads in confirmation. Emma suddenly felt a comfort overwhelm her that she didn’t know how much she needed after having just separated herself from the King. It was similar to what she felt when she was with her parents, or even Killian. But this time, it felt different, as if it filled in all the gaps she had ever felt in life. As if she had found a new home.

“Thank you,” Emma responded, allowing the true emotion she was feeling to flood her words. Henry smiled at her then, and Emma turned her eyes back to Regina, who was staring at her in a way in which Emma suddenly knew, no matter how hard she tried or how many methods she took to overcome, her feelings for Regina were solidified deep within her heart, never to fade.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

“Now that the King has been called away again for a few weeks, we’ve decided to still keep up your father’s illness for another night into tomorrow, just for good measure so as not to look..suspicious,” Emma commented as she and Regina walked through the castle hallways. They were making their way back to Regina’s quarters, intent on starting a new day and putting much of what occurred the night before behind them. Emma had kept up a note of strength and stability throughout the night, but somehow it seemed that Regina could see right through her walls, just as Emma feared she would be able to do. As they had waited through the night to hear of the King’s possible travel plans, Emma had spent much of the time reflecting on what could have happened had Neal not shown up, and Regina took notice of it. It seemed Regina would be the only one to know what happened behind those closed doors, and Emma realized it was because she was the only one who had been through it herself, but with a much more horrible outcome.

That thought both caused a pain within Emma to overtake her, because she would always know of the hardships Regina had faced before she had shown up. But a part of her also realized that it brought them closer together, despite its vulgar and destructive origin. Emma knew that she had her parents, her friends, even the new ones she was making right here in the castle. But they wouldn’t understand, not truly. Not the way Regina did. Something about being able to share in this together felt like it was a connection that only strengthened their tether to one another even further.

And that had been the other thing. Ever since Emma had returned to Henry’s room, the tether between Regina and Emma had seemed to only strengthen even more as the night passed. The strong knots tied together began to mold into stone, hardening the connection between them to a solid point that seemed unbreakable. Emma knew Regina felt it too, for they had exchanged glances at one another throughout the night, feeling it build and tighten, develop and change. Somehow, someway, Emma knew it was magical.

The evening had spurred a conversation of all those in the room on what possible measures could be taken to prolong the intervention of keeping the King away from Regina, even if he were to be called away again. His trips would not last forever, so methods needed to be made in order to make attempts to keep the King away. As Emma and Regina continued to make their way back to Regina’s chambers now, that conversation had been the origin for deciding to keep Henry’s illness going for another 36 hours, ensuring a safe timeline.

“I think that wise,” Regina commented from Emma’s right. “Besides, Daddy will enjoy a few more hours of theatrical wailing,” she continued, the first smile Emma had seen all night grace her lips as she turned to her. The sight of something so pure gave her a true reason to return the sentiment, and their words fell quiet as they relished the moment together.

“Your majesty! Emma!” A voice shouted from a flight of stairs to their left, breaking the moment. But Emma knew that voice yet again, just as she had the night before.

“Mr. Cassidy,” Regina commented as Neal made his way to the landing they stood on. “Why are you not with my husband?” She asked, a note of concern in her voice.

“He has begun the ride with some of his Black Knights already. I was making my way to begin my trek and catch up when I found this one sniffing about the Knight’s quarters’ door,” Neal commented, jerking his hand over his shoulder to indicate an unruly man detained by two royal guards being escorted up the stairs in handcuffs and a hood over his head. Emma watched as the man squirmed and thrashed, attempting to get out of the grips of the two guards with no success.

“Who is he?” Regina asked, a look of alarm on her face mixed with a touch of revulsion.

“Well, actually,” Neal began, looking towards the prisoner, and then connecting his gaze with Emma. “He’s asking for you, Swan.”

“SWAN!” The prisoner yelled, his thrashing ceasing immediately and his hooded head turning right and left to try and determine where Emma stood. Emma slowly closed her eyes and began to shake her head, knowing exactly who it was beneath the hood.

“Killian…” Emma growled, even though her voice didn’t exude any hostility.

“You know this man? Truly?” Neal asked, a confused expression knit into his face.

“Killian?” Regina asked, comprehension beginning to overwhelm her features. “Your Killian?” Emma nodded.

“That’d be him, yes,” Emma responded, allowing the smile to play across her lips this time. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Best friend, childhood playmate, horrible timing as always. But I don’t know what he’s doing here, you’ll have to ask him,” Emma commented, her smile turning to more of a smirk.

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Regina began, turning back to Neal, the two royal guards, and a still imprisoned Killian Jones. “Let him free, Mr. Cassidy. And take that infernal bag off his head.”

Neal looked at Regina, then to Emma, and finally made his way to the two guards, giving them a hand signal to release Killian from their clutches. As the bag flew off Killian’s head, he began to squint his eyes against the sudden light before finding Emma standing there next to the Queen, giving him a look he was all too used to by now.

But as soon as Emma saw his face, she knew something was wrong.

“Swan! I’ve been trying to find you all night,” Killian began, his voice set with worry as the guards began to uncuff him. Emma’s grin disappeared immediately, and she moved towards him to inquire further about his presence in the castle.

“What is it?” Emma asked, concern beginning to seep into her veins. She felt Regina step forward closer to them as they began to speak.

“Emma,” Killian began, his face stricken with a slight fear Emma had only seen a few times before. “It’s your mother. She’s...she’s fallen ill. You must come at once. At once!” Killian emphasized his last words, and Emma felt her whole body turn to stone.

“What happened?!” Emma demanded.

“I am not sure what it is that ails your mother, but the local physician said she must be moved to a warmer climate immediately,” Killian explained. But then his expression softened as he looked on at Emma. “She won’t leave without seeing you.” Emma felt her body begin to fight the tears that threatened to spill immediately.

“Mr. Cassidy,” Regina’s voice broke through, actually putting Emma slightly at ease as she listened to her soft tones. “From now on, Mr. Jones will always be welcome in the castle at any time of day or night. Is that clear?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Neal stated, bowing to Regina.

“I wish for you to escort Ms. Swan and Mr. Jones to the Swan’s home immediately, ensure that they arrive quickly and without delay.” She turned to the royal guard, which Emma suddenly recognized from the first night she had explored the castle and found Regina. “Please go and fetch the castle physician at once and explain to him that I want him to see to Mrs. Swan immediately. I want him to provide a full report to discover if there is nothing more that can be done for her health aside from a change in climate.” The guard stood at attention, bowed to Regina, and then ran down the hallway towards the physician’s chambers.

“Emma,” Regina said from behind her, her voice softening. Emma then took the opportunity to turn to her, feeling her breathing shake as she attempted to regulate its rhythms. Regina stepped towards her and looked straight into her eyes. She raised her hand to cup her cheek just as before. But when Emma looked into her eyes, she was captured there, just as she had so many times before.

“Go.”

“But, your majesty, what abou—”

“No,” Regina interrupted. “Go to your mother, stay away as long as you need. Mr. Cassidy,” Regina began, addressing Neal but keeping her eyes locked on Emma. “Will you see to it to get the King’s new schedule sent to everyone involved in his affairs in the castle, including Miss Swan? Make sure it is sent to her wherever she is once it is ready.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Neal replied.

“That way, you’ll know just where he’ll be until you can come back to the castle,” Regina commented to Emma, a gentle smile playing across her lips.

“But...you—”

“I’ll be alright,” Regina stated, cutting Emma from her words, already knowing what she had wanted to say. “I have Alice,” Regina continued, a forced smile covering her face this time strictly for Emma’s benefit. But Emma actually laughed as an image of Alice trying to fight off the King with her small hands whipping around his face crossed her mind, and that made Regina give Emma a true and deep smile. After a few moments, Regina’s face turned solemn again as she continued. “Now, go.”

As Regina dropped her hand from Emma’s cheek, Emma felt its absence cause a craving for its presence again, wanting so badly to say a parting word to her. But as she looked into Regina’s eyes, there was enough communicated through their gaze alone that words were not necessary.

Emma let her eyes linger for just a moment longer before she turned around to face Killian and make her way down the steps of the grand staircase. Neal took the lead and rushed down to meet the guards at the door, speaking of his intentions and what he would need to secure a speedy transport to the village. As Emma made her way out the castle door with Killian by her side, he turned his gaze to her on the bridge as they walked forward.

Emma’s tears had ceased, and Killian knew of the reason why she looked determined and set in moving as fast as possible to her destination, so she was unsure of why he stared at her so intently. When she turned to face him, his eyebrow was raised and he looked right back at her.

“What?” Emma asked as they continued to walk forward. But Killian didn’t give her a response as he turned his head back to face forward, away from Emma’s questioning glare. “Killian, what is it?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all really. Your mother is ill and I don’t want to bring up a completely unrelated topic.” Emma looked at him with confusion, but allowed his odd ramblings to fall away as they strode closer to where Neal stood waiting for them. But suddenly, Killian looked back at her. “Actually, you know what, I am going to say one thing.”

This time, he turned to her as before but looked her right in the eye, letting his gaze bore into her own.

“I told you so.” And then he smirked.

~~~

_Late That Night_

“You sure you’re going to be alright, love?” Killian asked as he helped walk Emma to the iron door outside the castle gates. Emma leaned on Killian, but it was more in need of emotional support than requiring assistance to stay upright. Having just returned from an entire day spent at her parent’s home, night had fallen and the torches lit along the bridge behind the castle gates were the only source of light surrounding them.

The castle physician had confirmed Mary Margaret’s illness, requiring her to be moved to a warmer climate near the sea. Explaining that her lungs would do better in an area with water nearby and exposure to sun everyday, Emma had spent the day helping her father ready their belongings and secure a transport to take them to the shore. Neal had helped secure a private transport, and Emma had a feeling that Regina may have been involved, but didn’t address her thoughts. Killian had assisted every step of the way, helping David load the transport carriage once it had arrived, and, upon their departure, ensuring that Mary Margaret was loaded into the carriage comfortably.

Emma made effort to stay by her mother’s side most of the day, talking with her and telling her stories about her times in the castle. It had pained her to leave out the parts talking about Henry, Alice, and the friends she had made, but she knew she could never tell her mother about what was actually occurring inside the castle walls. However, she was able to share stories about working with Regina, and Mary Margaret thought it so glamorous that her own daughter was a part of the personal cohort under the Queen of Misthaven. She had so enjoyed even the mundane details about the ins and outs of Regina’s everyday life that it had ended up being enough to prevent Emma of having to go into additional details.

Emma had a difficult time saying goodbye to her parents, especially without being able to accompany them and ensure their safety on the trip. But her father had assured her that all would be well, and that they would return before the summer months. Gripping her mother’s hand as she was placed into the carriage, she let the tears fall as her father kissed her cheek and told her goodbye.

“I’ll manage,” Emma replied, shrugging out of Killian’s arms as they arrived at the iron door of the castle gates. She turned her face to his, still tear-stained while deep, dark circles coated the skin under her eyes. He looked at her with genuine care, and gripped her hand. Despite the sorrow she felt deep in her heart, she smiled at him, appreciating his kindness. “Thank you, Killian. For everything. For coming to get me—”

“And getting arrested for it,” Killian remarked, interrupting her with a smirk. She laughed as she looked upon his face, his expression telling her that he’d do it again if the need were ever to arise. As she gazed at him, she realized just how important Killian was to her, and that if her heart didn’t belong to someone else, she would have married him the moment she was of age.

 

Wait a moment...had she really just subconsciously admitted that her heart belonged to… _Regina_?

Emma’s face must have quickly turned to one of fear and shock, for Killian moved close to her, his expression etched with concern.

“Swan? Emma? Are you alright?” He gripped her shoulder with his free hand and tried to catch her eyes. But Emma was staring at the ground, letting the realization of the truth hit her like a falling tree in the forest. After a few moments, she finally looked up at Killian, and let her eyes speak everything for her. Killian stared at her, but seemed to understand that something monumental had just taken place. “What is it?”

“Killian,” Emma started, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. “What am I going to do?” She felt the words break on her lips, her breathing sharp and jagged against her question. He only continued to stare at her until she saw comprehension wash over his features.

“So…” Killian began. “So, it’s true then? It is...the Queen...?” His question was tentative, but Emma could see it was because they were still surrounded by royal servants, prompting his understanding that the use of the words he chose would be heard by many unwanted ears. Emma appreciated his candor immediately as she nodded her head. She watched as he heaved a huge sigh in front of her, but kept his eyes on hers. His expression was soft and understanding, and his next words meant everything to her in that moment.

“You’ll be alright, Swan.” He paused. “Something tells me all will be alright.” Then he smiled at her, and she felt some of the fear wash away from her. Though she didn’t know how, something about what he said made her believe it to be true without question. Something told her everything _would_ be alright. “Now come on, Swan. Let’s get you inside. It hasn’t exactly been an easy day, and even I need to get my beauty sleep.” He smiled at her again, and Emma basked in it, letting one of her own cross her lips as well. She turned towards the iron door and spoke to the guard there, who opened it wide to let her pass. Before she walked through fully, she turned back to Killian.

“Thank you again, Killian. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Killian?” The guard asked from the other side of the door. Emma turned to him in alert.

“Uh...yes, sir?” Killian responded.

“Killian Jones?” The guard repeated, causing Emma to thoroughly be confused.

“The one and only,” Killian responded. The guard lifted his chin to get a better look at Killian, then turned his head to different sides, as if fully inspecting him and his physique. Killian seemed to take notice. “What are you doing there, mate?”

“Just getting a better look at you, sir,” the guard responded.

“Well, I may be devilishly handsome, it’s true, but you’re not really my type,” Killian responded, causing Emma to turn back to him with a raised eyebrow. She watched as Killian began to mimic the guard’s movements, looking him over and then watching his expression turn to intrigue. “Well, maybe I could make an exception.” 

Emma laughed on the spot, and turned to look at the guard, who stood with eyes wide as he looked on at Killian.

“We’ve been told to allow you into the castle at all times. I was just trying to...memorize your face,” the guard responded, seeming to be knocked off kilter.

“You’re making a better case for yourself, mate. Keep talking like that.” Emma laughed again, and saw the poor guard on the other side lose all the color in his face. She finally made her way through the iron door in full and heard it click shut and lock before she turned back to face Killian. Her best friend was teasing the poor guard, but she caught his eye and he turned to face her.

“I’ll come find you in a few days, Killian. Thank you again for today.” Killian bowed his head to her at her words.

“Happy to be of aide,” Killian replied, then his face turned sincere. “Call for me if you need anything, alright Swan?” She smiled at him, then nodded her head once to assure him she would. As she looked on at him while he turned and walked away from the castle gates, she felt the heaviness of the day settle over her once again, and with the added emotional ups and downs of her mother mixed with the happenings the night before with the King, she suddenly felt exhaustion overwhelm her. Looking forward to being alone and taking the time she needed to reset and rest, she turned towards the castle and began to walk across the bridge.

~~~

Emma walked through her chamber door as quietly as possible. Not realizing the extremely late hour until she arrived inside the castle and found no one milling about any longer, she had made a point of trying not to disturb anyone within the Queen’s apartments, including Regina especially.

As she moved into her room, Emma saw that a few candles had already been lit and her bed turned down, allowing for a welcome sight upon entering. But as she began to strip off her layers of warm clothing, all the way down to her loose peasant’s shirt and black leather pants, the events of the past 24 hours began to catch up to her. Her heart began to grow heavy as she remembered the King and his unwelcome advances the night before. How would she be able to combat that in the future? She had to come up with a plan, and quickly, before he returned from his trip this time around. And then there was her mother. Would the change in climate make her well again? Or…

Emma caught her mind from further venturing down that thought before it became to hard to bear. She sat down on her bed and let her head fall into her hands, her elbows settling on top of her knees. But her mind continued to race, until it finally landed on the thought of Regina.

Emma had purposely been avoiding all thoughts of Regina throughout the day, until she stumbled upon her revelation at the castle gates. Now that she was alone, she allowed her innermost thoughts to envelope around Regina. Was she really going to be able to keep her feelings at bay, working alongside Regina every day for the foreseeable future, with them pulsing through her without control? Did her heart really belong to Regina now? How was it she had gone from not even knowing she preferred the same sex to being in love with Regina?

Emma’s head shot up out of her hands and she stared intently at the floor below her. Was it really… _love_?

With her exhaustion culminating and as her thoughts of the King, her mother, and Regina swirled inside her head, her resolve finally broke, and Emma began to let the tears fall, silent against her cheeks as they left trails towards the soft sheets of her bed. As she sat there, the tears pooling against her eyes, she let out a small, exasperated laugh. The overwhelming feeling of everything happening all at once was real and true, but she also saw the irony behind it, causing the laugh to escape her lips. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, feeling her tears create new paths against the side of her face. It was an odd mixture of emotions, as the light mixed with the dark. The light of feeling her first pulls of love in her heart, while the dark of the castle, the King, her mother, and the foreboding dread of that love being centered around the Queen, battling each other incessantly within her.

Suddenly, without a knock and without warning, the door that connected to Regina’s chambers from her own was thrown open, and Regina fell through the door at her waist, having been on her knees against its frame. Regina threw her arms in front of her as her hands caught her fall, preventing her from landing face first into the stone. Emma sat stunned at the sight of Regina as she scrambled up to her feet and began to brush off the nightgown she wore, removing the remnants of dirt that had attached.

Regina looked around the room, avoiding Emma’s eyes completely, and Emma couldn’t help but smirk and start laughing. The tears continued to fall down her face, but the idea that the Queen of Misthaven had been trying to eavesdrop on Emma, and had been caught red-handed in the act, helped cure her sadness almost immediately.

Regina turned to her and glared at her, obviously not happy with the laughing that Emma could no longer control, but within just a few moments, Regina couldn’t hold back her own smile, and began to laugh right along with Emma. Soon, their sounds filled the room, and Emma thought how this was exactly what she had needed. Of course, sleep would be a welcome second option, but it was this - laughter, and laughing with someone who had come to mean so much to her - that was the true cure for her overwhelming tribulations.

As their laughter finally began to die down, Emma felt the overwhelming feeling return, but this time she could control it a bit better, and she realized that all of her planning could at least wait until the next day. She looked at Regina and watched as her laughter died down as well, and it seemed that Regina was finally able to take notice of Emma’s tear-stained face at that time.

“Emma,” Regina began, crossing from the door to Emma’s bedside. Emma immediately felt her heart swell as Regina got close, but she decided not to fight it now. “Emma, is your mother alright?” Regina asked as she sat down next to Emma on her bed. Emma looked into her eyes and nodded.

“Your physician confirmed the diagnosis, and she and my father left this evening to find residence on the coast,” Emma explained. Regina nodded.

“If they need anything, you tell me at once. I will make sure the castle is able to supply them with whatever they require to make her recovery more comfortable,” Regina insisted. Emma smiled at her, and felt the tears start again, but this time in appreciation for Regina’s determination to help, a trait she had come to know was everything Regina stood for.

“Thank you,” Emma replied. As she stared into Regina’s eyes, she felt that tether between them begin to thrum. It became clear that it had never broken apart, even with their distance, even with Emma’s attempts to keep Regina from her thoughts for the entire day. But in the time they had spent together the night before into the morning, it was solidified that this magical connection had succeeded in creating an unbreakable tie. The entire time apart, it had never been cut, never been pulled apart. But as soon as they were together again, it only came alive, humming and thriving as they fed it with their close proximity.

And all of a sudden, Emma didn’t care anymore. If anything, the woman in front of her could easily be considered one of her friends, not just her employer, or even the Queen for that matter. Regina was a person just the same, and Emma suddenly felt that holding herself back from expanding on the friendship that had developed was preposterous and downright foolish.

Regina seemed to sense the change in Emma’s demeanor, for her gaze softened as she looked into Emma’s eyes, reaching out her hand to gently brush up and down Emma’s arm. And suddenly, Emma let her tears fall again, allowing the overwhelming pieces of the day and even the last few months to consume her, for she felt safe in this moment with Regina, and knew that she would not judge her for the moment she needed to just let go.

And Emma was right. Regina didn’t judge, didn’t shy away. She just looked into Emma’s eyes, and before she could even allow enough time to hold back, she felt Regina pull her close. Emma fell against Regina gently, her forehead pressed to the side of Regina’s neck, her cheek against the space below her shoulder. And then she was wrapped in Regina’s arms, being held tenderly while Regina let her cheek rest on top of Emma’s head. Emma listened to the even breathing beneath her, allowing it to calm her racing heart and mind. She felt her tears continue to fall, realizing they were staining Regina’s nightgown. But as she attempted to lift her head in order to cease destroying the Queen’s clothing, Regina held her steady, and Emma lost any care to fight against it. As it consumed her and she lay against Regina, enveloped in her comforting embrace, Emma realized that there was no other place in the world she’d rather be than right here...being held in Regina’s arms while the sound of her heart beating steadily against her was her own personal lullaby.

“It’s going to be alright,” Regina whispered gently, her words letting Emma relax even further. Moments passed, and Emma slowly began to feel the tendrils of sleep wrap themselves around her body, pulling her into slumber. But then Regina’s voice broke through again, even quieter this time. “We’re going to figure this out together - you and I, Emma Swan. Because...you are my light in this darkness, Emma, and I...I need you.”

Emma felt her heart explode right in the center of her chest. Then a thought crossed her mind that she hadn’t considered before. Maybe...maybe these feelings weren’t just one sided.

Maybe...Regina felt something too.

Emma felt Regina take a deep breath as she rose and fell against her with the intake of air. “Nothing can happen to you - _nothing_. You will be kept safe because…” She paused. “I’ve got you.”

Emma listened to Regina’s breath hitch at those words, and she allowed herself to press harder against her ever so slightly, in a way that almost made it unnoticeable.

“ _I’ve got you._ ”


	9. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Just going to tell you all now - nope, Leopold doesn't die yet :P!
> 
> You guys have all been so awesome to me while I've been writing this. I am so grateful to each and every single reader, truly. Thank you so so SO so much again for your continued support, encouragement, and FANTASTIC comments and reviews on this story. You are all fueling my inspiration to write and continue and construct this story until the very end.
> 
> This chapter is another one that bounces around a bit, but again, it is setting up for some pretty big plot points. So be sure to pay attention to all the little details! As I've always promised, it'll all come together as we get further along in the story. ;)
> 
> Also, don't forget that trailer #2 for "From Knight to Night" is now up on YouTube. From this point forward, the new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer should be available close to the end of February/beginning of March.
> 
> You can find the trailers at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Regina could still feel her.

She brushed her hands against her nightgown, as if attempting to remove a smudge from her palm with the friction she created against the fabric. But there was no spot, no stain present on any piece visible to the eye.

She pulled her hands away, bringing them up to examine them closely. She examined them closely, looking for anything that could be causing the feeling against her fingertips. But even still, her hands tingled with the remnants of the woman in the other room.

Moments ago, Regina had slipped back into her quarters from Emma’s chambers, wanting to allow her the sleep she so desperately needed. It had taken her more time than she was willing to admit to put Emma into bed and pull out of her embrace. If she was being truthful, part of her wanted to stay right there with her Knight and sleep, wanting to provide any comfort she could to Emma and keep her safe in her arms. But she had thought better of the idea, and moved back to her room shortly after. 

But not before she had held Emma just a bit longer.

Regina was far from being able to sleep herself. Her body felt charged, an electricity pulsing through her veins that she had never felt before. And now she was completely unable to remove any reminder of Emma from her hands. And her arms. And the space against her neck where Emma had laid her head.

She continued to stare at her hands, willing the phantom traces of Emma Swan to remove from the surface of her skin. But as she dropped them to her sides, she knew it was a lost cause.

She didn’t know what was happening. She couldn’t pinpoint or describe the way Emma’s presence seemed to be affecting her so deeply. Even her absence was something Regina was keenly aware of, to the point that she felt completely different without Emma around. She had always been fine with being alone, with being on her own and living the moments of her life in solitude. But now…

Now she found herself craving Emma’s presence - just to walk with her, talk with her, find out anything she could, help in any way she was capable. The entire time Emma had been seeing to her mother that day, Regina had been worried sick. She had thought of a few things after Emma had left that could assist, and sent a private transport along with a few of her best guards to help the Swan family. But that was all she was able to contribute, and being separated from Emma without knowing how things were progressing or how she was feeling, had made Regina feel connected to her in a way she had never experienced with another person. As if a rope tied them together, made of metal and iron, it’s strength unbreakable. 

Regina scoffed. _A rope tied between them? Really? What kind of nonsense was that?_ Her thoughts continued to roll along the same lines, chiding herself for believing in such magic she had only heard of in stories.

As her thoughts moved away from the magical tether, Regina walked to her bed, unable to find a reason not to at least attempt at sleep, and pulled back the blankets to allow her entrance onto its soft surface. As she laid her head against the pillow, her eyes stayed open, and she stared out the large window across from where she lay, the sheath of the first curtain pulled across but not blocking out the bright moonlight and stars from her view. And she stared out into the night sky, her thoughts couldn’t be held back, and visions of Emma filled her mind once again. 

~~~

_Two Weeks Later_

“Well, well, well - Miss Swan, in the flesh! I can’t believe I have the honor of seeing you in person after such an absence.” Gold gave Emma a mischievous grin, but Emma only smirked at him as she approached.

“It’s nice to see you too, Gold,” Emma returned, walking up to the older man. He surprised her by wrapping her in a quick hug, patting her on the back and giving her a once over as he stepped away.

“The royal treatment seems to be killing you,” he commented. “Why do you look like you just did battle with the hounds of hell? How many knights have given you a black eye during training? Twenty?” Gold skimmed over her face, understanding that it probably looked like she hadn’t slept in days. 

Finding out that the King would be gone for two weeks on this new trip had given Emma and the people within the castle intent on helping Regina the time they needed to formulate little plans to keep the Queen safe from the King and his menacing ways. But it also meant that Emma wasn’t sleeping normal hours, coming up with ways to keep Regina safe from the King upon his return in planning sessions late into the night. But it had helped, immensely. Instead of providing one big intervention, the group had opted to come up with little diversions - sending Regina to do business of her own in a neighboring village, seeking out medicinal aide from other kingdoms to help in her father’s health struggles, and even the one she would be conducting just this night, the night of the King’s return, where she would be traveling with Emma to where her parents had taken residence, bringing the supplies the castle physician had made specifically for Mary Margaret’s ailment. Emma had been curious as to whether this particular excursion would or would not suffice for the King, but Regina had told her that, if he were to question her, she would simply respond with ‘If Emma will put her life on the line every day just for me, then I can do this one favor at the very least for her and her family.’ Seeing as the King still held Emma in his good graces, Emma thought that may work, but was still wary. But secretly, the statement had made Emma’s heart beat emphatically.

The last night of good sleep Emma had been able to have was...well...was the night she fell asleep wrapped in Regina’s arms. She had woken the next morning laid out on her bed, her head against the soft pillow and the blankets pulled up around her form. But she woke still entirely covered in her day clothes, the only thing removed being her boots, which were propped against the wood at the foot of the bed. Regina was nowhere to be seen. And though Emma understood that it was foolish to have expected her to still be with Emma, a part of her felt the painful tug of longing that she hadn’t woken up in the same embrace in which she had found sleep.

Emma had found Regina later that morning, and they went on about their day as usual. But Emma felt the difference in their interactions. Though they weren’t constrained by any means, there was a change in the way they behaved around one another. Emma had lost count of the times she had sought Regina’s eyes in a crowd or during one of her appointments, only to find that Regina had already been staring at her, catching her in the act.

“I am sure I look awful, thank you for the reminder,” Emma chided, giving Gold a look. He just laughed at her. “But the work has been...good. Rewarding.” Gold nodded his head, keeping his eyes centered on her face.

“You do look...different.”

“I thought we had just covered why it is I look different?” Emma asked with a scoff, thinking Gold was giving her a hard time and just trying to re-emphasize her staggered look.

“No, it’s not just that,” Gold remarked, squinting his eyes at her. “Something else is different. You look…” But his voice trailed off as he continued to study her, and Emma raised her eyebrow towards him. But he suddenly shook his head and walked off. “Ah, it’s probably nothing. What is it I can do for you, Swan?”

“I can’t just come and see my old master out of the kindness of my heart?” Gold turned from his spot and looked at her with a pointed expression. “Yeah, alright, alright,” Emma confessed, wondering how she ever thought that she would have been able to get away with such a ridiculous notion. “I need some help. Some help with...magic.” Gold raised an eyebrow at her.

“Magic? Since when were you interested in magic?” Gold questioned, turning back to Emma.

“I wanted to know if you could conjure something for me. You once told me about a stone you gave to your son.” Gold went still and his face blanched. Emma hated bringing up the swordmaster’s son, but she was intent on finding a way to procure this magical rarity

“Yes,” he responded. “The Protector Stone,” Gold paused as he studied Emma. “Why is it you are interested in that?” Emma looked straight into his eyes, her stern gaze making it known to Gold that she was sincere. Gold looked at her skeptically.

“I was wondering if you could make one, for me.”

~~~

“I am so glad you reminded me of this place. I’d much rather stay here than some dirty old tavern along the path,” Regina commented, letting her satchel fall to the floor of the small cottage as she walked through the door, Emma following in behind her with more of their things. Regina spun in a circle from where she stood. “And did you _clean_?” She asked, looking at Emma with wide eyes and a bright smile. Emma chuckled lightly.

“I may have had something to do with its current condition,” she replied. The cottage was in a completely different state than the last time they had been inside its walls. It had been dusted and swept until not a single piece speck remained, the floors had been washed, and the salvageable furniture had been repaired while other pieces had been replaced. There was a working spit and cooking pot hanging in the hearth of the fireplace, and Regina even noticed that the cabinet had been stocked with plates, silverware and cutlery, and cooking utensils.

“Well someone has certainly been busy,” Regina muttered, casting her eyes on Emma. Emma stood up straight.

“I may have had something to do with it, but it wasn’t me,” Emma explained. “I had someone come in and fix it up.” Regina looked at her.

“Someone to fix it up? Truly?” Regina smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. “And why was it so important to you that this little cottage be changed?”

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. “I don’t know,” she started, raising her head to look around the cottage. “There is just...something about this place. Something that drew me to it even when we here before.” She looked to Regina. “I wanted to make it...comfortable. I was hoping to use it as a getaway in the future.” Emma attempted to hide the grin that stuck to her face, but was unsuccessful, and Regina saw it immediately.

“You were looking for a way to get away from your duties in the kingdom, hmm?” Regina asked playfully. Emma’s eyes went wide.

“No!” She exclaimed. “No, that’s not it at all!” Regina started to laugh, and that seemed to ease Emma’s concern. “I just wanted there to be a place for an escape, a place to have if there was ever a…” But her voice trailed off then as she stared upon Regina. Regina felt the seriousness enter the room, knowing that Emma had wanted to say, ‘...if there was ever a need for _you_ to escape.’ But she didn’t.

“It’s alright,” Regina replied, turning to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs. “I would too. Hell, I _have_.” Regina stared around the room again, looking at the intricate details that had been placed into making it much more livable than the last time they had been there. The silence surrounding them changed, prompting Emma to move to the front of the cottage.

“I’m going to go grab some water and firewood before it gets too dark outside,” Emma commented, walking to the doorway. “I’ll return shortly.” Regina felt a shiver run through her at the memory of the last time Emma had left her in the cottage alone while she braved the outdoors. But she quickly reminded herself that it was still daylight out, there was no storm, and, thankfully, no horse had run away. They had utilized the barn instantly this time, storing their horses there for the night immediately upon arrival. They seemed content enough that Regina felt there was no worry about a possible escape.

They were stopping for the night before continuing on their journey to where Emma’s parents had taken residence, and Regina was glad that Emma had told her that the cottage had been made up. Despite Emma inferring that she had arranged for it in case Regina would ever need it as an escape, there was also something special about the small home they had stumbled upon in the woods, and Regina felt more comfortable here over many places in and around the kingdom. Stopping here seemed like a perfect idea.

Regina scanned around the room once more, taking in the details, until her eyes fell on the bed in the corner of the room. The single, lone bed.

Regina’s heart jumped to her throat. There was only one bed? How were they going to manage? Did that mean that Emma would be sleeping on the floor?

_Or did that mean that she and Emma would need to share the bed that night?_

Regina’s mind began to race, and once again she was overwhelmed by thoughts of Emma. Her pulse began to quicken, and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Suddenly, Emma walked in with firewood and a pail of water, placing the pail to the side as she shrugged the large pieces of wood out of her arms and into the corner next to the fireplace. Regina watched as she brushed her hands against her black leather pants, letting the dirt and pieces of wood fall from her. Regina watched the movement so closely, mesmerized by the way she moved, even with something so mundane. She was reminded of the way she had felt when she was in this very room, pleading and begging the gods that be that Emma would survive the onslaught of the horrible storm she had been caught in. And then the way she had felt when Emma was on the floor of this very cottage, and she had looked upon her face with such amazement and an overwhelming realization of Emma’s beauty. It had occurred to Regina in that moment that she believed Emma to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and it occurred to her now how much even that realization had grown within her in the time since.

Regina suddenly knew that something was different about Emma. Of course, she had always known that Emma was special, unique, and even others within the castle would say the same. But to her, and to her alone, Emma had always been more than just someone she employed, someone she felt safe and comfortable with; more than her Knight.

Emma was…

“Would you like me to grab anything else for you to have with you this night? I only have one more pail of water to fetch at this time.” Emma looked at Regina, waiting for her answer. It took Regina a moment to pull herself from her thoughts and find the words to answer Emma.

“No!” Regina yelped, criticizing herself immediately at her abnormal tone of voice. Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “No, I think we have enough here. Would you just check on the horses once more before you retire?” Emma seemed to let Regina’s outburst go, and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

“I was already able to see that the workers left a straw bed still in tact in the barn from when they were working out here, so once we’ve had some food, I’ll retire out there. I’ll be able to make sure that way that no one wanders off this time around,” Emma commented, chuckling lightly. “I’ve already put some firewood in there, so I’ll grab the last pail of water and then be back to start preparations for supper.” Emma turned to the doorway as Regina realized what Emma had just told her.

“You’re sleeping in the barn?” Regina asked, shock present in her words at the very idea. Emma turned back and looked upon her with a confused gaze.

“Where else would I sleep?”

Regina went silent. How was she supposed to answer that? Of course, just a few moments ago she had been worrying herself over the mere fact that only one bed was to be found in the cottage. But why was it that Regina suddenly felt sad that Emma wouldn’t be sleeping in the same room as her? And suddenly Regina realized that part of her felt sad that Emma wouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed.

Regina felt panic rise up her spine and center itself right at the base of where her nerve endings reached out to the rest of her body.

At Regina’s lack of response, Emma moved on from the question, seeming to sense that her words had triggered something within Regina after she watched a very unusual reaction cross her features at her question.

“So the barn it is, then,” Emma commented. But her eyes stayed on Regina. Regina looked up at her then, trying with all of her might to keep the feelings suddenly coursing through her body like a shooting star to an absolute minimum, preventing Emma from knowing the turmoil raging inside. “Regina, are you alright?” Emma asked.

“Mm hmm,” Regina replied, using as little words as possible. Emma only stared at her more intently though, and then Regina watched with fear as she began to walk over, moving closer to her and finally arriving in the spot directly in front of where Regina sat. Then Emma dropped to her knee, prompting her to look up at Regina’s face, and Regina felt the emotion like a heavy stone hitting directly in the center of her chest. She had a sudden realization of what exactly it was that was drawing her to this woman. But as quickly as it had become clear, she pushed it away as fast as her heart could erase it.

“I have a gift for you,” Emma stated, interrupting Regina’s musings. This intrigued Regina immediately, pushing her thoughts back entirely as she realized the magnitude of this gesture.

“A gift?” Regina asked. Emma nodded. Then Regina watched as she turned in her position to pull something out of her rear pocket, and she examined it as Emma presented it to her. It was a stone, black as the night without a moon and completely smooth, not a single blemish present that she could detect. It fit perfectly in the palm of Emma’s hand. Regina knew immediately that it was something rare and magical, something that was only seen by very few. “What is it?” Regina asked, her eyes shining brightly while a smile spread across her face as she stared at the stone. Emma looked at her with the same expression, seeming pleased that Regina had already received it so well.

“It’s called a Protector Stone,” Emma explained. “Gold told me about them when I was still apprenticing with him. He himself had only seen one in his lifetime, because it was one that he made.” Regina looked up at her then, her eyes searching Emma’s. Emma kept her gaze for a moment before looking at the stone once more. “When Gold was still performing magic for profit, he ventured far away from home quite often, more so than he would have liked, and - as we all know - with those that were part of dark circles and evil talents.” She paused then, but continued shortly. “He left his son and his wife behind every time, and as his quests became more dangerous, his family grew more fearful, the magic wearing on them as much as it was on him. His son would plead with him every time Gold had to take leave, begging and crying for him to stay.” She paused again while she took a moment to stare at Regina before dropping her gaze back to the stone. “One day, Gold came upon a spell he found for a Protector Stone. And when he read up on what it could do, he gathered the materials and various ingredients in order to make one. To make one to give to his son.”

“What does it do?” Regina asked in a quiet voice. She was absolutely transfixed on Emma’s features, absorbed in the story and what piece of magic was held before her.

“A Protector Stone does not conduct any magic. It can not protect the holder from death or even pain. But it can help protect the heart.” Emma paused, and looked up at Regina. “Or it can ruin it.” Regina stared at Emma with curiosity, which prompted her to continue her story. “It understands and reads the one who possesses it inside and out. It knows the deepest fears, and can see the deepest love. When Gold gave the stone to his son, he told his son that, anytime his boy feared that his father was in trouble, all he had to do was close his eyes, grip the stone tightly in his palm, and the stone would provide his son with what he needed to know that his father was alright. When his son tried it, he told Gold that he immediately felt as if his father were standing right before him, and a sensation as if his father was hugging him tightly, making him feel happy and safe.” Emma turned the stone over in her palm. “Gold went on to explain that anytime his son feared for his father, or even if he just felt scared or frightened, the Protector Stone would help his heart fight against his fear.”

Regina tore her gaze away from Emma’s eyes, feeling that connection with Emma tighter than she ever had before. Then she spoke.

“Why is it you said that a Protector Stone could ruin a heart? By what you say, it seems to only be able to bring peace.”

“What Gold never told his son is that, if by some chance he were to ever perish on one of his quests, the stone would stop working, unable to pull magic from the love his son had for him in order to power it, for it can not pull love’s magic without a tangible being to tether to,” Emma explained. “If the Protector Stone stopped working one day, that could only mean that the tether had been broken, because the person had been removed, which in turn can cause grief and pain to anyone.” Emma paused. “But what Gold didn’t know was that he himself would feel the moment the stone cut its tether from him as well, having never even been aware of its clutches in him in the first place.”

“The stone’s tether broke from him? But he lives,” Regina commented, confused. Emma nodded her head gently.

“The tether broke the moment Gold’s son died.”

Regina gasped. “How awful,” she said slowly, the pain evident in her eyes at the thought of something so tragic. Emma nodded.

“When he returned from the quest, he found his village had been destroyed, and his family had perished. He walked through the remains of the village upon his arrival, and felt the remorse flow through him at knowing what it felt like to have the love of his son ripped from him the moment he passed.” Emma sat quiet for a moment, moving the stone around in her palm. “I know it may sound like this stone would be a burden to carry around—”

“No,” Regina interrupted, her eyes focused on Emma. As she dropped her gaze to the stone in Emma’s hand, she picked up her own and placed it on top of Emma’s, feeling the surface of the stone press against her palm as her fingers lightly brushed Emma’s skin. A shot of electricity erupted from where they touched, and Regina felt it spread across her and to every corner of the room around them. Her eyes shot up to meet Emma’s, seeing the recognition there that made Regina think that Emma had felt the same sensation rush around them.

“I had...I wanted to give it to you, to have and to keep near if there was ever any moment you were frightened or scared and someone couldn’t get to you straight away...and I couldn’t get to you.” Emma paused and continued to stare into Regina’s eyes. “I know it may not be able to protect you in the way that I would have liked, bu—”

“Emma,” Regina interrupted again, this time allowing a smile to spread lightly across her lips as she stared at the woman in front of her. “It’s something I will cherish and carry with me, always.” Emma beamed at her, and Regina couldn’t help but feel the warmth of her smile crash over her, causing her own smile to widen and spread from ear to ear. Suddenly realizing that their hands were still together covering the stone, Regina gripped its smooth surface out of Emma’s hand, and felt Emma pull her palm away. Regina instantly felt the absence of her smooth skin against her own, but in that moment, her feelings didn’t scare her. Right now, the way she was feeling was astounding.

~~~

_Later That Night_

Regina lay flat on the bed inside the cottage, staring up into the darkness of the ceiling. In the middle of the forest, the night was darker than in the castle without the hustle of the servants working through the halls, the markets and village outside keeping torches lit and areas alive with activity, and the moonlit sky casting bright lights down onto the reflective exterior of the castle’s walls. But here; here there were no servants, no markets, and the moon was blocked by the thousands of trees that sprung up from the floor of the earth.

Regina had never been in pitch blackness quite like this before, and alone at that. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn’t truly alone. Emma was just 100 feet away, ready and able to protect her should anything happen. Yet Regina wished that Emma was closer.

She thought about that further, wondering if perhaps it was just that Regina wanted to know Emma was close in these new surroundings, bringing some semblance of the assurance that she felt when they were in the castle. But as her thoughts roamed, and her memory provided her with glance after glance of moments she shared with Emma, even from just this night alone, she began to wonder if what she really wanted was just...Emma.

Regina suddenly turned over onto her side abruptly, attempting to move the thoughts from her mind, pushing against it with what little stubbornness she could gather at such a late hour. She felt her face scowl, seemingly perturbed at the fact that she couldn’t seem to keep her thoughts about Emma in safe areas, instead of roaming around in ways Regina was sure were not typical.

But after minutes continued to tick by, and sleep had yet to claim Regina from her own racing thoughts, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes out of exasperation. When she opened them a few moments later, they immediately found the Protector Stone as it lay on top of her travel clothes in the chair next to the bed. She didn’t know it, but a smile immediately began to spread across her lips at the thought of the gift from her Knight. The thought and care embedded in such a heartfelt gift surprised Regina initially, until she listened to Emma tell the story of Gold and his son, and knew how much Emma wanted to always be there to protect her. Regina could not have been more grateful for Emma than she was in the moment she saw the truth in her eyes showing how much it meant to Emma that she stay safe. But Regina began to understand that it wasn’t just that Emma was doing whatever was possible to keep her safe; it was that Emma was never going to give up trying. To have this brilliant young woman seek out a precious and rare magical stone that would help her _feel_ protected in the moments where she might not be able to, made it absolutely clear that Emma didn’t want there to be a single moment ever again where Regina would have to be afraid. And that made her realize that she _was_ strong, that she didn’t have to fear the King, that she could build on her own confidence and increase her resolve, no longer having to cower in the way she had for so many years because, unlike what she had cognitively been trained to believe back then as having no other alternative, there were other alternatives. 

There were _many_ other alternatives, in fact, as even the past few weeks had shown. And now, especially with the plans in place implemented by those friends she kept close within the castle walls, the possibilities were endless. She had found a strength she didn’t know existed. She had found courage that she thought had died out years ago. Her father had always been her support, but what she had needed was a savior. A savior to show her that there was always a way to beat the evil that lurked in the world. She knew this now, and she had even been acting on it without realization. She knew her world was changing, was growing beyond the confines she initially thought were in place, was becoming something she had always hoped it could be.

All because of Emma.

Emma had vowed to protect Regina, but Regina was beginning to realize that it wasn’t just protection that she wanted to have in her life. She wanted someone to remind her of everything she had learned recently, to remind her to never give up on her own fight, to never fall back into a state of emotionless monotony. 

_She wanted Emma._

As these thoughts crashed through her head while she stared at the Protector Stone, she realized how true that statement was. Everything she had been looking for in a friend was found in Emma. But there was so much more there. So much meaning and connection and electricity between the two of them that Regina had never expected to find.

Regina suddenly shot up in bed and grabbed for the stone, her back aligned straight against the back as she clasped it in between her hands. She closed her eyes tightly, wrapped the stone in her fingers, and held it to her breast.

Within moments, Regina felt a warmth spread through her, a small kindling at first, but closely followed by a swell of heat as it rushed through her body, spreading across her entire form like wildfire. Regina even became breathless as the stone began to vibrate ever so lightly between her palms. She felt its magic reaching outwards, past her body, past the cottage, throughout the entire realm, tethering to those she held dear. Visions of her father, of Alice, even of the castle physician played through her mind quickly, one right after the other, until a massive beacon of light erupted in her mind’s eye, blinding her with its brilliant rays behind closed eyes. 

Regina suddenly felt wrapped up in the most clutching embrace, as if the world was cradling her against its thrumming heart, protecting her from the evils it possessed that could harm her. And she suddenly knew… 

It wasn’t the world holding her, it wasn’t the magic of the stone wrapping her up.

It was Emma. 

She was wrapped in Emma’s arms, held tight and close, shielded against all that could make her weak. 

Just as quickly and in a bright rise of light, she suddenly saw the tethers form, bright gold ropes stretching as far as the eye could see in the shadowy world embedded in the Protector Stone. She saw the faces of those that it tied to, the ones that had whipped through her mind’s vision just moments before. That was until she looked straight ahead, witnessing an angelic white tether building and stretching straight from the core of her body directly out into the world in front of her. 

As it reached the end of it’s line, Regina looked up and saw that at the end of it was the real Emma, lying asleep in the straw bed of the barn, her blonde hair surrounding her face and the even breathing giving her a look of serenity and calm. 

And as Regina stared upon her, her heart exploded, pulsating violently as it beat hard against her rib cage. She watched as the pulses began to vibrate against the white tether, absorbing each rapid beat of her heart’s call. She looked on as a kink in the tether formed around a single beat, following it as it traveled the length of the rope, faster and faster until it was only wisps away from Emma’s form. And as it cascaded into Emma at the other end of the rope, Regina watched Emma sit bolt upright in the bed, waking in sudden shock, as if she had felt the pulse of Regina’s heart envelope her completely.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

Emma ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as he embraced her, his hand immediately cradling her head.

“How is my wonderful daughter?” David asked, burying his face in Emma’s hair as they continued to embrace. Emma let a few moments pass before she pulled away from him to look at his face.

“Better now,” she admitted, smiling up at her father. “How is she?” she asked, the concern unable to be hidden from her gaze.

“Better,” David remarked, giving Emma a nod of his head, indicating that his statement was true, but that Mary Margaret still had a ways to go. Emma nodded in return.

“I have brought some provisions,” Emma began to explain. “And a visitor.”

“A visitor?” David asked, his brow curling with intrigue. “Killian?”

“No,” Emma replied, a smile crossing her face as she turned around to face the way she had come. “Not Killian.”

Regina walked forward with her satchel hung over her shoulder containing the items the physician had set to provide to Emma’s mother. Emma watched her approach and her heart thrummed in her chest at the sight of her. She had come to discover that she thought that Regina looked her best whenever she was in comfortable clothing, and not the elaborate dresses and costumes that came with being Queen. When she went riding with Regina, or escorted her on journeys where they were to travel, she noticed that the woman seemed to be brighter, happier, and more free, strictly from being released of the confines of her elaborate wardrobe. Wearing light brown leather riding pants, a loose peasant blouse, and a sturdy leather vest with fur trimmings along the edges, Regina was a sight Emma felt weak looking upon. With her hair tied in a messy braid that hung to the side, she looked happy.

“Oh!” David yelped, watching his Queen approach.

“Mr. Swan,” Regina remarked as she arrived to where he and Emma stood. “I hope you do not mind that I accompanied Emma on her journey today. I apologize for inviting myself without permission, but I so wished to see how Mrs. Swan was improving.” Regina looked on at David earnestly, and Emma could only smile. After a moment and no reply from her father, she turned her head to face him, her eyebrow raised as she witnessed a blank look on his face, unable to respond.

“Father?”

“Right!” David shouted, broken of his spell with Emma’s words. Emma chuckled softly and saw Regina hold back a laugh out of the corner of her eye. “Yes, of course, your majesty, of course. Please, please come in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Swan,” Regina replied.

“Oh please, call me David, I insist,” David replied, a grin crossing his face. Regina returned the sentiment, beaming brightly at him.

“Then I insist that you call me Regina,” Regina commanded. 

“Oh, your majesty, there is no need for that,” David remarked sheepishly, bowing his head to her.

“Nonsense,” Regina replied. “Your daughter does.” And then she moved into the small house, brushing past both David and Emma as she made her way inside. David’s jaw dropped and he turned his face to look at Emma, his eyes wide. 

“Do you, really?” David asked, shock and excitement written across his features. Emma laughed and then shrugged her shoulders, following Regina inside. David was left at the threshold with a stunned look.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed from the animal skin and leather recliner she sat in next to the large fireplace in the center of the home. Her arms outstretched immediately, reaching for her daughter as she walked through the door. Emma saw Regina standing in a corner next to the entrance door, keeping herself hidden so that Mary Margaret would get a chance to see Emma first. Emma looked directly into Regina’s eyes to thank her for waiting until she could have a moment to spend with her mother.

Emma rushed to Mary Margaret’s side, bending down and wrapping her arms around her fragile frame. Her mother gently squeezed her, the strength in her embrace weaker than she remembered. But when she pulled back to look upon her mother’s face, she saw that some of the color that had been drained the last time she had seen her had returned.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked gently, her hands clasping Mary Margaret’s as she sat on the edge of the recliner.

“Better,” Mary Margaret replied, using the same description as David. Emma smiled at her.

“I brought you something.”

“The supplies and healing remedies from the castle physician, correct? Oh Emma, please be sure to thank the Queen as much as possible. She really is giving so much to our family and I am so grateful.” Emma’s smile grew at her mother’s words, knowing just how to introduce her surprise.

“Why don’t you thank her yourself?” Emma asked, and knowing that Regina had heard the whole conversation, she watched as the Queen stepped out in that exact moment and made herself known in the room. Mary Margaret turned in her chair to cast a glance at the movement that had caught her eye, and she gasped, tightening her hands around Emma’s as she gazed at Regina walking towards her.

“Oh my god, Emma!” Mary Margaret squeaked. Emma turned to watch Regina approach slowly, her smile growing wide as she watched her bend down to be on Mary Margaret’s level.

“I am more than happy to assist where I can, Mrs. Swan,” Regina commented, her smile bright and her eyes tender as she looked upon Mary Margaret’s stunned but over-the-moon expression.

“Did you hear that, Emma?” Mary Margaret began, still keeping her eyes on Regina. “She called me Mrs. Swan!” Emma laughed, the pure joy and amazement in Mary Margaret’s eyes evident as she continued to stare at Regina. Regina let out a light chuckle herself.

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, but I wanted to see for myself that you were getting better,” Regina explained, placing a hand against Mary Margaret’s forearm. “If there is anything you need, anything you desire, please do not hesitate to request it of me. I will see to it that you have everything you need to make you comfortable.”

“Oh, there is absolutely no need, no need at all, your majesty. You have done so much already, I wouldn’t ask for anything further.” Regina took a moment to let her smile fall and to stare into Mary Margaret’s eyes.

“I owe you an abundance of gratitude though, Mrs. Swan,” she began, catching both Mary Margaret and Emma off guard.

“You do?” Mary Margaret asked. Regina nodded. David suddenly appeared, walking around Emma to stand by Mary Margaret’s side, interest etched in his face as he looked upon Regina with the same wonder. Regina looked to him, then returned her gaze to Mary Margaret.

“Your daughter has been a god send, Mrs. Swan,” Regina began to explain, and Emma’s heart began to tighten in her chest. “She has proven herself irreplaceable many times over, and has contributed to the new ease and effortless ability my life has become in the time she has been in my cohort.” Mary Margaret beamed, slipping back and forth between looking at Regina and looking into Emma’s eyes. Emma felt shy, but when she saw the look on her mother’s face, she could see how much effect it was having on her to hear these words.

“She has always had a strong work ethic, a sincere dedication to her craft and her responsibilities,” David remarked, placing his hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma looked up at her father and smiled.

“I learned a lot of that from you,” Emma commented, watching David smile in return. Then she turned to her mother. “And you.” Mary Margaret looked on at her with such adoration. She pulled a hand free from Emma’s grasp and cupped her cheek tenderly. Emma lay into her touch and saw the tears begin to gently fall from her mother’s eyes.

“It shows in great measure,” Regina supplied, watching the family together. “I have never had so dedicated an employee in my time in the castle.” Regina then turned to look at Emma, and pulled her hand from the spot where it rested in her lap to place it against Emma. Emma immediately felt the current of electricity flow from the spot where they touched, her heart beating rapidly in response, as it always did. She captured Regina’s eyes and stared into them deeply, holding her gaze longer than was necessary. But Regina didn’t shy away.

“She has become my friend,” Regina commented, then turned back to face Mary Margaret. “I owe a great debt to you and your husband, for allowing me to keep her while you recover. And for that, I want to provide any provisions I am able to assist in with your recovery. Even…” But then Regina cut herself short, seeming to stumble over the words that had almost escaped her mouth. She dropped her gaze from Mary Margaret and stared at the floor, closing her eyes. Emma looked upon her in confusion, wondering what it could have been to have thrown Regina off from her track so easily. She watched as Regina took a deep breath and lifted her gaze back to stare at Mary Margaret, pressing forward. “Even if that means that she not return with me at the end of this trip.”

Emma shot up from her seat quickly, dropping her mother’s hand. “Regina!” She clamored, a sense of panic rushing through her body at the thought of leaving Regina alone.

“Emma! Where are your manners?!” Mary Margaret chided.

“No, no,” David interjected quietly, taking Mary Margaret’s hand and capturing his wife’s attention. “Apparently, Emma calls the Queen by her name.” Mary Margaret looked utterly confused, turning her attention back to her daughter and the royal standing in her room.

“You do not have to do this,” Emma said quietly, addressing Regina solely as she watched her slowly stand from her seated position. “I appreciate the sentiment, truly. But you do not need to ‘allow’ me to stay here.”

“Emma, if you want to stay, you can. I’m not ‘allowing’ you, I’m encouraging you,” Regina responded, looking into Emma’s eyes. As Emma stared back, she saw that Regina was trying to put on a face to convince Emma to stay with her parents while her mother recovered. And if Emma were being honest, there was a part of her that did want to stay and assist with her mother’s recovery. Part of her had been worried multiple times regarding her mother’s health while she lay awake at night in the castle. But this, letting Regina return to the castle, to Cora, _to the King_ , seemed harder to accept and allow to happen.

As these thoughts crossed her mind, her gaze having stayed with Regina, she suddenly saw a movement behind her eyes, a flash of an emotion that told Emma everything. An emotion that pleaded for Emma to stay with her, to stay by her side, to be near her. But it disappeared almost instantly, and Emma realized it was because Regina was having her own internal battle, holding her feelings back in order to do what she thought was best for Emma. And Emma suddenly knew that she would never rest easy unless she stayed by Regina’s side, for being apart from one another would be its own lamenting torture.

“I choose to go with _you_.”

Emma watched as Regina sucked in a quick breath, leaving her mouth slightly open at Emma’s words. She felt her own body pulse with the truth behind what she had uttered, even in front of her parents.

Emma didn’t see it, but Mary Margaret had been watching the exchange between her daughter and the Queen, moving back and forth from each of their faces as the conversation had continued. And suddenly, she could see what it was that was holding them together. She knew it well, she had known it herself since the first moment she had met David when they were young, and she would know it for the rest of her life, recognizing it as only those that had the ability as they had experienced it.

“Forgive me, your majesty,” Mary Margaret interjected, breaking the connection Regina held with Emma. “Would you mind giving me a moment alone with Emma?” Emma turned to look at her mother with her brow furrowed, but Regina immediately nodded her head.

“Of course,” Regina replied, turning her back to Emma as she began to walk away.

“Here,” David stated, dropping Mary Margaret’s hand and moving around the recliner to join Regina. “Show me what other provisions you have brought and I’ll unload the horses and let them see to water and some sustenance in the barn.” Regina nodded graciously as David moved to her, extending his arm out, which she took while smiling at him as they exited the small house. Once they had gone, Mary Margaret turned to her daughter.

“Sit down, Emma,” Mary Margaret ordered, watching as Emma dropped to the edge of the recliner again. Mary Margaret didn’t break her gaze, even as she grabbed Emma’s hand and held it tightly. Emma looked at her with confusion that soon turned to concern, and Mary Margaret knew she was worrying her daughter. However, the words were hard to form in regards to the question she wanted to ask, so she felt the need to structure them carefully. But as she looked upon Emma and saw in her eyes that which she had seen earlier, even now as she stared at her mother, she understood how to proceed.

“How long has it been?” Mary Margaret questioned. Emma’s gaze turned to confusion again, not quite comprehending the meaning behind the words.

“How long has what been?” Emma asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to understand what her mother was asking of her.

“How long has it been that you’ve been in love with the Queen?”

~~~

_Three Days Later_

Regina stood at the balcony off of her chamber room, staring off into the sky as twilight set in, the mix of blues and purples melding together with the dark of night. She stood in a lavish gown, crisp white and dotted with diamonds that hung off her shoulders, revealing a tasteful V across her heart. Preparing for a ball she was to attend with the King, she felt the gentle groove of the Protector Stone stored in the small pocket against her breast that Alice had sewn in for her just that morning.

Regina closed her eyes against the dying light of day, and felt content wash over her. Even though she would be spending the evening on the king’s arm, she felt that confidence thrum around her, harboring the understanding that she was stronger now. Emma would be there as well, kept close as her personal guard, and Regina felt her confidence only boost at that thought. It had been a full day that she had gone without seeing Emma, as she tended to the preparations for the ball with the other Knights. And if Regina were being truthful, she was truly looking forward to seeing the young woman after her absence, bringing up memories of how Emma’s presence seemed to be her saving grace.

 _Emma_.

Ever since the night in the cottage, Regina had understood that Emma had come to mean more to her than anyone had ever done. The stone had shown her the deepest parts of her heart, and right in the middle had been Emma. Regina understood almost immediately. It was true, Emma had rescued her from a life of abuse and terror, so it was only clear that the young Knight would be important and special in her life.

Bu there surely was nothing more to it than that.

 _Nothing_.

“Oh, Regina, you look absolutely stunning.”

Regina whipped around from the archway of her balcony and stared upon her mother’s face as she entered her quarters.

“Mother,” Regina addressed blankly, her words lacking any emotional inflection. She turned back to the night sky as her mother drew closer.

“You have been so absent these past few weeks, I haven’t been able to have a moment alone with you for some time,” Cora commented, inspecting the surface of Regina’s vanity. “Hmm, there’s some dust here still. Regina, you’ll have to tell your servant to do a better job at dusting the surfaces of these things. It really isn’t good work.” Regina closed her eyes and breathed heavily at her mother’s complaining. Knowing very well that Juliana had been the one to dust her quarters the past few days, she had thought the young girl had done a spectacular job.

“As you wish, mother,” Regina responded, keeping her back to Cora.

Cora took a moment to study her daughter, keeping quiet while she watched her stand away from her, seemingly uninterested in her presence. She became curious, sensing a change in Regina’s demeanor, a change in her stance even. Something was...different.

“Are you looking forward to the ball this evening?” Cora asked. Regina felt the smile cross her lips at the thought of going to the ball and seeing Emma.

“Yes, yes I am,” Regina responded, her voice soft and warm. Cora picked up on the change immediately.

“Regina,” Cora stated with inquiry. “There is a change within you. You seem...happy.” Regina let this observation fall around her, and she realized that she was happy, happier than she had ever been.

“I am happy, mother,” Regina replied with confidence.

“Oh, Regina! Have you finally let your feelings grow to love the King?” Cora asked, her voice rising and hopeful as she clasped her hands together under her lips. Regina’s face fell and her eyes went wide as she heard the words spoken from her mother. She felt the anger and betrayal at her mother grow immediately within her, gripping her heart in a vice as she realized that Cora would never stop pushing her to be with the man who had single-handedly ruined all her chances for love.

“Mother,” Regina began slowly, letting each syllable draw out. “I will _never_ love the King.”

The room went still, as if even the sounds of nature itself muted against the tension surrounding the two women.

“Oh you don’t mean that, Regina. It will just take time,” Cora finally responded, refusing to acknowledge the tone of Regina’s voice and the sincerity embedded in her words. Regina felt her anger rise again.

On the other hand, Cora was completely overwhelmed with the thoughts coursing through her mind. Something was different with Regina, that much was clear. She had actually said she was _happy_. Cora knew this to be impossible, no matter how hard she tried to force Regina to enjoy the King, she knew deep down that the King was a monster. So how was it that Regina could be _happy_? Cora’s mind was driving thought after thought, as if it were making attempts to win a race. Then suddenly, she decided to try a different tactic. Quickly conjuring a diversion, she heard the knock on Regina’s door that she had just summoned. Walking towards the door to answer it, she was welcomed by a man carrying a large, wrapped square.

“What’s this?” Cora asked, prompting Regina to finally turn around. As Regina approached with a quizzical look, she replied.

“I don’t know. A gift?” Regina responded, eyeing the item as it was brought in. Cora was secretly glad to hear that it had caught Regina’s attention.

The gift stood almost 10 feet tall while being about 4 feet wide. It was thin, but not paper thin.

“Maybe it’s a portrait?” Cora asked, turning from Regina then back to the large gift. “Thank you,” she said, turning to the man who had brought it in. As Cora watched him walk out the door, she saw the man completely disappear into thin air before the door had fully closed, glad to see that her magic had worked.

“But I haven’t sat for a port—”

Cora suddenly waved her hand to whisk off the covering off the large gift, and once it had vanished, it revealed a large looking glass, reflecting both her and Regina from top to bottom.

“Oh, a looking glass,” Cora remarked with disappointment. “Not nearly as personal.”

“Personal? Mother, what are you talking abo—”

“I wonder sometimes if the people really love you.”

Regina froze, taken back by her mother’s comment. She began to feel the anger reach a boiling point within her, tearing across her heart, leaving a trail of smoldering ash in its wake. Her mother had hijacked her marriage, hijacked her life, hijacked her _chance at love_. How _dare_ she begin to speak poorly of the people of the kingdom, the one beautiful quality she had to live for as Queen under Leopold. The people were the ones that truly made her feel regal, not having her stand at the arm of the King. They were the ones who believed in her, who sought her out in times of trouble, the person able to help and provide and give in ways she was blessed to contribute. Her people were her heart. And her mother was stomping all over them.

“I’m doing my best, mother,” Regina growled, her voice stern as the hurt flooded her words. Cora turned away from the looking glass to look at her daughter, and knew she had ignited the fire within her that she was hoping would provide her the answer to Regina’s change in demeanor.

“Oh of course, sweetheart. I am sure that you are,” Cora commented, walking over to Regina and grabbing her hands. “I just think...well, I think the people are starting to see how much you...dislike...the King.” Regina looked at her mother in complete shock. She knew very well that she kept up the charade between her and Leopold to the point that only few knew of the true state of their relationship. But she was also surprised to hear her mother acknowledge the animosity she had towards the King, despite her constant pushing for her to enjoy the company of Leopold.

“Mother,” Regina began, but Cora interrupted her.

“What have I told you about interrupting me, Regina?!” Cora spat, throwing Regina’s hands down. Regina stepped back, watching her mother’s face grimace, and as if a cloth wiped across her gaze, her expression suddenly changed back to calm and collected. “I’m sorry, dear. But I have told you time and again how much I dislike your interruptions.” Regina just stared at her, her brows knit together. “Regina, the people...you’re going to need the people to be on your side. You’re going to need a following, a cohort, a personal army.” Regina stared at her mother with concern. 

“The King is not strong.” Regina scoffed at her mother’s words, hardly able to believe that she thought Leopold to be a weak man. “It’s true, Regina. The King’s not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours, if you work for it. You can dethrone him, take the power for yourself, rule this entire realm. But you must have the people know of your power, of what you are capable of.”

Regina stared at her mother, shock completely covering every feature of her face. What was she going on about?

“Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you’ll hold the hearts of your people, in your hand.” Cora grinned wickedly at Regina as she stared at her mother, completely overwhelmed by the idea that her mother had just instructed her of the ways to take away power from Leopold. Why would her mother want Leopold gone? Cora consistently tended to Leopold, working with him, providing him with support and aide, going along with his orders to appease and please him. In fact, on numerous occasions, Regina had often wondered if her own mother harbored feelings for the lecherous man. 

But what could be the purpose of removing Leopold from the throne? Why put Regina in power?

And then Regina realized. Her _mother_ wanted the power, not for Regina, but for her own use. Manipulating Regina had been her mother’s favorite pastime for Regina’s entire life, and this was just another ploy to give Cora what she wanted, all at Regina’s expense once again. Regina’s face contorted into a scowl, staring into her mother’s eyes. Maybe a few months ago, this tactic would have worked. Maybe, Regina would have cowered to her mother’s glares and instructional threats immediately, putting into place the actions she had ordered because she thought there was no other way, her mother convincing her she would not be of worth without following these demands. Maybe, Regina would have done whatever her mother had said.

But now; now that she had the confidence, now that she had the strength and the determination, the strength and determination that thrummed next to her heart from the small but so very precious stone, Regina would have no part in Cora’s plans.

“Is that what you would do, mother?” Regina asked, turning away from Cora and walking back to stand under the arch leading to the balcony. Cora scoffed behind her in a forced laugh.

“That’s _exactly_ what I would do.” Regina let a small smile touch her lips, a pompous shake of her head as it dropped slightly.

“Well, the thing is…” Regina started, then took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be _you_.” 

The silence that fell over the room was palpable, swallowing up both Regina and Cora completely. Regina turned slightly, her head moving to the right as her peripheral vision showed her that her mother stood perfectly still in her place behind her. Moments passed in complete silence, with no movement or utterance from either of them, until finally, Cora broke the quiet.

“You have made a big mistake, Regina.” Cora’s body visibly vibrated with anger as her words escaped, low and menacing. “You are changed, and I _will_ find out what it is that has changed you. If you are committing treason in any way to this kingdom, or to Leopold, you best believe I will make sure that the days of your happiness are numbered.”

Regina spun in her stance, facing her mother full on and seeing a murderous look behind Cora’s eyes. “I will never allow you to find my happiness, mother. You can be sure of that.” And with that, Regina stalked past her mother, pushing past the looking glass and out into the foyer, before reaching the hall where Alice stood waiting to escort her to the royal ballroom, leaving Cora behind.

Cora breathed heavily, the signs of rage vibrating off her small frame. Her eyes burned with deceit and deception, harbored for Regina and the thought that her own daughter could be the one to derail her entire life’s work to becoming ruler of Misthaven. Her hands clenched into fists as the anger overtook her body, and she suddenly screamed out, a booming, echoing, crippling scream of frustration that bounced off the walls of Regina’s chambers, freeing itself out into the night off the balcony.

And the looking glass shattered, breaking into millions of tiny little pieces, crumpling to the floor as Cora’s red and dangerous eyes appeared, staring at the place it once stood.

~~~

_Two Days Later_

“Ah, Miss Swan, prompt as usual I see,” Granny said from her desk as Emma approached.

“Always trying to be punctual for you, Granny,” Emma replied, smiling at the older woman behind the desk. “Where am I set to go this morning?”

“The King would like you to visit his library as soon as possible. He has someone he wants to introduce to you.” Emma looked at her skeptically.

“Introduce to me?” Emma asked.

“That’s what was conveyed to me. Now hop to, the King will be waiting.”

Emma left with a thank you and a goodbye, walking out the door and making her way down the hall towards the King’s apartments. Curious as to what was about to occur, Emma felt her barriers building once again as they had always done when she was meeting with the King. She had made a point of steering clear of the man since his return from his trip, and had been successful thus far. And though she had expected a call from him to arrange a meeting at any time, she had never expected for another person to be present.

Arriving at the King’s library, she knocked on the door immediately upon arrival and waited until the King’s voice echoed from behind the wood.

“Enter!”

Emma walked through and quickly scanned the room, finding the King at his desk, and another man standing beside him, bent at the waist as they stared at papers the King was holding until they saw Emma appear.

“Miss Swan, thank you for meeting us here.” Emma bowed her head to her King, and then let her eyes fall on the new man. He had dark hair the color of velvet, almost black. His eyes were a soft green, yet filled with sharpness and set with purpose. He wore an elaborate suit of armor, decorated heavily with medals and honors above many that Emma had ever seen. He was built of thick stock, strong and sturdy, his muscles pressed against the material of the cloth he wore beneath his armor. His beard wrapped around his mouth, stretching up to his ears. As Emma finished her overview of him, he smiled at her, causing Emma to feel uneasy yet, better that he was here in the presence of both she and the King.

“Miss Swan, I would like to introduce you to _my_ new personal guard,” he explained, indicating the man next to him. The man walked around the desk and approached Emma, walking up slowly to her and stretching out his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. I hope you do not mind that the King granted me the pleasure of arranging this meeting in order to introduce myself to you.” The man had a soft voice with a slight accent, and it should have eased Emma’s tensions in the presence of the King. The man seemed to be kind, caring, but yet he worked directly for Leopold now. Was it possible that the King actually hired a decent man? She wasn’t about to let her barriers drop just yet, but something about him made the room feel less threatening.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr…” Emma started, letting the last word trail off as she was still unsure of the man’s name.

“Oh, please, call me Arthur,” he insisted. Emma nodded her head.

“It’s nice to meet you, Arthur,” Emma replied, shaking his hand.

“You two will be working together quite often from now on,” the King began to explain, not looking up from the papers on his desk. “So I would like it if you two spent some time together formulating plans to cross information and provide the necessary reports that I have asked of the both of you to one another.” He finally raised his head to look at them both. “Is that clear?”

Emma turned to face the King and nodded her head. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Absolutely, your majesty,” Arthur replied next. Then he turned back to Emma. “Miss Swan—”

“Emma, please,” Emma insisted. Arthur smiled.

“Emma.” He paused. “Would you accompany me on a walk through the grounds so that we may converse on our future?”

The way Arthur used his words still made Emma feel uneasy, but she tried to push them away, for he was being kinder to her than any that had worked for the King thus far. She was still unsure of his nature, but she thought it best to keep up the charade to the King that she was loyal to him in the presence of Arthur, as she had been doing since her appointment to Regina’s personal guard.

“Of course,” Emma replied.

“Your majesty, I will return shortly,” Arthur stated, addressing the King and bowing to him.

“Of course, of course,” the King replied, not looking up from his desk again. For good measure, Emma bowed to the King as well, and then turned to follow Arthur as he strode out the door of the library and into the halls.

“Thank you for agreeing to walk with me,” Arthur stated as soon as they were outside of the library. Emma nodded. “I preferred to speak with you alone rather than have the King hanging over our every word.”

Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and she looked at up Arthur in contemplation. Her unease must have been evident though, for Arthur’s eyes went wide at seeing her face and he began to speak again.

“I only mean to say that it is much easier to talk of the more pressing matters away from the King’s ears,” he explained quickly, his voice going high at the speed of his words. “Especially when it comes to...sensitive topics…” At this, Emma stopped abruptly and looked straight into Arthur’s eyes. His piercing gaze pushed back at her, but his eyes remained soft and sensitive, as if trying to show care. Emma was truly unable to decipher this man.

“What sensitive topics do you speak of exactly?” Emma asked softly, still keeping her eyes on his face. Arthur seemed to take a deep breath, and then looked both to his right and his left before centering his eyes back on Emma. Then he bent low, close to her face, and dropped his voice to a whisper.

“Sensitive topics such as how the King abuses the Queen, and all of the precautions you are taking everyday to prevent it from happening.”

Emma stared at him blankly as her heart dropped to her feet.


	10. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : First off, I am so sorry to those readers that were waiting for this update that don't follow me on Instagram or Facebook. I notified everyone there yesterday that, due to a personal issue that arose yesterday, I was unable to update this fic on schedule. I appreciate all of the kind words, messages, stickers, comics, Swan Queen fluff, and well wishes that were sent my way from everyone <3\. I can not begin to tell you how much that meant to me, truly.
> 
> Now - on to the story itself! We've reached Chapter 10, and that means we're about halfway done ;). Yep! This is only halfway! This chapter effectively ends Part 2 of the story as well. The story takes quite a turn in this chapter, so expect a bit of angst to finally come out. But you may start to see the signs of where this story is going if you pay extra close attention. Oh, and to give you an idea of what you're in for, Part 3 takes place only over about a week's time, and Part 4 takes place only over 24 HOURS.
> 
> Yep - you're in for it ;).
> 
> There will NOT be a new trailer posted with the next chapter though in the beginning of Part 3. As I said with the last trailer that went up, the new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer will be released with Chapter 15 ;).
> 
> Also, don't forget that trailer #2 for "From Knight to Night" is now up on YouTube. You can find all the trailers currently available at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> I have to say again that I have had an absolute blast writing this. I am so grateful to each and every single reader, truly. You all never cease to put a smile on my face, feel valued as a writer, and passionate and inspired to write and write and write so that I can continue this story. You are all fueling me incessantly, and I couldn't be happier and more fulfilled. So, THANK YOU <3.
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

_**Previously** _

_“Thank you for agreeing to walk with me,” Arthur stated as soon as they were outside of the library. Emma nodded. “I preferred to speak with you alone rather than have the King hanging over our every word.”_

_Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and she looked at up Arthur in contemplation. Her unease must have been evident though, for Arthur’s eyes went wide at seeing her face and he began to speak again._

_“I only mean to say that it is much easier to talk of the more pressing matters away from the King’s ears,” he explained quickly, his voice going high at the speed of his words. “Especially when it comes to...sensitive topics…” At this, Emma stopped abruptly and looked straight into Arthur’s eyes. His piercing gaze pushed back at her, but his eyes remained soft and sensitive, as if trying to show care. Emma was truly unable to decipher this man._

_“What sensitive topics do you speak of exactly?” Emma asked softly, still keeping her eyes on his face. Arthur seemed to take a deep breath, and then looked both to his right and his left before centering his eyes back on Emma. Then he bent low, close to her face, and dropped his voice to a whisper._

_“Sensitive topics such as how the King abuses the Queen, and all of the precautions you are taking everyday to prevent it from happening.”_

_Emma stared at him blankly as her heart dropped to her feet._

~~~

Emma stared into Arthur’s eyes, searching, digging, anything she could do to try and see where his intentions lay. Could she trust him, or not? How did he know about this information in the first place? And how was it he worked under the King himself while he possessed this information?

Nothing made sense, and Emma didn’t know how to respond.

“Arthur!”

The King had appeared in the doorway of his library, bellowing down the hall so his voice reached where she and Arthur stood now. Arthur turned to the call.

“Your majesty?” He inquired, turning towards the King’s location with curiosity.

“Come back here at once, I require your assistance!” The King shouted, and then returned to the inside of his library, not even granting time for a response. Emma watched as Arthur took a deep breath and then sighed heavily before turning his gaze back to her own.

“We shall pick this up again as we have much to discuss,” Arthur explained, his words poignant but his expression soft. Emma did not know what to make of this man in the least, and now the impending truth will hang over her for some time.

Emma only nodded, not able to trust the words that could escape if she allowed herself to speak. Arthur returned the gesture and then traced back the way they had come, crossing down the hall and through the door to the King’s library. Emma stood in the spot for a few moments before breaking her stance and moving down the hall, idly wandering as her thoughts raced before she would be able to return to her duties.

~~~

“Did you know anything about this?!” Cora screamed, her voice echoing across the sitting room of the apartment she shared with Henry. Henry winced at the screech in his wife’s voice, using all of his strength to prevent his hands from clasping over his ears to block it out.

“Cora, I truly don’t understand what you’re going on about,” Henry replied gently, yet trying to make attempts to clarify what it was that had Cora upset.

“Our daughter, Henry!” Cora screamed, turning away from him and beginning to pace the room. “Something is different, something has changed. She is… _happy_.” The way Cora spoke the last word made it seem as if Regina had contracted a disgusting plague, causing Henry’s face to change to one of confusion.

“But isn’t that a good thing, my dear?” Henry asked softly. Cora stopped her pacing with her back to him, and slowly turned around to face him at his question. He immediately cowered, seeing the anger burning behind her eyes as she gazed upon him.

“Henry, you are not a fool,” Cora began, taking steps closer to Henry with each word she spoke. “You know very well that there is absolutely nothing in Regina’s life that could make her _happy_.” Henry kept quiet then, his mind immediately finding a subject that made Regina completely happy. But he wouldn’t speak her name. Not here. Instead, he used a different tactic, one still true but not as fervent.

“The people make her happy,” Henry commented, swallowing against his words as soon as he said them as he watched Cora’s gaze narrow on him further.

“Their alliance to her could turn on a moment’s notice.” Cora continued to near closer to Henry as he sat, her impending arrival making him visibly tremble. He had not seen Cora in this state for many years, and Henry pressed his mind to think of a reason why she could be so agitated regarding Regina’s change in behavior. But, of course, Henry knew why it was so threatening to her. 

For decades now, he had known that Cora never really loved him, and in turn, never truly loved Regina for who she was nor the woman that she had become. There was a bond there, as one is established from mother to child despite other variables. But she never loved Regina truly, only as a piece in her charade. Cora had only lusted after one thing in life - power. And Henry had gone along with the ploy in order to try and preserve some of Regina’s dignity, providing her with some semblance of love as much as he could. But when the young girl had been 8 years old, Cora turned her aspirations to fall on her daughter’s shoulders, ensuring that, at some point in life, she would reach the power she had sought by becoming a royal.

As the years had past, it was clear that Regina had been beaten into submission to follow Cora’s every whim in order to ensure her placement in power as she had wanted. But as Regina had recently grown strong and defiant in her mother’s demands, Cora had started to unravel. Henry knew that Regina’s lack of following her mother’s orders had triggered Cora into knowing that there was a change within her, but Henry decided to play as a fool instead of provide Cora with any indication that Emma was the reason Regina was finding joy in her life.

“I will ask you once more,” Cora whispered, her voice taking on an eerie tone as if she was crawling into Henry’s brain like a worm. “Do you know anything about the change that is happening within our daughter at this very moment?” 

Henry raised his eyes to Cora’s, staring into the vast emptiness there, realizing yet again how truly hollow Cora had become in her quest for unmatched power. But he let the meek veneer of his mask show to her, shaking his head slowly so as to throw Cora from her trail of pursuit to Regina’s newfound happiness.

Suddenly, Henry felt the air be cut off directly at his throat, his lungs beginning to scream at the lack of oxygen unable to reach his airways. He felt his heart begin to thrash wildly within his chest, pumping blood to his brain to breathe, to fight against the force sucking away his life. His eyes began to bulge as he continued to stare at Cora, then dropped his gaze lower and saw the culprit. Cora’s hand was formed in a C, her fingers pressed against an invisible barrier unseen to the naked eye. But he knew what was happening, he knew what it was that Cora was doing to him.

Cora was choking him.

Cora’s eyes glinted in the soft light, the edge of darkness noticeable in her gaze. Henry began to claw at his neck, reaching and grasping for something that wasn’t there, that wouldn’t let go. His mouth opened as empty gasps echoed in his ears, unable to draw breath to feed his failing lungs. Cora began to smirk, wanting to push the limits as much as she could without killing him. But Henry didn’t know if she could stop this time, didn’t know if she would hold herself back in time to give him a chance. As his world began to go black, he finally felt the sweet release of her clutch from his throat, and gasped as his lungs filled with the large intake of air as it filled him through and through.

“Do not underestimate me, Henry,” Cora spoke, her voice low and gravelly. “It is always a bad idea to lie to your wife.”

~~~

Regina sat at her vanity, her long hair draped over her shoulders as she had been brushing it only moments ago. But her thoughts had wandered, ceasing her movements, and now the brush lay in her lap, completely forgotten as she stared away.

The confrontation she had with her mother had made her feel empowered as soon as it was over. She had never stood up against her mother in that way in her life, and it had felt promising to have the words and the strength to put Cora in her place with her manipulations. But as the night had moved forward and the days passed after, she began to feel uneasy at the thought of her mother’s words.

_“You have made a big mistake, Regina. You are changed, and I will find out what it is that has changed you. If you are committing treason in any way to this kingdom, or to Leopold, you best believe I will make sure that the days of your happiness are numbered.”_

Regina’s heart shuddered at the memory of those words, not having the chance to fully sink in when her own blood had been boiling the moment they were uttered. But now, with a clear head and common sense present, she knew that her mother’s threats were not to be taken lightly. But what caused Regina concern was that she did not know what her mother could do without identification of what it was making her seem changed. What could Cora find without provision of a clue to Regina’s newfound happiness?

Her mother had her ways though, and that was what caused Regina remorse. Would her mother be able to follow the trail leading to Regina’s changed behavior, pinpointing to the day that she began to change? Had she individually and unintentionally put Emma in danger with her newfound confidence?

And was there even a way to alert Emma to this possibility? To put her on guard against Cora? No. Because that would mean that Regina would have to explain her actions, explain how Emma was connected to the entire ordeal between her and Cora, between her old behavior and now the distinct difference…

Explain how much Emma had come to mean to her, had changed her, had given her hope and strength and…

Regina closed her eyes at the sudden onslaught of grief and guilt that poured over at the thought that Emma could possible be hurt by her own doing. How had she been so foolish? Why hadn’t her heart caught up with her brain before she went spewing clues to her mother? Would her mother be inventive enough to trace it back to Emma in the first place?

Oh, who was she kidding. Of course Cora would find a way. And Emma would be in danger. Because of her. 

Regina gasped, her head snapping up to look at her reflection in the mirror before her. And suddenly, the hairbrush fell from her hand, cascading down her lap until it crashed to the ground beneath her feet, clanging its metal exterior against the stone floor of her room. She lifted her arms and let her face fall into her hands as she felt the tears begin to fall, the grief hitting her repeatedly in the chest so that her heart ached from the pain. Regina had spent the better part of her life living in fear, feeling scared and pained at the root of her entire evolution of emotions as she grew older. Between her mother and Leopold, her origins of happiness had always been hard to find, but she had lived with the pain, gotten used to it even, and lived her life with it consistently as a piece of her. But despite the very nature of her life being surrounded in damage, she had never felt anything remotely close to the grief and guilt she felt now, for Emma was the very reason that the anguish in her life was deteriorating. And now she was the one to singlehandedly take it away.

“Your majesty?” A small voice questioned, whispering quietly from Regina’s chamber door leading out into the hall. Regina’s tear-stained face lifted to find Juliana standing there, a small duster in her hand but a worried expression plastered to her face as she looked upon Regina in her current state. Regina attempted to wipe away the tears from her eyes and give the young child a smile, but she knew instantly that she had failed. Attempting to put on a face that was, at the very least, not covered in agony, Regina attempted a smile again and reached out her arm towards Juliana.

“Juliana,” Regina remarked, using her hand to beckon the child forward. Juliana stepped into the room in trepidation, and Regina felt awful that she had found her in such a way. If only her heart wasn’t breaking inside her chest, she may have been found more decent by the child. “Please, come here. It’s alright.”

“Your majesty?” Juliana repeated, walking over slowly to where Regina sat. When she arrived by Regina’s side, Regina wrapped one arm around her small waist and made an effort to show Juliana that she was holding it together. Except she was not, and the child was no fool. “Are you…?” Juliana began again, stopping in the middle as if unsure how to ask her question. “Are you...alright, your majesty?”

Regina looked up into those soft brown eyes, currently filled with worry and a sense of fear, as if she was unsure if she should even be present in this moment. Regina was able to provide her with a smile then that she felt was more convincing than her previous attempts. She watched the young girl inspect her, trying to find a reason that Regina would be so sad, and the simplicity of her search made Regina realize how rudimentary her worry over Emma was. It was as if a core part of her being was sanctioned to Emma and Emma alone, and therefore the fear and concern she felt was basic, understood, and valid. Emma was a part of her, and when a piece of you was in danger, the world around you took notice immediately.

Regina decided to be honest with Juliana, for what harm could there be in telling a secret to a child?

“Truthfully, Juliana - no, I am not.” Juliana took a moment to stare into Regina’s eyes, whisking back and forth between them as she saw a new tear fall right in front of her. Regina felt the inquisitive look penetrate straight to her heart, feeling the torment her actions against her mother would likely expose. There was a silence between them as Juliana continued to read Regina as closely as her young mind could process. And then, the young girl spoke.

“Is it Emma?”

Regina’s heart leapt to her throat, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes yet again. The astute observation from this young girl stunned her, giving her reason to believe that she had not been hiding her connection to her Knight the way she had thought, which resulted in the confirmation of her fear that her mother would discover it as well.

Regina smiled at the young girl against her tears, and raised her hand to cup against her small cheek, starting to nod before she spoke. “Yes,” Regina confirmed, tilting her head to the side as she looked on. “Yes, it is.”

Juliana’s face seemed to change, moving from concern into something more...gentle. And before Regina knew it, the young child had bent down and wrapped her small arms around Regina’s neck in a response that only a child knew best to give. Regina was taken aback, but then immediately relished in the embrace, holding her close. The keen observation that children could possess was made evident to Regina once more as she felt Juliana give her everything she could wrapped up in her little arms.

“Juliana?” The young girl separated from Regina and pulled back, turning around to the person who had called her name. Alice stood a few feet away, smiling as she looked upon her daughter hugging the Queen. Regina dropped her eyes and smiled, refraining from wiping the tears from in the presence of her most trusted servant.

“It’s okay, Mommy. I was trying to make the Queen feel better,” Juliana supplied to her mother as an explanation. She turned back to Regina. “Did it help?”

Regina smiled up at the young girl. “Yes, you did. Thank you for cheering me up, Juliana.” Juliana smiled at her, then skipped over to her mother, who wrapped her arm around her daughter.

“Shall we leave you, your majesty?” Alice asked, and Regina noticed then that she was holding a pail and brush in one hand, having arrived here for her chores, which prompted her to remember that even Juliana was still holding the small duster. 

“If you could just give me a few minutes to freshen up, I’d be most grateful,” Regina replied, smiling gently at Alice, who nodded immediately in understanding.

“Of course, your majesty.” Regina watched as Alice led Juliana out of the room, whispering together animatedly so as to distract the young child from what was happening behind them with their Queen. Regina was eternally grateful to Alice and her daughter, especially in moments like these, and she began to understand that she had gained a friend in another of her employed. But as that thought triggered memories of the situation she found herself in, her tears returned, and she bowed her head immediately, letting the water drops fall and hit her skirts as the pain enveloped her entirely. 

~~~

“Mommy, will the Queen be okay?” Juliana asked her mother as they walked down the hall away from the Queen’s quarters to attend to other chores while they waited.

“I’m not sure,” Alice replied honestly. “The Queen has many things that she is having to deal with all at once.”

“Yes,” Juliana replied. “The Queen told me what was bothering her.”

“Did she?” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Juliana spoke, but she paused before continuing. “But I think it’s a secret.” Alice nodded her head in understanding.

“Then you must keep it, for the Queen has trusted you with it, and you must show her that you are able to keep secrets and be her friend, right?” Alice asked with a smile.

Juliana nodded immediately. “Right!”

“That’s my girl,” Alice remarked, and then she pulled her daughter in close to her and kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk down the hall.

But what neither one of them had seen was the pair of eyes watching from only a few feet from the Queen’s door. A pair of eyes that had watched them leave Regina’s quarters, speak of the Queen in distress, and learn that the young girl had a secret she was keeping for the Queen.

Cora’s grin spread wickedly across her face as she knew she had gotten closer to discovering the root of Regina’s newfound happiness. Now all she had to do was break the girl and discover the secret that lay underneath.

~~~

_Two Days Later_

Cora paced outside Regina’s door, fully aware that Regina had left her quarters already that morning, but working up a frenzy in order to make the situation she was trying to pull off believable. She gazed out of the corner of her eye, looking down the hall to the far end where the object of her attentions was currently walking...well, rather _skipping_...towards where she paced. She turned her gaze back to her hands and continued to walk back and forth, forcing the fabricated anxiety to appear in her body language and her features.

Juliana drew close to Regina’s door and Cora watched her slow as she finally spotted her pacing in front of her destination. Cora continued her movements as she saw the young girl approach her to examine if it was still safe to proceed to where she was needed. As Cora watched the young child debate on how far she should go, she took it upon herself to get involved with her decision.

Cora turned her head and feigned surprise as she looked upon the young girl.

“Oh!” Cora exclaimed in a voice she rarely used, filled with tenderness and care. “Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I hope I didn’t frighten you,” Cora commented. Juliana walked a bit closer, trying to gauge whether or not she should address Cora, as if debating on her place to do so. Soon, she shook her head, providing Cora’s first barrier to be crushed, just as she had hoped. “Were you on your way to see the Queen?” Cora asked, making every effort to turn her eyes soft and comforting in the presence of the child.

“I was…” Juliana started, still seeming to question whether she was even allowed to be speaking to Cora. “I was going to do my cleaning.”

“Ah,” Cora stated, letting the word roll of her tongue. “You are the young girl who has been cleaning my daughter’s quarters?” Juliana’s eyes went wide as she realized who it was exactly that she was speaking with, but Cora looked upon her with a gentle gaze again, prompting the young girl to nod her head. “Her majesty has told me a great many wonderful things about you.” And then Cora smiled. 

Immediately, watching her plan work it’s wonders under the gaze of this child, she saw Juliana begin to smile ever so brightly in return. “She told you about me?” The young girl asked expectantly. Cora continued to play her role and nodded, her smile widening to show her that she did not mean the child any harm.

All she wanted was for her to tell her Regina’s secret.

“The Queen speaks very highly of you, child,” Cora addressed, turning to face Juliana fully. “What is your name?”

“Juliana,” the young girl replied with pride. Cora continued to smile at her.

“What a beautiful name.” Cora paused before she began the next phase of her plan, and let her face begin to fall ever so slightly. And the next words out of the child’s mouth confirmed that it was working splendidly.

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked, her head tilting to one side as she looked upon Cora. Cora took the time to play her part properly, attempting a smile as she looked over at the young girl, but then letting it drop as her eyes scanned over Juliana’s face to give the impression that she was seeking comfort and reassurance.

“I...I am not sure, truly,” Cora began, keeping her gaze locked on Juliana. Juliana looked up at her quizzically. “I am...worried. I am worried about...my daughter.” Cora looked into Juliana’s eyes and put on her best expression of sadness, acting her part splendidly, if she did think so herself.

Juliana seemed to respond to it immediately, her face gently setting into one of concern and wanting to help. It can always be counted on that children will want to help an adult they respect if given the chance. Especially if it was not one of their parents.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure,” Cora began, relishing in the fact that the young girl was falling right into her trap with ease. Cora continued to play her part as she looked at Juliana with intrigue now, tilting her head back and forth as she looked upon her. “Maybe…” She paused. “Maybe you could help me?” Cora asked in gentle tones. Juliana looked at her with glee at first before it turned to confusion again.

“What could I help with?”

Cora walked to the side and sat upon a plush bench, then beckoned Juliana to come sit by her by patting her hand against the cushion next to her. Juliana took a moment to study her before walking over and sitting down gently beside her, turning her youthful eyes to Cora’s face.

“I am so worried about Regina,” Cora began, talking to Juliana as if she were an adult in order to garner her trust and, hopefully, make her feel important in this moment so that she could continue with her plan. Juliana suddenly became very intrigued, soaking up Cora’s attentions immediately. “She has become distant to me, and I worry…” Cora paused for dramatic effect, closing her eyes briefly as if to show trouble at saying the next words. “I worry that she isn’t… _happy_.” Cora looked into Juliana’s eyes, attempting to show how much concern she had over her daughter’s happiness, hoping that it would convince Juliana of those emotions.

Juliana nodded her head as an adult would in a conversation about a child’s well being, convincing Cora that her plan continued to work.

“But every time I try to ask her if she is well, she pulls away from me, and I don’t know why,” Cora continued, pulling her eyes away from Juliana in order to look ashamed and hurt in front of the small child. She watched Juliana out of the corner of her eye turn sharply to look at her at these words, prompting her next words to flow freely. “I fear that she does not want to tell me she is unhappy.”

“Perhaps she is just tired?” Juliana asked, wanting to contribute to the conversation. Cora knew the young girl knew not what she spoke of, instead just regurgitating words she had heard spoken amongst adults in the past. But her intent was to be a helpful part of Cora’s problems, and that is exactly what Cora wanted. For now, it would be easier to break the child to provide Regina’s secret.

“A mother knows her daughter. Regina has pulled away,” Cora confided, letting Juliana see the hurt in her eyes at the concept. Juliana seemed to look upon her with sad eyes, and Cora silently triumphed over how easy this had become. “I love her _so_ much, but she’s not letting me help her and I…” Cora broke off at that, making sounds to cover up fake emotions that seemed to overwhelm her. “I know she’s unhappy.” She watched Juliana’s face fall further as she looked at Cora, and for a brief moment, saw the young child glance away as if to think, then turn back again. Cora took a deep, deep breath, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together before she spoke the last line she hoped would secure the child in providing her with what she wanted most. “I’d do anything to make her happy.”

Juliana’s eyes widened immediately, and Cora knew she had her hooked. She watched as the young girl looked back and forth between her eyes, then dropped her head as her thoughts wandered. Cora was content to give her as much time as she needed in order to get the information she desired. As moments passed, she watched the battle happen in plain sight on the girl’s face, deciding over whether or not to share information, and Cora knew this was the information she sought. Finally, after only a few moments more, Cora finally received exactly what she had been waiting for.

“Anything?” Juliana asked in a small voice, and Cora used that word to turn her attention fully to the young child. She looked hopefully at Juliana, making it seem as though she was eager for information to make Regina happy again. She turned her body to face her fully and stared deep into the child’s eyes.

“Anything,” Cora agreed, pulling Juliana’s hands into her own as if in plea. Juliana began to bite her lower lip, dropping her gaze and looking around at different spots on the ground. After a moment, she spoke again.

“I think I know what is wrong with the Queen,” Juliana spoke. Cora stopped having to pretend, for her emotions of happiness were true this time, but for reasons completely different from what the young girl in front of her believed to be true. “I think I know why she is unhappy.”

“Why is that, my child?” Cora asked gently, her hope rising as Juliana fidgeted slightly in her seat. But when she looked up at Cora finally, she must have seen the eagerness there, and took it as a mother wanting so desperately to help her daughter, that she immediately stood in her spot and spoke directly into Cora’s face.

“The Queen does not love the King,” Juliana began, to which Cora showed slight confusion, not quite understanding what that would have to do with Regina’s change in demeanor. To Cora, this was common knowledge. “The Queen…” Juliana began again, and Cora’s interest became exponential as she realized the moment was upon her where she would find out the truth. “She loves someone else.”

Cora’s blood boiled. She felt the anger rise within her, spreading across her body and through her heart like a fire in the middle of a dry forest. _Regina had found love?! Where?! With whom?!_ But her eyes settled on Juliana once more, remembering this young child still thought of her as a worried, desperate mother trying to find the reason for her daughter’s unhappiness.

“She loves someone besides the King?” Cora asked, keeping her words soft. Maybe this young girl knew who it was who had stolen Regina’s affections? Juliana nodded.

“The King frightens her,” Juliana supplied, and Cora was taken aback by this statement. A part of her lost the fire burning within her for just a moment, surprised at the comment the young girl provided. But it was gone just as quickly as it had arrived, and she instead went straight for the information she required. 

“Do you know who it is?”

Juliana shook her head this time, letting her eyes fall as if she had failed Cora. Cora began to feel her frustration take over and realized she needed to be out of the young girl’s space quickly in order to keep up her charade.

“I see,” Cora stated, keeping her voice even despite her desire to growl out each word. “Thank you, for trying to help me. Maybe I can speak to Regina about this.”

“No!” Juliana yelled.

“Oh, do not worry, child. I will not speak of where I got this information,” Cora replied, attempting to ease Juliana’s worries. The last thing she needed was a frantic child spreading it all over the castle that she had told the Queen’s secret. Juliana seemed to ease at these words. “Now, why don’t you run along and tend to your chores. I thank you again for your assistance. Maybe I will be able to help the Queen yet.” Cora smiled, but didn’t let it reach its full potential this time, her anger too strong to completely fall away in her ploy. Juliana nodded her head slowly, and then turned back to where they had met, moving to Regina’s chamber door and entering through.

Cora breathed deeply, letting the information she had learned truly overtake her. _Regina had fallen in love_. That explained _everything_. As the information penetrated her thoughts and plans, she fell upon an idea that would be her only way to continue her climb of power. Instead of going through Regina to climb to a position where she felt would suffice for her needs, she would have to take Regina down in the process, and then deal with the King himself later on. Frustrated and angry at her plans changing drastically and the key players shifting, knowing she would have to work doubly as hard as she was already to enact her own cohort and army, she rose from the bench. As a new plan began to form in her head, she ticked off each new challenge she would need to face and overcome. But first, it would have to start with her daughter. Her conniving, spineless, lovelorn daughter.

Cora began to walk down the hallway away from Regina’s chambers, maneuvering her way through the maze of hallways within the castle. She headed straight for the halls leading to the King’s apartments, where she planned to have a word with Leopold immediately.

~~~

“Yes, who is it?” The King shouted with frustration as the knock on his door interrupted his meeting with Arthur. 

“Shall I tell them to leave, your majesty?” Arthur asked quietly as they waited for a response.

“Sir, it is I,” Cora stated from behind the door. The King rolled his eyes and was about to take Arthur up on his offer to discourage Cora from entering his library until she spoke again. “Your majesty, I persuade you to let me enter. I have some information that needs to be discussed _immediately_.”

Leopold heard the assertiveness in Cora’s voice, and could tell from her tones alone that this was no ordinary ruse to get him to bend to her ways. Something was truly important, and he realized its immediate need for action strictly from her words.

Instead of answering Arthur or Cora, Leopold stepped aside from his desk and walked to his door. Opening it abruptly, he stared into Cora’s burning eyes, and knew that something wrong was already set in place.

“Arthur, leave us, immediately,” Leopold commanded, the edge to his voice evident as he spat out his order. He then stepped aside to allow Cora to enter the room while waiting as Arthur made his way to the door. “I shall call for you when I am ready,” he supplied to the man upon his leave.

“Yes, your majesty.” And with that, Arthur exited, closing the door behind him to leave Leopold and Cora alone.

Leopold spun in his spot and looked upon Cora with stern and eager eyes.

“Please tell me you have a stiff drink available in this dusty old room,” Cora commented as she made her way over to the sitting area by the fireplace, immediately finding the cabinet where Leopold kept his rare alcohol, pulling out a crystal glass along with the same decanter filled with the amber draught he had once tried to share with Emma Swan. He watched as she pulled the stopper out and poured a heavy glass of the liquid, leaving the decanter on the side table and the stopper out while picking up the glass and walking to the hearth of the fireplace. Leopold’s ridges fluttered at how Cora made herself at home in his quarters, but his mind recounted back to the matter at stake.

“Help yourself,” Leopold stated with sarcasm as he watched Cora allow her own free will. He walked over to join her by the fireplace and looked upon her as she stared into the flames roaring before them. “Now that you’ve provided yourself a beverage, why is it you weaseled your way into my library to take up my precious time?” Leopold spat, providing reason to Cora to provide him the information she had come to tell him in as quick a manner as possible. Cora turned to him slowly with a glare, her eyes piercing and defiant, not in the mood for Leopold’s power plays this time around with the secrets she needed to share.

“You have a serious problem,” Cora began, turning back to the fire and taking a sip from the glass. Her face grimaced after her first sip, and she raised the glass to look at it more closely before turning back to him. “And horrible taste in liquor,” she growled, then threw the glass into the fire, causing the crystal to shatter and melt in the flames while the alcohol sent a glowing whoosh up the flue. Leopold set his jaw as the rage pulsated through him. She barges into his quarters, shatters his best crystal, and throws away the rarest form of liquid indulgence that he possessed? Who did this woman think she was?! Suddenly, the possible conundrum that Cora was bringing to his attention didn’t seem like such a dire event, and he wished he had never let her in.

“Couldn’t be a more serious problem then you standing here wasting away some of the most expensive liquor in the realm,” Leopold sneered. Cora turned back to him, her eyes narrowed as she leered at him. The anger between them both was vibrating across the room, surrounding it entirely in a feeling of doom.

“You have no idea,” Cora responded, intentionally not holding back the bite in her words.

“No, I don’t Mrs. Mills. Why don’t you enlighten me, instead of wasting my time with your frivolous nonsense?”

“There’s something wrong with Regina,” Cora stated, using a tone that made it seem as if the world itself were hurtling towards its very death. Leopold couldn’t help but roll his eyes, completely regretting the decision of letting her in now, even more so than before. He turned away from Cora, beginning a walk towards his door in order to throw her out and beckon Arthur to return.

“Of course there is,” Leopold stated as he got further away from where Cora stood. “What is it this time? Does her dress not have enough diamonds on it? Is the white of her cloak not virgin enough for your liking?” Leopold let a devilish grin cross his face. “Because I can assure you, there is nothing ‘virgin’ about her any longer.” He laughed, turning around only to be able to see Cora’s face at his comment. But when he looked upon her again, she didn’t react the way he had anticipated, instead only holding his gaze firm. This stopped him in his tracks.

“No,” Cora stated. Her voice was curt, lacking inflection and speaking in stern tones.

“Then what?” Leopold asked, getting tired of their back and forth and wishing to just get straight to the point.

“She’s in love with another man,” Cora spoke slowly, letting the words fall off her tongue and languish over the syllables.

Leopold froze, his face blank, his voice silent. But inside, an eruption began to brew. He felt it mix within the pit of his center, fire and anger adding to other despicable ingredients as his fury churned against his organs, igniting them against the hatred that bubbled there. His breath blew hot as he inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils, its pace picking up as his wrath intensified.

“What…?” Leopold seethed. His eyes were still locked on Cora, who now sprouted a smile at his anger, a happiness mixed with pride surrounding her like an aura. Her grin just made Leopold fume even further, causing his lip to snarl as he held back an audible growl.

“I said,” Cora began, walking towards him now with a sway of her hips. “That my daughter, _your wife_ , has fallen in love with another man while under your watchful eye, in _your_ castle even, _your majesty_.” Cora’s grin was blinding now, showing off against the darkness that had clouded Leopold as the words hit him again like an iron. 

_Regina, in love?!_

“How do you know of this?” Leopold asked quickly, considering the option that Cora had pulled incorrect information from unreliable sources.

“Have you not noticed the change in her yourself?” Cora asked as her eyebrow popped. “Has she not behaved differently around you? Avoided your calls? Found ways to busy herself elsewhere?” Cora’s smiled grew wicked as Leopold registered that all she said was true.

Leopold felt his chest begin to heave as the storm brewed within him. The violent images running through his head pleased him. _Oh the things he would do to Regina to make her pay_. And what of the man? Leopold just feasted on the ideas that tittered around in his head of how he could disembowel the unsuspecting tyrant in his sleep, possibly even while Regina watched. Then Leopold looked up, finding Cora still standing before him, that god awful smirk resting on her face. He glared at her, allowing his rage to be free against her indignant grin.

“Leave,” he growled, feeling the vibration of his bass voice as the word was released. Cora seemed to find her place then, seeing that he was taking her words to heart and thinking it best to move on. She lost the grin but tilted her head up in superiority as she brushed past him to walk out the door.

But Cora stopped before exiting, placing her hand against the latch as she spoke one final phrase to the King.

“Do not forget, _your highness_ ,” Cora began, his title dripping with disdain as it left her mouth. “Our agreement was that you not kill Regina. Have your way with her, do what you please to her flesh - but she must be kept alive.”

“This is punishable by death, Cora. Even the law states it as thus,” Leopold argued, the same growl emanating from his voice. “I shall not be made a fool by a fucking bout of incessant puppy love!” This time, he shouted, feeling the words run over his tiny bit of resolve and be released out into the world. Leopold turned to Cora now, facing the door that she stood in front of in her retreat. “I will not stand for this.”

Cora stood at the door for a moment, seeming to let the King’s words process through. “Might I suggest a different course of action?” She turned them, facing Leopold directly. “Might I suggest turning the people against her, instead of killing her?” Leopold frowned at the suggestion, unable to see what would be the use of such a thing. Cora stepped forward to explain. “She adores the people, and the one thing that she has above you is their love.” Leopold sneered, but Cora held up her hand as if to advise him to wait before reacting. “It is true, I know you are aware of it. The people are fond of Regina, love her in fact, whereas they are not as connected with you.” Cora stared at him pointedly, and he let the comment fall away, silently convincing her to continue. “Why not use it against her? Find a way to exploit her, to turn the people against her and her love for them. Publicly humiliate her. Maybe even use...magic?” Cora walked toward him again, bringing her face close to Leopold, her lips just a breath away from his. “Let them destroy her from within.”

Leopold looked into Cora’s eyes, holding her gaze and feeling the heat of her skin flow off of her and onto his own, causing more of a reaction than he was willing to admit. But her words tumbled about in his head, realizing this would be the way to truly destroy her at its finest as she lived with the pain and guilt, instead of having it end abruptly in the course of death. Perhaps...he could even make it so the people of the kingdom demanded her death in its wake. 

As Cora continued to stare at him, Leopold began to fantasize about how that would truly look in his mind’s eye. Cora suddenly smiled, seeing Leopold begin to fall for the idea and begin his ideas of implementation. Her new plan was taking shape, and the first conquest had just been won.

Then Leopold returned the smile as the evil plans began to unfold.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

“Emma Swan,” the King drawled, letting the words last long and the edge in his voice become known.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks in the hall, hearing the voice of the King behind her from his apartment door. She closed her eyes briefly before turning around and addressing him head on.

“Your majesty?”

“Might I have a word?” The King requested, then turned back into his library before allowing Emma to respond, making it clear that it was an order, rather than a question. Emma had been on her way to meet Regina and escort her to the markets today to interact with the people. It had become one of Emma’s favorite outings with the Queen, watching her smile and find appreciation in just being able to interact with the citizens. Those that had noticed Emma’s appointment to the Queen’s personal guard had started to welcome her as well each time they visited, addressing her directly and inviting her to partake in their lives.

But it seems it would have to wait, for now.

Emma walked down the hall and slipped through the door of the King’s library, presenting herself before him as he sat in a chair in the center of the room, reading a large and heavy looking book.

“Close the door,” he demanded, his eyes still cast to the pages in front of him, his voice causing Emma’s walls to build up at a quickening pace, the concern she began to feel gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

After she had closed the door and turned back to face the King, he lifted his gaze from the book in his lap, and closed it shut as his eyes fell to Emma. Then suddenly, he smiled. But Emma was not comforted by the gesture in the least. It wasn’t an earnest smile. There was something sinister, evil, menacing about it even. Instead of providing a reprieve to her unease, it heightened it completely, and part of her thought that the King knew exactly how it would affect her. He stayed like that for a few long, agonizing moments before finally speaking.

“I thought you and I had quite the rapport, Miss Swan,” the King began, keeping the smile plastered to his face. Emma contained a shiver that ran up and down her spine. “I had thought that we had created a team, that you understood what it was that I asked of you; that you understood the part I demanded you play as the Queen’s personal guard.” His words were light and airy, but far from kind. Emma heard the churning disappointment and rage that the King seemed to be holding back directly from within his words, and she immediately felt the fear envelope her. Had the King found out what she had been plotting behind his back the whole time? But she decided to play confusion, not wanting to provide anything substantial that could give him enough evidence to prove her guilt.

“We do, sir?” Emma stated with conviction, allowing the question to hit at the end of her words. The King’s smile worsened at her statement, and he gave a light shake of his head as if he was about to scold a child. 

“Ah, Miss Swan,” he started. “Why is it you lie to me?”

Emma went white.

“I told you that all I wanted you to do was keep track of the Queen’s activities, monitor her behaviors with people and interactions, and keep me informed of when she had visitors or callers come to speak with her,” the King continued. These statements made Emma retreat from her initial thoughts. His words didn’t seem to match up with her being caught helping the Queen escape his clutches, they seemed to lie somewhere else entirely.

“That is correct, your majesty,” Emma began, then decided to press forward. “And I believed you were satisfied with the reports that I was able to provide? Was there something wrong with them, sire?” The King only looked at her, his face still stuck with the evil grin against his lips, but Emma saw a flash of something cross his eyes before he spoke again.

“I have reason to believe,” the King began again slowly, pausing for a moment before continuing his sentence. “My wife’s heart belongs to another man.”

Emma suddenly felt all of the blood rush from her body, leaving her as a hollow, empty carcass of flesh and bone. Her heart felt as if it stopped beating entirely, her lungs ceased breathing the air around her, it's unconscious programming to keep her breaths moving in and out of her body suddenly gone as the lack of intake and exhalation failed. Her body felt weak and broken, her limbs suddenly shaking to hold her upright and stay standing in front of the King. It was as if all of the beauty in the world was torn from her conscious, leaving nothing but dead and dull colors in a vast world of gray.

_Regina loved another?_

Emma’s brain began to battle with her heart, attempting to convince her that she had no reason for her reaction. If the Queen had found love elsewhere, then Emma should celebrate, find happiness in the fact that Regina had found her silver lining; her second chance; her possibility at engaging in real and true love. This was all she had ever wanted for Regina, what she had worked towards by protecting her from the King. This news should be considered blissful. Maybe it was Arthur, and that’s how he had known of the King’s true behavior towards the Queen? Maybe he had wanted to reach out to her in order to help with her plans?

_So why was it that she felt as if her world was crumbling at her feet?_

“I’m not a fool,” the King began again after Emma didn’t respond, rising to his feet and moving closer to her. She looked up at him as he approached, pieces of her resolve coming together to place her walls back up against the man. He walked forward to stand in front of her, closer than he was but still a distance away. “I realize that the Queen is unhappy.”

Emma was struck by this. So the King was aware of Regina’s true feelings for him? He knew that she was living this life against her will? As she thought on it, she realized that of course he would know. He had to see the way Regina looked upon him, the pain behind her eyes when she was alone with him.

The King had known all along.

“And yet, I never imagined that she would betray me like this,” the King continued, and Emma raised her gaze to him, watching as the anger grew within him. A betrayal against any King was practical blasphemy in the eyes of a royal court. Emma realized she still hadn’t said a word, and that now she needed to speak up in order to defend the Queen, and possibly divert the King down his current path.

“Of course not,” Emma supplied, pulling the King’s eyes to meet her own. “But...love...is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that.”

“Love makes people do _foolish_ things.” The King’s eyes flashed with anger, but Emma didn’t cower away yet.

“Love is the most significant piece of magic to exist in our world.” The King looked at her in surprise, the first time he had even been taken aback by his wife’s personal guard. Emma’s eyes held stern as she stared at the King, communicating that he had hit on a subject she held close. Even if her heart felt like it had been diminished to dust, her belief in love and its power was never to be questioned.

“I called upon you to take note of Regina’s actions and activities, and nowhere in any of your reports has there been mention of a man coming to visit, or her meeting up with another after hours. So I am either to believe that you have lied to me, fabricating reports of false occurrences to cover up the Queen’s affair…” The King trailed off.

“Or that I had absolutely no idea that it was happening in the first place,” Emma provided, placing the words into the world so that they couldn’t be hidden any longer, for she had known _nothing_ about this whatsoever.

“Hmm,” the King responded, eyeing Emma closely. And this was one of those moments where Emma was able to provide him with a look of earnest truth, the confusion and shock streaking across her features back and forth a real testament to how she felt deep in her heart. There was no need to provide the man with rehearsed expressions or theatrics. Emma felt each and every emotion true to her core. “I see that. Well, it seems she has stumped us both then,” the King pressed on, taking it lightly that Emma had no idea of this escape of the Queen’s. “I guess that changes things a bit if she’s even keeping it from _you_. Perhaps I need to rethink her punishment.”

“Punishment?” Emma whispered, the varied pieces left of her heart trembling at his words. Regina was to be punished for this?

“Well, of course. She has disobeyed me! Betrayed me! Broken our vow of marriage for god’s sake,” the King continued. “Something must be done.”

Emma didn’t know if it was because her heart was absent from her very being, or if her sense had retreated immediately upon hearing the words spoken by the King. But before she could stop herself, the next words spilled from her lips without stopping.

“But sir, wasn’t it you who told me that you spent most of _your_ nights with other women aside from Regina?!” Emma had practically shouted the question, her voice rising at the end to uncontrollable levels as her body and mind began to fall apart. Then it struck her what she had said, and her eyes went wide as they stared upon the King. She watched as his face slowly dropped, morphing into something poisonous.

The King walked forward slowly to where he was just an inch from her face, the stench of his body assaulting Emma’s senses. But she didn’t move, staying perfectly still as she waited for him to decide on how to proceed passed Emma’s outburst.

Before Emma was able to retreat, the King raised his hand quickly and slapped Emma across the cheek, creating a loud clap that echoed through the room. The sound rang out within her head as she felt her cheek bone scream in pain from the impact. She turned away from him out of sheer force and felt her eyes begin to sting with tears from the pain, but she held her face firm, not allowing him to see her falter any further, deciding to exude strength instead of weak ability.

“Don’t you _ever_ speak to me in that way again, do you fucking understand me?” The King asked, his voice low and ominous, causing ripples of fear to run up and down Emma’s back. But she kept her face strong and turned back to him, her eyes hooded against her eyelids as she looked up at him.

“Yes, your majesty.”

The King seemed pleased with her bending to his power, reassured that Emma had found her place under his foot once again, and she watched as the bitterness fell from his features.

“Perfect,” the King responded. He squinted his eyes at her then, studying her closely, as if to assure himself that she had been forced back into order. It seemed that he felt she had, and thus continued. “As a way to make your shortcomings up to me, I’m going to grant you another chance, even though I should be hanging you from a post by your fingernails at this point. But, the truth is…” The King paused. “I need someone with your wits to learn the identity of the man who has stolen my wife’s heart.”

Emma felt her resolve waiver once more as she watched the King turn around and walk away from her. Despite the fact that she herself was curious as to who this mystery man may be, the last thing she wanted was to discover his identity.

Those thoughts caused Emma pause once again. Why was she so against knowing who this man was? Had she really let her feelings go so far for the Queen that she imagined Regina would be with her forever? Or hadn’t she wished that Regina would find a second chance and be able to make a better life for herself away from this castle and its King?

But Emma knew the answer, despite how much she didn’t want it to be true. She was _in love_ with Regina; completely and irrevocably in love with the Queen of Misthaven. And even without any signs that Regina would ever return her affections, her heart was breaking knowing that she loved someone other than her. But when had Regina been able to run off apart from Emma and meet up with her true love? And most of all, why had it been that she had kept this a secret from even her? This part alone, more so than anything else, made her heart ache. Regina had kept a secret, a beautiful secret that Emma would have been happy to play a part in, restricted from her knowledge. After everything they had encountered and survived together thus far, Regina’s lack of trust in Emma was what cut the deepest.

“Do not fail me this time, Miss Swan,” the King began again with his back still turned to her. “I expect to find out who this man is in as little time as possible. Now, leave, and don’t let me find reason for you not to have deserved this second chance.” And with that, he walked away, returning to his chair in the middle of the room and the book laid atop the table beside it. And Emma, in pieces and trembling with heartache, turned from her spot and walked out the library door, not even bothering to bow in the case the King looked up.

~~~

_Hours Later_

Emma rushed through the halls of the castle, heading straight for Regina’s chambers as quickly as she could manage. It probably hadn’t been the best idea, but after wandering the castle grounds for hours, she _had_ to know. And she had to know _now_. Where and who was this mystery man? When had she been meeting with him? What could have given the King a clue as to this affair? At the very least, she had to tell Regina that the King knew.

But Emma was also hurt, she knew that, and part of her wanted to find out why it was the Regina had kept this from her, why she had found it necessary to keep Emma distant in this matter.

Emma found herself walking through her own chamber door instead of straight to the Queen’s quarters. She found it easier to engage with Regina when she knew it was and could only be Emma that was approaching her. Making her way from her door to the one connecting their quarter’s together, Emma placed her hand on the handle and pulled it open.

“Regina?!” Emma called out, and she watched as Regina looked up from her seat at her vanity, using the mirror before her to see Emma’s reflection as she approached through the door. And suddenly, time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Emma looked upon Regina’s face in the reflected looking glass. The expression shown there was one she had only seen once before; an expression mixed of sorrow, guilt, but then also longing, as if she had been pining for something or someone in anguish until this very moment.

“It’s you…” Regina stated as she looked at Emma through the mirror, then suddenly rising from her seat, turning around and rushing towards where she stood. Emma realized immediately where she had seen that expression before. It had been when she had made her way back to Henry’s chambers the night the King had taken her away from Regina and the charade they had planned. It was the expression displayed across Regina’s features when she had appeared in the connecting doorway, tear stricken and miserable, before rushing to her then and throwing her arms around her. But at the memory of this, Emma felt her heart clench in her chest, the pain it exuded through her skin like rushing water as it annihilated mountains and rerouted rivers with its power and strength.

Regina suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and Emma knew it was because she had been unable to hold back her emotions escaping through her body language. She chided herself immediately in that moment, ridiculing her lack of being able to keep her feelings over the Queen’s newfound happiness hidden, instead providing her with the support and encouragement she deserved. But the pain was just so deep that it shocked even her, especially as she stared at the woman in front of her and watched her face fall.

“What?” Regina asked tentatively. “What is it?” Emma could hear the pain in her voice, and she felt retched for being the cause of it. She could only imagine how Regina was feeling in that moment, staring at a person she had come to trust as they looked back at her with strain. And it was all Emma’s fault.

“I…” Emma began, but suddenly she didn’t know where to start. “I met with the King,” she stated, settling on attempting to construct a step-by-step approach to how she discovered the information about Regina, while also providing evidence that the King was aware of it.

“The King?” Regina asked, her brow knitting together as she looked on at Emma in confusion.

“Yes.” Emma stopped for a moment. “He had news to share with me and, I feel it is important that you become aware that he knows some private information.” Regina’s face contorted in further confusion, giving Emma pause. “He found out.”

“He found out...what?” Regina asked, now seeming to be truly mystified by the conversation happening, as well as Emma’s change in demeanor with her. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to control her emotions as they raged in her heart and her head, working up the will to utter her next sentence.

“He found out about your love for another man.”

Regina’s face immediately wiped clean of any remnant of confusion, falling blank before Emma as her eyes went wide.

“He...what?!” Regina gasped, her face changing quickly to shock and...was that...disgust? Emma narrowed her eyes as she stared at the Queen in her moment of bewilderment. “What on earth are you talking about, Emma? What other man?”

Emma stared at Regina closely, wondering why she was continuing to lie to her. Hadn’t it been enough that she had to find out about this secret from the King instead of trusting her enough to tell her herself? Why was it necessary to continue the charade?

“He told me you had fallen in love with another man, and has assigned me to...find out who it is,” Emma replied slowly as she continued to gaze at Regina with perplexity.

Regina’s eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly as the shock seemed to overwhelm her entirely. She stayed like that for a few moments before letting her features fall, dropping her eyes to the floor before moving her head to the side. Emma studied her even further and suddenly knew the truth before the woman in front of her even had to say a word.

“It’s not true,” Emma whispered, her heart thumping in her chest as she immediately realized how wrong she had been. The answer had been staring Emma in the face since she had learned of it from the King. She had even provided observations that led to the this truth in her ramblings and thoughts as she had wandered the castle. There was no way Regina would have been able to harbor a suitor without her knowledge, it was strictly impossible. They had spent every waking moment together, Emma escorting her to and from even small trips through the village, let alone overnight excursions. There was rarely a moment they spent apart, and Emma understood now that Regina held their friendship as close as she did, even if the underlying emotions came from different origins.

“No, it is not true,” Regina replied. Emma suddenly felt awful, having suspected such behavior from a woman who showed no signs that she would ever lie to her, had been her reason for evading the King as of late, and she felt wholly responsible for her look of misery now. 

Emma felt her face change, departing from pain and sorrow to guilt and a strong need to comfort the Queen. Because of this, she stepped forward slowly, dipping her head below her shoulder to try and engage Regina’s eyes from where they sat glued to the ground. Regina flicked her gaze to her quickly, but then broke away once more.

“Regina, I am so sorry. The King just seemed so...sure of himself,” Emma remarked, breaking her eyes away as she scanned the room and thought over why the King would be spewing such lies.

“Oh, I am sure he believes it to be true,” Regina commented, scoffing against her words. Emma watched as soft tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, and her heart ached all over again deep within her chest, but for a completely different reason. “I am sure this has something to do with my mother.”

“Your mother? But, why would your mother be involved?” Emma asked. Regina looked up at her then with sharp eyes, as if realization dawned on her, and Emma wondered what thoughts had just crossed her mind, resulting in the expression she saw there now.

But Emma was right. Something had dawned on Regina, something that she saw immediately as soon as Emma had asked about her mother’s involvement. Cora _had_ found a lead to identify her own newfound happiness, but in true Cora fashion, she had run with the limited information she had discovered without confirming it first, instead spewing it to the first person she knew who could do something about it - Leopold. 

Cora had somehow found about that Regina’s happiness was wrapped up in a person, a woman, a woman she had fallen in…

“Regina?” Emma asked, breaking Regina of her thoughts. She stared into the soft blue-green eyes before her and felt the shudder erupt over her body as the realization took root in the pit of her stomach, overtaking her heart and all that it was connected to throughout her form. But despite what she had uncovered, she couldn’t bring herself to tell Emma. The last thing she wanted was to lose her to something Regina could learn to control, could keep hidden, and ensure that Emma would stay with her.

“My mother visited me recently and threatened me with her antics, but this time I stood up to her, something that I’ve never accomplished before. I believe she made this up because she’s noticed what’s been happening, what we’ve accomplished with your ingenious ideas.” Regina watched as Emma dropped her head shyly at first, ever so humble as always, before returning to her with a look of inquisition as she listened intently to Regina explain. Regina’s heart leapt in her chest at the sight. “She fabricated a story to tell the King to put an end to it, and it has obviously worked. But I suppose I should be glad he called upon you to ‘take care’ of the situation.” Regina stared into Emma’s eyes as her Knight stared back at her, nodding her head in agreement at her words. Regina took a moment to gaze upon this woman in front of her, feeling the certainty creep up her spine at what she had discovered.

“I am not in love with another man,” Regina said again, letting her eyes gaze upon Emma as she felt the truth echo in her mind of the words she spoke. Emma returned her gaze with a smile, her eyes brightening for the first time since she walked into Regina’s chamber.

“I know. I believe you, Regina,” Emma commented, her smile glowing across her features. Regina almost felt weak as she watched Emma warm to her again the way she had all the time they had known one another. Her protector, her savior, her Knight.

_Oh, Emma, if only you really knew the truth. I’m not in love with another man._

_I’m in love with you…_


	11. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Welcome, welcome to Part 3 of this fanfic! We're halfway there guys, but the second half of the story should move rather quickly now. ;) 
> 
> As I said on the last chapter, there will NOT be a new trailer posted here at the beginning of Part 3. Any and all new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer will be released with Chapter 15 ;). Trust me, they will be worth the wait. The final trailer is, as of right now, almost 10 minutes long. I promise you'll be happy with the end results!
> 
> But don't forget that trailers #1 and #2 for "From Knight to Night" are live on YouTube. You can find all the trailers currently available at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for your comments and reviews. I love conversing with all of you, and truly love getting to read what you think and see in this story. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply as quickly to your comments recently, but trust me that I AM reading them, and they're making such an impression on me. Also, I want to thank everyone who has been giving shout outs and recommendations for this fic on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and Facebook. You guys are seriously amazing, and I am so grateful that you feel strongly enough to recommend my work when the occasion presents itself. Thank you for tagging me when you do as well, I love interacting with new people and groups!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Emma laid in her bed, exhausted, yet unable to find sleep. Flat on her back, she stared at the ceiling of her chamber room, the blankets wrapped around her waist despite the chill in the air. Her body burned warm, slightly elevated beyond what she was used to, but she knew it was due to the day she had been through. From the encounter with the King, to the emotional turmoil she endured as she tried to make sense of what she had learned, to her interaction with Regina, Emma felt as if she had been put through a variety of emotions at the highest peak of intensity and then left to fight for her emotional stability. But as she lay in her bed making attempts to calm her racing mind, she felt one subject keep presenting itself in a mix between welcoming and concerning.

 _Regina_.

Emma closed her eyes briefly as she allowed thoughts of the Queen to consume her again. Her reaction from the now untruthful news had spoken volumes to her once her sense had returned. She knew that her love for Regina had grown strong in the time she had been in her presence, but she hadn’t fully grasped the reality of its foundation. Just allowing Regina to cross her thoughts had her heart react in ways she didn’t know it was capable of completing. It was unassailable, and despite Emma knowing that she should keep it contained, she felt such joy course through her when she allowed herself a moment to embrace the warmth she felt when her heart called out for Regina.

And this was what she was allowing herself now.

Emma’s mind wandered to visions and memories of time she had spent with Regina - the kindness she exuded when she worked with the citizens of the kingdom, the laugh that rang out when Henry told a particularly fatherly joke, and the smile she seemed to have reserved for Emma alone, a unique feature that sprang to life when they were together, sharing a moment or coming up with ideas and plans in times where they only needed each other to move forward. Emma froze her mind’s eye on that image, where Regina’s smile was engaged just for her, and she let it fill her with yearning.

Then Emma opened her eyes, severing the tie to her thoughts and wishes of how she could be the one to love Regina. She felt a different emotion overtake her body, and her heart sank as reality crashed over her blissful imagination. It was wishful thinking to believe that she could be the one to show Regina how she was meant to be cared for, to be adored. How could she even broach such a subject? Walk right up to Regina and ask if she preferred the romantic affections of women? Emma could only see that going in two different directions, either severing the connection she already held with Regina based on trust because of her hidden secret and the likelihood that Regina would feel uncomfortable immediately around Emma, or having Regina react horribly and terminating her position right there. Emma realized that she may be a bit dramatic in her thoughts, thinking that Regina wouldn’t flat out terminate her and instead handle it delicately, but she knew it would be a case of agreed upon dismissal. Was it better if Emma just did that, separating herself from Regina now instead of letting this fester and consume her entirely? Or could she hold on to the control, allowing her to stay in her position in order to continue on the plan of keeping Regina protected?

Emma knew that she would never leave Regina if her safety was still in turmoil, it was just silly to think otherwise. But her heart ached so much for what she did not have that she felt overwhelmed by the emotion she held for her Queen, causing her to attempt to think of any sort of recourse.

But suddenly, in the midst of her internal debate, she felt a strong tug of her heart. Not necessarily in a bad way, but significantly different than what she had been experiencing prior. Emma shot up in her bed the moment it occurred, rather confused by the notion instead of allowing uncertainty to envelope her. She placed her hand against her breast, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath her fingers. Right then, she felt this sense of affection warm around her and begin to spread to each tip of her extremities, as if love itself was holding her close. It didn’t alarm her, nor did it cause her worry, but it was new and different. However, one thing stayed the same, one thing prevailed from the moment spent alone into the one she found herself now.

 _All of it was wrapped within Regina_.

Little did Emma know that, just next door, behind only one wall and one single door, Regina lay awake against her bed, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together against her stomach. She breathed evenly, feeling the healing qualities of her meditation wrap around her. But she, too, felt the same warmth Emma had felt spread through her, but was not alarmed by it in the least, for she knew of its origin, and had been counting on it to ease her troubled mind from the day’s events, as well as her own realization concerning the simple fact that she was emphatically and unequivocally in love with Emma.

Regina’s hands clasped together tighter, pressing firmly against each other, yet not meeting. Held between her palms was the Protector Stone, the smooth surface warm against her fingers. She had pulled it from her bedside moments ago, gripping it tightly and holding it close to her heart as she let it’s magic consume her, falling into a state of calm and contentment. But what she enjoyed most was that it gave her a chance to feel close to Emma. Despite the fact that she was in the very next room, Regina yearned for the closeness the stone provided, letting her capture herself within a world where Emma was solely hers. The Protector Stone connected her to Emma in a way she knew would not be able to become a reality. But her sadness over it was masked by the magic of the stone, and she welcomed that, for even if she could only hold Emma in a world built on her heart’s true desires, she would take that chance provided, and cherish it.

Suddenly, Regina felt a strong pull of her heart, something separate from the stone’s power, yet somehow connected as well. Her eyes shot open, intrigue etched in her features as she rose from her pillow. She pulled a hand away from the stone, leaving it clasped in her other hand tightly so as not to lose its magic. She placed that hand against her chest, and felt her heart beat steadily within her, holding a pattern she was familiar with. But as she felt assured that nothing was wrong and dropped her hand from its place, she felt the pull again, and wonder crossed her mind at what could be the cause. Was it the stone’s magic shifting to another tether? Or perhaps a response from her own heart advising a change in direction? But no, as she thought on it further, she realized that it wasn’t a message directing her away from Emma, it was something pulling her closer, nearer, as if she was suddenly being cradled close and warm against Emma without the restraints of reality.

Regina let out a light and staggered gasp, feeling the envelopment of the emotion consume her, taking her heart hostage, as if instructing her to never let go of Emma and their relationship. It got stronger and stronger as the seconds passed, and Regina felt her body buckle beneath its weight. But it was welcomed, encouraged, and accepted by her without question, even though she did not know why. She sprang from her bed and ran to the door connecting her to Emma’s chambers and was about to pull it open before she stopped abruptly, her hand outstretched towards the latch separating her from her heart’s desire. 

Regina felt the dread fill her, realizing that her heart would have to be happy enough having Emma as a part of her life, which she was already grateful for more than what words could convey. But as her heart screamed within her chest to find Emma and be close to her, she leaned her forehead against the door’s wood as her hand came up beside her and slid flat against its surface, craving to be held by Emma in her arms, even for just a moment. She felt the palpitations of her heart cry out for what she wanted most, but she wouldn’t let herself have it, afraid of what the truth could do to the relationship she already knew she couldn’t live without in any capacity that it would be given to her. No - no matter how hard her heart lamented, she would remind herself of the alternative that if her true feelings were to be released, the possible loss of Emma would surely empty her, if only in mind, heart, and spirit, making her a hollow being of the Earth.

If only the universe worked in a way where it would let lovers know when they felt the same emotions, coursed with the same adoration for one another, pined for the same desires between each of their hearts. Then the world would be a more beautiful place, filled with love found deep within one another’s souls, and beauty apparent in areas it may be overlooked when true love is not known. For if this were to be possible, Regina would have been given the chance to see that Emma was standing directly on the other side of the door she leaned upon herself, tears rushing down her cheeks as her own heart screamed for Regina, her forehead and her own hand raised to lie flat on her door’s surface, lined up perfectly connected to Regina in the exact same spots.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

A knock came from the door connecting Regina and Emma’s chambers together, and Regina spun towards it immediately, expecting Emma to come through right away. But to Regina’s dismay, she didn’t, as if waiting for her to allow Emma in. Regina was taken aback by this, for she had never needed to invite Emma inside before, thinking it had been clear that her personal guard was always allowed to enter without an invitation.

“Come in?” Regina shouted, her statement turning into a question as she became uneasy as to who it could be behind the door. But when the door opened and Emma did end up being the one to step through, Regina let the confusion envelope her features. “You need an invitation now?” Regina asked, unable to stop herself.

Emma looked directly at her and stopped in her entrance, her eyes wide. “I, uh, I just wanted to be...respectful,” Emma stuttered. Regina looked at her in more confusion.

“Respectful?” Regina questioned, her tones echoing her bewilderment. “Emma, you know you’re always allowed entry to my quarters. Respect has nothing to do with it,” she continued, turning her voice soft.

“Right,” Emma responded, looking down at the ground. “I’ll remember from now on.”

Regina eyed Emma suspiciously. Something was different, something was...off. She didn’t believe there to be anything wrong or out of place but, somehow, their interactions seemed a bit...strange. Was Regina too forthcoming with her emotions? Were they being displayed and making Emma nervous? But as the thought crossed her mind, she realized that couldn’t be the case as she hadn’t yet seen Emma that day. No, something just seemed...strained.

“I have been summoned to the King’s quarters again to provide an update on whether I have discovered your...um…” Emma cleared her throat. “‘Suitor’ or not.” Regina grimaced slightly.

“Of course,” Regina said flatly. “Well, advise him of the truth, that I haven’t left your sight since your meeting with him yesterday. He can’t argue with the truth, even if he makes you wait while he verifies that statement with all of his other spies within the castle.”

“Right,” Emma uttered again, then turned on her heel to make her way back through the connecting chamber door. Regina watched as she moved further away, and when Emma was practically through the door entirely, Regina called out to her.

“Emma?” Regina asked, unable to hold back the slight air of shock in her voice. Had Emma truly just retreated as fast as possible without even saying goodbye? But then her mind wandered, and she realized that there wasn’t a requirement that Emma bid her farewell each time she were to leave, nor address her when setting off to do a task. But Regina thought back on how each time they had parted once before, Emma had always left with kind parting words, as if to say she would always return to her as soon as possible, which had always made Regina feel comforted. The sudden stop to this behavior is what had thrown Regina from her expectations. _Had_ Regina given away some of her feelings for Emma? Was she uncomfortable around her now? Was that why things were different?

Regina watched as Emma turned around inside the doorway, her eyes lowered and not meeting hers. But when she did look up, and her face landed on Regina’s, it seemed to soften, seeing the edge of worry as well as a touch of sadness displayed there at Emma’s change in behavior. Emma had only been trying to be respectful of the Queen’s privacy and space, realizing in her dreams last night that she had become too comfortable with the royal. No matter her feelings and no matter her position, this was still a person of royalty, the Queen of her kingdom. She was to be treated as such and Emma’s behavior as of late had pushed that boundary further and further back. She had woken that morning thinking of nothing but Regina, but wanting to help reestablish their relationship to that of employer and employee. And, truth be told, part of her was attempting this reconstruction in order to try and help keep her feelings for the Queen at bay, refraining from running rampant or causing more of an issue than she already handled everyday.

But now, as Emma stared into Regina’s eyes and saw there how much this change was negatively affecting her, Emma knew that her attempts would cease right then. She knew, with the help of Regina’s raw emotion showing through while she had attempted to restructure their relationship, that she and Regina would always be different, would always be unique and special. It was strictly inevitable, and she vowed to herself to stop trying to subdue it. Even if she couldn’t have Regina in the way she truly wanted, she never wanted to lose what they already had, and she could see that Regina would never wish to lose it either. She had been a fool to think this a good idea, and chided herself for it immediately. But soon let it go, so that she could return to assuring her Queen that all was well.

“I will return to your side shortly,” Emma began, letting a smile grace her lips strictly for the benefit of Regina. She saw it work immediately, as Regina’s features softened and her own smile began to show, lighting up her face with such beauty that Emma almost faltered against the door frame. “But I am unsure as to how long the King may keep me. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to visit with your father in the time I am gone?” Emma suggested, raising her eyebrows as she smiled and nodded her head. Regina seemed to like this idea.

“Yes, I think I shall,” Regina replied. And then she granted Emma one of those signature smiles, the one she seemed to reserve just for Emma alone, and Emma felt her heart thrum in her chest, beating incessantly against her.

And with that, Emma closed the door and was gone, leaving Regina in her empty chamber room. The smile still played across her lips, and she relished in the moment for just a few more seconds to absorb it’s splendor. Then she turned back to her vanity and put on the last few touches before rising from her chair and exiting her chamber rooms, making her way towards her father’s apartments.

~~~

“Regina!” Henry exclaimed happily as he turned his head towards the sound of the door. Regina’s smile spread wide at the sight of her father in good spirits. She silently thanked the servant next to her for providing her entry to her parents’ apartments after inquiring if her mother was present or not, and then walked further into her father’s quarters. Henry rose from his chair and turned around to make his way to her, meeting her in the middle of the room and immediately wrapping her in a warm embrace. “What a pleasant surprise,” he uttered, pulling apart from Regina and looking upon her with adoration. Regina mirrored the same expression.

“I hope I am not disturbing you?” Regina asked. Her father shook his head fervently.

“No, no. Never,” Henry responded, searching her eyes. “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Actually, it was...Emma’s suggestion,” Regina answered, unable to allow a smile to cross her face as she thought of her Knight. “It has been some time since I have sat with you and spent the opportunity to catch up, and she suggested I meet with you while she tends to an order of the King’s,” Regina continued, feeling her smile waiver at the mention of Leopold. Henry’s face also tightened at the mention of the King, as well as Emma’s requirement to be at his beck and call.

“Will she be alright? What has he got her completing for him now?” Henry asked, searching his daughter’s eyes. Regina closed her own eyes and shook her head lightly, then opened them again to look straight at her father, her breathing beginning to increase in rate as her emotions began to take over.

“It’s complete nonsense and he’s putting Emma in such a terrible position without any recourse to accomplish what he seeks and—”

“Regina…” Henry interrupted, watching Regina’s agitation increase with each word she spoke, though none of it made any sense to him as of yet. “Sweetheart, let’s sit down.” Henry indicated to the lush sofa couch near to them, and took Regina’s hands as he led her to sit beside him. As soon as they were seated, Henry looked into Regina’s eyes with concern and fatherly love, then let a soft smile cross his lips before speaking. “Now, tell me what’s going on. But, start from the beginning.” Regina nodded her head in understanding, letting the frustration that had erupted within her earlier begin to taper off as she thought of a way to start back and explain to her father what was happening.

“Emma arrived yesterday evening to my chambers in such a state, father, I knew something was wrong immediately. She proceeds to finally alert me to the fact that Leopold ‘found out’ about my secret.”

“What secret?” Henry asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“That is exactly what I asked her. She advised me that he had found out about my secret love affair with another man, and how I was head over heels in passionate love for this unidentified brute!” Regina had a hard time holding back from shouting, but managed some decorum after those words, allowing a scoff instead once she had finished her sentence. Her eyes found her father’s and he looked at her with an inquisitive gaze, almost as if he had believed this information, but not quite in the way it had been described.

“Is it...true, Regina?” Henry asked. Regina’s face erupted in surprise and a tinge of revulsion.

“No!” Regina answered, the resounding response enough to convince anyone within a 50-foot radius of her sincerity. Henry’s eyes widened, prompting Regina to close her eyes and take a deep breath, attempting to regain some control of her bubbling anger for Leopold and the whole situation. “I’m sorry, Daddy. No, it is not true.” She paused, opening her eyes to give her father a glance that showed she had calmed down. “But now this has caused her to have to pretend to run around to find out who this man is, and he wants identification as soon as possible. Leopold is refusing to believe it is not true.”

“Is it not possible to provide any evidence to him that no man exists? That you aren’t secretly harboring feelings for someone else?”

Regina stopped short of her response, about to explain how she had learned from Emma that Leopold was certain of this information, that he had stated his sources were reliable and trustworthy, that he was out for blood. But she couldn’t find words after the second part of his question was announced into the room. Her mouth still stood slightly agape and she closed it quickly, stopping herself from the answer she was going to provide as she searched her brain for any semblance of explanation.

“Regina?” Henry prompted, searching her eyes. She stared at her father, unsure of what to say. She should immediately say that there was no one else, that she wasn’t breaking any royal laws...that her heart _didn’t_ belong to someone now. But this was her father, the one man - the one _person_ \- who had been her only source of comfort and love throughout her entire life. She couldn’t lie to this man. She _wouldn’t_.

Henry’s eyes suddenly widened slightly after a few more moments, seeming to find the secret in Regina’s eyes that she finally let him see.

“Regina…is there…?” Henry asked cautiously. Regina closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she prepared to answer him.

“Daddy,” Regina started, opening her eyes again to her father. She felt the tears begin to pool in the corners as the relief began to fill her instantly, knowing she would be sharing with him her more cherished and protected secret. “ _I have found love_.”

Henry’s face reacted slowly as Regina watched his eyes begin to grow wider second by second. After a few moments had actually passed, she watched his eyes turn bright as a smile began to spread across his face while his eyebrows rose. His grin became contagious, stretching and touching areas of his face that hadn’t been reached in years, and Regina watched as tears began to form in his eyes as well, the entire area around him changing to match the energy of joy and happiness she exuded as the words she spoke hit him.

“Regina, this is…!” Henry began, his voice high as she watched the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. But before he could finish his sentence, he fell towards her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace so tight, Regina was not even aware that he could possess so much power and strength in his elderly physique. She laughed lightly in his arms, soaking up the feeling of happiness and love that flowed from him as he clutched tighter. Then he suddenly sprang apart from her, placing his hands on her shoulders and capturing her eyes once more. “When will she be back? When can I see her?”

Regina was struck with complete shock, her face going blank while her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at his words. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just asked…

“Regina?!” Henry uttered, anxious for a response to his question. Regina just stared at him, her brow furrowing in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, Daddy...who is it you’re asking about?” Regina questioned, attempting to make sure her brain wasn’t playing tricks with the words she heard from her father’s mouth.

“Emma, of course! When will she be back? When can I see her and thank her? Oh, Regina, I can’t tell you how happy I am for you, and I can’t wait to tell Emma the same,” Henry responded, his eyes glinting with mirth while he stared at Regina in elated expectation.

“Daddy...how did you know it was...?” Regina began to ask, but with her shock still running rampant through her mind, she was unable to complete her thought. She watched her father’s face calm slightly, watching the recognition dawn on him that she was unaware he had long known that Emma was the most worthy person in the realm for his daughter.

“Because Emma has been the only one to make you smile the same way I did when you were a child, before all of this madness and chaos of your life, back when things were simple and true...back when you were happy. I have seen that happiness come out in you again ever since she came into your life,” Henry supplied, the heart and love embedded in words enveloping Regina in a cloak of tenderness and care. Her lips spread into a large smile as the tears began to fall down her face. But unfortunately, it didn’t last long as she realized she still had to tell her father that it was not mutual.

“She does, Daddy, you’re right,” Regina began, wiping the tears from her eyes as she felt some of the happiness begin to dwindle away. “But she doesn’t know—”

“What?!” Henry shrieked. “She doesn’t know how you feel?”

“Well, no,” Regina answered, attempting to go back to her explanation. “And I’d like to keep it that way for—”

“Regina,” Henry stated in a stern voice. “You _must_ tell her. You must!”

“Daddy, no,” Regina responded, her voice firm. “I do not want to risk losing her.”

“But, Regina, love must be shared! Love must be—”

“No, Daddy,” Regina stopped her father’s words immediately with the look she gave and her statement. He looked at his daughter with sad eyes, all of the happiness they had both just been holding so close suddenly gone.

“But...why, Regina?” Henry asked, the sadness in his voice evident. Regina felt her expression soften, her eyes fill with sadness but also compassion, as she attempted a smile against the tears falling once again. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she felt the gasp fall from her lips before she tried to speak again.

“Daddy,” Regina started. “I can’t lose her. I just...can’t. I can’t risk losing her by making her aware of my feelings in the chance that she would wish to turn away from me.”

“Regina, I don’t think she will tur—”

“Daddy, no. No - I will not have it.” Regina’s voice was thick with stern sounds, the inflections in her voice reduced to a minimal level, the flat and harsh tones overtaking the conversation. But Regina’s face showed the emotion she felt in her heart - the heartache of a love unrequited, but the bliss of its love still there. And Henry understood that she had made up her mind. “I can’t lose her, Daddy. And if this…” She paused as she let a hitched breath cycle through again. “If this is all I can have in order to keep her here, then I will bask in it, and hold it close, for it is more than nothing, and not having her at all would be the end of me.” Regina took this moment to capture her father’s eyes as the tears flowed from hers against her words. “It would kill me, Daddy. Losing her would...”

Henry stared at his daughter, watching her hold onto the little shred of happiness that she had for herself, even if it wasn’t in the state in which it could blossom to its full potential. And as he looked upon her, having finally found love but too scared to chase after it, he knew what he must do. To whatever degree, and whatever outcome, he must find a way for Regina to love Emma in the way it was meant to be done. He would do whatever it took to make this a reality instead of a dream, to grant her the only opportunity she would have for pure love. And he would stop at nothing, nothing at all.

He would find a way to bring his daughter and her Knight _together_.

~~~

“The daring Knight finally finds an afternoon free to drink the local lager with her best mate, hmm?” Killian asked from the bar, a tankard in his hand, and his devilishly handsome face smoldering with a smirk that would make the ladies go weak at the knees. Emma realized it was a good thing she didn’t fall for his antics.

“Does that really work?” Emma asked as she took a seat by him at the bar, the stool raising her up off the ground. “That look?”

“Why?” Killian asked, his eyebrow popping in response. “You want some pointers?” He grinned.

Emma had returned from her meeting with the King, surprised that it had been as short as it was. She had found the King meeting with Arthur, and when she was bid to enter his library, he simply asked if any new information had been discovered, to which Emma advised there had not, explaining she had not been around before the Queen had returned to her chambers the evening before, and found that she did not leave throughout the night. The King seemed to take this information lightly, and waved her off with his hand once finding out she had no real news to report to him.

Still reeling from the past 24 hours, Emma had made her way back slowly to the Queen’s quarters, only to find her still absent in meeting with her father. Alice had been there, advising that the Queen would be gone for some time and she had thanked the young woman, deciding to make her way to the village, intent on finding Killian instead. Having heard that he had found a new tavern to hang around, she had made her way into the forest to finally discover him here. But her mind seemed to still be occupied, still churning about what the King had told her the night before, how her own feelings had seemed to escalate after the, albeit false, report of Regina loving another man had come to light. She still didn’t understand how it was that the King seemed to find there to be no falsity to the claims against Regina, and how she had missed anything in Regina’s activities that could have possibly clued him in to these notions about her. But she couldn’t stop her mind from completely deconstructing every single detail, coming up with nothing that could have lead to these assumptions, but also making her realize that she had to get her feelings and thoughts under control, otherwise she would provide a dead giveaway to the King, or worse, Regina herself.

Now that Emma had found Killian, she wasn’t sure what she could tell him. Sure, he already knew about her feelings over the Queen, but would he understand how it was that they had increased in the time since they last spoke, instead of having been put under lock and key like what should have occurred? Emma could feel her resolve starting to crack under the pressure that she felt, both self-inflicted as well as what was being asked of her by the King. She had started to feel overwhelmed by the requested tasks of the King, only because she was losing more and more insight as to how to appease him and keep him in a good state with her while keeping the protective ring around Regina that she had devoted herself to so willingly, and still continued to pursue. Maybe she would need to speak with Alice or the physician about further action, or possibly even Regina’s father, Henry.

“No thank you.” Emma finally answered Killian, realizing she had gone quiet for a few moments as her thoughts had run rampant. She turned towards the bartender and raised her hand to signal the man over. “When did you find this place? I didn’t think there was any tavern besides Whale’s.” The bartender arrived and Emma ordered her drink.

“I ventured through the forest one day after a spat with Gold, and stumbled upon this. Has a good fare of grog and liquor, and the ladies aren’t bad to look at either.” Killian smirked again, and this time Emma rolled her eyes. “What?” He asked at her expression. “I figured we could eye them together, pick out a few to have fun with. What do you say?”

“Just because I…”

“Look for the same under the skirts as I do? Drop anchor in the sea of the mermaids instead of the mermen? Frolic after females instead of the dastardly demonic males now?” Killian supplied, encouraging another eye roll from Emma.

“Enjoy the company of the fairer sex,” Emma whispered, causing Killian to laugh hardheartedly. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go off and search for easy prey just because that’s what _you’re_ interested in pursuing.” Emma raised an eyebrow at him, to which Killian responded with a raise of his mug.

“Ah, hear hear. So no easy paths for you to the bosom of a woman.” Killian took a swig then placed his tankard on the surface of the bar, a loud thunk erupting from the wood as it crashed down with his weight. “You are seeking something more permanent then, hmm?” He scratched his chin in thought, playing with the scruff against his face as he pretended to think concertedly about how he would help Emma. She rolled her eyes again, thanking the bartender as her drink was brought over.

“I have no interest in a pursuant of any sort, Killian Jones,” Emma replied, taking a first tentative sip her drink and liking it, noting how much more robust the flavor was compared to the water-downed ale Whale served at his tavern.

“Ah, bollocks,” Killian responded, picking up his drink again and taking a long pull, emptying its contents. He let the mug crash to the bar top again, and bent closer to Emma in order to whisper into her ear. “What if it was with a certain _royal_ , hmm?” Killian’s whisper was low, but Emma still looked back at him with wide eyes. He leaned back to return her gaze, and she saw that his face wasn’t teasing anymore, but instead completely serious and penetrating, as if trying to find the answer within her instead of through her words. 

Emma’s mind went blank, and she felt the thin fibers holding her resolve together finally split. She felt the rush of her heart speed up and grab hold of her, squeezing hard, making her feel sweat begin to pool at her brow. She grabbed her drink and downed its contents, emptying it immediately. Throwing some coin onto the bar, she thanked the bartender again, and then stepped off the stool, grabbing Killian’s hand, pulling him off his seat and leading him out of the tavern into the cool, crisp air of the forest.

“Swan!” Killian shouted as Emma dragged him further away from the tavern doors. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or frightened, or perhaps a mixture of both. “Jesus, Swan! What the bloody hell—”

“What did you just say, Killian?” Emma asked in a shout, practically pulling his arm out of its socket as she whipped him around to look into her face. Perhaps it _was_ anger she was feeling right then.

“Emma, calm down,” Killian began, but Emma cut him off.

“I will not calm down. You cannot say those things! Do realize what could happen?! I cannot have these increased feelings! I cannot allow this to continue!” She began spewing the same words from her mouth that had been recited through her thoughts for hours now, perhaps days if she were to be honest.

“Emma, just let me—”

“No!” Emma shouted again, stripping Killian of his words. “This cannot be discussed. If I just ignore it, it will go away eventually. If I just push it down, it won’t cause problems, or make me react to events that I shouldn’t react to, or behave in ways in which she knows and sees and…” But then Emma trailed off, and Killian suddenly looked at her with different eyes; with concern, and confusion.

“Swan?” Killian began. “Emma. What are you talking about?” He walked closer to her and reached out a hand, placing it against her forearm as he looked upon her with her head dropped to her chest, her hands running through her hair. “What are you going on about? What happened? What...increased feelings?”

Emma pulled her hands from her hair and brought them to her eyes, rubbing her face hard as she felt every piece of her crumble to her feet. This was _bad_. It had gotten out of hand.

“Emma,” Killian began again, grabbing her chin and tilting it up so her eyes would meet his gaze. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes to stare at him, but all she saw was concern and tenderness from her friend. “What happened with the Queen?” He asked, knowing instantly what Emma was rambling on about, if not the specifics. Emma felt her body let go then, and the tears came without control, welling up in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. Killian’s concern turned intense, and he grabbed her arm, looping it through his own, and then took off down the path before them, further away from the tavern and finding a spot against a tree to sit. He pulled her down to sit next to him, her tears still running down her face, and he grabbed a handkerchief from the inside of his sleeve, presenting it to her as soon as they were seated. “Now, tell me. What happened?” Killian asked again.

Emma took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, then turned to face him, seeing the love that he held for her bubbling there in his gaze, prompting her to feel safe telling Killian the truth.

Emma sat and told Killian everything, from what really happened the night of the storm she was caught in, to what had happened before he had come to her to tell of her mother’s illness, to Regina’s involvement in caring for her mother and her recovery. And then she arrived to the last few days, explaining the events that had taken place - the conversation with the King, the news he had shared regarding Regina, her initial reaction to this news and describing how she had felt, learning that it had been completely untrue, but still affected by the raw rebound she had felt when under the assumption it was real. And she explained her experience just last night, allowing her mind and body to fill with the idea of Regina, and then the response her psyche had created from that moment. Killian listened to it all, holding her hands tightly and keeping his eyes connected with her as she spoke. His expression was curious, intent on listening and gathering all of the information he could from her words, and as she finished, she was grateful to him more than she could say, for the act of just speaking her thoughts out loud helped her resolve begin to rebuild.

“Well,” Killian remarked, a grin appearing on his face. “It seems you have quite a bit going on, haven’t you?” Emma was actually able to laugh then, feeling his words wrap up and envelope her, bringing contentment to her heart for the first time in days. His grin widened at her laugh, and he lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him. Her head leaned against his shoulder, and she closed her eyes as she let him hold her. In the absence of her parents and the inability to have Regina as a source of comfort like her heart desired, Killian was, again, always one she could count on, and he proved determined to provide her what she needed. After a few moments, he spoke again. “Listen, Swan, I just...have one question to ask of you that I didn’t hear you cover.” Emma sat up and looked into Killian’s eyes, which seemed inquisitive.

“What’s that?”

“Have you ever...considered...telling her?” Killian asked slowly as he gently let his question fall upon her ears.

“No,” Emma responded, feeling some of the pain re-enter her heart. “No, Killian, I can’t.” She dropped her head and breathed deeply. “The very last thing I want is to bring this kind of information to light, to give Regina more to worry about. It could cause so many problems - she could feel that I only worked hard to keep her safe because of my feelings—”

“Which is sort of true,” Killian interjected. Emma gave him a look. “I mean, it is! You are working hard to protect because you _do_ love her. Don’t you see? I mean, I don’t think your actions would be any different if you didn’t have feelings for the Queen…” He trailed off, capturing her eyes again with his before he continued. “But I don’t think the same fire would be burn beneath it all if your heart wasn’t passionate about it staying this way.” Emma thought on this.

“Well, perhaps you’re right. But in this case, I guess I could see that as a benefit. But what about if she finds out that my love is...different? What if she feels that I am just like the King - objectifying her? What if she turns against me, loses her trust? What if she...hates me?” Emma let all of those questions fall free against the strain she held in the pit of her stomach over their possibilities. But Killian got her attention once more.

“Swan, I would be hard-pressed to believe that the Queen would think any of those things. I have every belief that she would never see you in any way close to how she views the King, nor that she would turn against you, or hate you. You have provided her with a gift no one has ever been able to give her before.”

“I have?” Emma asked, confused.

“You have provided her a safe space. A place where she can count on you to protect her. A place where she can be her true self when she is with you.”

“Her father gives her those same things.”

“As he should,” Killian agreed, but then took a deep breath before continuing, intent on convincing Emma of his next words. “But you - you are from the outside. You receive no benefit, no recognition for your contributions, yet you never fail. She has come to trust you only because of the love you have for her, the love that she sees, even if it isn’t the version you feel so deeply in your heart.” Killian pressed a finger to Emma’s chest and paused at that, allowing her to revel over those words and internalize them completely. She began to consider what it was that Killian said before he continued again. “Love is a gift, in any form. If you will not tell her how you truly feel, just be sure to never let her believe that you will disappear. You do not need to hold yourself back the way you think.”

“Love may be a gift,” Emma whispered at first. “It is a gift, I know that. But I can never… _love her_...the way...the way she is meant to be loved, even though…,” 

“You so desperately want to be the one to do so?” Killian asked, pushing through Emma’s lament. She nodded her head, finally letting the complete truth be said instead of just hidden within her thoughts. She watched as Killian grinned with compassion, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close again.

“Never say never, Swan. I mean, who knows…” He paused then, keeping his hand tight against her shoulder as she rested against him. “Maybe the Queen has feelings for _you_ …”

Emma sat bolt upright, her eyes wide as she looked at Killian, to which he only smirked and gave her a wink, causing her heart to speed up immediately, her mind flashing with the possibility.

_Was it even possible that Regina could have feelings for her?_

~~~

_Later That Afternoon_

“Emma!” Henry shouted, causing Emma to stop in her tracks as she was making her way towards Regina’s quarters from the grand staircase. She turned to see the older man shuffling quickly towards her, and began to walk towards him to prevent him from having to go too far to reach her.

After having spent the afternoon with Killian, Emma had felt better, as talking with him usually did. But she felt as if she had left more confused though at the possibility he had brought to light. She had used the walk back to the castle once they had parted to think on the idea that he had presented. However, she was still unable to be convinced that it were true. But now that she had arrived back in the castle itself, and she saw Henry here calling out to her, her thoughts scattered away, focusing on the task at hand, as well as her duties and responsibilities to Regina within these walls.

“Henry,” Emma stated, arriving in front of Regina’s father. “How are you today?”

“Oh, just fine, just fine, Emma. Thank you for asking,” Henry responded, a bright and wide smile across his face that was so infectious, Emma felt her own grin begin to stretch across her lips.

“Well, that’s wonderful,” Emma continued. “Is there any way I can be of service t—”

“Would you come with me for a moment?” Henry asked, cutting Emma off from her words in a speedy request. Emma’s expression turned quizzical but left her smile present, wondering what the old man could be up to.

“Of course,” Emma responded, prompting Henry to turn around and begin shuffling down the hall from the direction he had arrived. Emma actually had to run a few steps to catch up with the fast moving man before she arrived by his side, laughing quietly to herself. This prompted her to realize that her spirits had been lifted by the visit from Killian, for she was finding joy and laughter in those parts of her life she had experienced before, and that made her feel as though she would be able to handle all that was going on around her, even if she was confused about certain aspects.

A few minutes later, having not uttered a single word to Emma as they had walked, Henry arrived at the door to his quarters and quickly opened it, ushering Emma in faster than she thought was necessary, pushing herself through the door before Henry closed it directly against her back.

“Henry, is everything alright?” Emma asked, rubbing against the spot where the door had shut against her as she walked in behind him.

“Would you like some tea or anything? Perhaps a shot of brandy?” Henry asked, turning towards her and smiling with eagerness. Emma looked at him curiously again, still unable to wipe the grin from her face, wondering what it was that had him in such a state of excitement.

“No, thank you Henry,” Emma responded, moving further into the room. “Is there something you needed from me?” She questioned, trying to find out why it was he insisted she follow him to his quarters.

“Oh, just a chat,” Henry responded, turning away from her as he fetched something for himself to drink. Emma raised an eyebrow.

“A chat?”

“Mm hmm.”

“What is it you would like to...chat about?”

Henry walked back to where Emma stood, but pointed behind her, indicating a corner where two chairs sat next to one of his bookshelves.

“Please, come have a seat.” Henry began to walk towards the chairs, and sat himself down slowly into one before pointing to the other for Emma to sit in. She looked at the older man curiously again, but sat down in the chair all the same, still wondering what it was that Henry seemed enthusiastic about. When Henry didn’t say anything once they had sat down, instead just beaming at her with bright eyes and a wide grin, Emma needed to find out what was going on.

“Henry, I can’t seem to help noticing that you’re quite…”

“Happy?” Henry provided before Emma could finish her sentence. She sat stunned for a moment before continuing.

“Well, yes,” she responded.

“Well I am. Happy, that is,” Henry stated, his grin spreading.

“Well, that’s good,” Emma remarked, staring at Henry to wait for more of an explanation but not getting anything further from him. She blew out a puff of air that made the hair above her eyes flutter as she sat back against the chair with a thud, wondering what this whole game was about. I mean, this was Henry - not the King, or Cora, or even Arthur, whom she still was trying to find out an angle over - this was Regina’s father, a good man, one that cared for his daughter deeply. Why would he be holding Emma hostage with nothing more than just to say he was happy? “Henry, are you sure there isn’t something I can do for you?”

Henry just gleamed at her, but it seemed to Emma that he did have something he wanted to say. So she waited.

“Truth be told, I only wanted to take a moment to tell you how much I appreciate what you have been doing for Regina.” Emma was slightly taken aback by this, surprised at how Henry was bringing this up again. Hadn’t they already had this conversation? She suddenly hoped she had never given him reason to think she needed any sort of praise for her actions on a regular basis.

“I am more than happy to be a part of it, Henry. I want to be a part of it. I don’t expect anything in return for what I do for Regina,” Emma clarified, using a soft voice but stern tones to convey her intent.

“Of course, of course,” Henry responded, dropping his head and nodding. Then he paused before looking back up at her and capturing her completely with his gaze. He looked so determined to speak his next words to her, as if they were words brandished in gold itself. “But you have done wondrous things for her, beyond that of your actions against...well...those that needed to be taken.” Henry paused again, biting his lower lip suddenly, looking as though he was contemplating what to say next. Not as if he was making an attempt to find something else to say, but almost as if he was deciding what secrets his next words should or should not contain. “You have provided her with something she has never had before, something I was...unable to give her…” Henry trailed off at that, leaving Emma speechless and completely overwhelmed by the recognition this man was bestowing on her, despite her clarification that she didn’t need it. But yet, she was still unsure what it was that he was identifying.

“I have a hard time believing that you have not provided her with anything I was able to. I’ve seen how hard you work, Henry, to make Regina feel protected and safe during this ordeal. To make sure she knows...love.” Emma provided.

“Yes, well,” Henry started. “I won’t deny that it has been difficult to find opportunities making sure she feels love from her father against all those who steal away her time for evil deeds. But I haven’t been able to go as far as what you’ve done for her. I haven’t been able to divert the King’s actions, hold Regina protected against his ways, and enclose her in a safety net the way you have done. This has given Regina something she has never experienced before in her adult life.” Henry paused here, looking at Emma with that same expression he had earlier, as if contemplating over the secrets he possessed. “Hope, Emma. You’ve given her hope.”

Emma sat up straighter at this, her eyes penetrating Henry’s. But he returned her gaze with just as much intensity, and she saw a flash of something cross his face as she looked into his gaze. Something else was there, something he wanted to say but wouldn’t, something else that would change everything Emma knew about this world of royals and monsters, of feelings and discovery, one that she had stumbled upon by pure accident. But he wouldn’t say.

As Emma continued to look at Henry, the gaze softened between them, effectively making the hidden secrets Henry was holding disappear from behind his eyes.

“Hope can be a very powerful thing, and I have seen it change Regina into a stronger woman, someone more willing to stand up to her demons. _You_ did that, Miss Swan. And, as her father, I will be eternally grateful to you for that and that alone.” Emma humbled at these words, feeling the gratitude exude off Regina’s father as if it were wrapping her in an embrace. “If there is one thing I may ask of you, if at all possible…”

“Anything,” Emma responded quickly, wanting to show her own gratitude at Henry’s kind words. 

“Stay with her. Please. I...I know that is asking a lot, I know that this request will put your own life at risk and on hold for god knows how long,” Henry stated, some animosity rising from him at the last words as he thought of the hell his daughter had been made to endure this long already and that Emma was now taking right along with her. Then his eyes reached up to Emma. “I know how much weight this plea holds, how it will make you endure troubles and tribulations and sacrifices that no person should ever have to go through, including my own daughter. But please, stay with her until there is a change. Stay with her until something is done, until the King is no longer a threat, until her life is her own again. Please...just...stay.”

Emma looked into Henry’s eyes again and saw such sorrow emerge from deep within, and she watched the whole story play out in front of her. The story of how Henry had kept his daughter enveloped in the only love he could give while Cora manipulated Regina throughout her childhood, how Henry had whisked Regina away from the confines of her servitude whenever possible to give her a taste of unconditional love and kindness by the actions bestowed upon her by her loving father, how Henry had suffered so heavily when Leopold had come along and stolen Regina away from him, and how he had come to find out about the behaviors Leopold took upon his one and only daughter once the marriage was finalized. And then she saw a part that made her heart ache, seeing how he had watched his daughter’s spirit fade and die away as these events took hold of her entirely. Emma felt the request right in the pit of her center, hearing this father make a plea on his daughter’s behalf, asking someone else to sacrifice a piece of their life just so his daughter didn’t have to endure what she had already for over 20 years. But as Emma thought about his words, she realized that he didn’t know.

_To her, this wasn’t a sacrifice._

“Henry, I will never leave Regina,” Emma finally responded.

“Well, now, you don’t have to say ‘never’, Emma,” Henry began, dropping his gaze from hers. “I hope and believe that this won’t last forever, but just—”

“Henry,” Emma interrupted, to which he stopped speaking and looked up at her again. Emma tried to think of a way to tell Henry how she didn’t consider this a loss in her life, to serve her Queen in a way that protected her and kept her safe. That she didn’t find this to be a sacrifice at all. That she would willing do this because...because of the love she carried for Regina. “I don’t _want_ to leave Regina. I want to help, to assist, to…” She paused. “To give her hope. I want to be here. I want to...stay with Regina...for as long as she’ll have me.” But her words died there, fearing she may have stepped too far. 

But the look on Henry’s face immediately wiped those thoughts from her mind. His wide smile practically blinded her, causing her to feel her own begin to draw against her lips. He stayed like that for a few moments before speaking. 

“That’s wonderful, Emma. Absolutely wonderful.”

Sometime later, Emma left Henry’s quarters feeling better than she had in days. As she walked away, she recalled her discussion with Killian, as well as speaking with Henry, and realized that her spirit had been recharged. She was ready to face whomever and whatever came her way in order to protect Regina. Her job meant more to her now than it had ever before, only because now, it wasn’t a job anymore. It was her _choice_.

As Henry had watched Emma walk away, he saw a spring in her step that had not been there upon arrival, and he hoped that meant that he had conveyed properly those points he had wanted to make. He would make sure to plant as many seeds both to Emma and Regina in order to get them together yet. It was the best thing he could do for his daughter, and one of the only things he was able to do while she was married to the King. He knew there would be many steps that came afterwards to deal with the King and, at some point, even Cora, but if he could only just get these two women to confess their love for one another, he had full belief that everything else would fall into place.

“Mr. Mills?”

Henry turned suddenly towards a voice down the opposite end of the hall, seeing a man clad all in armor and leathers as if he had just come from battle. Henry looked the man up and down, resting on his pale blue eyes as he strode forward.

“Yes?” Henry answered, a bit bewildered that he had never seen this man before. “May I help you?”

“Yes, please, Mr. Mills. My name is Arthur.” The man reached out his hand, and Henry stared at it for a moment before looking back and up while taking the man’s outstretched greeting. “I am the King’s new personal guard.” Henry bristled at this information, and dropped Arthur’s hand immediately. “If you would be so kind, I would like to take a moment to speak with you. I have been attempting to get a hold of Miss Swan for some days now, but it seems her schedule packs quite a bit of responsibility.”

“Well, she just left my quarters. Perhaps you could track her down now?” Henry provided, pointing down the hall, keen on letting Emma handle this man instead of him.

“Yes, but I believe she is on her way to see to the Queen,” Arthur supplied, looking pointedly at Henry. Henry stayed silent, knowing it was true. “I dare not separate her dedication to the Queen directly.”

“No, I suppose that would be unwise,” Henry stated. He realized this man would not leave him alone, so he stood up taller and rose his chin as he continued to address him. “How may I be of service?”

“Would you mind if we stepped into your quarters? I would like to stay away from prying ears,” Arthur whispered, rotating his head around to look up and down the hallway. The hairs on the back of Henry’s neck rose.

“I suppose,” Henry supplied, making movement to turn around to his door before Arthur stopped him with a hand to his arm.

“Please do not be wary of me,” Arthur pleaded, his eyes turning softer as Henry turned to look at him once more. “I understand that is a difficult request in a castle such as this, with the events going on and the secrets hidden within these walls,” he continued, causing Henry’s eyes to go wide as the man spoke. “But if you just give me a few moments of your time, I can prove to you that I am here in peace. That I am here…” Arthur stopped suddenly, letting go of Henry’s arm, indicating with his hand for Henry to move into his chamber room. Henry looked at him quizzically but took the hint, and turned back to his door to enter his quarters. Arthur followed close behind and quickly shut the door behind him as Henry moved into the room himself, turning around to face the King’s personal guard as he walked further toward him. Arthur took a deep breath as he locked onto Henry’s eyes before speaking again. “That I am here to ask for your help, and for Emma’s and anyone else within the castle that has assisted with keeping Regina away from the King.”

Henry gasped, his hand rising quickly to his mouth at Arthur’s words. The King’s personal guard knew of the reality between his daughter and Leopold? How?

“Wh...what?” Henry quivered. But Arthur held his gaze with stern yet kind eyes.

“I am here to assist Emma, and I need your help in getting a party together to talk, privately, at the earliest convenience of those who can also provide assistance.”

“But...why?” Henry asked, unable to control his skepticism but also his complete bewilderment at the man standing in front of him.

“Because…” Arthur started. “I am here to help your daughter rid herself from the King…

… _forever_.”


	12. Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Well, here we go! One more chapter down. I'd like to take a moment to address that this is an _alternate universe_ fic, so some connections between people and characters from the original show have been altered and changed to match this story. The characters are still themselves (unless stated otherwise), but there are alterations to familial ties, etc., as will be seen in this chapter.
> 
> We're getting close to some pivotal turning points in the story. I hope you all are as excited as I am for the upcoming events :)!
> 
> As I said on the last chapter, there will NOT be a new trailer posted like the last two. Any and all new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. So soak it up, buttercups! The first two trailers will be the only ones around for a while. The next trailer will be released along with the release for Chapter 15 (so only 3 chapters left to wait!) ;). Spoilers and all lol. But the final trailer is, as of right now, almost 10 minutes long. I promise you'll be happy with the end results!
> 
> Don't forget that trailers #1 and #2 for "From Knight to Night" are live on YouTube. You can find all the trailers currently available at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

“And this plan...you’re sure this will work?” Henry asked as he bent over the desk where Arthur stood next to him, papers strewn about before them on the table top.

“I can’t be positive, but I think it is worth a try,” Arthur provided. “I know it will require quite a bit of effort, but I’m hoping your team of insiders would be willing to provide aid in this endeavor.”

“I’m sure they will, they’ve all been so dedicated.”

“Nothing quite like Miss Swan though,” Arthur interjected with a smile. Henry lifted his gaze from the papers in front of him and stared at Arthur with an inquisitive look, not wanting to give anything away yet wanting to see how much Arthur possibly knew.

“Yes, well, it’s her job,” Henry answered, his eyes still searching.

“Right, right. Of course,” Arthur responded, nodding his head in agreement as he began to gather the papers from Henry’s desk. “I just admire her dedication. It’s difficult to find someone so willing to put themselves in front of a force such as the King like she does everyday.” Henry’s eyes squinted as he focused on Arthur. Something about his words caused him to think through what he had just heard. He did think it a bit odd that Arthur had made such an observation, but now knowing a bit more about the man, it wasn’t so much that Arthur was the one being observant, but rather what he had observed. 

Henry’s mind suddenly began to rush through his memories of Emma’s work for Regina; the plots against the King, the dedication to ensuring Regina’s protection, the discussions he had with her directly. As he thought on these occurrences, he tried to pull Emma’s words, expressions, behavior, as well as even bits and pieces of Regina’s descriptions of Emma and her actions when she would recall events they had experienced together and one-on-one. As his thoughts continued on the subject, he realized that Arthur was right, Emma’s dedication was something to speak of, something to acknowledge and boast, _something completely unique_.

Henry’s eyes suddenly went wide, complete comprehension and realization dawning on him immediately in that moment. The smile that broke out across his face was legendary, completely overtaking his facial features and morphing them into glee and joy he hadn’t felt in years. He grabbed Arthur’s shoulders, stunning the other man so that his blue eyes looked upon him in shock, until he saw Henry’s face and couldn’t help but catch the infectious smile he saw there.

“What?” Arthur asked, utterly confused yet still able to feel the room begin to thrum with an energy of gladness. “What is it?”

“She loves her too!” Henry shouted, practically at the top of his lungs. Then he laughed a big, boisterous belly laugh, and proceeded to shake Arthur’s shoulders again. “She loves her too!” He repeated, finally letting go of Arthur’s shoulders. Then Henry Mills actually turned in a circle, skipping, relishing in the moment of happiness he had found for the first time in so long. Arthur laughed beside him as he watched the old man.

“Finally figured that out, have you?” Arthur asked, the smile playing on his lips even still. Henry stopped immediately and turned to Arthur, his expression changed back to inquisition, but anyone who looked upon him would say immediately that he still showed such joy in his features. Henry stared at Arthur for a moment before speaking.

“Figured out what?” Henry asked.

“The reason Emma serves the Queen so diligently?” Arthur replied, raising his eyebrows.

“You know?” Henry asked in shock, causing Arthur to laugh.

“Yes. I know,” Arthur admitted, his voice calm while his smile still shined on his face. Henry shook his head to try and make sense of what he was hearing.

“How…?” Henry began.

“It’s quite evident, isn’t it?” Arthur laughed as Henry fell silent, thinking on that statement. He began to nod his head as he realized it, in fact, was quite clear of Emma’s affections. “But right now, the main task at hand is getting everyone together so that we may develop a plan to stop the King and help Regina,” he stated, turning serious again. “You will round up those to participate, and we will meet tomorrow evening, yes?” Henry stood blank for a moment before nodding his head.

“Yes...yes, I will call upon Emma and have the others notified. The Knight’s tower room at sundown, as I recall?” Henry supplied. Arthur nodded.

“Precisely. I will be sure to be in touch with my contacts that we will be setting up a plan tomorrow night. They will make sure to provide the proper diversions when the time comes.” Arthur finished gathering up his things and stood before Henry. “Thank you for assisting me, Mr. Mills. I truly hope this will be able to help your daughter, and I will do all in my power to ensure we fulfill this task.” Henry looked at the young man before him, and felt a sense of gratitude for him, one that had quickly come about due to Arthur’s sudden thrust in their lives. He only hoped his yet to be divulged plan would work.

“Thank you, Arthur. Your assistance is much appreciated.” Arthur bowed his head and then turned on his heel, making his way to the door to exit Henry’s chambers. Before exiting, he turned back.

“Tomorrow. The Knight’s tower. Sundown.” Henry nodded.

“We will all be there.” And with a final nod of his head, Arthur left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Henry stood in his spot for a moment before turning around, facing the wide window overlooking the kingdom. He walked close to the glass and gazed out at the scenery before him, and before he knew it, the smile returned to his face, spreading quickly.

“She loves her too,” he whispered, a soft warmth flooding his heart as he said the words out loud and into the air, breathing life into them as they were absorbed into the world.

~~~

“Wait, wait, wait,” Emma stuttered, holding up one hand to stop Henry’s words as she leaned against the table in front of them. “So, Arthur’s a good guy?” She questioned, turning her head to the side to glance at Henry.

“Well I assume so given that he put this plan into place,” Henry answered.

“How do you know it’s not a trick, some sort of trap to lure us all into some evil dungeon?” Emma asked, her eyes going wide in speculation as she stood up straight, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Evil dungeon?” Regina responded from the other side of the table. She laughed lightly at Emma’s description. “How many fairy tales have you been reading before bed?” She teased. Emma turned towards her with an unamused expression and popped an eyebrow.

“I am only looking out for your safety, _your majesty_ ,” Emma responded in a light banter. Regina smirked at her and narrowed her eyes at the formal title used. Henry looked back and forth between the two women and just smiled happily, his eyes bright with enjoyment at watching the two of them together.

Though the feelings continued to course through both Emma and Regina incessantly, and against what they thought were their better judgements, their relationship had shifted slightly in the previous days, becoming more relaxed and fun. The teasing and bantering was a common activity now, providing them with something new to engage in with one another. With Emma knowing that her duty was to protect Regina as well as be the friend to her that she had come to portray, she had let some of the tension go, and it had been a vast improvement. Both she and Regina had warmed to each other in new ways, and it had provided them a reprieve from the depression and darkness that had fallen over the castle.

But it was still a struggle for Emma and Regina both to harbor the feelings they did at the intensity they held. Multiple times in recent days, Emma had laid awake in her bed at night, allowing her thoughts of Regina to consume her, only to feel that now familiar tug on her heart pulling and drawing her towards Regina at sometimes ludicrous degrees. She held herself back each night, but barely, as if it were Regina herself who was calling to her, beckoning her to arrive at her bedside. And what Emma didn’t know was Regina was battling with the same in her nights, holding the stone and basking in it's magic, her only path to feel the semblance of love that it created in her tether to Emma. While their relationship grew stronger during the day, broadening and expanding to new levels, it did the same at night, but was kept hidden in the confines of their hearts, where it blossomed and overwhelmed each of their senses.

As Emma continued to stare at Regina now, she felt the teasing begin to fall away as her heart took over while she gazed at the Queen. No matter how hard she protected against her feelings, no matter how strong she held against the increased beating of her heart, she could never hold it back enough when she looked too long into Regina’s eyes. The power within her took over as she held that gaze longer than was expected, watching as Regina never shied away.

Emma suddenly recalled Killian’s words as she stared into Regina’s still captured gaze. 

_“Never say never, Swan. I mean, who knows...maybe the Queen has feelings for you…”_

“Yes, well,” Regina finally stated, breaking Emma of her thoughts, holding Emma’s gaze just a moment longer before pulling away and glancing at her father. Emma dropped her eyes immediately as the feeling of loss enveloped her instantly. “That is your job, isn’t it?” Emma’s eyes sprang back up to look at Regina once more, and was completely captivated by her staring back once again, a smirk playing on her lips just as before. Emma couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes. It is,” Emma returned, holding Regina’s gaze again. Emma felt the flutter begin within her heart once more as Regina looked back at her, her eyes speaking volumes between their connection. Emma felt the change between them turn away completely from teasing and play to a more sincere tone, and she watched as Regina mirrored the comprehension as it overtook the area surrounding them.

“And we have nothing but gratitude for that,” Henry chimed in, breaking the spell between the two women slightly as they both seemed to remember that they were in the presence of others. Emma broke the gaze finally, knowing that if she continued, her heart would not be able to withstand it. She looked up at Henry.

“You really need to stop thanking me,” Emma said with a grin. Henry only waved her off.

“Oh hush,” Henry provided. “You know we all love having you as a part of this team. You’ll just have to deal with the constant praise,” he finished with a smirk of his own. Emma laughed.

“You’re going to be good for my ego, Henry, I can tell.” Henry just let his smile grow across his face in return as Emma leaned against the table once more, her palms flat on its surface. “So go over this with me again. I want to make sure I have all the details correct.” Henry bent over the table as well to speak to her determined concentration.

“Arthur will be meeting all of us at the Knight’s tower tomorrow night, sundown.”

“And all of us will include…?”

“Arthur, you, myself, Regina, Alice, Neal, and the physician. My guard will also know of the meeting though, the same that served as an aid during my fabricated illness. Neal will fetch Alice directly as a mock order, and the guard will retrieve the physician to escort him to the tower. Arthur has ensured that a distraction will be in place for the King so there will be no chance of him disturbing us.”

“But Arthur hasn’t spoken to you yet of what he plans to do in the tower?” Emma questioned.

“He has not provided specifics, no. But he said that it was because of the need to only speak it once instead of allowing the possibility of it to travel through the castle.” Emma frowned at this.

“I understand that precaution in a castle like this, but it makes me wary that he is collecting all of us into a room together when we have no way of trusting him or ensuring he is a safe ally.” Henry nodded his head in response. Emma lifted herself off the table and raised her fist under her chin, allowing herself to think it through. But instead, Regina interjected.

“I’d like to continue with the plan, despite our lack of knowledge of Arthur’s true nature.” Emma looked up at her and saw the determination in her features, knowing she had made up her mind. “He has not yet provided us a reason to distrust him—”

“He is the King’s personal guard,” Emma provided with a pointed look. Regina raised her eyebrows at her in response.

“Granted, yes,” Regina spoke. “But aside from his place inside the royal court, there is no other evidence.” Regina paused for a moment, and Emma watched as her face contorted, seeming to fall back into memories. “If there is any chance that Arthur could have a compelling plan that might work in...ridding the King from my life…” Emma watched the sadness appear behind Regina’s eyes, and she felt her body twitch in response, wishing so desperately that she could comfort her in that moment. “Ridding the castle of his tyranny...” Then Regina stopped and lifted her gaze to stare directly into Emma’s eyes, her expression speaking everything Emma needed to understand. “I want to take that chance.”

Emma stared back at the woman in front of her, holding her gaze, until she nodded quickly, agreeing with Regina’s request without question. “Right,” she began. “Well, in that case, I’d like to establish some ways to keep us protected during th—” But just then, the door behind them pushed open in a clash of guards. 

“Miss Swan!” One of the guards yelled as the other seemed to hold back a man behind them.

“Swan?!”

“Killian?” Emma responded, strutting over to the doorway. “Let him through!” She shouted.

“I thought I made it clear to Neal that Mr. Jones was to be allowed in to see Emma whenever he so chose?” Regina shouted rapidly to the guards, questioning their reason for holding back on a royal order.

“Yes, your majesty, but he was frantic and we thought it best to try and contain—”

“Always,” Regina interrupted. “Allow him inside this castle.” Her voice was low and stern, almost to a growl as she spoke the words slowly. The guard visibly gulped. 

“Yes, your majesty. Always.”

“Swan!” Killian stated as he finally broke through and reached Emma.

“What is it?”

“We must go to your mother. She’s requesting you immediately.” Emma’s eyes went wide.

“Is she well?”

“I have not heard of the specifics, only that a message was delivered to me to escort you as soon as possible.” He pulled out a sheath of paper from his pocket. “It’s in your father’s script,” he explained, handing it to Emma. Emma read the scrawled handwriting before her, noting the unique curves of her father’s hand. It stated just as Killian had said. She rose her eyes to look at him again, seeing the earnesty there before her, before turning around to face Henry and Regina.

“You must go,” Regina commented.

“But, tomorrow...”

“If you ride all night and reach your mother first thing in the morning, you may still be able to return in time for Arthur’s arrangement tomorrow,” Henry commented, giving Emma a gentle nod of encouragement.

“Call for the physician,” Regina commanded of the guards still standing in the doorway. “Have him meet Emma and Mr. Jones outside with a new batch of his medicines for Mrs. Swan. That’s an order.” The guards nodded once and then rushed out of the room.

“If you go quickly, I am sure you will be back in time,” Henry stated again, a soft smile directed at Emma. Emma returned the gesture but without the sincerity behind it, then turned her gaze back to Regina.

“Go,” Regina whispered, her eyes holding her gaze. Emma just stared back at her, wanting to say something, _anything_ at this point, but all of the words that flitted through her mind could not be uttered. 

“Okay,” Emma responded, hearing her own strain in the response. She watched Regina give her a curt nod and a quick smile, but she knew it was solely for show, completely against her true emotions. Emma began to turn away before Regina spoke again.

“Tomorrow, sundown,” Regina started, causing Emma to turn back around.

“The Knight’s tower,” Emma replied, turning to stare at Regina once more. “I’ll return to you as soon as I am able.” Emma watched as Regina seemed to take a deep breath, allowing those words to flood over her, and she caught a moment where Regina quickly closed her eyes and then opened them again, as if holding back herself. 

“Emma,” Killian beckoned, breaking her of her thoughts. She turned towards him and nodded before making her way to the doorway, Killian right on her heels. But suddenly, Emma felt that tug in her heart as she had each night for the past few days. _Wait...this was daytime. She wasn’t sitting alone with her thoughts now. How had it come about here?_ And before she could stop herself, she turned back and looked to Regina once more, and saw such a sight before her that it overwhelmed her completely.

Regina was clutching at her breast, directly above her heart, her eyes closed against the feelings she immediately understood were coursing through the Queen. And Emma knew, inescapably and undoubtedly, she _knew_ it was because Regina was feeling the exact same pull.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

“Mom! Dad!” Emma shouted as she swung her leg off the horse and jumped down, dismounting as soon as she saw the small cottage appear before her. Killian slowed the horse to a stop as soon as Emma jumped off the back, and then dismounted as well, making stride to catch up to her after tying up the horse. Emma walked quickly to the small oak door and pounded against the wood with her fist before she shouted again. “Dad! Mom! It’s me!”

“Here,” Killian said behind her, thrusting the pack full of the supplies the castle physician had provided for them to take. Emma grabbed it from his hand and held it under her arm as she heard movement from within the house. A few moments later, the door opened and David stood in the doorframe.

“Emma!” David stated, perfect glee etched in his face at the sight of his daughter. “And Killian, what an excellent surprise. It’s so good to see you.”

“Likewise, sir,” Killian responded. “Where’s the missus?”

“She’s back this way,” David motioned, turning around and walking into the small cottage.

“Is she alright?” Emma asked worriedly.

“She’s actually doing much better now,” David remarked, turning to his daughter as he continued inside. “I’m sorry if we made you rush away from your duties. We had a minor scare a few days ago but she pushed right through it. The local doctor came to examine her and spoke of how the incident was indication that she was actually becoming well.” David let out a small laugh. “It was as if her own body was taking off too quickly that her lungs had a hard time catching up.” His smile stretched from ear to ear as he made his way into the back room of the cottage. “Emma’s here!”

“Emma?” Mary Margaret called from around a corner. Emma moved past her father and turned, seeing her mother sitting up in a chair, knitting, the needles stopping suddenly as Emma appeared.

“You’re...okay?” Emma stuttered, unable to hide her shock at the sight before her.

“So glad to see you well, Mrs. Swan,” Killian provided behind her as he stood beside David.

Emma made her way to where her mother sat, and saw that she looked better than she had in weeks. Color graced her cheeks in the most pleasant of pinks, and her lips were shaped in a grin of innocent red. Her dark hair shined against the light streaming in through the windows, and her eyes beckoned attention as they looked upon Emma with such joy at seeing her.

“Mom,” Emma stated again, this time letting the happiness flow from her words as she looked upon her mother. A smile spread across her face at seeing how well she was doing, and Mary Margaret leaned forward as she drew near, pulling Emma into a warm embrace as soon as she was within reach.

“I’m so sorry you got called away, Emma,” Mary Margaret commented as Emma kneeled before her, still wrapped in her mother’s arms. “We know now that it was just a mix up, and I’m sorry the corresponding note didn’t reach you in time before you left.” Mary Margaret pulled away from her then, and smiled as her eyes fell upon her daughter once more. “Can we give you anything? Are you hungry? Would you like to rest?”

Emma looked into her mother’s eyes and saw the woman she remembered, the woman who had raised her, finally stare back at her for the first time since she had left home for the castle those months ago. Until that moment, Emma hadn’t realized how much of her mother’s spirit and personality had been pulled away while she recovered. She took a moment to enjoy seeing the spark and energy that had returned, and grinned like a small child for a few moments before finding a response.

“Well, truthfully, I must return in haste,” Emma began to explain. “But I brought some more medicine from the castle physician in case it was needed. He put a bit of the stronger stuff in it I was told this time, in order to help you conquer this last push of the illness.” Emma pulled the pouch from under her arm and placed it beside her mother on the table.

“You can’t stay?” Mary Margaret asked, a touch of disappointment crossing her face as she continued to gaze at Emma. Emma’s heart felt the guilt penetrate immediately.

“I must return,” Emma provided. She let her gaze linger on her mother as Mary Margaret searched her eyes.

“The Queen?” Mary Margaret asked after a few moments. Emma nodded.

“Aye,” Killian chimed in. “I can vouch for that. There’s some big gathering happening tonight that Emma is an essential part in participating. It...could affect the whole kingdom.”

“Oh?” Mary Margaret asked, her eyes turning to Killian, interest etched in her face. “Is everything alright?” She continued, returning her gaze to Emma. Emma looked at her mother with soft eyes and a gentle expression. If only she had time, she wanted to tell her mother everything; about the truth surrounding the King, the chance she and the few people she trusted were about to take with Arthur, the friends she had made and the generous people she had found within the castle walls. But most importantly, she wanted to tell her mother about Regina, expand on their conversation from the last time she was there, talk to her mother about what she should do, how she should proceed.

But there was no time.

“Everything will be fine. I just...I have so much to tell you,” Emma responded. Mary Margaret looked at her with understanding and curiosity.

“Well, you’ll just have to tell me everything when you’re not off saving the realm,” Mary Margaret replied, cupping Emma’s cheek. Emma pressed her face into her mother’s hand and closed her eyes.

“It’s a date. You’re sure you’re alright though? You’re feeling better? Truly?” Emma questioned. “I will not leave if you think it best that I stay,” she continued, rising up from her position. Mary Margaret nodded.

“I’m much better,” Mary Margaret answered. Emma stared at her mother a bit longer before turning her gaze to David.

“She’s alright?” Emma asked to him.

“She’ll be just fine. I’ll take good care of her,” David responded, letting his gaze fall to his wife. Emma watched as the love became apparent between her parents in that shared look, and she felt her heart yearn for it.

“And thank the Queen for me once more for all of her help and assistance, especially with the medicine. I do think it has helped immensely with my healing,” Mary Margaret stated, pulling Emma’s gaze to her own. She nodded to her mother in recognition to relay the message.

“I will.” Emma paused. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mary Margaret stated, the emotion thick within her voice. Emma smiled gently despite the guilt that pulsed through her, then turned back to her father to say her goodbye to him as well. 

“Emma?” Mary Margaret whispered, stopping Emma in her tracks and turning back to face her mother. “ _You’re_ alright, aren’t you?” Emma’s face softened at her mother’s question, and she walked back over to bend down and hug Mary Margaret once again. A bit startled at first, her mother relaxed in her arms and held her tight.

“Yes,” Emma responded. “I have a few things to figure out still, but I’m happy.” She paused. “I’m more than happy,” she whispered into her mother’s hair. Mary Margaret squeezed her tighter, holding to Emma with as much strength as she could possess. They stayed like that for a few moments before Emma finally broke away, kissing her mother’s cheek before rising up again. She then turned to her father and gave him a hug, feeling his strong arms wrap around her and hold her for a bit longer than was usual per his style. But Emma soaked it up anyway.

“Love you, Emma.” David pulled apart from his daughter, catching her by the shoulders. “We will see you again soon though? Perhaps longer next time?” He smirked, causing Emma to grin.

“Yes, I promise.”

~~~

_Later That Evening  
Emma felt the wood between her fingers, the smooth surface soft against her palm. She felt the blade in her hands, and heard the movement echo through the room as she pushed the sharp knife against the bark, shaving off another layer of the piece before her into a pointed end. She turned the wood piece slightly to the right, feeling it twist in her hands as she brought the blade up once more and shaved off another layer a few spaces over, pushing the point inward again._

_Emma sat at a desk in front of a large window overlooking a dark, black sky. Surrounding her were various sizes of dreamcatchers, a tool used by magicians to do all sorts of unforeseeable enchantments. Each one seemed to be glowing slightly, buzzing with magical energy as it held memories that Emma did not look at, but would know well if gazed upon._

_Emma continued scraping against the thin wood, sharpening a point into its tip with each stroke of the knife._

_“Emma…”_

_A whisper, light and airy, called out to Emma, stopping her completely from her task at hand. Emma raised her head gently, looking around her as the voice completely captivated her. She looked to the side and rose slowly from the chair she sat in. As she walked away, it is seen that there are many, many more pieces of thin wood sticks with pointed edges - arrows._

_Emma heard the whispered voice again, calling her name as she turned outside of the door and found herself in the middle of the hallway of Misthaven’s castle, the darkness outside flooding through the windows as the torches above her whipped dangerously despite no wind being present. As Emma continued to walk down the hall, she felt it grow darker, the torches diminishing the further she moved away from where she started._

_Turning a corner, Emma came face to face with a wall of black. It wasn’t solid, but instead looked as though it had engulfed the rest of the castle. Emma was pulled toward it against her will, walking without fear as she approached the dark space in front of her. She pulled her hand from her side and raised it in front of her, her fingers inches away from touching the darkness before her. As she stepped closer, voices began to scream in her head, as if calling out to her in danger, pleading with her to listen and pull away. But she was captured, a slave to the pull she felt from the black cloud in front of her. Her hand was a breath away from the surface of the foreboding magic, her fingers about to slip through the silky blackness while the voices screamed for her to pull away…_

_“Emma…!”_

“EMMA!”

Emma startled, pulled from her dream immediately as she awoke on the back of Killian’s horse, her arms still wrapped around his waist. It was pitch black outside now, night had fallen some time ago.

“Swan! Wake up! Bloody hell - it’s already late!” Killian shouted in front of her. She raised her head quickly, recognition dawning on her as she realized she had fallen asleep on their journey. Then the recognition went further - it was nightfall - something was happening at nightfall. Something very important.

“Killian!” Emma shouted, recognition dawning on her as she sat straight up against Killian’s back, looking around her to try and determine their location. Suddenly, she looked down and realized they weren’t moving.

“We’re almost there,” Killian advised. “Could you just tell these guards who you are so they’ll let me pass!” He finished in annoyance. Emma whipped her head to the other side of the horse and saw two guards standing at their feet, looking straight up. When they saw Emma’s face, they both went wide-eyed and moved immediately.

“So sorry, Miss Swan!” Said one.

“We couldn’t see that it was you!” Said the other. “Please go right through.”

“About bloody time, you ignorant horse’s ass,” Killian shouted as he kicked the sides of the horse and they started off again, racing through the gate and across the bridge. Emma felt the wind whipping at her face as they made their way along the cobblestones, the chill in the air penetrating directly to her bones as the mist from the water below wrapped around them in their stride. Killian’s arms moved up and down in front of her as he encouraged the horse to gallop across the night, Emma holding tight to him as they made quick time to the final destination.

Skidding to a halt at the grand entrance doors, Killian pulled the horse to the side and held it steady as Emma jumped down. She turned and began to walk backwards as she addressed Killian.

“I want you there too!” Emma shouted to him, watching his face fall in and out of the light from the dancing fire of the torches against the castle walls.

“Aye, alright!” Killian shouted in response.

“The Knight’s tower! I’ll tell the guard to direct you once you come in!”

“Alright, Swan - now go!” Killian shouted again, throwing his hand in front of him in a move to portray expediency. Emma turned to face the front and pushed through the castle door reserved for the court and its members. A guard greeted her as she walked through the door, and she turned to him, immediately recognizing the man as the same guard who had told her of the library and places of the castle the night she had first found Regina.

“My friend, Killian Jones, will be following me in here in any moment,” Emma began to explain, capturing the guard’s attention immediately as he realized the discussion was of a serious nature. “Please make sure he is lead to the Knight’s tower as soon as he arrives.”

“Of course, Miss Swan. I’ll see to it myself,” the guard responded, bowing his head. Emma threw him a quick smile before taking off for the grand staircase, climbing it quickly and turning towards the halls that would lead her to the Knight’s tower.

~~~

Emma could hear voices, recognizing a few. She quickly climbed the last flight of stairs leading to the tower and heard the final part of a sentence uttered by Arthur as she approached.

“...his actions were inexcusable.”

Emma stopped in the doorway and stared for a moment before her eyes found Regina, standing in the center of the room across from Arthur. Arthur’s back was to her, so he hadn’t seen her approach, but Regina had. Regina captured her gaze and stared into her eyes, holding them so strong that Emma felt a breath hitch in her throat. Emma saw the strength burn in those eyes as they stared at her, but secretly she saw the flash of relief pass over Regina, realizing that her presence was more than just a welcome sight.

Regina held Emma’s gaze a bit longer as she spoke to Arthur. “Thank you,” she uttered gently, a closed-mouth smile appearing on her lips. Regina then raised her hand to the doorway, pointing at Emma. “Emma has arrived.”

Arthur spun around then, and approached Emma quickly. “So glad you could make it. I hope you don’t mind that I started. I wanted to make sure all was covered in the time we’ve been allotted.”

“We waited for you for quite some time, but were concerned that your mother had taken your need and you might have perhaps been unable to attend this evening,” Henry began, trying to explain. “But we’ve only just begun.”

“No, it’s alright. I completely understand,” Emma responded, shaking Arthur’s outstretched hand before letting her eyes find Regina again.

“I had only begun by saying that I know of the King’s actions, and that any and all actions taken by the King are completely inexcusable.”

“Okay,” Emma responded, nodding her head and stepping further into the room. She looked on at Alice and the physician as they stood in the back of the room and nodded, garnering a smile from Alice and a shake of his head from the physician. “Where’s Neal?”

“Right here,” Neal responded from the doorway Emma had just vacated, his arm wrapped around Killian, who looked slightly perturbed. “I went to go and see if anyone had heard word from you, and ran into this guy making his way up here with one of the guards, explicit instructions to accompany him to this very room.”

“Mr. Jones,” Regina remarked, a part of her voice indicating her happiness at seeing him be a part of the group.

“Killian, your majesty, please,” Killian replied.

“I wanted him to be here,” Emma began to explain. “He has become so involved, I felt it would be beneficial.”

“Yeah, so could you let go of me now, mate?” Killian asked of Neal, letting one shoulder drop so he could slip out of Neal’s grip. Neal lifted his arms in surrender and Killian moved away, walking further into the room to stand beside Emma.

“Thanks,” Emma whispered to him as he approached. He gave her a crooked smile before responding.

“Anything for you, Swan,” he responded, batting his eyelashes at her in mock admiration. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Did you get started?” Neal asked, moving to the other side of the room and drawing Emma’s attention.

“I’ve only told them that I know of the King’s actions,” Arthur replied, causing Neal to nod his head. 

“Are we sure the King will not find us meeting here?” Henry asked.

“It has been taken care of, I assure you,” Arthur supplied, looking over to Neal. Emma narrowed her eyes at both of the men now standing together in front of her, and her brain soon supplied her with a revelation.

“Hold on,” Emma began, lifting her hand to point between Arthur and Neal. “Do you know each other?”

Arthur smiled and turned to Neal who also displayed a grin.

“Emma,” Neal began. “Everyone...I’d like you to meet my brother.” Emma’s eyes popped wide open.

“Brother?” Alice whispered to the room.

“Brother…” Emma remarked, all of the pieces beginning to line up and fit where they should. Suddenly, so many different parts made sense. “He’s your _brother._ ”

“Well, half brother technically,” Neal supplied.

“Our father has been around the realm a time or two,” Arthur added, smirking. Neal laughed lightly at the remark.

“More than that,” Neal responded, causing them both to laugh. Emma and the rest of the room still stared at both of them, Emma’s eyes moving back and forth between the two men.

“So, wait - did you bring him here?” Emma asked. Neal nodded.

“Right, yes. I suppose an explanation is in order,” Neal started. “My brother Arthur is involved with a sneaky little freelance band of misfits that have been keeping order within the realm and other kingdoms for decades now—”

“The same misfits currently providing the distraction that is keeping the King away in another part of the kingdom,” Arthur provided, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. Neal laughed.

“Right,” Neal agreed before turning towards Regina. “Regina, I am sorry I never told you of any of this, but I’ve been keeping Arthur informed of your situation for months now. He has been searching for a solution to this whole predicament under my order.” He pulled his gaze from Regina and addressed the room at large once more. “I arranged for Arthur to become Leopold’s personal guard by recommending him. The King took to it immediately as a token to my years spent in service under him. And while Arthur has been doing a fantastic job keeping Leopold blissfully unaware of your dealings, Emma,” Neal looked at her pointedly with a raised eyebrow. “His primary reason to be here was to deliver the solution he has found.” Neal turned to Arthur then. “And that is what he is doing here. Now.” Arthur smiled at his brother and then looked to the room.

“I am sorry for the secrecy and inability to confer with each of you to ensure your safety. I know all of you have been wary of me since I arrived, and I don’t blame you. What is occurring in the castle is heinous and unwarranted. I have spent the months since Neal’s reveal of the truth searching for a solution, and I think I have found one.”

Arthur stepped forward to the table that lay in the center of the room, and the rest of the crowd moved to gather around it. He reached into the pocket underneath his decorated armor and pulled out an old, folded up piece of parchment that was worn and weathered almost to a point of dust. Arthur placed it upon the table top and began to unfold it gently, exposing the parchment to the faces around the table.

“This...is a spell. An ingredient list and cantation for a piece of magic that could very well undo the King.”

“Magic?” Emma asked, looking over his shoulder at the paper before them.

“Yes, magic. It’s a spell that, when interacting with darkness or evil, strips the evil pieces away from the person it has formed to and is pulled into the bowels of hell itself.”

“Wow,” Killian remarked. “Does it work on all evil? Even small parts?” He asked, stepping back from the table. Arthur smirked.

“Not quite, Killian,” Arthur reassured, laughing lightly. “It doesn’t go after the normal sins of a person.” Arthur paused, his tone growing more serious. “Only that which is caused by magic itself.”

“Caused by magic?” Regina questioned. “You mean, Leopold’s behavior is...magic?”

“In so many words, yes, your majesty,” Neal replied. “Leopold’s behavior stemmed from when his first wife passed, but we have reason to believe that magic was involved with her death, which then crossed over into Leopold because of—”

“True love,” Emma provided. Neal looked up at her and directly into her eyes.

“Yes.” Neal paused then, continuing to look upon Emma. “We have reason to believe that Leopold has been consumed by darkness, darkness that fell from the act that killed his first wife.”

“You mean, someone...someone murdered the first Queen?” Emma asked in surprise.

“By magic, yes, I believe so,” Arthur confirmed. “I can’t be sure of it yet. Only once we use this spell on Leopold will it all be clear.”

“But how?” Henry asked. “How could someone have murdered her? So many witnessed her fall ill and find end quickly. How could it have been done?” Henry looked towards the physician.

“I was not employed in the castle at that time, I do not know what the verdict and diagnosis was that killed the first Queen,” the physician stated, unable to answer Henry’s question.

“Magic works in mysterious ways,” Arthur provided, turning towards Henry. “It could have been done in various executions. Someone could have done it from miles away even. All I can confirm at this time is that magic was involved, and its effects have consumed Leopold entirely.”

“He was never this way with his first wife. He loved the people and the kingdom, and went above and beyond as a ruler. He has changed more than I could even describe,” Neal provided.

“You don’t need to describe anything,” Regina interjected, gathering the attention of the entire room and bringing on such a silence that you could hear voices floors below them. All in that room knew that Regina had dealt the worst of the brunt of Leopold’s changed behavior, yet no one knew exactly what it entailed. Not the fear, the endurance it required, the strength, or how it had left her broken. She was the Queen, his wife, but in truth, she was his slave. Emma looked straight at Regina when everyone else looked away, unable to find the words to say what they felt regarding Regina’s position under the King. Regina met her eyes and held her gaze, but Emma didn’t shy away. She latched on to her, silently communicating that she would never let her alone with the King ever again. “And what is it that makes you believe this will work?” Regina finally asked, causing the room to return to their original focus.

“This is old magic,” Arthur began. “Rarely found anymore. It took me all this time to locate it, even with my team.”

“When Arthur found it, he communicated to me what it entailed and it seemed to match perfectly,” Neal stated. Emma leaned over and looked at the piece of paper now in plain sight.

“What do these markings mean? I’m not familiar with them.”

“It’s in an ancient native tongue of the land from before Leopold’s line was even was a twinkle in someone’s eye. Centuries old,” Arthur answered. “I can’t pronounce most of it, but I had it translated. It seems to create a detection spell that can be used to consume the darkness and banish it, leaving the originator unharmed in the end, aside from knowing what they may have done while consumed by the darkness.”

“So Leopold would become Leopold again?” The physician asked.

“Yes, in most ways. Somewhat attune to the way he was before the darkness was a part of him,” Neal answered. Regina breathed heavily.

“Has it been known whether or not any lingering effects have been left behind in people that have undergone this spell?” Emma asked. Both Neal and Arthur fell silent at the question, their eyes shifting over one another. “What?” Emma prodded.

“There is no known history of this working,” Neal answered. “Only because no history has been recorded when it has been used. We only know of its power, and the tales behind its usage.”

“So we have no proof?” Emma asked, eyeing Neal suspiciously.

“We’ve had it examined. It’s real, and it possesses real magical abilities if the ingredients and incantations are done properly,” Arthur provided.

“But we have no proof,” Emma stated again. Arthur looked into her eyes and studied her for a moment.

“No, we have no distinct proof.”

“What do we have to do?” Henry asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen over them.

“We need to have someone perform the magic and provide it to us in a salve or paste,” Arthur answered. “That way, we have multiple ways to deliver it when the time comes. We can slip it into Leopold’s drink, or have it absorb into one of his robes even. The possibilities are endless that way, and we would have more flexibility.”

“Who’s going to provide that? Who’s going to perform the magic?” Killian asked.

“Is there no one in the castle that can perform magic?” Arthur asked, looking to Neal.

“My mother,” Regina offered, a noise similar to that of an imp’s cry erupting from her. “But she is the _last_ person to be given hold of this.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with that,” Henry provided, nodding his head in a stern movement, his eyes set in stone.

“So then...who?” Killian asked again, his eyebrows rising into his forehead as he looked around the room. It was silent for a few moments, too long to be comfortable.

“Wow, really?” Emma asked, looking from Neal to Arthur.

“I apologize, Emma, I had thought that it would have been an easy step. A castle magician or kingdom wizard,” Arthur provided. Neal scoffed.

“You didn’t even ask me!” Neal shouted.

“I didn’t think I would need to! Who doesn’t have some sort of Merlin man walking about within their kingdom?!” Arthur reacted.

“To assume, my dear brother, is only to make an ASS out of U and ME,” Neal chided. Arthur shook his head while rolling his eyes.

“Enough,” Emma interrupted. She turned her gaze to Killian and captured his eye. He looked at her with a quizzical expression.

“What?” Killian asked, the suspense too much for him.

“Do you think…do you think Gold would do it?” Emma asked tentatively. Killian’s eyes went wide at the question, but his face morphed into one of thought as he considered the option.

“He might,” Killian finally stated after a few moments. “He hasn’t done magic in some time but I think—”

“He’s done magic for me,” Emma provided quickly. Killian looked at her in surprise.

“Really? He did magic? For you?” Emma gulped, realizing the secret she had provided. 

“Yes.” Killian hung his head in front of her as if waiting for more, but when he saw that Emma wouldn’t speak further on the subject, he eyed her suspiciously and then moved on from the topic.

“Well then, I guess it couldn’t hurt to ask.”

“Okay then, that’s settled. Killian, could you ride with Neal to this Gold fellow to ask him for his assistance with this spell?” Arthur inquired.

“Of course, anything to be of service,” Killian responded. Emma put her hand on his arm.

“Thank you,” Emma spoke, smiling up at him with genuine admiration. He returned the smile with a wink to boot. Emma’s eyes fell to Regina across the table and saw something flash across her before being wiped away when she saw Emma. Was that...sadness? Why did she look as if her heart had just been broken?

“I want to go as well,” Regina stated suddenly as she broke her gaze with Emma. Emma’s eyes went wide at the words before she stepped forward and leaned across the table.

“What? No!” Emma spoke, raising her voice. Regina turned to her and looked upon her with confusion.

“Why not?” Regina asked. “This whole thing is for me just as much as it is for Leopold, and Leopold very well can’t accompany Killian and Neal to request this of Gold. Besides, as the Queen, I think it would help if he knew my side of things by hearing it from me...directly.” Regina stared into Emma’s eyes and Emma saw the determination laid there, knowing she wouldn’t be able to discourage Regina of following through.

“Alright, fine. But I’m going with you,” Emma instructed.

“No,” Regina answered. Emma felt the vice clench around her heart as she stared at the woman across from her.

“No?” Emma asked, her voice weak with strain and hurt as Regina’s words echoed in her ears.

“No, Emma,” Regina reiterated, but with a softer tone of voice. “I want you to stay here. Show the King that he has no reason not to trust you, that you are loyal to him over me by staying by his side while I am gone. He will let me leave without issue if Neal is to accompany me, for Neal has his trust already. But I know yours is in turmoil with him.” Regina paused. “He will see you choosing to stay by him instead of me as a sign of allegiance, and I have a feeling that we will need you to be seen as his ally more than ever in the coming days.” Emma just stared at her, hearing her words and understanding their purpose, but feeling the cries of her heart screaming at her to go with her, stay by Regina’s side, never let her out of her sight. But she knew Regina made a fair point.

“Right. Right, of course,” Emma responded, letting her gaze drop from Regina’s.

“I’ll be sure to send for you as soon as we have a next step,” Regina stated, pulling Emma’s eyes back to hers. The expression there was different again. “If you just stay here for a few days before I call for you, I feel that will give Leopold the idea that he has a much needed edge.” She broke her connection with Emma’s gaze and turned to Arthur. “And you’ll be here too, correct?” She asked sternly, her voice taking on authority and demanding attention.

“Yes, your majesty,” Arthur replied, standing up straighter than he was.

“You stick to Emma like glue; you _never_ leave her side. Do you hear me? _Never_ leave her alone with Leopold,” Regina demanded, pointing a finger at him. “I am counting on you to keep Emma safe, do you understand me?” She asked again, her voice wavering slightly. Emma watched Regina’s chest rise and fall with deep breaths while her expression showed frustrated determination, as if she were ensuring a task be done that she didn’t want to have to be completed in the first place.

“Ye-yes, your majesty, I promise to never leave her side,” Arthur responded, looking out of the corner of his eye at Emma. But she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were trained on Regina, who avoided her gaze. But just before Emma was about to turn away, the Queen’s eyes flicked up to meet her own, and Emma realized for the first time what she saw there. It wasn’t sadness that she saw earlier, it wasn’t frustration, it wasn’t anger or orders or fear…

It was yearning, and want, and need, and a power of emotions cascading over her whole being that had nowhere to go, nowhere to fall upon, nowhere to find home. Emma knew it immediately, and wondered how she had missed it before now, unable to see what she saw now so clearly.

_It was the same way she had been looking at Regina for months now._

Emma let out a small gasp, prompting Killian to turn to her with worried eyes.

“Don’t worry, Swan, it’ll be alright. I’ll keep an eye out for any danger, I promise,” Killian whispered to her, completely oblivious to the true cause of Emma’s state.

“It…” Emma whispered back, letting the word hang in the air. “It’s not that. It’s—”

“We should probably get going then; best to leave now so we can meet up with Gold tonight and get to work in the morning,” Neal stated, breaking off Emma’s reply. But it didn’t matter, for all Emma could care about was Regina; Regina and the look she had been giving her. Emma’s eyes still bore into where Regina stood across from her, her own gaze having been broken when Neal spoke.

_She looks at me the exact same way!_

“Are you fit to leave tonight, your majesty?” Neal asked, turning to Regina. Regina gave a quick nod of her head in reply.

“Of course.”

“Perfect,” Neal responded, beginning to retreat out of the tower, prompting the group to follow. Arthur and Regina began after Neal, then Alice, Henry, and the physician, with Emma falling in line last, right behind Killian. She listened to Neal’s voice float up the flight of stairs as they descended, continuing the discussion about the next steps. “I’ll go see to gathering horses and supplies. Your majesty, I suggest taking the opportunity to change and gather any items you may need for a few days away from the castle.”

“I’ll assist, your majesty,” Emma heard Alice state.

“And I,” she heard Henry chime in. Emma was determined to try and find a moment to talk to Regina before she departed, but suddenly she found her options limited. She started to push past Killian, earning a groan from him as he was squashed into the side of the stone wall.

“And me,” Emma stated boldly, turning a few heads.

“I’ll head off with you, Neal,” Killian commented from behind Emma. “It’s starting to get a little pushy around here, and I would much rather hang out with you lot then get caught in the middle of _that_.”

The whole group emptied out of the stairway and found themselves on the third floor of the castle, adjacent to a slew of hallways leading to various points on the grounds. Emma watched as Killian fell into step with Neal and Arthur as they made their way to the connected walkways to the stables, while her group moved towards heading down one more flight of stairs before turning towards Regina’s chambers. Emma walked beside Henry as Regina and Alice paved the way forward a few steps in front of them, but she stayed silent, still reeling over what she had seen in Regina’s eyes just minutes ago.

“She’ll be alright,” Henry commented, startling Emma out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry?” Emma asked, a bit confused.

“Regina,” Henry stated, nodding his head towards his daughter. “I have to believe that she will be alright, and she will be. Neal is a good man, and your Killian...well...he seems to have the smarts of a man that knows his mission.” He laughed and finally looked over at Emma, greeted with an expression he was not expecting to see. “Are you alright?” Henry asked with concern, his brows furrowing together as he stared upon her.

“I...I’m not sure…” Emma answered honestly, letting her gaze fall to the floor as she concentrated on her thoughts once more. She raised her head to look at Regina and Alice in front of them. “I just wish I could have a word with Regina before she leaves.”

“Is there something wrong?” Henry asked.

“No, no,” Emma stated slowly. “I just…” But Emma let her words trail off, not sure what it was she could say. _What was she trying to do? What would talking to Regina do exactly, especially when she had to rush off immediately?_ And Emma had no idea when it was that she would even see Regina again. _What was her plan? Drop this immensely powerful question of ‘do you have feelings for me?’ right before Regina was set to depart on a very important trip?_

Emma felt her shoulders suddenly slump to new lows. _Who was she kidding? She couldn’t do that, at least not now._

“Emma, what is it?” Henry asked again from her side.

“It’s nothing, Henry, I’m sorry,” Emma attempted to explain. “I just have a lot on my mind.” She watched Henry stare at her out of the corner of her eye, looking upon her with a bit of suspicion, but he seemed let it slide. She understood his questioning, she was acting strange, even she could admit to that.

Suddenly, the group reached Regina’s chamber door and made their way inside. But when she and Henry arrived at the door, Emma stopped, causing Henry to walk through then turn back to her with a curious stare.

“I’m actually going to go help the boys with the horses and supplies. Regina has plenty of help with you and Alice, I’ll probably just end up being in the way.” Henry narrowed his eyes at her as she stared at him, waiting for him to dismiss her. His gaze penetrated hers and she began to feel uncomfortable, as if she were being examined under a watchful eye by the Queen’s father.

“Emma?”

Emma’s heart thudded in her chest at Regina’s voice, a completely unexpected and overwhelming reaction crashing through her senses. It wasn’t just her voice, it was the underlying emotions she heard screaming through her words. Now that she had seen Regina’s face from before, etched with the same strains and wants that Emma felt herself, she fell prisoner to hearing and seeing everything differently now. In that one single syllabic word, _her own name_ , she heard so much more than just an inquiry.

Regina suddenly appeared in the small foyer next to her father that led to her chamber. She stared at Emma’s face and looked over at Henry with an inquisitive glance.

“What’s going on?” Regina asked, directing the question to both of them.

“Nothing,” Emma supplied, beating Henry to answer in case he spoke of Emma’s confusing moments from just a minute ago. “I was just saying to your father that I’m going to go and help with the horses. No need for me to get in the way while you ready yourself for the journey. Your father and Alice should be able to help, yes?” Emma questioned. Regina stared at her, and Emma knew it was partly because of her odd behavior.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Regina agreed, though it seemed as if part of her agreement was forced.

“Right,” Emma stated, nodding her head once. “Well then, uh, have a good journey and, I’ll be waiting for...for when you need me...uh, _us_...I mean, when you need the rest of the team.” Emma mentally chided herself. She sounded like a fool.

Instead of waiting for a response, Emma just turned and began walking down the hallway away from Regina’s chamber, leaving Henry and Regina standing in the doorway of the foyer. She closed her eyes and clasped her hand to her forehead. She still wasn’t over her discovery, and it had started to make her words fall away from her when she was in Regina’s presence. But Emma noticed, as she walked further and further away from Regina’s quarters, that her heart began to fall further and further deep into her chest, feeling Regina’s absence in full. Somehow, her body knew it would be away from her in a compromising situation, and as if it was listening, her heart gave a strong pang of longing that cut through her like a knife. She stumbled slightly, resting her hand against the stone wall to steady herself, feeling the gripping clutch surrounding her heart as it squeezed tighter and tighter. She began to take long, deep breaths to try and steady herself, willing her body to get up and continue down the hall so she could go about feeling this pain and becoming used to it, instead of become completely unhinged in its first onset.

“Emma!”

That voice again. Emma felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, the clutch still gripping it tightly but adjusting, as if to know that Regina was coming closer, giving her heart exactly what it pined for.

Emma turned around and watched as Regina approached her quickly, no one accompanying her, making her way down the hall toward her. Emma stood up straight, keeping her eyes on Regina as she moved closer. But soon, Emma began to look on at her curiously, for Regina wasn’t slowing down, yet she was getting close enough that a cease in movement would be required soon. Otherwise…

Regina flew to her without a word, and suddenly she was wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck, clutching her tight. Emma stood shocked for just a moment before her arms instinctively rose to envelope Regina against her. She felt Regina’s arms grip her, trying to find ways to pull Emma to her. The side of her face pressed to Emma’s temple, and she felt the arms tighten around her once more, Regina’s hands pushing Emma closer against her. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and lower back, her hands so far enveloped around her that they were exposed on either side of her form. She bent her head low and pressed her face into Regina’s hair, feeling whole and complete for the first time in weeks.

“I will return to you as soon as I am able,” Regina whispered into her ear, and Emma felt the words surround her, hold her and fulfill her, just as Regina cradled against her now. She felt it then, truly felt it. The deep and unanswered emotion that was completely unmistakable.

 _Love._

It bound itself to her heart and connected directly to Regina’s, pulsating and overtaking the atmosphere that surrounded them. Her entire body reacted, feeling goosebumps pop up all over her arms and chest as she consumed all of it, pulling Regina tighter against her.

But in one single instance, it was gone, and as her arms emptied, she opened her eyes to watch Regina running back down the hall towards her chambers, diminishing immediately as she rounded the corner of the dark hallway, falling completely out of Emma’s sight.


	13. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : Questions are about to be answered. Turning points are about to be revealed. Get ready, because this is where the story is going to start to turn it up a notch...
> 
> I wanted to offer an apology that this chapter is a bit later than I had hoped. I came down with a pretty hefty illness over this past weekend, and it put me out of commission for two whole days. But I tried to make it up to you by making this chapter a bit longer ;).
> 
> As I've said previously, any and all new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. The next trailer will be released along with the release for Chapter 15 (so only 2 chapters left to wait!) ;). But the final trailer is almost 10 minutes long. I hope you'll agree that they are worth the wait.
> 
> Don't forget that trailers #1 and #2 for "From Knight to Night" are live on YouTube. You can find all the trailers currently available at the links below:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated on this story, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:
> 
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

Regina walked alongside her father and Alice as they made their way to the front of the castle. It had been decided that Alice would accompany the group as well. Though originally Regina had declined such need, wanting Alice to stay with her family, the young woman had insisted to come along, stating that she could provide a means to be an extra transport, a messenger, or even just another body, providing anything else their journey may require. As Alice went on to prove where she could be of use, Regina had realized how much having Alice with her would benefit their excursion. Silently, Regina wished it could have been Emma, but she knew that her Knight was better left in the castle in order to remove the King’s watchful eye.

Regina was dressed in a riding outfit suitable for the cold weather outside, her hair tied in a loose braid. Feeling comfortable in the attire, she thought again about how much she prefered clothing that didn’t constrain her the way the dresses did. If she could have it her way, she would always dress in this manner.

“Alice,” Regina spoke as they arrived at the front doors of the castle. “Please, go and find Neal, tell him of your coming with us, and he’ll be able to fetch you a horse. I’d like to take a moment to speak with my father.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Alice responded, bowing quickly and making her way out the servant’s door to see to Regina’s requests. As soon as she had gone, Regina turned to Henry.

“I already know what you’re going to say, Regina,” Henry started, silencing Regina from the words she wanted to speak. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure she’s safe,” he continued, a gentle smile crossing his face. Regina’s gaze went soft, and she looked at her father with such appreciation that Henry felt it flow through him immediately. “Don’t worry about her, she’s strong,” Henry said with a laugh. “She can handle herself, and she’ll have us. So don’t you worry, Emma will be just fine.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Regina replied. “But there will never be a day that I won’t worry about her,” she continued, feeling the sadness of leaving Emma behind seep into her skin again. She dropped her gaze from her father, until Henry lifted her chin to capture her eyes again.

“You know what I thought of immediately up in that tower? What I thought of right after Arthur explained how the spell would work?” Regina shook her head, to which Henry smiled. “I thought that this could be the way. This...plan...could be how you find a way to tell Emma how you feel, child.”

“Daddy, I already told you, I’m not goin—”

“Regina,” Henry interrupted. “Before you tell me all the reasons you don’t think you should tell her how you feel, did you ever take a moment to think about the possibility that...maybe Emma feels the same way about _you_?” Regina’s eyes immediately went wide at her father’s words, her brows knitting together at the possibility of what he had just said. 

Henry stared at his daughter as he watched the cogs turn in her brain, watching her consider that her affections could be returned. “Think about it, Regina. Do yourself a favor and think about the time you spend with her, the way she behaves, the gestures she makes. Take the time apart to analyze what you see in her eyes when you are with her.”

“But she only does those things because it’s in her job,” Regina commented, but even Henry heard the uncertainty in her voice.

“Just...think about it.” Regina looked up at her father and captured his gaze, thoroughly analyzing his stare. But Henry only looked back at her with a gentle expression, holding her gaze with the love and warmth he felt flow through him as he thought of the possibility that Regina could have the love she had always deserved.

Regina let her gaze drop from Henry’s as her thoughts continued. Henry’s hope began to rise as he thought of what might happen if this would work. But his good feelings were suddenly cut short as he heard a voice approach them from behind.

“Regina? Henry…? What are you two doing here at this hour? Regina, why are you dressed like a hunter?” Cora approached them both, her dress sweeping the floor with each move of her hips as she walked. Both Henry and Regina stiffened, turning to face Cora as she approached.

“Mother,” Regina spoke, her eyes turning stern and protective. Henry reacted much the same way. “If you must know, I am preparing for a journey that requires my immediate attention, hence my attire.”

“I see. And what might that be that requires your immediate attention?” Cora inquired, turning her head to the side as she looked upon her daughter with a watchful gaze.

“I’m afraid that I am not at liberty to say,” Regina responded, holding her mother’s gaze. “Royal secrecy,” she continued, narrowing her eyes at her mother. Cora immediately fumed on the spot, turning her gaze to Henry.

“But you are at liberty to tell your father?” Cora spat, the anger dripping from her words.

“Yes,” Regina spoke, a hint of smile spreading across her lips. “I am.” Cora’s anger only seemed to rise, not one for allowing herself to be left out, especially when it came to her husband and daughter, the only two she had been able to control in her lifetime. But then her composure shifted.

“Ah, no mind. I’ll just consult with Leopold regarding the matter. He will tell me.” Cora’s evil smile appeared then, and Regina felt a shiver run up her spine. But she stayed firm.

“He may not, mother,” Regina replied. “Even _he_ has secrets he keeps from _you_.” Regina felt her father’s hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly, and as she looked over at him, worried that he was going to tell her to back down, she was greeted with a narrowed grin on her father’s face as he stared at Cora, seeming to relish in watching his wife be put in her place. Regina smiled until her mother spoke again.

“He has _no_ secrets from me, I have _always_ made sure of that,” Cora growled, her voice hitting Regina like a searing white hot bolt of anger. She spun to face her mother, and her blood suddenly ran ice cold. Her defenses dropped immediately, and she reached for her father’s waistcoat, desperate to cling to something as those words flew into the air. And suddenly, without anything more than just that sentence her mother had spoken, a revelation dawned on Regina that could not be mistaken, could not be imagined, could not just be a coincidence. As her brain swelled with how each piece of the puzzle fit together based on this new information, Regina became more and more afraid, the fear in her heart penetrating her every sense.

When Regina grabbed her father’s waistcoat in a tight grip, he took notice and looked down at his daughter’s clenched fist, the whites of her knuckles accentuated against the dark navy of his clothing. His face flew up to look straight at Regina, and he saw a fear etched in her face that he had not seen since the day of the royal wedding, the day he had given Regina to Leopold against his own heart’s protests.

“Regina…?” But Henry was caught off by Regina’s own inquiry directed at her mother.

“Mother…,” Regina started slowly. “How was it that you came to knowing about Leopold’s first wife’s passing? We were not citizens of this kingdom at the time,” Regina asked. Cora raised her eyebrow at her, wondering where on earth a question like that could have come from.

“I heard of it from others in our village, Regina. Just like everyone else.” At this point, Henry internalized the developing information set before him, and realized how it had become of some importance to Regina. As the words cleared in Henry’s mind, he suddenly realized what he had heard, and felt compelled to speak, seeing as he had caught Cora in a lie.

“But you were the one to tell everybody in the village, Cora. You were the one who brought the news with you when you returned from the journey you had taken just prior. You remember,” Henry began to explain. “The one where you returned with news that the Queen of Misthaven had passed, the same journey where you brought us news that you had found someone for Regina to...” But Henry cut his words off there, unable to finish his sentence as the realization hit him. His eyes grew wide and he felt his heart clench in his chest as he stared at his wife, her gaze penetrating his with an evil glare.

“Daddy?” Regina asked, her gaze now focused upon him. He turned to face her, seeing her eyes penetrate his own. “Found someone for me to...what?” Henry looked upon her for a moment before breaking his gaze from Regina and turning back to Cora.

“To marry…” 

Regina slowly turned to face her mother, her thoughts floundering as each new piece of information was beginning to fit into the puzzle of her life.

“What is it, my love?” Cora asked, a devil’s grin spreading across her face once more. “You’re troubled.” Regina stared at her mother, shock and awe overwhelming her mind at what was just discovered. But despite discovering the truth, she knew she had to tread carefully, not wanting her mother to react.

“You never told me about your history,” Regina replied, her voice shaking as she attempted to remain calm. Cora laughed lightly.

“I spared you that burden, like any good parent would do.”

“Cora?” Henry spoke, the one word being released while hiding so many more unanswered questions.

“Mother…” Regina whispered. “It was _you_ …”

“What was me, dear?” Cora asked, the same grin still plastered across her face.

“You...you killed the first Queen...with _magic_ …” Regina stuttered, her voice barely audible as she spoke. Cora laughed again, a little more boisterous this time.

“Very good, Regina,” Cora replied, her voice full of disdain and darkness. “Very good, indeed. I knew all along you were smart. I’m have to be frank, I am glad to see that you did receive my intelligence instead of your father’s.” Cora’s eerie smile stayed glued to her face as Regina began to breathe heavily.

“Why didn’t you tell me before I married Leopold? Why didn’t you at least tell me about this?” Regina paused, her eyes scanning over her mother’s smug look. “You don’t think I deserved to know _exactly_ what it took for me to become Queen?” She finished in whispered tones, but her voice was rough, callous, full of emotional dread.

Cora only smiled at her daughter, her eyes blazing with insolence as she stared at her.

“Now you know.”

~~~

“Gold!” Neal shouted into the night as his horse skidded to a halt outside of Ronan Gold’s living quarters. Regina, Killian, and Alice followed close behind. Regina watched as Neal dismounted his horse, tying the reins to a pole, and walked towards the door of the cottage. Regina followed suit, dismounting her horse and tying him next to Neal’s, walking to join the Knight as he shouted again.

“Ronan Gold!”

“I heard you the first time!” A grumbled voice emerged from behind the door of the cottage. “Keep your pants on, I’m coming.”

The door opened and Gold stood inside the frame, his eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dark outside of his lit cottage. Regina watched as he scanned the faces in front of him, noting Neal’s and Alice’s as strangers, but smiling when he reached Killian.

“Who are these people, Jones?” Gold asked, indicating Neal and Alice. But before Killian could answer, Gold scanned further and his face fell on Regina. His expression immediately turned stoic, and he stood up straighter in her presence. “I beg your pardon, your majesty. I was not aware you were arriving this evening.”

“I apologize for the sudden intrusion on your evening, Mr. Gold,” Regina replied, walking closer to the man so he could see her more clearly. “I hope we do not disturb.”

“Not at all, your majesty, not at all,” Gold responded. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you mind if we come in? Sit down and talk?” Regina asked. Gold looked at skeptically, but nodded his head.

“Of course, please come in,” Gold spoke, stepping to the side to allow them entry. As Regina walked in, Killian followed, trailed by Alice and Neal, until Gold finally shut the door to keep out the cold and turned to the party. “Might I ask who all of you are?”

“Neal Cassidy, sir, Head of the Royal Knights of Misthaven,” Neal spoke, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. Gold took it and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Cassidy,” Gold replied.

“Alice Evans, sir. I’m the Queen’s personal servant,” Alice stated, stepping forward. Gold reached out for her hand and bowed, kissing her knuckles gently.

“You’re much more a friend now, Alice. We’re going to have to find you a new title,” Regina commented, smiling at the young woman, who returned the gesture immediately.

“It’s a pleasure, Ms. Evans,” Gold responded as he rose to stand straight. 

“And I’m Killia—”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, man,” Gold interrupted, causing Killian to laugh heartily and Gold’s own smile to appear against his lips. Regina watched as his gaze moved around the room at the faces before him. “So, how is it I can help you, your majesty?”

Regina stepped forward just as Neal did as well. She raised her hand to him, holding him back, and he understood immediately, taking a step away to allow her to address Gold first.

“I’ve come to ask for your help,” Regina started. 

“Help?” Gold queried, his eyebrow popping at the request.

“Yes, help. Your help with...magic.”

“Magic?” Gold questioned, becoming defensive almost immediately. Regina’s gaze turned soft, yet determination filled her in order to make Gold understand what it was he would be helping to accomplish.

“Yes, a magic incantation that would help me rid the King of a darkness that has consumed him, a darkness that has had negative effects on the King’s constitution, on the kingdom and its people, on…” But then her voice trailed off. Gold suddenly lowered his head to look at her closer, his eyes squinted into a focused stare, holding her gaze longer than necessary. As his brows knit together in concentration, his expression suddenly softened.

“That has had negative effects on _you_ ,” Gold stated. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded at his words.

“Precisely,” Regina commented, looking into Gold’s eyes now without hesitation. “Neal,” she began, turning to the man in the corner. “Could you explain the logistics just as you did this evening to our party?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Neal responded, stepping forward while Regina moved to the side. Neal began to speak of the spell, explaining what it could do and what it entailed. He explained in the same way as Arthur had earlier that same evening, and Regina listened. But in truth, she wasn’t paying close attention. Her mind had been wandering since they had all left the castle. After her mother’s confession, Cora had just walked away, leaving both her and her father shocked and stunned. Regina had turned to her father and emphasized now how it important it was that Emma be kept safe, but her father was already under the same mindset, developing ways to ensure all would be well. Regina almost caved there and went off to search for Emma and demand she go with them. But she held strong, knowing that her being selfish and wanting Emma to be by her side at all times, even with this new information, was worse than having her stay in the castle. Henry did promise to tell Arthur of this new finding, and Regina vowed the same with Neal.

Upon telling Neal of this, the Head Knight understood immediately, and Regina watched as his face grimaced and contorted into frustration and anger. But thankfully, he did not blame Regina in the slightest, knowing that she had nothing to do with what had occurred. In that moment, Regina felt grateful for Neal - who he was, what he served, and his dedication to the kingdom.

But as they rode to Gold’s home, Regina was unable to control her thoughts from wandering further, centering on her mother’s behavior and how Regina had become Queen, and then what her father had suggested about the possibility of Emma... 

Her heart was at war with itself, angry and devastated at the actions that had been taken against a kind soul just to ensure she would become Queen for one of Cora’s evil plans; but then the next moment feeling some elation at thinking of the possibility that Emma could…

But then it would switch back again, her heart holding out on her complete happiness in the event that it wasn’t true, that Emma did not feel the same, that the protection around her already fragile existence within love holding strong, not allowing for the possibility of it to crumble in finding out that Emma would not return her feelings. Despite her father’s words and encouragements, as well as Regina’s own review of her time spent with Emma, her body, mind, and spirit wouldn’t allow her to cross that line, to consider the impossible. Regina felt, somewhere in her heart, that allowing this consideration would only be her undoing.

“I see,” Gold stated, interrupting Regina’s thoughts as she realized that Neal had finished his explanation. “And you said a salve would work?”

“Yes,” Neal answered. “Providing it can be done that way.”

“Oh, it can,” Gold responded. “It just may take a few extra steps.” Regina watched as Gold took the pamphlet from Neal and examined it closely. “Some of these ingredients are rare and hard to find.”

“I will supply whatever resources you need, as well as pay you for any ingredients you use from your own collection,” Regina provided, wanting to ensure Gold’s work would be rewarded. But Gold turned to her slowly, dropping the pamphlet to the table beneath him.

“There’s no need for that, dearie,” Gold said, his voice gentle. “I can see what this will do for the kingdom. I require no payment nor any extension of resources. I have all of these ingredients and only ask that, in return for my help, I be allowed to do magic for the court again.” Regina stared at the man, his request eager and promising. The story of his life and his son played through her mind’s eye, the one that told of the original Protector Stone, and as if listening, the stone began to thrum against her heart in the pocket Alice had since sewn into all of her clothes. Her eyes searched Gold’s, and she felt a sense of companionship with him, knowing that his duties and his heart was in the right place.

“I can agree to that. We would love to have you back in the castle’s employ,” Regina answered, a smile spreading across her lips. Gold returned the gesture, winking at her before turning back to the table and grabbing the parchment.

“This should not take long, for as I said, I possess all the ingredients necessary, and the creation of the salve will not hinder us in any way. We just have to get to my workshop.”

“Your workshop?” Killian asked. “It’s not here?”

“No, no. I left it long ago, settled here, and made a life. It was where I conducted magic back...well, a long time ago. It has been hidden for some time, undetectable without my presence.”

“Where is it?” Regina asked.

“It’s near the coast, just a few miles from the water’s edge.”

“The coast is a day’s ride away,” Neal interjected.

“Precisely. So I suggest we leave in the morning to make it there by sundown. I will be able to create the salve before the night is through, and we can return to the kingdom soon after,” Gold instructed. Neal nodded his head.

“That is a sound plan. Your majesty? Does that suit you?” Neal asked.

Regina nodded immediately. “Yes.” Then she turned to Gold. “Thank you for your help. I can not tell you how relieved I am that you will be assisting us.” Gold nodded his head once to her, bowing slightly.

“Of course, your majesty. I believe this to be the best way to help the King and the kingdom. Just one question though.” He paused as he looked around the room at the faces. “Do you have a plan yet on how to use it on the King?” Regina stared back at him, her eyes strong.

“We’re working on that.”

~~~

_The Next Morning_

The door of the King’s library crashed open, startling both Leopold and Arthur as they hovered over the large desk.

“What in God’s name…” Leopold stuttered until he saw the figure appear in the doorway. Immediately, frustration and anger began to course through him. “Cora.” 

“In the flesh, _your highness_ ,” Cora grumbled. Her gaze moved to where Arthur stood beside the King. “You. Leave.” Arthur looked stunned, moving his eyes to Leopold for confirmation, but the King’s gaze was locked on Cora.

“You do not have the authority to order around _my servants_ , Cora,” Leopold spat.

“Fine, then _you_ tell him to leave.”

“And why should I do that?” Leopold questioned with mock concern.

“Because I have new information to share with you about our little project, and unless you want this imbecile to hear of your illicit affairs first hand, I suggest you dismiss him. Immediately. Before I start talking while he is still within earshot.”

Leopold fumed, feeling his anger begin to bubble uncontrollably under his skin. His eyes slowly moved to Arthur before he spoke.

“It would seem that it be best if you leave,” Leopold stated.

“Are you sure, sire? I feel I may be of better use to you when… _she_...is present,” Arthur spoke, feigning collaboration with Leopold in order to attempt to stay on and hear what secrets these two held together, hoping for some information that could help the cause that truly mattered to him. But Leopold seemed to take it a different way.

“I order you to leave! At once! How dare you question my orders, you ungrateful bastard!” Leopold roared, causing Arthur to stiffen.

“Yes, your majesty,” Arthur responded quietly. “Please call for me when you would like me to return.” He walked around the desk and approached Cora, seeing her eye him as he walked by with an expression of intrigue. He noticed her scan him from head to toe, letting her eyes linger on his face, studying his features with an intensity Arthur had not yet been exposed to from someone such as Cora. He could practically see the magic thrumming inside her, but it did not produce a calming effect or serene quality like most light magic he had experienced before. He realized then that Cora’s magic wasn’t light magic at all, but dark, and the sinister feeling that crept across his skin as he moved past her was overwhelming. 

“I don’t believe we’ve formally met,” Cora spoke to Arthur before he was able to make it to the door. She lifted her hand to him, and waited patiently as he stared into her cold, dark eyes. “Cora Mills, mother of the Queen.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Mills,” Arthur stated. He reached for her hand and bent down, bowing to her. When he rose, Cora’s eyes bore into his own, and he felt a sense of fear ripple across him.

“The pleasure is all mine, young man,” Cora remarked. “You are a strapping, young thing, aren’t you? How long have you been working with Leopold?”

“A few weeks, m’lady,” Arthur answered, feeling inquisition all the way into the pit of his stomach.

“Mmm,” Cora hummed, letting her eyes rake over him once again. “Did you and your family move here from another kingdom?”

“No,” Arthur stated, pausing before he uttered his next statement. “I was recommended and took the position immediately.”

“No family?” Cora asked, her eyes turning bright. Arthur provided her with a curt nod. “I see,” she whispered.

“Cora, let the man leave, otherwise your intrusion will have been for nothing,” Leopold growled from his desk. Arthur took that as his chance to depart and get as far away from Cora Mills as possible.

“My apologies, your majesty,” Arthur replied, then turned to Cora. “Good day, Mrs. Mills,” he said with a bow before making his way towards the door and moving outside, shutting it behind him as he closed off the room. 

The wheels in Cora’s mind began to turn as she watched Arthur leave, and soon, a plan began to form in her head that would serve well for all of her goals, including those Leopold would fancy as well before she set out to destroy him.

As soon as Arthur had departed, Leopold began to fume once again at Cora’s insolent behavior.

“I don’t care what you believe your rank to be in this castle, but I will not allow your insubordination and lack of respect for—”

“Oh, come off it, Leopold. I’m here for good reason and I know somewhere deep inside that head of yours, you know it.” Leopold glared at her, his eyes penetrating her gaze at her complete lack of regard for his stature. _He was the King! The ruler! What kind of woman did she think she was?!_

“How dare you—”

“Yes, yes. How dare I speak to you in such a manner.” Cora scoffed. “Leopold, we have bigger issues here than keeping your ego in check.” Cora walked towards the desk. “Have you made any leeway on your plan for Regina? Have you identified the man she has fallen in love with?”

Leopold’s face tightened, his lips pursing together. “No. Emma has been not been able to find Regina with any man, therefore unable to identify him as of yet, and now with Regina gone, everything has come to a screeching halt. Besides, I don’t see how this plan is any better than just killing Regina—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cora interrupted, shaking a finger at him as if he was a child. “You have sworn to not kill Regina, don’t you remember? A deal is a deal. My daughter in all of her youthful glory, owned and corrupted by you, in exchange for allowing me to be separated from any and all laws of the kingdom.” Cora watched as Leopold grinned wickedly at the words of her statement before the scowl returned.

“Yes, I remember the agreement. But I’m beginning to regret it, in fact. I never anticipated you would use it to disrespect me in my own court,” Leopold sneered.

“You’re beginning to regret taking my daughter at her most wonton?” Cora asked, an eyebrow raised at Leopold in mock intrigue. Leopold shifted slightly in his stance, knowing that he did not regret that part of the agreement at all. Cora smiled and nodded her head once as she watched the King backtrack. “I thought so. And besides, I wouldn’t have to reign power over you if you would only perform appropriately to my requests. As you have just identified, you can’t even find the man with whom your own wife has devoted her heart to, a man wandering around in your own castle,” Cora chided. She watched as Leopold turned red with rage across from her.

“Cora, I swear on all that is holy, if you don’t shut your venomous mouth—”

“Oh hush, Leopold. I’ve come to help you, not call you out on all of your many, many faults that I’m left to deal with,” Cora interjected. Leopold grew angrier still, but seemed to let his words fall away at the possibility that Cora would have a new path to reach his quest for Regina’s demise.

“Fine, what of it then? What news do you bring? I have run out of options. I have three members of my court searching and providing updates on Regina’s whereabouts, yet nothing has come of light. What brilliant alternative do you have?” Leopold asked, allowing Cora to take control for the time being.

“ _Three_ members of your court?” Cora asked.

“Yes,” Leopold answered, nodding. “Emma, Arthur, and recently, Neal, as he was the one to accompany Regina on her excursion. And don’t even try to pull any information from me regarding her journey. She has told me of what it entails, and I will not share any of it with _you_ ,” Leopold spat, disgust falling from his lips on the last word.

“I see,” Cora stated, standing straighter while her eyes raged with anger. She would deal with that yet. But not now. Now, she had to clue the King in what she believed to be the best way to break Regina. “Well, did you ever think that either one of those men could be the one that has stolen Regina’s heart? That they are playing to you in order to secure Regina’s affections, secretly assisting her?”

Leopold stood bolt upright at the statement, his eyes going wide and the hairs on the back of his neck rising. _How had he not even considered that?_

“I can see by the frightened look on your face that you had not,” Cora replied in a passive tone.

“You think…?!” Leopold started, his mind beginning to provide him with images of the two men he had trusted, had utilized, crumbling at his feet as the rage took over. “You think they would betray me like that?!”

“What allegiance do they have with you in matters of the heart?” Cora asked, a small laugh escaping her lips. Leopold began to fume once more, more so than ever as the ideas festered in his mind and took shape.

“Who do you think it is? Which one?” Leopold demanded, his tone strict and full of vengeance.

“I am not completely certain,” Cora began, lifting her hand to look at her nails as if the conversation were boring her. “Arthur seems to be disconnected emotionally from her, especially seeing as he is here while she is out in the kingdom—”

“So, it is Neal then!” Leopold shouted.

“Well, I can’t say for certain either in that accusation. Mr. Cassidy is a smart man, he always has been, and he has served you for far longer than Regina has even been present in the kingdom, therefore his loyalty would be a stronger bond to break, instead of Arthur as he has just arrived. He would not willingly go with Regina without presence of someone else in your obedience if he _were_ the man who holds Regina’s heart. He would plan it differently, offer to be the one to stay behind, find a way around it.” Leopold seemed to think about this statement.

“So then, it must be Arthur?” The King questioned, looking up at Cora for confirmation.

“I do not know, your majesty,” Cora responded, seeming fed up with Leopold’s inability to comprehend.

“Well then what good are you barging into my chambers to tell me you have information when you, in fact, have none?!” Leopold shouted, raising his hands and slamming them back down on his desk, making the entire piece shake and vibrate beneath his aggression. Cora stared at the King with dangerous eyes, making even Leopold himself cower slightly at the expression.

“I have a suggestion,” Cora began, her voice monotone. “And if you would allow me the ability to explain it to you without letting your rage overcome your decorum, I would be happy to describe it in detail.” Leopold felt a wave of aggression wash over him, but he kept it at bay. He hated the woman, honest and true hatred wrapped around her dark and infested soul, but he knew her power and abilities topped anyone throughout the kingdom, and if she had a plan that would ensure the death and destruction he desired of the ones who wronged him, he would tolerate her. And perhaps one day, when he was done with her and her detestable family, he would put an end to her in the most eviscerating way imaginable. For that possibility alone, he would pretend to bow to her whim.

“Understood. Please elaborate, if you would be so kind,” Leopold answered through gritted teeth. But Cora held her head high in superiority, making him realize she felt above him in that moment, which is what he strived for in order to retrieve information from her.

“I think we need to get on the inside, go into the belly of the beast, take control of the situation and place it in our own hands.” Leopold looked at her skeptically. Cora reflected on how Regina now knew the truth of what had transpired with the King’s first wife, and the urgency to which she needed Leopold’s plan to take shape became her top priority, before allowing Regina time to counteract. “I feel it is the only way to secure it so the plan goes the way we desire, in addition to ensuring it’s expediency. Waiting for one of your members of the court to discover the truth could take far too long, especially if one of them is, in fact, the one helping Regina.” Leopold let that thought consume him, and realized that Cora was right. Stupidly, he had trusted his court members, and once again, it had hijacked his need. For all her knew, the reason nothing had been brought to his attention was because the very people he ordered to report to him were the same ones holding back information. Leopold raised his eyes to Cora and looked directly into her gaze.

“And how is it you plan to accomplish something like that?” 

Suddenly, Cora’s expression turned dark as she settled her eyes on Leopold, her smile creeping up to display a wicked grin.

“With magic, of course.”

~~~

_Later That Evening_

“I need to stop here before we continue on in order to pick up some supplies. My workshop is not far, but it would be best for me to grab the few things I need now so our time can be better spent on the task at hand,” Gold announced to the group as they entered the small coastal village. The sky reflected dark blues and hues of purple as the sun was setting, bringing on the night. They had ridden all day, having departed that morning as they had planned.

“Works for me, mate. I could use a break,” Killian remarked from atop his horse on Regina’s right.

“I’ll assist you in gathering provisions from the merchant, and then the group can meet back here shortly? Allow everyone to take a walk around after the day’s journey?” Neal asked of the group, receiving nods from all around. They walked their horses into the village and found a place to tie their reins, complete with trough and feed for the animals to feast upon in their time of rest. As soon as Regina had dismounted, her horse lapped at the water, and she patted his strong neck as he enjoyed the refreshing liquid.

“Is there anything I can retrieve for you, your majesty?” Alice asked, coming up alongside Regina as they began to walk down the path up the center of the small village. Regina smiled at the young woman next to her.

“Just your company, perhaps?” Regina commented, prompting a smile from Alice in return.

“Of course, your majesty,” Alice responded, falling into step beside Regina as they moved further down the road.

“That’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you,” Regina stated. “I wish for you to start calling me by name.” She heard Alice gasp lightly at her side, prompting her gaze to move to the young woman, seeing her eyes wide with shock. “Don’t look so scared!” Regina laughed. “You have done such a service to me over and over again these past few weeks, that it seems only fitting now.” She bent down to whisper to Alice closely. “To be truthful, I hate the formal title, and only abide by it because of the law.” Alice let out a light chuckle at that, and as Regina stood straight again, she watched the young woman look over at her with an intrigued gaze. Regina smiled in response. “And I’d also like to discuss your position within my court.”

“My position?” Alice asked, a slight tremor in her voice. Regina nodded.

“Mm hmm. I’d like to promote you to my lady-in-waiting,” Regina spoke, the smile erupting across her face the moment the words were spoken. She watched as, for the second time, Alice’s eyes shot wide open, but this time she raised a hand to her mouth.

“Truly, your majest—?” But Regina gave her a poignant look, and Alice seemed to gulp before she continued again. “Truly, Re...Regina?” Regina smiled, then nodded her head slowly.

“Yes,” Regina replied. “You have provided me with such dedication and loyalty, and I am so grateful for it. You have become...well...truthfully, you’ve become a dear friend, and I can never do enough to repay you for that gift. I want to ensure that you are to keep well in your life, in addition to your family and your beautiful daughter. So I hope you will accept this promotion, as I will make sure that you have it for years to come, along with a raise in wages every year and access to castle resources.” Alice just stared at her for moments on end, until she shook her head as if to pull herself from a daze.

“Thank you,” Alice stated. “I’m...honored, truly honored.” And then Regina saw a single lone tear escape her eye, and watched as it trailed down her face and into her smile, a bright, wide smile overtaking her features.

“Thank _you_ for all you have done,” Regina responded. Then she quickly stepped forward to hug Alice, holding her tightly to communicate her gratitude. “Does that mean you accept?” She asked, smiling. She felt Alice begin to laugh and pulled away in that moment, seeing the happiness in the face before her.

“Absolutely,” Alice responded with enthusiasm. Regina beamed, and turned to begin walking down the road once more, slipping her arm through Alice’s to walk together. They began to talk about anything and everything. Alice told Regina of Juliana’s excitement to be working with her, and Regina boasted about how much she enjoyed having her visits with her daughter. They talked about the people of the kingdom, and others employed within the castle. And it continued on as they walked through the small village. Alice recommended certain provisions to purchase, items for their comfort for the rest of their journey, and Regina accepted those immediately, ensuring that Alice was taken care of as well before leaving each merchant.

As they were making their way back to where they would reconvene with the group, Regina spotted a face in the crowd exiting from a small structure down the path, an apothecary sign hanging above the door. She immediately recognized the face without a moment’s hesitation.

“David!” Regina shouted, grabbing the attention of the man some feet away from where she and Alice stood. He turned at the use of his name, scanning the area in front of him before his eyes landed on Regina, going wide in recognition. Regina’s smile spread across her face at the excitement she felt at seeing Emma’s father, feeling somehow connected to her through his presence here and now.

“Your majesty!” David spoke, bowing as Regina approached him. She couldn’t contain her elation at seeing him, realizing that it was pure luck to have run into him in this location.

“It is so good to see you,” Regina commented, her smile stretching wide, truly enjoying the sudden luck at stumbling upon him.

“And you, your majesty,” David responded, his own smile beginning to spread across his face.

“How are you? How is Mrs. Swan?” Regina inquired, wanting to know of Emma’s mother’s condition in it’s current state. But instead of responding, David only smiled, his eyes taking on a new light.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” David remarked, turning slightly to the doorway of the apothecary he had exited. Regina looked over his shoulder to see Mary Margaret Swan walk out of the door as if nothing in the world was amiss. The color in her cheeks was completely restored, and she looked as if she had never been healthier. Regina’s smile erupted immediately, feeling a happiness she had not experienced except in the presence of her own father and...Emma.

When Mary Margaret exited the store, she turned to David but stopped suddenly when she saw Regina’s face staring back at her. Her eyes went wide before her wits kicked in, and she bowed immediately.

“Your majesty!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, the surprise in her voice unable to be masked, but Regina paid it no mind.

“Mary Margaret,” Regina stated in utter excitement. “You look incredible. I am so glad to see you in such conditions,” she continued, looking upon Emma’s mother with such elation. Mary Margaret seemed to shy at that, letting her gaze drop to the ground at the observation. It flashed through Regina’s mind that Emma had the same humble trait when being complimented, and seeing it before her in the woman that raised the one that had captured her heart made her feel all the more close to Emma.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Mary Margaret replied, lifting her gaze back to her eyes. “I have you to thank for much of my recovery. Your physician and your aid has been above and beyond, and I can never thank you enough.”

“Oh, no no. Do not thank me, please. I am more than happy to provide assistance in return for allowing me to keep your daughter hostage in the castle,” Regina responded, a light laugh escaping her lips at the last statement. Mary Margaret smiled at that, but Regina saw something flash behind her eyes when she did.

“Well, it has done wonders in Mary’s recovery. Thank you,” David stated, pulling Regina’s attention.

“Please, I am happy to help. If there is anything else you need, never hesitate to ask, ever,” Regina instructed, keeping her voice kind but making a stern statement nonetheless. David nodded his head in understanding.

“Is Emma here?” Mary Margaret asked, her voice rising as her eyes began searching behind Regina, hoping for a glance of her daughter. Regina felt herself deflate a little, sad to be the one to tell them that Emma had not accompanied her this time.

“Um, no she is not,” Regina commented, attempting to cover up her own yearning that Emma had made the trip with her.

“Oh…?” Mary Margaret stated, letting her disappointment be heard but still intrigued. “I had assumed she would accompany you most everywhere.”

“Yes, that was to be the plan,” Regina began. “But things...changed.” Regina suddenly felt the need to tell Emma’s parents about all that was happening in their daughter’s life, and therefore her own as well, feeling it was fair that Emma’s parents knew of the extraordinary things that Emma had accomplished, the ways in which she had ensured her own safety, and all that had led both of them to where she and Emma found themselves now. “Your daughter has…” Regina started, but stopped as she was unable to find a way to start. Mary Margaret and David both looked at her expectantly, a touch of worry beginning to cross their faces, making Regina realize she couldn’t leave them hanging. “She has been extraordinary. She has done so much for...for me. And my safety.” She turned to Mary Margaret directly. “Mrs. Swan, you should be so proud of your daughter, for she has proved herself to be irreplaceable in the service of the court.” Regina watched as Mary Margaret beamed at her.

“Really?” Mary Margaret asked. “Our Emma?” She looked to David then, then returned her gaze to Regina, prompting her to nod in agreement.

“She has…” But Regina stopped again, knowing that what she was about to say may be more telling than she would have liked. But she knew deep in her heart that these two people deserved to know the whole truth of what Emma had come to mean to her. “She has become irreplaceable to _me_.”

Mary Margaret and David looked back at her with stunned expressions. But Regina noticed that Mary Margaret’s gaze changed slightly after a single moment, a small smile beginning to appear against her lips. Her eyes began to flutter, as if she were chasing away dust, and Regina looked on at her with sincerity and honesty, conveying to her how much she meant the statement she had made. And suddenly, that was all it took. Regina immediately fell into telling and explaining to both of Emma’s parents of those things Regina held dear; the times Emma came to her rescue, the moments she organized ways to keep her safe from the King, and then she went into detail about her real relationship with Leopold, prompting both Mary Margaret and David to look at her with such concern, the same way her own father looked on at her when those conversations happened between the two of them. But she told them how Emma had been the only one to come forward, the only one to put herself at risk to free Regina from the clutches of the King. She included telling them of the time where Emma had first encountered the King’s true nature, and how it had started this whole journey. By the time she had finished, both of Emma’s parents were looking at her with appreciation and gratitude, and what Regina could identify as the utmost pride for their daughter.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Mary Margaret spoke after Regina had finished telling them of Emma’s heroics. “I...I only hope that you can see how much…” But suddenly Mary Margaret was the one to stop her words, holding them hostage as she seemed to contemplate what to say next. She stared into Regina’s eyes for a moment, seeming to be attempting to make a decision. And as if she had decided to take a chance, she nodded her head once before finally continuing. “I hope that you can see how much you’ve come to mean to our daughter.” 

Regina watched as David snapped his attention to Mary Margaret, but the older woman didn’t return his stare, instead holding Regina’s eyes, and Regina felt the full impact immediately. Something was hidden there in those words, in her eyes, as though Mary Margaret were trying to provide her with a clue to something life-changing. 

“I hope that one day you will see just how much,” Mary Margaret finished, smiling softly at Regina as her words began to echo inside Regina’s ears. _What was Mary Margaret trying to tell her?_ Suddenly, her own father’s words began to replay in her mind.

_“...did you ever take a moment to think about the possibility that...maybe Emma feels the same way about you?”_

“Your majesty!” Regina turned to face the call, seeing Killian walking towards her from where the group had gathered. She suddenly realized that she was late returning.

“Oh, Killian, I’m sorry,” Regina turned around completely then to face him. “I was just catching up with Emma’s parents.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Swan!” Killian exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. “What a pleasant surprise. Mrs. Swan, you look well. Up and about again, I see.” His smile spread eagerly, and David walked around Regina to clap a hand to Killian’s shoulder, shaking his hand in greeting.

“It’s good to see you, Killian. But I sense you can’t stay and chat this time around, either?”

“No, I’m sorry, not this time, mate,” Killian responded, then leaned towards David. “Official castle business and all.” David laughed.

“It’s so good to see you, Killian, and I wish you the best on your venture, your majesty,” Mary Margaret spoke, capturing Regina’s attention again. Regina was caught by Mary Margaret’s gaze once more, and this time, she took it to heart.

“Thank you,” Regina replied, the sincerity in her words speaking for both that which was said, and unsaid as well. Then she turned to Killian. “Killian, may I request that you return to the castle now instead of tomorrow morning? I think it’s time we update Emma, Arthur, and my father on what we are completing.”

“Aye, of course, your majesty,” Killian responded. Regina nodded in gratitude.

“Mr. and Mrs. Swan, as always, it was a pleasure to see you. I hope in the future, we can have more time together than just these quick meetings.”

“As do we, your majesty,” Mary Margaret responded. She bowed her head and Regina watched as David did the same. “Thank you for your kindness and words regarding our daughter.” Regina nodded.

“Of course. I’m glad I had a chance to share with you what she has done for the kingdom,” Regina replied. As she walked away from Emma’s parents with Alice on her right and Killian to her left, her mind wandered back to the words Mary Margaret spoke to her so eloquently, yet so full of uncertainties. And as she let her mind decipher the message hidden beneath those words, she wondered just what it was exactly that Mary Margaret had wanted her to know about Emma Swan.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

“You have secured all you need for this to work, yes?” Leopold asked of Cora, prompting her to glare at him.

“Of course I have,” Cora spat, her voice rising at the King’s questioning. “I have gathered all the ingredients needed for this to be a success.”

“Fantastic,” Leopold replied with sarcasm. “How long until it is ready? How long until we have what we need?”

“It will be ready tonight, so we can meet in the designated location, enact the spell while he sleeps, and he won’t have a moment to defend himself against the magic. It will work quickly and, within moments, you will have possession of his body and mind.” 

“And you’re sure we won’t be disturbed in whatever hovel you’re leading us to?” Leopold asked with disgust. Cora glared at him once again, her patience being tested against the King’s impatience.

“I assure you that your pompous ass will be able to tolerate it for one measly hour,” Cora bit back, causing Leopold to growl under his breath. “The least of your worries is where we will be conducting the spell, don’t you agree?”

“Fine,” Leopold responded, his eyes flashing. “And you can assure me that you still think he is the best candidate?”

“Yes,” Cora responded. “He has no family, he has no ties outside of this kingdom, and he’s new to the court, so people won’t suspect his absence. And if he is the culprit, Regina will fawn all over him, allowing you to catch her in the act.” Leopold nodded his head.

“Right, right. Well then, I see no repercussions.”

“Death is never a repercussion, only ever a solution to one’s problems,” Cora stated, an evil grin spreading across her features. At this, Leopold actually joined her, feeling his heart thump heavily in his chest at the excitement surrounding the events to take place.

“Tonight then,” Leopold stated, rising to meet Cora’s eyes.

“Tonight,” Cora confirmed. “Tonight we take back what is rightfully yours.” Leopold let his smile twist into a scowl, his eyes narrowing to slits as his rage centered on one thing and one thing only.

“Regina…”

~~~

It had been only been one day. One day where Emma had heard nothing. One day and she was going absolutely crazy.

Emma paced her chamber room, working out the energy thrumming inside her. Her anxiety was through the roof, and she wished she had never let Regina leave without her. But she trusted Killian and Neal, and Alice too. They would ensure nothing would happen. And Gold, he would do all he could to ensure the safety of everyone travelling. 

Emma’s anxiety calmed a bit, and she was able to stop her paces. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making an attempt to continue the slowing of her heartbeat. She just needed to breathe evenly, keep her mind focused on the duties at hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

“Emma!” Emma immediately recognized Arthur’s voice and went running to the source, hoping he had word on the status of the expedition. She threw the door open to Arthur standing there. “It’s Killian. He’s returned.” Arthur stated. 

“Just him?” Emma asked eagerly, attempting to slow her heartbeat again, the anxiety she had just silenced beginning to slowly creep back in.

“Just him,” Arthur answered as Emma walked through the door and closed it shut behind her before turning back to him.

“What do you think that means?” Emma asked as she and Arthur began to walk down the hall away from her chambers. Arthur shrugged.

“To be honest, I’m not sure what to think. Although I was told he didn’t arrive in a panic,” Arthur responded. Emma actually calmed at that, knowing that if something had gone wrong, Killian would stop at nothing to get her attention immediately from within the castle to alert her.

“Where is he?” Emma asked.

“He is in with Ms. Lucas. Henry will be meeting us down there.” 

“He’s with Granny? Since when did she join our little band of rebels?” Emma asked.

“She’s always been a rebel,” Arthur answered with a smirk, causing Emma to laugh. Then she nodded her head in response, appreciating the fact that she would be able to know more information in just a short amount of time. Despite what she knew was best for her, as well as the attempts she had made to calm herself in the previous hours, Emma had not stopped worrying about the entire party since she saw them set off into the night. She hadn’t slept, and could have been found pacing at any moment within the last 36 hours. But in complete truth, she knew that a majority of her unease stemmed from her parting moment with Regina. She knew that their relationship was shifting yet again, but this time, she did not know in which direction it was going. The connection she shared with the Queen seemed to be at its peak, holding strong and ever-connected to one another, even now while they were apart. But the connection seemed to cause longing and ache within, instead of how it used to calm her separation from Regina. Now, it only pulsed with a craving Emma didn’t know how to quell. And for the first time, she was scared of the unknown, scared of what it could mean in her relationship with Regina, scared of what it could mean of their future. Would there be a future, or had what she seen been only a secret hope, a trick her mind was playing on her? 

If Emma thought about it hard enough, she could still feel the embrace she shared with Regina before she had departed, and that alone is what kept her sane. If the relationship between her and the Queen was altering once again in a way she couldn’t predict, that one shared moment was something she could return to in order to quiet her worries. The way Regina had held her made Emma believe for a single, silent moment that perhaps, her suspicions were true, were valid. 

But how would she ever find out the truth?

Before Emma knew it, they had arrived at Granny’s office, and she followed Arthur inside as soon as they had approached. She saw Killian as she moved inside and flew to him, hugging him close, glad to see he was alright.

“Oy, Swan, what’s with all the grabby hands?” Killian asked with a laugh while still wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m just glad to know you’re okay,” Emma supplied, smiling up at him.

“It’ll take more than magic to count me out of a fight,” Killian replied, winking at her. Just then, Henry appeared in the doorway followed by his guard. But when he arrived, the look behind his eyes worried Emma, and she looked upon him with concern. Instead of addressing her, he spoke to Killian.

“Good to see you, Mr. Jones,” Henry stated, looking over Killian as he walked over to the rest of the group. “I take it, due to the lack of dramatics currently surrounding you, that our party is well?”

“Aye,” Killian remarked. “We found Gold and he has taken on the task as requested. However, we had to travel to the coast where his workshop is located so the task could be completed.”

“Gold has a workshop on the coast?” Emma asked.

“That was the same bloody question I had!” Killian shouted in exasperation, causing Arthur and Henry to eye him. “Apparently, it was where he conducted magic in the past, but he hasn’t visited it in years, having kept it hidden to dispel unwanted attention.”

“Alright,” Arthur stated. “And they made it to the workshop?”

“As far as I’m concerned, yes. I only made it to the village a few miles from the workshop itself. The Queen asked me to return from there to provide an update to you lot.” Killian turned directly to Emma before speaking again. “I saw your parents, Swan. Your mother...she looks quite well. She is recovering splendidly, and I do believe she will be free to return to us soon.” He smiled as Emma felt her own grin stretch across her features.

“You saw her? With your own eyes?” Emma asked, excitement bubbling over the surface at hearing of her mother’s improving health.

“Yes, I ran into her as she was speaking with the Queen.” Emma stopped and stared at Killian for a moment.

“My mother was speaking with Regina?” Emma asked.

“That is what I said, wasn’t it?” Killian questioned, as if to wonder if he had not said the words out loud.

“Well, yes...I just…” But Emma didn’t know what to say. Something about the thought of her parents and Regina conversing together made her heart warm within her chest, as if it was the most natural and perfect encounter, despite the lack of her own presence. Killian leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Your glee is showing, Swan,” Killian remarked, pulling back and smirking at her. Though she would normally roll her eyes at a statement such as that, this was a moment when she knew that he was right, and it was something she wanted to hold close.

“So what exactly is the next step then at this point?” Henry asked, bringing the attention back to the matter at hand.

“We wait for them to return. They should be back shortly, as I was to assume that they would depart as soon as Gold had concocted the salve. We can find a way to enact the enchantment once they have made it back, and then decide on the best course of action from there,” Killian answered, looking on at the faces in front of him.

“Do you know at what point we should expect them back?” Arthur asked.

“No later than nightfall. Gold assured that he could have the salve ready shortly after arrival, and I know the party was anxious to return as soon as they were able,” Killian answered.

“So we will soon be in possession of the salve to use against the King?” Henry asked in whispered tones.

“Aye, mate. Won’t be long now,” Killian replied, grinning. Henry seemed to receive that information with relief as Emma watched tension fall from his shoulders, and she could only imagine what kind of peace those words brought to him. They were so close to ridding Regina of the horrible man Leopold had become that it was only a matter of time before his daughter would be free from that tyrant. Emma felt a wave of relief hit her as well as the realization became an attainable reality.

“That’s fantastic news, Killian, fantastic news,” Henry spoke, his eyes showing elation, but still shining against a hidden concern. Emma watched him closely before turning to the man beside her.

“How about a plate of food, some ale, and a nice long nap?” Emma asked Killian, watching his eyes widen in splendor at the suggestion.

“Yes, please!” Killian spoke, encouraging laughter from their whole party, even Granny herself from the back corner.

“Come,” Emma responded, turning to the door of Granny’s office. “Let’s get you nourished and rested while we wait for our party to return.” She arrived at the door and pulled it open, holding it for the three remaining to exit. When they had, she turned towards the office again. “Thank you for the secret meeting spot, Granny.”

“Always glad to be of service, dear,” Granny responded, smiling at Emma. “If you should ever need it again, don’t hesitate to find me.”

“Thank you,” Emma replied before she slipped out the door, finding Killian and leading him on the trek towards the kitchens.

~~~

_Nightfall_

“Emma, you’re going to burn a path into the rug beneath your feet,” Killian commented as Emma paced back and forth inside Granny’s office. The candles flickered around the room, shining light on the faces that looked upon her with worry and silent concern. Henry looked pale and unwell, his own constitution unable to hold onto solace. Even Killian looked nervous as he tapped his boot against the floor while leaning against Granny’s desk.

When twilight has begun to appear on the horizon across the kingdom, Emma began to get nervous and had ordered their party to meet back in Granny’s office. Once they had all arrived, they sat together, waiting. But as time moved slowly, Emma began to pace once more, unable to control her anxiety that the rest of their party had not yet arrived.

“Oh, let her. It’s not something that a little magic can’t fix later on,” Granny stated, chiding Killian on his remark. Emma stayed silent, her eyes fastened straight in front of her as she continued walking back and forth along the room.

“What would cause them to be late?” Arthur asked, pulling the attention.

“I don’t know, mate. There was nothing that was left for speculation. The plan seemed to be well in place when I left,” Killian responded, his face showing how he was trying to make sense of the situation they found themselves in. “They should have returned by now.”

Their party was missing; they had no way of communicating with them or finding out their location; and the King had secretly left for the night, refusing to tell anyone where he was going or who he was meeting. Emma’s heart began to race as those thoughts penetrated her mind once again, her mind completely absorbed by the fact that Regina was out there, somewhere, while the King roamed across the realm.

“Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?” Henry asked, the desperation in his voice apparent.

“What is there to do?” Arthur asked, rising up from the chair he sat in before walking to the window overlooking the kingdom. “Start out on the trail to the coast and see if we spot them along the way?” Emma stopped her pacing abruptly at that statement.

“Yes!” Emma shouted, running towards Arthur. “Yes, let’s do that!” But when Arthur turned to her, Emma felt her heart drop from her chest yet again.

“What if they took a different path? What if they altered their course to avoid a danger, and instead of being here waiting for them as planned, we’re off scanning the weeds looking for them?” Arthur asked.

“Maybe only some of us should leave then, and others should stay behind?”

“No, Emma,” Henry spoke. “At this point, I feel it’s best that we all stay together, otherwise this situation could happen again.” Emma nodded her head in understanding, dropping her gaze and closing her eyes.

“It’ll be alright, love,” Killian remarked from the other side of the room. “Neal is a good man, he’ll keep everyone safe. And Gold has the ability to strike fear into anyone who comes in contact with him, especially when it is unwanted.” Emma nodded again, knowing Killian’s words to be correct, but still unable to shake the terror that coursed through her.

“Emma,” Henry started, walking towards her. Emma lifted her eyes to rest of Henry’s approaching form, and saw that he held back against a wall of fear, but something different than what they were experiencing now. “I feel it’s best I told you something.”

“What is it?” Emma asked, her heart speeding up at the increased tension surrounding Regina’s father.

“Arthur, Killian - you too,” Henry stated, turning his head to each man, encouraging them to come closer.

“Henry?” Arthur questioned, seeing the fear buried in his expression. Henry began to chew on his bottom lip, the nerves and unease penetrating the whole room, making it fill with anxiety and distress.

“Before Regina left, we had an encounter with...with Cora,” Henry stuttered, having difficulty using his words. Emma became a nervous wreck at the sight.

“Cora?” Killian questioned. “Your wife?” Henry looked up at Killian with sad eyes.

“Yes,” Henry answered.

“What happened?” Emma asked.

“We discovered...new information. Something horrible, something _unbearable_ ,” Henry whispered, and Emma saw his eyes start to flash with an all-consuming fear. “We found out that Cora...Cora was the one who—”

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

The party looked at one another, knowing that what Henry was about to tell them was of impeding importance, but understood that the knock on the door could be the very information they sought about the rest of their missing group.

“We must answer it,” Henry spoke, and his words seemed to be the ones to break them of their spell, knowing that what laid beyond was what mattered most in that moment. Emma looked into his eyes further, knowing that something was hidden there, something that needed to be told, but he looked back at her with understanding that it would just have to wait. Emma nodded, then turned her gaze to Granny, indicating to allow entry.

“Enter!” Granny shouted, beckoning the person into the room from the outside. Emma watched as a guard walked in, looking slightly confused at the number of people present in the small space.

“Um, excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt,” the guard spoke, looking around at the people standing in the room before settling his gaze on Arthur. “Sir, I believe you should come out to the front doors.” Arthur looked skeptical as he walked toward the man.

“Is everything alright?”

“Cassidy is here and has asked for you, sir.” Emma sprang forward.

“Neal Cassidy?” Emma practically shouted at the man as she honed in on him.

“Um, yes m’lady,” the guard answered, taking a tentative step back.

“Only Cassidy?” Arthur shouted next.

“Yes, sir,” the guard answered, his eyes growing wide at the tension building once again inside the room. Emma looked to Arthur who returned her gaze with the same intensity, then they both ran for the door, listening to the others follow behind as they exited out into the hall. Emma sprinted towards the castle doors, seeing them appear in front of her with all sorts of commotion occurring in the open foyer.

“Neal!” Emma shouted before she had even arrived, her lungs carrying her call through the mess of people she saw. “Neal!” She cried out again.

“Emma?!” Emma heard Neal’s voice ring true as she fell into the swarm of people in front of the doors. Pushing through and inching forward, she moved towards his voice, desperately seeking out her friend. Suddenly, she felt Arthur come up beside her and assist in making way to his brother, with Killian and Henry right behind. Soon, they came to a clearing, and found Neal standing in the center, dripping with sweat along his brow.

“Neal!” Emma called once more, her voice thick with joy and gratitude at seeing the man before her. But it was short lived as she saw he was alone, no one else from the party that remained standing with him.

“Where’s the Queen?” Arthur asked, beating Emma to the question.

“Good to see you too, brother,” Neal chided with a raise of his eyebrow. Emma felt some of her worry dissipate, for if something were wrong, Neal wouldn’t find ways to make light of the situation.

“Neal, please, where is she?” Emma asked, her eyes trained on his. As Neal turned to face her, he noticed the strain in her expression, and his gaze softened.

“She’s alright, I promise,” Neal stated, comfort in his words. “She said she wanted to take time to herself, time to think, which I understood. She went off on her own with Alice, and ordered that I return here.”

“Do you know where she went?” Arthur asked.

“No,” Neal answered. Arthur sighed heavily, causing Neal to scowl in concern. “What is it?”

“The King has left for some secret gathering this evening. He is out in the woods somewhere, no one knows where he has gone. He wouldn’t even inform me, only stating that if he did not show up by morning, to have the Knights alerted,” Arthur explained, raising a hand to his forehead. “The Queen could be in danger.” Neal breathed heavily before addressing the group.

“I believe she is safe, based on what she told me. And she ordered me to come back here as soon as I was able. She ordered me to come back here...with this.” Neal held out his hand and opened his fist. Lying in his palm was a small bottle with a silver, glittering substance, smooth yet viscous as it moved slowly from side to side with Neal’s movements. Emma eyed it carefully, and saw that it was churning, a stormy sky nestled inside the glass constraints, swirling and brewing as if preparing for a hurricane.

“Is that it? Is that the...spell?” Henry asked.

“The very one,” Neal replied, a smile touching his lips. His eyes turned to Emma and he stepped forward, close to her. “She ordered me to give it to you,” he whispered. “Only you.” Neal lifted his hand and presented the bottle to her. She looked down to stare at the bottle, reaching for it, and pulling it from his hand to hold it in her own. She felt it pulse with energy, the magic evident immediately. Her eyes returned to Neal, but he just smiled at her. “She seemed to believe that you would know exactly what to do.”

Emma’s gaze returned to stare down at the salve, watching it twist and turn against the glass. It hit her hard that she was holding the possible answer to keeping Regina safe, to ridding her of the one who could do her the most harm, and Regina had trusted _Emma_ with it. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest, the memory of what she had seen in Regina’s eyes, hidden, buried in her gaze those few days before. Her mind shifted to the last moment she saw Regina before her departure, the embrace they shared, the pull her heart longed for now in her absence, the way Regina had clung to her in desperation...and now this. Regina had ordered the Head Knight to give her this piece of magic, this gateway to a life free of pain and suffering. 

It hit her suddenly, as if clarity were a newfound ability she had searched for without success her entire life. She had known, had traced and thought and debated within her own self countless times over in the past few months. She had been aware, had discovered and festered and chided her soul for it’s appearance as it sunk its claws into her troubled heart. But now; now it was inevitable. Now it breathed life. Now it was true...and pure...and, most of all, reciprocated. Now it was _real_. There was no need for questions, there was no need for inquiries; there was no need for discussions or clarifications or doubt. It was undeniable. It could not be fought.

_“She loves me…”_

“Yes...yes, she does,” Henry agreed from behind her, prompting Emma to turn around and face him directly. Emma raised her eyes to him, unable to hold back the smile she felt spread across her lips. The concern from earlier had wiped itself clean away from Henry’s face, though Emma knew it was something that would still need to be addressed. But not now. Not this moment. Not when Henry looked on at her with such joy, seeing the truth behind Emma’s own feelings for his daughter clearly displayed in her gaze. “She has for so long, Emma.”

Emma felt her body tingle with knowledge, her heart pumping blood to the tips of each of her extremities as it pulsed with realization and validation. As she stared into Henry’s eyes, watching the happiness and hope burn strong there, she immediately knew that she had to find Regina, had to speak with her, had to put an end to this waiting. She would not waste another moment any longer.

“She didn’t say where she was going? Nothing at all?” Emma turned to face Neal, asking for anything to help identify where she could find Regina. Neal’s face lost its smile, turning into a concentrated stare.

“No, nothing specific. All she said was that she wanted time away, and that she would return to the castle in the morning.” Emma slumped at the lack of details she was provided, wondering how she would find Regina without a single clue. “However,” Neal started again, grasping Emma’s attention and causing her to look up at him expectantly. “She did say she would be close, and that she would be safe, as if she knew no danger could infiltrate where she was headed. But she didn’t provide any details past that.” Emma glanced up into Neal’s gaze, her eyes slowly shrinking into a narrowed stare.

“She said she would be close?”

“Right, and safe. I remember that explicitly, as I thought it was odd that she would stay close to the castle but consider herself safe that way. I would think the further from the King, the better.” Emma’s eyes fell from Neal as she unconsciously looked around the room, her gaze falling on different spots as her mind churned with the information.

“Where did you part with her?” Emma asked suddenly.

“At Gold’s. As soon as we escorted him to his home and left, she went one way with Alice, and I returned to the path leading to the village and the castle.”

Emma lifted her gaze to Neal, then turned around to face Henry once more. She felt the smile spread across her face immediately, her eyes shining brightly as her mind filled with the knowledge that would lead her to where she needed to be. Henry mimicked her expression, realization dawning on him that Emma had the answer.

“I know _exactly_ where to find her,” Emma stated, the happiness flourishing within her as her heart thrummed in her chest.

_The cottage._


	14. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : 
> 
> I decided against leaving a long note for this chapter. _You'll understand why._
> 
> But in lieu of a long note, I'll part with you on these words: **I love you all,** each and every one of you, every single reader. This chapter is for _each of you_. My gift of words as a thank you for your encouragement, dedication, support, and continued enthusiasm for this story. We're coming around the bend and I can see the end coming for this tale. But we have a few chapters left with one another. Let's make it count. 
> 
> _**Happy reading <3** _
> 
>  
> 
> Some news: A new trailer will finally be posted. It will be up with the next chapter.  
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.  
> All trailers and links can be found on my profile. Don't forget to follow me to stay updated on this story, as well as subscribe to me at the social media platforms listed in my profile.

Emma stood in the small room belonging to Granny for the third time that day, surrounded by those who had been intricate parts of the ordeal they currently found themselves in. After figuring out exactly where to find Regina, Emma had come back to Granny’s office to discuss tactics and options with the team, but so far, they had been unable to decide on what to do, preventing her from leaving as she wanted and growing frustrated. She needed to get to Regina. 

“I have to leave,” Emma said, turning on her heel in the midst of the conversation to exit out to the hall and make her way towards the entrance doors of the castle. But she was stopped almost immediately by Killian.

“Whoa, Swan! Are you mad?” Killian shouted, holding onto her forearm. Emma turned to face him and the rest of her group as he let go.

“Emma, I don’t think you should just run off. It isn’t a good idea,” Neal added.

“Agreed,” Arthur spoke.

Emma looked around at the men surrounding her, the men who had helped her and Regina immensely in the last few months. She knew they had a point, and a good one at that, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. She had to find Regina, talk to her, just...see if she could find a way to confirm her suspicions and what had been told to her. 

Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment as she took a deep breath, knowing that her friends around her were still correct in their advisement despite her growing unease. A few moments passed in silence between the members of the group as the noises and commotion from outside floated through the walls.

“She needs to go,” Henry spoke, startling all within his vicinity. Emma’s head shot up to capture his eyes as they stared at her, holding her gaze as it locked with his own.

“Henry,” Neal began, but Henry turned to him before he could continue and silenced the man completely.

“I know what you will say. I know it is dangerous.” Henry paused and looked at Neal with an expression that caused Emma to see that pain there again, the pain behind his eyes, the one she had seen for the first time those years ago at the royal wedding. Emma knew now it was the pain he felt for his daughter and all that he had watched her endure. “But you do not understand how much _I know_ that Emma needs to go to Regina. NOW.” Emma turned to look at Neal as he stared at Henry, blinking back at him as his words washed over his resolve. After a moment, Neal turned to look at Arthur, who tilted his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders.

“Is there no way we can all go?” Killian asked tentatively from the other side of the room. “So as not to break up the group again? I do think it is important that we all try to stick together now, none of this separating parties shite anymore.”

“That I can agree with,” Arthur said. “If we can somehow stick together, Emma can...go to Regina, and our party would still be intact. I think that would be best.”

“There’s a tavern,” Emma spoke suddenly, causing all faces to turn to her. “There’s a tavern nearby to where I know Regina sits now. It can be reached in a short walk from her exact location.”

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t turn down a drink when an invitation is presented,” Killian spoke, flashing a smile to the rest of the group.

“What is it you propose, Emma?” Neal asked.

“If we all travel together, keeping our group from being separated as before, we could gather there. Once settled, I can go and speak to the Queen while you enjoy the tavern’s provisions. We could even convene there, make our suggestions, come to a solution; a plan.” Emma stared into Neal’s eyes after she finished speaking, pleading with him as she felt each additional second tick by. Neal breathed in heavily then let the air escape through his nostrils. His eyes broke from Emma and moved to Arthur, who tilted his head towards his brother.

“I don’t see anything wrong with the suggestion. It’ll keep the party together, which I feel is a must right about now.” Arthur supplied, answering the silent question. 

“I could create a diversion. A summons from the Queen that would call upon you and Miss Swan,” Granny spoke to Arthur, turning all heads towards her. “The King couldn’t argue with that.” Arthur began to nod.

“The King already knows of your being gone, Neal, as well as the Queen and her servant,” Arthur continued. “If Emma and I were to join you, it wouldn’t look suspicious that we were called upon to gather together.” Neal began to nod his head, letting the semantics work themselves out in his thoughts. “And Emma’s suggestion to convene there would provide us a private space to speak more about how to enact this spell on the King, giving us a chance to create a detailed plan with all involved.”

“Right. We would be able to figure out a solution with all members present,” Emma spoke, immediately agreeing with Arthur’s suggestion.

“We could work that out, create a sound plan, one that will work, one that will be thought through. That’s far better than us trying to figure out what to do in pieces like we’ve attempted thus far. And look at where that’s gotten us. Broken up into smaller parties without knowing where each person is,” Killian chided. “I don’t know about you lot, but I vote for a reunion.” 

Neal’s eyes began to scan the room, taking in the details and the suggestions presented to him. His eyes fell on Arthur, and then Emma, before they lowered and circled around the area once more. After a few moments, he spoke.

“It seems sound,” Neal spoke slowly. Then he made a strong nod of his head and looked up at the group. “Alright, let’s do it, and let’s not return until we know how we’re going to use the spell on the King.” Emma smiled, feeling relief wash over her at knowing that nothing could keep her back now. She walked over to Neal and stood in front of him, raising her eyes to meet his.

“Thank you,” Emma spoke, holding his gaze. Neal smiled down at her almost instantly.

“Absolutely.”

“I want to go, too.” A voice spoke from the corner of the room. The party turned to its origin, seeing Henry standing there with a gentle expression on his face, his eyes locking with each gaze he could grab.

“Henry, I don’t think—” Neal attempted, but was cut off.

“Please don’t make me stay here. Please don’t make me stand back in helping my daughter. I’ve done that for too many years,” Henry pleaded. “Let me be a part of this, let me help when and where I can. But most of all, please don’t make me miss the moment I can see my daughter truly happy for the first time in her adult life.” The final words were spoken slowly, but their impact was like lightning straight into the heart of the room. Suddenly, the entire party went silent. Emma’s own heart began to thud against her ribs inside her chest as she looked on at Regina’s father, his words echoing inside her head, just as she imagined it was for every other person in the room. She watched as Henry’s eyes pleaded with each face he stared into, but when he reached Emma, the strain shown beneath his gaze gripped her heart, and she felt it thump louder against her. 

“Alright, Henry,” Neal spoke quietly from the center of the room. “Alright. I can see you’re determined and...well...who am I to keep you from seeing your daughter’s happiness?” Neal smiled, and Emma watched Henry’s eyes light up while she mimicked the grin across his own face. 

“So, we’re decided then?” Arthur asked.

“It seems so,” Neal answered, smiling to the room.

~~~

The tavern bustled with activity around their group as they finished their transaction with the owner, Neal thrusting coins into his hand in exchange for a number of keys.

“Pleasure doing business with you, sir,” the owner commented, taking the coins and smiling up at Neal and the rest of the party before turning away and making his way back to the room at large. Upon arriving and noting the late hour, Neal had suggested that they turn in for the night, renting out the available rooms in the tavern before attempting to figure out a plan of action against the King in the morning. The entire party had agreed, all except for Emma, who only felt energy course and charge through her body, wanting to keep the momentum going after being dormant for so many days in the absence of their group. But remembering that many of those standing in her presence had been traveling and moving for the past 72 hours reminded her that her friends would be of better sound and mind after some well-deserved rest and relaxation. At noting this, Emma felt her own body tire, seemingly exhausted from the emotional turmoil she herself had endured while they had been gone.

“Alright, everyone take a key and find your room. I don’t care what any of you do after that, but at least attempt to get as much sleep as you can muster,” Neal instructed, handing a key to each open and waiting hand. Emma stepped forward and held out her palm and watched as Neal placed a heavy iron key in her fist. “I’m sure someone will be willing to sit with you for a drink to help calm your nerves,” Neal whispered to her, causing her to raise her eyes to his gaze. His gentle smile shone against his face, and Emma returned the gesture quietly, nodding her head once.

“I don’t doubt it,” Emma began to reply. “But I’ll be fine. I think I’ll just go to bed, get some rest, prepare for whatever tomorrow brings.” Neal nodded.

“You’ll be alright?” Neal worried, but Emma smiled up at him in reassurance.

“Yes. I think I just need to rest, take some time to relax knowing everyone is alright and clear my head.” Neal nodded in understanding and gave her one last smile before turning away, continuing down the line of people.

“Are you sure you don’t want some company?” Killian came up behind her and asked. She turned to face him, her eyes falling on his gentle gaze. Her smile returned as she shook her head.

“No, it’s quite alright,” Emma replied. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Alright, well, if you change your mind, I’ll be down here for a bit,” Killian said, winking at her. Emma laughed.

“Try to keep it to only two pints.”

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Killian remarked, then stood there for a moment longer than was necessary before finally leaning forward and wrapping Emma in a hug. Emma was startled for a brief moment as Killian was not usually one to initiate an embrace.

“What’s this for?” Emma asked, still wrapped in Killian’s arms. He pulled away and looked at her directly.

“Just for good measure,” he stated. He paused before smiling once more. “This has been fun. This...excursion. Though I know the circumstances are grim, and we’re fighting off the devil himself,” he rolled his eyes. “This has been quite the adventure.” He paused again. “Thank you for including me in it. Thank you for...trusting me to be a part of it.” Emma smiled up at him.

“I would trust you with my life, Killian. You must know that by now.”

“Yes, well, it’s always good to be reminded by being included in a search for magic while under the scrutiny of an evil ruler as the heroic Knight makes a valiant effort to win the enslaved Queen’s heart.” Killian winked at Emma once more as she stared at him with wide eyes and a subtle smile.

“How long have you been wanting to use that little poetic diatribe?” Emma asked with a laugh.

“For _weeks_ now!” Killian exclaimed, his smile spreading across his face as Emma laughed harder. Then he calmed before speaking to her once more. “I’ve been waiting for some time for you to make that particular valiant effort.” Emma’s laughter slowly dissipated at those words and she stared at Killian, watching his eyes shift back and forth between her own. “Why do you continue to wait?”

_How had Killian managed to discover her secret? How had he figured out that Emma had slowly lost her nerve on the way from the castle to the forest, feeling her confidence slip away yet again?_ Perhaps she could cover it up with logical reasoning instead of the truth.

“Killian, it’s so late now. She’s probably asleep and the last thing I would want to do would be to disturb her, especially after so many days without rest. She herself spoke of seeking out solitude before returning to the castle and what kind of person would I be to disturb that? Especially to a royal?” Killian only stared at her, his eyebrow raised in speculation.

“You’ve fallen victim to uncertainty again, haven’t you?” Killian asked, his tone blank. Emma only stared at him, her eyes trained on his as she refused to acknowledge his astute observation. Killian dropped his gaze and blew out a long breath through his teeth before returning to Emma’s eyes.

“Killian…I don’t—”

“No, Swan. No more excuses. Why aren’t you flying at the chance to go to her? To be with her? What’s the real reason?” Killian demanded, his voice rising. Emma stared back at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to make this a spectacle, especially in the middle of a tavern full of people. But Killian seemed completely opposed now. “No, I won’t stand here and watch you waste another opportunity.” Then he seized her arm, gripping her at the elbow and turned towards the tavern door, dragging her behind him as he moved.

“Killian!” Emma shouted, but Killian kept forward, making a direct path towards the outdoors. “Killian!” She tried again. “Killian! Wait! Please!” When they had reached the door, Killian spun to look at her, and Emma saw his frustration clear on his face now.

“What? Why? Tell me why you are holding back again! It’s just like with becoming a Knight, you always hold yourself back. But this time, I won’t watch it continue. Why?! Why won’t you go to her?!”

“What if the spell works?!” Emma shouted, startling the room around them. This earned a series of glances from the citizens sitting around at the tables, but after a few moments, they seemed to turn away, uninterested in the squabble occurring by the door. Emma looked around, watching the people go back to their conversations and drinks, before turning to Killian. His eyes were trained on her, his brow furrowed as if focused on her words alone. He tilted his head slightly as he gazed upon her, trying to make sense of what she said.

“What do you mean? What does the spell have anything to do with you and Regina?” 

Emma breathed deeply and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the ceiling in exasperation. Then she turned back to her friend.

“What if the spell works, Killian? What if we figure out a way to give the King the serum in some form, and the darkness is dispelled from his body and mind? What if he goes back to being himself, the King everyone remembers, the ruler that cared for each and every citizen and person with the utmost care?”

“...and?” Killian asked, still lost. “Wouldn’t that be a good thing? Wouldn’t that mean the kingdom would be happy again? I don’t follow, Swan. I still don’t understand what this has to do with you and Regina.”

“If…if the King goes back to being good, to being a kind ruler...in what capacity would I be able to stay? In what capacity would I be...allowed to love Regina?” Killian’s eyes immediately went soft, and the frustration and anger that had been etched in his features wiped clean away. The tension in his shoulders loosened, and his whole body seemed to deflate at her words.

“How will you be able to be together if she’s married to the King and he’s a good guy again…” Killian spoke softly, slowly summing up Emma’s fears all into one small sentence, despite their grand intrusion on her heart. Emma dropped her gaze from him and let her eyes fall, nodding once as she dropped her head to her chest. “Oh, Emma...I...I’m so sorry. I never even thought of that.” Killian immediately let go of her elbow and, instead, pulled her into his arms again, wrapping her in an embrace. She let him hold her, and laid her cheek against his shoulder, staying there as she looked forward into nothing, listening to the even breathing beneath her from her best friend.

After a few moments, they parted, and Killian tried to capture her eyes. She let him, and she stared up at him with a feeble smile, but it was no use trying to convince him that she was alright. All of her happiness from earlier in the day was gone, replaced with this emotion of loss and dread surrounding her, something she had been holding back until this very moment while they traveled to the tavern. How had she missed this important detail? But, truthfully, she knew how. She had been blind, unable to see and think clearly while her heart wrapped itself up in a tiny, beautiful package to be presented to Regina. She had found happiness in her love, and it had blinded her to reality.

“Let me buy you a drink, Swan. It’s the least I can do,” Killian muttered, his concern still etched across his face. Emma smiled up at him, but shook her head.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’m alright. I don’t think alcohol is what I need right now.” Killian nodded, letting his gaze fall away from her before finding her face again moments later.

“How about my original offer then? Just some company?” Killian asked, a smile appearing on his lips while his eyes glinted. She looked into his eyes, a small smile forming on her face as well, and in that moment, she recognized her love for Killian, and appreciated his friendship more than she ever had.

“Thank you but, no. I think...I think I may take a walk. Just get outside for a moment, take in some fresh air before calling it a night.” Emma smiled up at him for good measure, and Killian seemed to understand immediately.

“Alright, love. Just, don’t stray too far. It’s still dangerous out there, and we want each and every one of us in one piece come tomorrow morning.” He winked at her again then, and she smiled. And as he clapped her on the shoulder before walking around her and settling on a stool at the bar, Emma walked forward, pulled opened the door by the handle, and made her way out into the chill night air.

Emma took a few steps forward, raising her eyes to the sky and looked at the stars, each twinkling brightly against the black cover of night. Her eyes scanned the vast wasteland of space above her, and she suddenly felt the real impact of just how small she was in such a large commodity as the world itself. There were wars being fought and outbreaks of illness to be treated; there were starving children and innocent victims rotting in dungeons across the realm. There were problems she would never face, would never be able to comprehend, would never have to deal with like some in the world, and suddenly, her problems seemed so insignificant against how big the world was around her. And though this helped her mind comprehend her place in this world, it didn’t seem to quell the hurt penetrating deep within her heart.

“Mind if I join you, child?”

Emma wheeled around to face the front of the tavern and saw Henry standing at the threshold of the entrance, his hands clasped together in front of him. Emma smiled at his appearance, and didn’t mind the intrusion at all.

“Of course.” Emma watched as Henry moved forward, making his way to where she stood until he was beside her, staring up at the sky like she had been just moments before.

“I can tell something has changed,” Henry began. “Something is making you stay behind instead of seeking my daughter out as planned.” Emma quickly turned her gaze to look upon his face, but Henry showed no signs of anger or unease, instead he looked calm as he gazed at the night sky. His eyes fell and he turned to face Emma, capturing her gaze as he waited for her to answer.

“Yes...yes, something has changed,” she spoke. Henry nodded his head slowly, letting his eyes drop to the ground beneath them.

“You have realized the predicament, the truth behind what will happen once Leopold is cured,” he stated without emotion, causing Emma to stare back at him in shock. He turned his gaze back to the sky before he continued. “You have realized that...that Regina will still be married to the King after we have relieved him of the evil within him now.” Emma continued to stare at the man, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at him in awe.

“Yes,” she muttered after a few moments. “Yes, I have.” Then she let her eyes drop from his face and breathed heavily, feeling the burden of that knowledge rest heavily on her heart once again. Her heart pained at the thought of what she felt now. She had allowed herself that short time to feel the complete envelopment at the possibility of love with Regina, and her heart had run with it, holding it close and cherishing the feeling with every fiber of her being. But now, that only made the hurt of knowing that she had to step back from that joy, from that feeling, surround her completely, leaving her worse for wear.

As Emma had considered this, she hadn’t noticed Henry turn back to her and watch her closely. She didn’t notice that he saw the sadness appear on her face, the hurt pour out through her body language. She didn’t notice the smile appear at the corner of his mouth as he watched her go through these motions, go through this new development.

“And may I ask why it is that is still stopping you?” Henry asked suddenly, breaking Emma of her thoughts completely. She turned to him abruptly and stared into his eyes, her confusion apparent once more as it had been earlier.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t it stop me? Regina is married to the King. That won’t change, especially after he is relieved of this...magic,” Emma rattled off. But Henry’s expression remained unchanged. His smile was still on his lips, his eyes still shone brightly, just as they had as he watched Emma’s reaction in plain sight.

“And…?” Henry asked, as if searching for more than what Emma had already provided. “Again I ask, why are you letting that stop you?” Emma looked back at him now with confusion mixed with a bit of anger. _Was he being insensitive? But why would he be? This was Henry, a man who didn’t have a mean bone in his body! Why was he provoking her like this?_

“Why shouldn’t I let that stop me?!” Emma shouted, unable to hold back some of the outrage over why this man, someone she had thought was kind and loving, seemed to want to make her feel worse at the situation that presented itself. But even those words didn’t seem to shed him of his glee, and now Emma began to wonder if even Henry himself had been possessed by dark magic. That was, until he spoke again.

“Why shouldn’t that let it stop you, you ask… Oh Emma, don’t you see? That’s _no reason_ to let it stop you because...because she loves _you_ , just as I said before. _She. Loves. You._ Her heart has decided on you...no one else. Not the King. Not some secret lover embedded in the royal court. YOU. Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Henry stared deep into Emma’s eyes as she looked on at him in complete bewilderment, attempting to make sense of the words spilling from his mouth. He looked on at her for a moment before laughing lightly and continuing. “This mystery man that Leopold believes has captured Regina’s heart. He’s not wrong, he isn’t misinformed that she belongs to someone else. He just...got the pronoun incorrect.” And then Henry smirked, making Emma’s eyes go wide with realization as she watched his grin begin to stretch across his face.

“It...it’s… _me_?” Emma asked, stumbling over her words, as if she was unable to utter them out of sheer disbelief that they could be true. Henry clapped his hands together loudly at that, startling her completely.

“Well it’s about time, Miss Swan!” Henry spoke brightly before coming back down to speak to her calmly again. “It’s you! It’s always been you! I don’t know how the King found out, but the foundation of the charge is true. It’s just...not quite as he spoke it to be.” He smirked again, as if the King’s unfortunate mishap seemed to play completely in his favor… _which it did_.

“But...but what about after the spell? What about once the King is freed of this magic?” Emma asked, still unable to wrap her head around it completely.

“Emma, do you really think this marriage would be salvageable after what Regina has endured?” Henry asked, his tone turning solemn for the first time since they had started speaking. Emma watched his face sober for his next words. “If the King is the type of person everyone says he is under normal circumstances, he has a heart. He will be able to see the strain Regina feels when around him, even if he is a changed man. It’s not her fault that she’s come to know a monster instead of a man.”

“You think he’ll just...let her go?” Emma asked.

“I think that, once he sees the damage he has caused with his own eyes, he will let her choose her fate,” Henry answered. He took a moment to pause and look at Emma again, this time reaching out his hands for hers. She looked down and let him take her hands, then returned her gaze to his eyes once more. “Why not give her an option to run to when she is allowed the chance to choose… _you_?”

Emma felt her chest begin to rise and fall with increased speed as those words flooded around her, overwhelming her every sense, her every thought, her every desire. What Henry said made sense. If the King were to return to his old self and see what had occurred with Regina, Emma did believe that he would be the kind of man to allow Regina refuge from what she had seen as only a prison in her time married to the King. But...was it enough?

“Henry’s right, Emma.” A small voice spoke out of the darkness from behind where Emma stood. Emma turned suddenly and stared into a faded area beyond and saw movement, a person walking towards her and Henry. And as if a mist cleared before her, Emma saw Alice’s face become distinguishable under the moonlight, her features highlighted against it’s brilliant shine.

“Alice?” Emma questioned, looking for verification. But soon she didn’t need it, for Alice was close enough to garner any validation required. She walked further and stopped in front of both her and Henry, her eyes shining brightly as she smiled up at them.

“Henry’s right,” Alice reiterated. “Regina chose you. She chose you a long time ago, before I think she even knew it herself.” At this, Alice actually chuckled. Emma stared at the young woman before her, baffled. “I have worked for the King and his family since I was a little girl when my mother was one of the head cooks in the kitchen. He is a kind man under normal circumstances. He is gentle and understanding, and he will do exactly as Henry suggests, perhaps even insist on it if Regina shows signs of love for you. He will only want her happiness, most especially after knowing of the turmoil she has endured for these years under his dark spell.” Alice stared into Emma’s eyes, making certain that she felt the truth course through her words. “But even still, no matter what happens, no matter what the King does or doesn’t do, she will always choose you. Even if she doesn’t admit it, even if she refrains from ever telling you of this. She will always choose you, Emma.”

“She has been waiting for you for a long time,” Henry added. Emma looked back and forth between the two people in front of her, trying to make sense of everything she was being told before centering in on Alice.

“Did you just come from the cottage with her?” Emma asked. Alice nodded.

“She’s there. She sent me to fetch some more water from the tavern, but she’s there. Is it just you two or are there others here?”

“Our party is here. We came as soon as I figured out where Regina would have gone to get away but remain safe.” Emma paused, ready to explain the situation. “The King is out in the forest tonight, somewhere unknown. It is best that we all stay together from now on until the spell is cast, for fear of running into him or any of his team alone. Everyone else is in the tavern, and is set to stay there for the night. We planned to pull you and Regina into a discussion tomorrow to ready a plan against the King.”

“Then you should go to her, now. There is no guarantee to when you will have a chance to speak with her again soon, especially with all these plans in place,” Alice insisted.

“Agreed,” Henry provided. “Go to her. Just...just talk to her. Perhaps then...she will be able to tell you herself, and then you won’t need our testimonials to convince you of her true feelings.”

Emma stared into the eyes of Regina’s father and saw the same exuberance there that she had earlier that day. And then suddenly, finally allowing herself to give this attempt what it deserved, she smiled, even chuckled lightly, and watched as both Alice and Henry looked back at her in earnest.

“Go!” Henry shouted, his happiness beginning to spill over. Emma looked into his gaze, then turned to Alice and did the same, before she completely whirled around and started off running into the forest, making her way to the cottage.

~~~

Emma slowed her sprint to a stop some yards away from the cottage door. She stared at the structure, feeling her heart begin to beat quickly against her lungs. She saw the soft light bouncing inside the window, noting a fire must be roaring in the fireplace, keeping the cottage warm from the chill that was descending quickly in the night air. And then Emma saw her as she walked across the inside of the cottage, still wrapped in the clothes she had left in from the castle, the tan leather coat with the edges adorned in animal fur, the large belt with its tools attached used to assist in her riding, as well as carry those supplies such as a canteen and a small knife. Her hair was still slung in a loose braid, pieces of it having come out of the intertwined layers in her travels, but the soft tendrils framing her face. Emma stared at the Queen, seen in her own element for just a moment through this small window, and she felt her heart soar, the all familiar feeling of need and want enveloping her whole as she watched the woman she loved from a distance.

Slowly, Emma began to walk forward, her heart returning to the steady thrum inside her chest. She felt her skin begin to tingle, feeling the knowledge of what was about to happen course through her blood. It was almost surreal, and Emma thought for a moment if this was truly happening or not. Was she really about to enter into a small, abandoned cottage in the middle of the forest to profess her love for someone she should have never allowed herself to love in the first place? Emma approached the door and stood in front of it as she suddenly laughed silently to herself.

_Yes, yes she was._

Without even bothering to knock, Emma grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open quickly.

“Regina?”

A loud gasp was heard from the other side of the cottage, and Emma watched as Regina spun around quickly, completely startled by the intrusion as Emma stumbled into the room.

“Emma?” Regina asked in shock, her face contorting into confusion and alarm. “What are you doing here? How are you even… _here_...actually? How did you know where I was?” Emma chuckled lightly.

“Which question would you like me to answer first?” At the light teasing in her voice, Emma watched Regina’s eyebrow shot up to her hairline, and saw a glint of a smile hit her face immediately.

“How did you know where I was?” Regina asked again, her tone light as she decided on the first question. Emma nodded once, dropping her gaze to the floor.

“Neal.” Her eyes returned to look upon Regina.

“But I didn’t tell him—”

“Neal said that you wanted to be somewhere safe, but that you would still be close to the castle.” Emma paused then, waiting to see if Regina wanted to continue what she had started to say, but when she was met with silence, she continued. “He didn’t have a clue as to what that meant, but when he told me, and then told me you had left for your secret hideaway as soon as you parted from Gold’s…”

“You knew it was the cottage,” Regina answered. Emma nodded.

“I knew it was the cottage.” Regina smiled at her.

“Remind me never to provide any clues for secrets I am trying to keep from you. You’re investigative skills are difficult to match.” Emma chuckled lightly again.

“You just had to say the right words.” For some reason, Regina paused at that statement from Emma’s lips, her gaze being stripped of its smile as it turned serious. And despite how the room suddenly filled with the fact that it was slowly being stripped away of their hesitancy, Emma wasn’t ready for that yet. “What question would you like answered next?” She asked, moving away from the topic. Regina’s smile returned.

“How are you here?”

“All of us are here. Well, close to here. When Neal returned, he told us of what you had ordered of him - the spell, the need for solitude, etc. But the King is out in the forest tonight, some secrecy surrounding it that made us all uneasy. He left without a single guard, and has gone to a place that he hasn’t told to anyone. With that information, we all decided as a group to make our way here. Everyone else is at the tavern down the path, and will be there for the night. We will all get together tomorrow, develop a plan of action to give the King the serum and how to actually accomplish that, all while we’re away from the castle. Everyone thinks it is better from now on to stay together as much as possible until the spell can be enacted.” Emma watched as Regina took in all of this information before dropping her gaze to the floor for a brief moment, and then looking back up at Emma.

“Who is ‘everyone’? Which of us are here?”

“Killian, Neal, Arthur, and your father, along with Alice and myself, of course.”

“My father is here?”

“He insisted he come with us,” Emma explained quickly, watching Regina process that information, although she seemed to accept it without issue. But Regina’s eyes seemed to narrow in on Emma, focusing on her intently, and Emma watched as she seemed to witness Regina begin to battle with herself over whether or not to ask the next question.

“Do you have a room at the tavern?” Regina asked tentatively, and Emma wondered for a moment why she asked that question in particular. The words of both Alice and Henry began to run through her mind again, about how Regina felt things for her much to the same degree as Emma did for Regina. But the question still seemed out of place and odd, even under those circumstances.

“I do,” Emma answered, drawing out the last word. She watched Regina’s face as she seemed to contemplate that answer.

“Well then, my last question still stands. If everyone is back at the tavern, and the plan was to meet in the morning...what are you doing here?”

There it was. Emma knew that was the perfect opening to a conversation that could change everything, even if Regina didn’t know it when she spoke those words. She felt her body envelope those words, as though it were taking them and using it as fuel to propel herself forward into a conversation that could change her world entirely.. She felt the air of teasing, the lightness and ease that had permeated the room as they had bantered back and forth for a few short minutes, quickly fall away. She steadied herself, but felt her heart roar to life, beginning to churn and buck against her chest, as if beating down the walls it was held behind. Her mind suddenly began to race before she considered speaking, to try and start getting information from the woman in front of her.

“Times have a been a bit...mad the past few days,” Emma began, letting a light laugh fall from her words. She watched Regina smile in response.

“Just a bit,” Regina stated, letting the smile still against her lips. But as Emma felt her own smile begin to fall away, she watched it disappear from Regina as well. When she lifted her gaze from Regina’s mouth to her eyes, she saw that penetrating look, locked and bubbling with curiosity. Emma felt her heart thrum in response. Those eyes did wondrous things to her; made her take risks, made her second guess her fate, even made her believe in fairy tales. But this time she didn’t hold back her emotions from that gaze. This time, she let everything she felt and everything she wanted with Regina reach out directly from her heart and fly across the room, making itself known to the one person it had always wanted to, but was never given the chance. And suddenly, as if knowing it immediately, Regina’s mouth fell open slightly in response.

“And these days have had...an affect on me,” Emma continued. “I have learned that there are things that I do of which I no longer want to put into practice, such as...refraining from assuming anything of which I could not prove or, not to take anything for granted when I can see how much of a rarity it is before being told anything else about it.” Emma began to pace across the small surface area of the cottage, back and forth across the dirt covered ground, removing her eyes from Regina’s gaze despite how much it pained her in that moment. But then she decided to keep speaking, moving forward with what she was trying to say. “But I have learned some new things about myself as well while all these changes and stories of magic and darkness have surrounded us.”

“Oh?” Regina asked, seeming to want to put a word in to catch Emma’s attention. She was successful, and Emma returned her eyes to look at Regina head on. She saw confusion in her gaze, trying to make sense of that which Emma was trying to speak of, trying to understand why it seemed so important for Emma to have sought her out in the forest in the middle of the night. But Emma looked away again, regaining her place in her thoughts to continue on. 

“I have learned that I second guess myself too much, despite the confidence I show with a sword. I have learned that I will die for my friends and fight for them without a second guess, no matter what rank they hold in court,” Emma glanced at Regina in this moment, holding her eyes to accentuate her point. “And no matter what rank they hold in servitude.” She dropped her gaze and began to pace again. “And finally,” she started again, but stopped her paces completely now, raising her stare to Regina and speaking the next words slowly as she captured her gaze with her own, holding it tightly so as not to lose her nerve. “I have learned that I believe, firmly believe, in the capacity and life-altering changeability that true love can power.” Regina squinted at her now, her brows knitting together tightly as her eyes narrowed. Emma only stared back at her, keeping her face calm, her expression simple, all while a battle warred within her at the words she wanted to say.

“Emma, why...why are you telling me all this? What is this about?” Regina sputtered, her words seeming to come out too quickly for her brain to catch up. Her eyes dropped from Emma’s gaze, but Emma believed it was because now Regina felt the war begin within her, and all that did was make Emma realize that both Alice and Henry were absolutely and completely right about all they had said.

“Why am I telling you all this?” Emma repeated, stepping forward toward Regina, causing her alarm and seeing her eyes shoot up to meet Emma’s own. But she didn’t cower, didn’t step back away from Emma’s advances. Her expression looked perplexed, but not fearful, more intrigued than frightened. “Because Regina, I know something has changed. Something has changed within you. Something I know you didn’t expect, nor know what to do with when you first realized it existed. Something that has...that has made _you_ believe.” Regina’s eyes went wide at Emma’s words, but she wasn’t done.

“What are you talking about?” Regina whispered, but Emma didn’t hear it as a question. It sounded closer to an inquiry, almost a plea for assistance to make her acknowledge just what it was that Emma wanted her to see, to believe, to _feel_.

“I’m talking about that which has changed you, that which has brought you this new way of experiencing life. I’m talking about what it is that has grabbed you so wholly that it has completely thrown you off the path you thought you were to follow.” Emma stopped and took another step forward, noticing that Regina still didn’t back away. “This thing that has made you come alive in ways those who are close to you have never seen; has made you know the true and inarguable revelation that something like this could actually exist, so pure and so natural, even though you sometimes feel as though you don’t deserve it or merit its existence, or warrant the opportunity to be allowed to hold it in your life.” Emma’s voice had turned raspy, the emotion pushing up from within her so it was practically choking on her words as she let them fall from her mouth and into the world. She felt the tears begin to sting in the corners of her eyes, but she held them hostage for now, not wanting to let them spill until she knew she had Regina exactly where she needed to be. But it wasn’t there yet.

“I don’t understan—”

“But you do, Regina,” Emma interrupted, stopping Regina’s words before she could cower back into them. Regina’s eyes widened further, her mouth still open as the words she was to speak disappeared instantly. Emma took another step forward, only a foot or two away from her now, yet Regina still didn’t retreat. “You need to know that you deserve exactly what it is your heart is pining for, that you are more than just entitled to it, you...you were made for it.” 

Regina stared back at Emma with a blank but widened stare. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Emma’s, holding each gaze for a second longer than what was anticipated. And Emma knew...she knew it had worked. She knew what Regina was thinking. 

“What…” Emma paused, knowing this would be her last pull, the last attempt she herself could make before knowing if Regina would allow herself exactly what they both wanted. “What does your heart tell you?” Regina smiled forcibly, fidgeting slightly in her stance, letting her eyes drop to the floor as she scoffed a bit before she spoke.

“That isn’t the matter at all,” she replied. “I know what my heart says.” Emma stared back at her, keeping silent, but letting her eyes speak as she stared into Regina’s, pleading with her with as much conviction as she could muster, begging her to continue on, to embrace the inevitable. “But what if...it doesn’t say the same thing...”

Emma felt the world spin around her, faster and faster as she realized that Regina had so much as said that she was worried another heart wouldn’t _say the same thing_ as hers, that her heart was pleading for another where she was unsure it would reciprocate everything she was feeling. In so many words, Regina had told her, straight from her own heart, in her own language, her own challenging way…

_...that she was in love with Emma._

Emma searched Regina’s eyes and watched as she attempted to control her breathing, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly but watching her jaw clench as she made movement to ease her quickened pace. Emma’s eyes burned as she held back from blinking, not wanting to sever the contact they held with one another as this very delicate moment passed between them. But Emma knew what to say; she knew what to tell Regina, what to use to make her see that love, true love, was worth everything.

“Isn’t that a risk you’re willing to take?” And after holding back for so long, Emma felt a tear finally fall from her eyes, plunging down a new path against her cheek, rolling over the curves of her face as it cascaded down her jawline. 

Regina stared at Emma with such power as she watched the tear fall, tilting her head slightly to the side as she gazed upon her. Emma knew she had given Regina almost everything she could for her to discover the true meaning behind her words on her own. But as Emma stared into the eyes of the woman she loved, she didn’t realize how much it would free her to watch those eyes change, watch them discover, finally look back at her in recognition, in joyous disbelief, in reciprocation.

“Emma...—”

But Emma didn’t let her finish. She had done enough waiting. She had felt enough remorse and guilt and treachery against her own heart and desire as it had plagued her for months. She would not allow another moment to be wasted, another moment to be stolen away from them, another moment to be used against what she knew was exactly where they both wanted to be.

Emma rushed forward and, without a second’s hesitation, placed her lips softly against Regina’s, capturing her in a kiss she had wanted for so long. 

_Her world erupted._

Emma immediately felt a rush of pleasure, spiking at irrational levels. Fireworks began to shake the world beneath their feet, bright lights and cascades of fire falling down around them, circling them both as their kiss ignited the core of the Earth. Emma grasped at Regina, wrapping her hands around the back of her neck as she felt their bodies press tightly against each other in their embrace. Regina melted against her, not even a whisper of hesitation present between them as she welcomed Emma’s kiss, making Emma feel the same demand and desire behind her soft lips. She listened as Regina moaned, causing Emma to press her mouth against her with more fervor. Regina rose against her, pressing her lips harder against her own, and felt her hands run up Emma’s arm, wrapping her fingers tightly around her wrists as Emma cradled her.

They no longer needed words. Their tether was thrumming between them, pulsing with passion and intimacy like neither of them had ever known. The hum of their connection echoed in their ears as they felt their love’s power charge their bodies, the epitome of connection between them reaching new highs.

They finally broke apart, separating their lips from one another, and slowly pulled their faces back from each other. Emma’s eyes fluttered open, having difficulty centering herself enough to focus. But as soon as she looked up and saw Regina in front of her, her eyes slowly opening before her as well, her heart exploded. A smile stretched across her face that was nothing short of a phenomenon, and as her eyes moved back and forth between Regina’s, she saw that face erupt in elation all her own.

“Emma…”

Emma took a deep breath and let her eyes close again at hearing Regina speak her name. Though it was not the first time Regina had said it out loud, far from it in fact, it was the very first time Emma had heard it spoken with the love and deeply rooted affection that had plagued them both for so long. And the way it fell from Regina’s lips made Emma’s own heart and body thrum. She allowed her head to fall forward, connecting directly with Regina’s own, their foreheads pressed together in a closeness Emma never knew could even exist. She lifted her chin, causing her nose to brush against the soft skin of Regina’s cheek, and felt Regina begin to move against her as well, turning her face to the side to connect her temple with Emma’s lips. 

“This is what it’s supposed to be, isn’t it…?” Regina whispered, prompting Emma to pull away again and open her eyes to look into Regina’s gaze. She watched as Regina lifted her eyes to her own, holding her stare as she felt her body churn under her skin at the electricity she saw embedded there.

“I think so,” Emma responded, keeping her voice light.

“You think so?” Regina questioned, the teasing returning and prompting Emma to laugh quietly as she moved forward again to reconnect with Regina’s soft skin.

“I can’t say anything but ‘I think so,’” she whispered back.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Regina replied, her voice dropping to Emma’s level, keeping the conversation intimate and all their own. Emma pulled away again, and this time opened her eyes fully to stare into Regina’s. The playful energy around them dissipated quickly as Emma’s sincerity took over.

“Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone but you...”

Emma watched as Regina sucked in a ragged breath at her words, and she felt her own body respond to the sight in ways she had never known were even possible. Regina leaned towards her, fitting against Emma perfectly, the contours of her face settling against Emma as they held to one another. Regina raised her hands to cup Emma’s face, and then she felt her lips pepper against the skin against Emma’s forehead without inhibition, move down to to cover her eyelid in the faintest of kisses, brush against the hollow of her cheek, and then gently caress the corner of her mouth with delicacy. Emma began to prickle with goosebumps at the touch of Regina, feeling the heat begin to rise and warm her skin with need.

“How is this possible?” Regina questioned, finding her way against Emma once again, feeling the warmth of her skin begin to mix with her own.

“How is what possible?” Emma questioned back, the path of Regina’s touch against her own leaving a trail of fire against her skin. Regina leaned back again at this, capturing Emma’s eyes as she opened them to her gaze.

“You...your being here. Your...touch, your caress... I just...I’m having a hard time believing you’re...real.” Emma continued to stare into the eyes of the woman in front of her, seeing the disbelief there as it battled with the happiness pushing to be free from the cage Regina still used to surround it. Emma looked down and pulled back one of her hands, resting it gently against her breast before returning her gaze to Regina. She smiled.

“This,” Emma began, patting her chest gently to indicate her point. “Here, beneath my palm. This is what makes it possible.” Regina looked at her in a bit of confusion. Emma laughed lightly as she dropped her hand, and instead reached for Regina’s, grabbing it tightly and placing it in the exact location where her own had just left. “What do you notice? What do you feel?” She watched as Regina breathed heavily, her eyes focused on where her hand lay before lifting her gaze back to Emma’s.

“Your heart,” Regina answered.

“And what do you feel? What is it doing?”

“It’s...beating.” Emma nodded, then gave her a look to indicate going further. “It’s fast.”

“Exactly,” Emma provided, placing her hand on top of Regina’s against her chest, pushing ever so slightly so she could feel the full power of her heart thumping against her in that moment. “It’s beating with such excitement that it’s creating it’s very own rhythm.” Regina laughed at that, causing Emma to smile wide. “It’s finally being given the chance to use its abilities to their fullest extent. It’s letting loose. It’s...it’s found its reason to _never stop beating_ …” Regina stared at her and Emma held her gaze intently, making sure to emphasize her point to the utmost extent.

Regina looked down at the placement of her hand, and began to curl her finger, as if caressing Emma’s heart. Emma felt the touch throughout her entire body, sending shocks of lightning coursing under her skin. She felt her breath hitch, then began to breathe deeply as the shockwaves cascaded over her form. She watched Regina’s gaze return to her own.

“I understand,” she began, pulling her other hand away and reaching for Emma’s free one, grasping it and pulling it between them. Her touch was soft, the feeling of her hands reminding Emma of velvet, textured but smooth, and radiating heat. New churns of desire began to race through Emma’s body, and she felt a pit of want begin to churn in her lower abdomen. 

Regina pulled her fingers towards her and placed Emma’s hand in the exact same spot on her own breast as her own was held to Emma now. When Emma’s hand connected with the surface of Regina’s form, she felt it, almost in unison with her own as it beat incessantly within her. She felt the erratic beating of Regina’s heart, thumping hard against her own confines, speaking volumes to Emma in the way that her own heart made to communicate its need to the world.

“I understand _completely_ ,” Regina reiterated. Emma’s breathing began to pick up speed, her skin beginning to feel as if it were on fire, the close proximity of Regina’s body beginning to have an effect on her entire form. Emma closed her eyes as she dropped her hand from Regina’s breast, lifting her own hand off of Regina’s as it lay still where she left it. Emma raised her hands and held them back against her hips, taking a stance with her elbows out to side, and took the smallest of steps back away from Regina. Though Emma did not see it, Regina looked upon her with confusion and almost...anger. An anger that stemmed from the face that Emma was still holding herself back in even these small ways, in ways she thought no one would notice.

“Why do you step away?” Regina asked almost immediately. Emma’s eyes shot up to stare at Regina, feeling caught against her own escape. But Emma felt the intensity behind those eyes as she gazed at Regina, capturing her completely.

“I do not wish to overstep my bounds,” Emma admitted. “I do not wish to...push you, make you take steps you are not yet ready to make. And though it pains me beyond comprehension to step away from you in this moment, I feel it is necessary so that you can act on what you are comfortable with, without my influence.” Regina stared back at Emma in almost disbelief, realizing that Emma still thought she was the one who wanted this more than she.

“Emma,” Regina began, taking a step toward her. “I have waited for love for so long. For this. For _you_.” She paused, taking another step towards her as Emma looked on at her with wide eyes. “I have deprived myself of your presence almost every night for months now, I have hesitated and held back from holding you close, from seeking the comfort of your arms, from _sleeping beside you_ when I so desperately wanted to be near you.” Emma began to breathe heavily, locking her gaze on Regina’s face. “I appreciate it immensely that you are so kind and understanding towards me, wanting to give me space and time to think something like this through,” Regina continued with a gentle smile. “But what I don’t think you see if that I have had hours to think about this, days to consider the possibilities and the consequences, weeks of wanting… _craving_...to be near you.” Regina moved forward once more, and was now standing directly in front of Emma, her face inches away from her own, so close she could feel the warmth radiate off her skin to her lips. “So please, _please_ Emma, do not step away from me ever again.”

Emma looked down into the eyes of the woman in front of her as she held her gaze strong, despite the small height difference between them. She felt her breathing increase even more so, a rampant beating of her heart causing her lungs to need a steady succession of air to flow in and out. Regina continued to look into her eyes, holding her captive. But then she broke the silence once more with a final question.

“Why should we have to wait anymore?”

Emma didn’t think twice. She dropped her mouth to Regina and captured her in a searing kiss, melting into it as she listened to Regina’s whimper of pleasure as they collided. Regina immediately threw her arms around Emma’s neck, pressing against her so their bodies formed to one another while Emma wrapped her arms around her waist. She sucked in air as she continued to kiss Regina, feeling her body flush against hers, causing her own to tremble from Regina’s sculpted form against her. Their lips danced against one another; soft, gentle caresses that erupted into a tentative play of tongues, penetrating through their lips. They each let out a soft cry as their tongues met for the first time, and it took all of Emma’s resolve to stay standing. But as their kisses escalated with their own desires, she found herself looking for ways to bring them closer, clutch Regina tighter, feel more of her body pressed against her own.

Emma kept her lips against Regina as she pulled her arms away from her waist, unwrapping them and bringing them forward. In one quick movement, she placed her hands gently under Regina’s arms and lifted, causing Regina to yelp quietly against her mouth. But she immediately fell into understanding as Emma lifted her higher, communicating across some plain of connection known only to them. Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around Emma as she held her, and the closeness she felt with Regina against her almost drove her mad. Breaking away from Regina’s lips for the first time, she let her mouth trail down to her neck and gently suckled on the tender skin. She heard Regina gasp and felt her chest rise against her as she began to carry her across the room, making her way to the bed tucked away in the back corner.

As soon as Emma felt her shin graze the edge of the bed, she pulled her mouth away and held tight to Regina as she gently lowered her to the soft surface beneath her, bending at the knee to keep her position and arrive hovering over Regina as she sank into the mattress. Emma took a moment to look upon Regina’s face, noticing the flush of her cheeks and the glint in her eyes as she stared up at Emma. She felt her heart swell at the sight before her, and it must have showed, for a small smile began across Regina’s lips.

“What?” Regina asked playfully, making Emma’s smile grow.

“It’s just…” Emma began before taking a moment to pause. “You are so beautiful, Regina,” Emma whispered, watching as Regina’s smile slowly disappeared, only to be replaced with a look of longing and overwhelming desire.

Emma immediately dropped to Regina’s mouth again, feeling the eruption of all she craved once again, just as she did every time she met Regina’s lips. She listened as Regina moaned against her mouth once more, feeling their desire begin to fully take shape and become a force to be reckoned with. Emma began to let her mouth wander across Regina’s features, placing soft kisses along her jawline up to the tender spot behind her ear, then forging a path down her neck, feeling her lips come in contact with goose-pimpled skin. Regina made gentle noises against her, beginning to writhe beneath her as she felt the heat escape from her skin as she continued her path. Emma’s kisses trailed to Regina’s collarbone, where she had to pull back gently on the coat’s collar Regina still wore. Emma felt Regina move beneath her, and lifted her head to allow her room. But Regina captured her eyes and held them strong, while her hands began to slowly untie the clasps of her fur-lined coat across her. Emma’s heart began to hammer inside her chest, her eyes glued to Regina’s delicate hands as they gently freed the restraints of the coat. As soon as it was untied, Emma leaned back on her knees to allow Regina to sit up. But before she pulled the coat from her body, she snuck a hand behind the left-side breast of the piece of clothing, a timid smile immediately appearing on her face.

“I don’t want to lose this,” Regina muttered as she pulled her hand from where it had been, and opened her palm to show the Protection Stone. Emma could see the thrum of its magic radiating off of the surface as it lay in her hand.

“Where was it?” Emma asked, slightly taken aback at the sudden appearance of the gift she had provided to Regina those weeks ago.

“Here,” Regina indicated, pulling the coat open and revealing the backside of the left breast. When Emma looked, she saw a small pocket embedded in the fabric, small enough to hold the Protection Stone against Regina when she wore the item, placed directly against where her heart would be.

“You had a pocket made for it in your riding coat?” Emma asked, a smile playing across her lips as the realization formed in her head. Regina closed her eyes and laughed gently, shaking her head a bit before returning her gaze to Emma’s. Emma saw something pass across her expression as sincerity appeared.

“No.”

“No?” Emma asked, confused, knowing she had just seen the pocket there, the same one Regina herself had indicated. 

“No,” Regina repeated, raising her free hand to cup Emma’s face. Emma felt the warm palm against her cheek and leaned into it, allowing herself the small pleasure that she had held herself back from before. “I had a pocket made in _every piece of clothing_ I own.”

Emma’s eyes went wide at the words, her head straightening to look into Regina’s eyes directly.

“You had a spot put into every piece of clothing you...you wear?” Emma asked, the shock evident in her words.

“Mmhmm.” Regina nodded. “I never wanted to be without it. In fact, I’ve never been without it since you gave it to me. It was…” She paused. “It was the only thing that kept me connected to you when I wanted you most.” Emma stared down at Regina, watching her as she twisted to the side and placed the Protection Stone on the table next to the bed, and then removed the coat as planned, laying it across where the stone lay now. Emma’s shock was overwhelming, feeling the effects of Regina’s words course through her at the knowledge that her gift had never left Regina’s heart, had never been away from her.

As soon as Regina turned back to face Emma, she reached for her immediately, clutching her face gently and connecting their lips once again. Regina voiced a sound of surprise, but almost immediately fell into the kiss, threading her arms through Emma’s as they clung to one another.

Regina was the one to break away this time, her mouth moving to the hollow of Emma’s neck as she gently laid kisses upon her skin. Emma felt each touch of those lips straight to her core, causing the wanton need to start its churn again. Emma’s hands played in the tendrils of hair against the back of Regina’s neck as she continued to kiss her, the feather light caresses dancing across the skin there. As Regina’s mouth moved further down, settling on the edge of the collarbone protruding from underneath her shirt, Emma’s breath hitched in her throat as the brush of those lips sent further shocks to her core. Regina’s mouth continued further down, kissing against the soft skin below the collarbone, until her lips reached the valley that separated her breasts.

Emma pulled away and began to loosen the ties of her shirt, letting each button further reveal the path down the center of her torso to her soft yet chiseled stomach, shaped and sculpted from years of training, but still possessing the curves and gentle sway of edges that made her a woman.

As Emma pulled the last tie loose, allowing the shirt to sit against her burning skin with the center completely void of cloth, she looked to Regina’s face and saw her staring at the little amount of exposed skin that was there. Regina’s eyes scanned up from where she let her gaze rest until she reached Emma’s own, and as Emma saw that face look up her, she was rewarded with an expression of passionate desire, a fire burning behind those eyes that wanted to explore every inch of her with abandon.

Emma felt her own desire begin to thrash violently as she watched Regina raise a hand to her own shirt, a cotton peasant blouse that had been underneath her riding wear already removed. The small vee of material under Regina’s neck held two long threads that Regina pulled to untie, letting that small expanse of skin be revealed to Emma’s eyes. But the clothing piece had no other ties, nor clasps, but was instead only a soft, loose fitting top with sleeves that cuffed at her wrists. It flowed freely against Regina’s slender frame, leaving a mystery of what truly lay beneath.

Regina reached forward slowly, letting her fingers touch the base of Emma’s neck, tickling the skin as she stroked the soft area. Emma closed her eyes almost immediately, feeling the effects of that touch cause her body to react fiercely. She began to breathe heavily as Regina trailed her fingers down Emma’s torso, slowly sliding down the uncovered skin. Emma opened her eyes as soon as she felt Regina’s other hand join the first, and reacted as those hands very slowly slipped under her shirt just below her collarbone, pulling the fabric away completely as it got caught against her wrists. Soon, Emma felt the clothing completely fall away, slipping off her shoulders and cascading down her arms as it crumpled into a small pile on the surface of the bed just behind her. Emma was completely bare now, her skin beginning to prickle with the slight chill of the air that now ran across her hot skin. She watched Regina drop her eyes from Emma’s gaze to her naked form, and saw the ripple of energy vibrate across her face as she admired the sight before her.

“Oh my god,” Regina whispered, raising her eyes to Emma before dropping them them back to Emma’s luminescent bare skin in front of her, seeming to take a second look strictly to prove that she was not imagining what she saw. After a few moments, Regina’s eyes rose to Emma. “You’re a vision, Emma.”

Emma felt the emotion from before begin to boil up from her core, pushing out against her to be freed, wanting to envelope her completely in the moment she now found herself in with Regina, the dream they were finally living together. Regina continued to look on at her with desire and passion burning in her eyes, and as Emma felt the emotions begin to overwhelm her and bubble over, she finally felt the peak of her heart’s desire crash over and take control.

Emma fell forward, kissing Regina eagerly as she encouraged Regina to lie back flat against the soft mattress below them. Regina responded to her immediately, returning her kisses with hunger and small noises that drove Emma wild with desire. Emma let one hand snake down to where the bottom of Regina’s loose shirt lay open against her hip, and slowly slipped her hand under its cloth. She continued to kiss Regina with longing, but as soon as Emma’s fingertips touched the tender area against Regina’s waist, Regina whimpered with intensity beneath Emma’s lips. Emma let her whole palm find its way to her waist, and gently began to brush against the skin there, moving across her abdomen, up over her navel, against the base of her ribs, and back around. She felt Regina rise against her, her hips guiding her body into Emma’s touch, pushing against her own form as it hovered over Regina.

Breaking apart from their kiss, Emma pulled away to watch Regina, seeing her face in ecstasy as her caresses became more bold. She brushed the tips of her fingers up higher against Regina’s ribs, stopping just below the swell of her breast, feeling Regina press against her hand and then grumble as she retreated back down. And as she repeated the trail one more time, seeing the same reaction from the woman beneath her as she got so close to where she wanted to be before flying back down and away from her target, she realized she wanted nothing more than to be able to have free reign over this woman and the ability to touch her wherever possible without obstacle. She felt a wave of desire crash through as nothing she had felt before, and knew immediately that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night bringing Regina to release over, and over, again.

Emma pulled her hand out from under Regina’s shirt and sat up, causing Regina minor alarm at the sudden loss of Emma on top of her. But almost immediately, Emma slipped her fingers under the edge of Regina’s shirt and slowly began to tug on the material. As Regina sat up, allowing Emma to remove the shirt completely, Emma gently pulled it up and over Regina’s head in one swift yet tender movement. As it fell away and the body in front of her was finally exposed to her wanton eyes, Emma almost groaned at the perfection she saw before her. Regina was exquisite, far beyond anything Emma could have ever imagined.

"Oh my god..." Emma said quietly, almost at a whisper. "Regina, you're beautiful," she finished.

"I'm yours," Regina responded, still staring up at Emma's face. Emma looked into Regina's eyes, away from her figure. Now Emma could see, without a doubt, the same desire reflecting in Regina's eyes that she felt herself.

Suddenly, Regina took hold of Emma by the waist, and in one quick movement, rolled them both, switching their positions. Emma’s wide eyes penetrated Regina’s gaze as she situated herself against Emma. She grabbed Emma’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers and proceeded to lower herself directly on top of her. As she fell against the soft skin of her Knight, she locked eyes with her for one brief moment before turning her head to the side and laying against Emma’s shoulder, settling herself into the crook of her neck, closing her eyes as their skin connected. She heard Emma gasp against her as their naked skin touched for the first time.

"I needed this," Regina whispered. She rose up and back down as Emma breathed in deeply, then felt her pull her fingers away from Regina’s clutching grasp. Before Regina could protest, she felt Emma’s strong arms wrap around her, holding her close, causing Regina to sigh as she felt the safety overwhelm her.

"I can feel your heart beating," Emma stated calmly. Regina raised her head and looked up at Emma at the statement. Regina pulled one hand forward and propped herself up, her face hovering over Emma’s. As she stared back into Emma’s eyes, she felt the urgency and deep desire return. Looking directly into the woman's gaze, Regina could see it embed itself in Emma’s eyes as well. She saw her breathing increase, her chest rising and falling faster than it had before; she saw her eyes darken with deep desire; and watched as Emma licked her lips subtly in longing. Without any hesitation, Regina dropped her mouth down to Emma’s, moving against the woman's lips with desperation. Emma's hand stroked up Regina's body, finding the swell of her breast. Without reluctance, Emma wrapped a strong arm around Regina’s waist and switched them around once more, Regina’s back flat against the mattress again.

Regina stopped the kiss as she felt Emma’s hunger for her absorb her senses, looking straight into her eyes as she watched them darken with longing. She reached down to grasp Emma's steady hand, bringing it quickly to her lips and lightly kissing her knuckles. Emma only continued to look upon Regina as those lips brushed against her skin with tenderness. As another moment passed, Regina brought the hand away from her lips. But before letting go completely, she placed the hand further down her torso, resting Emma's suddenly quivering fingers against her breast. At the sudden contact to one of her most sensitive areas, Regina closed her eyes, gasping, and let her body be filled with the deep satisfaction of the touch she had wanted for so long. Emma’s body trembled above her now, seeming to use all of her power to not lose control over her actions. Regina opened her eyes again, and stared into Emma's determined face.

"Please...touch me..." Regina said breathlessly. Emma began to breathe heavily, and Regina could feel her fingers begin to slowly stroke against the swell of her breast. Regina responded intensely, feeling the satisfaction yet increased hunger ripple through her body. She looked up into Emma's eyes, needing to express what she truly craved. "Not just like that, please," Regina instructed. "Touch me..." Regina pleaded. 

And that had done it. 

Suddenly, Emma lost all control, losing herself in Regina's open embraces. She began to kiss the side of Regina’s neck as she lowered her body on top of Regina, running one free hand up the side of her body. Emma began to massage her breast, pinching her nipple tightly between her fingers, causing Regina to whimper and cry out at the intense reaction her body was experiencing. Regina reached up and gently grabbed Emma's face, pulling it down to her own and putting her lips roughly against her once again. Emma felt a carnal desire rise within her and begin to rush across her body. Regina's nipples became hard, the presence of Emma's touch being all it took to turn her entire body on fire. Their kiss broke, and Regina reached up to wrap her arms around Emma’s neck, pulling her body tight against her as she continued to allow Emma’s hands to explore her body. Regina gasped and moaned into Emma's ear next to her lips, driving Emma mad as those sounds caused wondrous things to happen to her body. Emma dropped her mouth to Regina's nipple, encasing it in her slick warmth, sucking gently and rolling it over her teeth with her tongue. Regina cried out, grabbing hold to steady herself, wrapping her arms tighter around Emma, holding her close. Emma shifted her head and took the other nipple deep, lightly flicking it inside her mouth. Regina could not believe how strongly she felt every move Emma made against her breast, as if each detail were magnified and multiplied. Her thoughts ran to a point, knowing this was how lovemaking was supposed to be, this was what it meant to give yourself fully to someone. And she knew it to be completely true, for she wanted to do nothing more than give herself fully to Emma.

After only a few moments, Emma kissed a path up Regina's heaving chest, winding a way up her neck, and placed her lips against Regina's once again. Regina responded with such enthusiasm, cherishing these beautiful lips against her own. Not allowing her to break the kiss this time, Emma shifted gently, directing Regina's hips in order to properly remove the remaining attire that stood in her way. Regina let her guide her body properly to remove every last bit of her clothing, watching as Emma took a moment to step away and remove her own pieces. Shortly after, they both lay naked within each other’s arms. Regina reached for Emma's face again, pulling her close, and brought her eyes up to her own once more, locking her in a vivid gaze.

"I want to feel you...please, Emma. I can't wait any longer," Regina admitted with deep desire.

Emma didn't even blink. She stared at Regina for only a few brief seconds, then proceeded to close the distance between them, placing her lips eagerly against her own again. And suddenly, Regina felt the wonderful sensation as Emma brought her hand lower, down her torso, trailing against the skin beneath her navel, until she began to touch her; gently, softly, and yet everywhere all at once. At the first caress, Regina felt a thunderous explosion, as if all of her senses were being triggered at peak charges. The kiss was broken as Emma shut her eyes tightly and gasped as she first touched Regina, realizing how her dreams were nowhere close to the reality of this feeling. Then she opened her eyes instinctively, just as Regina was opening hers, and they stared at one another. When Emma began to encircle the collection of nerve endings centered at the apex of her long legs, Regina couldn't believe how electric it felt, as if her entire body were charged with lightning. She pulled Emma in close to her again. Emma began to kiss her neck once more, leading Regina to rest her face against Emma's temple. She started to whimper in Emma's ear, shutting her eyes and clutching her tighter with each full circulation Emma made. 

But when Regina felt her body’s response increase and she couldn’t fathom a way for it to get any better, it did. Emma stroked her way down further, and put a slightly quivering finger inside Regina's core. Regina's eyes shot open as she felt her world shift. Emma was gentle at first, assuring that Regina was feeling no discomfort whatsoever at the movements. But as her motions began to move slowly back and forth within her, setting a steady rhythm, Regina couldn't make sense of anything in her world except Emma and the incredible sensations exploding within her, her ability reaching closer and closer to relief. Eventually, she made it very clear.

"Emma...don't stop – please don't stop...!" She exclaimed. "I'm so close..." And with this simple utterance, Emma took things a step further, putting another finger deep into the writhing woman beneath her. Regina shut her eyes again and felt like crying, shouting out in the euphoria Emma was making advance through her body. Emma increased her speed, touching and stroking Regina simultaneously, causing her to rock against her hand. 

And then, Regina felt as if her entire body escaped through her skin, tearing through her flesh and crashing in and around her recovering silhouette. She clutched Emma tighter, pulling her close again and, enveloping her with a kiss so deep, Emma felt the orgasm escape through Regina's lips. Regina felt like she was falling but soaring at the same time, and let her elation pulse between them for as long as she could stand. Regina suddenly broke their kiss, leaning her forehead against Emma's, crying out in ecstasy.

After a few moments of recovery from the incredible heaven she had just been brought to by the woman who made her heart pound, Regina pulled her head back and opened her eyes gently, staring into Emma's gaze. Emma looked back at her in complete bliss, a gentle smile engraved on her face. And without warning and completely throwing her off guard, Regina began to cry, ever so gently, while a smile sprang to life across her features. Not out of anger or dread or hurt; but out of complete and utter elation. Emma looked down at her with understanding, freeing her limbs so that they could wrap Regina up tightly against her. And as she melded with Emma against her warm skin, she realized she had never felt so loved, so fulfilled, so completely happy with her life. She already knew that Emma had brought everything to light as to what she was missing in her existence, but now she knew that Emma, her Knight, was the only answer to making her life complete.

Regina took a moment, breathing heavily and feeling heat escaping her body as she dropped her eyes to look at Emma’s naked form above her. Regina was overcome with amazement, feeling the desire refresh within her and increase in intensity immediately. She brought her gaze back up to look into Emma’s eyes, witnessing the same desire flash across her gaze. Regina rose and captured Emma's lips with her own, proceeding to pull Emma down onto the bed in a hasty movement. She began running her hands along Emma's body for the first time, slowly working her way down the woman's toned physique. Their kisses became more and more heated as Regina's hand moved lower. Emma continually let out small moans of pleasure underneath Regina's kisses, prompting her to let her hands graze down Emma’s form until she reached exactly where she wanted to be. But she took a moment before moving forward to her final destination, bringing her lips away from the heated kiss.

"Regina..." Emma stated spoke tentatively after a few moments had passed. Regina raised her eyes to lock with Emma’s as she watched the woman next to her look at her with an expression of understanding. "You don't have to do this. I know there are...past histories...that have to be considered. I would completely underst—" 

But Regina stopped Emma's words the moment her fingers encircled the swollen bundle between her legs. The overwhelming sensation of touching Emma for the first time threw Regina into such a state of desire that it instantly felt as if each of her senses were exploding into fireworks of hunger, to the point that she was seeing little white dots show up in her vision. She felt Emma grip her shoulders tightly and gasp loudly when Regina's fingers touched her. Regina glanced up into Emma’s eyes and saw her gaze intensely back at her. She took this moment to wrap her free arm around Emma and pull her close, pushing her forehead against Emma's and looking deep within her eyes, not breaking the eye contact they shared together. She watched as Emma looked to be trying to control the intense pleasure she had coursing through her body at the mere touch of Regina's hand to her. But before long, Regina began to move her fingers, circling around the spot driving Emma mad with a steady and repetitive motion. Emma went into a state of rapid breathing, clutching Regina tightly, keeping her forehead pressed against her as she clung to her. Emma’s eyes finally closed as her gasps turned to cries of pleasure, whimpering gently as Regina made each revolution. Regina stared intently at the woman in her arms, relishing in the sounds she made and the movements she felt, feeling a deep satisfaction in knowing that Emma was feeling this just as intently as she. 

Regina realized she couldn't wait a second longer. She kept her eyes locked on Emma as she slowly stop circling her fingers, causing Emma to open her eyes and capture Regina’s gaze. Slowly, Regina slipped her hand further down Emma's moist center, stopping just outside her entrance. With increased urgency, she pressed her lips to Emma's and pushed one finger deep into her. Emma immediately let out a cry of pleasure against Regina as she clutched her tighter, feeling her chest heave with increased exertion. Regina stayed still a moment or two to allow Emma some time to adjust, but then began to move in a steady rhythm deep within her. Emma pulled her closer still, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders and pressing her forehead so close to Regina's that they melded together in an intimate display of affection. With each push Regina made deep into Emma, she would cry out, moan in her ear, sounds so sweet to Regina that she had never felt so close to heaven. After a few moments, Regina curved the end of the finger and continued with her movements. At the change, she felt Emma tremble, and proceeded to feel her walls start closing in around her fingertip. Regina took the opportunity to place one more finger inside, moving them both in and out of Emma as she writhed against her. She continued to stare deep into Emma's eyes, then moved her lips to cover Emma’s mouth as she felt the grip tighten around her fingers. Regina proceeded to increase her speed as Emma’s hands held to her in a vice grip. But Regina didn't care. She kept her pace set until Emma gave her the affirmation.

"Regina – I'm going to..." Emma shouted as she pulled out of their kiss, suddenly watching her own body cut off her words. Regina kept her pace steady, holding tight to Emma as she felt her begin to quiver violently. Emma gasped as her orgasm suddenly rocked through her, holding Regina so close to her that she was shaking with her. Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's as she cried out in pleasure, clasping her eyes shut as the wave hit her. Within seconds, Regina felt Emma's body go limp in her arms, but she held tight to Regina's frame, not letting her go for a moment.

After some time to regain composure, Regina felt Emma bring her head back off of her forehead, setting her eyes directly up to look into Regina’s. She proceeded to bring one of her hands up to cup Regina's cheek, running her fingers gently along her skin.

"You were..." Emma began gently. But instead of continuing, she closed the distance between the them, resting her lips gently against Regina's, eliciting a small moan from her. Regina brought both of her hands up to wrap her arms around Emma, feeling their bodies press together tightly, enjoying the sensation of Emma's naked form crushed against her own. She felt Emma move her other arm away from their embrace, every so often sensing the woman's fingertips on different areas of her body – her shoulders, her rib cage, her lower abdomen. Then, with quick force and urgency beyond any Regina could have ever comprehended, Emma's hand had suddenly snaked its way down and found Regina's revived and wet core, teasing the perimeter with one of her tender fingertips. Regina broke the kiss and gasped loudly, sensing her breathing increase just as suddenly, feeling her chest start to heave in response. And then, just as quickly as this whole thing had started, Emma drove her fingers deep into Regina. So surprised by this sudden movement that her body seemed to respond quicker than usual, Regina could feel her walls begin to tighten around Emma's fingers deep inside her. With each rhythmic push inside that Emma made, Regina let out a cry of pleasure. In their position, Regina never needed to release Emma from her arms, still holding the woman close to her body and feeling their rhythm move together against one another's skin. After what seemed like no time at all, Regina felt her body initiate that final climb, and then its intense release, as if her body came crashing down at full speed from a steep hill, rolling faster and faster towards a valley below. Regina cried out, screaming Emma's name as her orgasm rocked through her entire body. She griped Emma tighter in her arms as she experienced release, and as her body began to relax from her intense orgasm, she opened her eyes to see Emma staring deeply into them, locking her gaze. Regina stared back into those bright eyes, and saw such depths of desire and love emanating from Emma's expression. Her heart started to soar again just as it had before so many times in the last hour, and as she looked back and forth quickly between her eyes, she brought her head down and pressed her lips desperately to Emma's, holding them tightly together long enough that they both forgot about any sense of time. She felt the contours of Emma's lips as they kissed, initiating an exploration and memorization of one another’s touch and taste. Regina was still in disbelief at how she had made it through so much of her life without the kisses Emma now provided her. They had become her drug, and she was completely addicted. As Regina thought of this, she broke the kiss and pulled her head away, witnessing Emma open her eyes out of the embrace and stare back at her with the same look of love and desire, never having faltered from the expression. Regina realized then that Emma had always looked at her this same way, even before they had been honest and confessed their true feelings. This woman, her Knight, had been looking at Regina with love and devotion for so long, and Regina had always seen it. But her fears and inability to believe that love could, in fact, exist for her in a reciprocal manner, had made her unable to recognize it.

Emma suddenly allowed a huge smile to spread across her lips as she pulled Regina's face close to hers once more and captured her lips again. Regina felt a surge of elation tear through her body as she continued to kiss her. Upon breaking the kiss, Emma looked upon Regina with that same and most loving expression, ensuring and validating the fact that there was absolutely nothing in the world that could tear their love apart.

~~~

Boisterous laughter rang out through the tavern as Arthur, Neal, and Killian finished off a pint together while Killian regaled the other two with stories of Emma’s days as a hired swordsman.

“That was Emma! She’s the one who hung that poor soul from the pole in the middle of the market by his undergarments?!” Neal laughed, his face red from the exertion and conversation mixed with alcohol.

“I believe that may have even been one of her favorite triumphs,” Killian noted, earning laughter from the men again. All three took the last swig from their tankard and wiped their mouths. “Another?” Killian asked, looking to both brothers on each side of him.

“I’m up for one more,” Neal stated.

“I think I’ll pass, gentlemen,” Arthur said, swinging around to rise from the bar stool. As soon as he was standing, he turned back to those who remained. “Thank you for a grand evening. I haven’t laughed that hard in ages. And I know it was well needed this time around.” Killian raised his hand and clapped it against Arthur’s strong shoulder.

“You’re alright, mate,” he commented with a smile. Arthur laughed.

“Thank goodness I have your approval now.” This caused the whole party present to laugh once more, resulting in a rare smile crossing over Arthur’s face.

“You sure you don’t want to go another round?” Neal asked, but Arthur shook his head.

“No, I think it’s time I turn in. Tomorrow will be an eventful day. I want to make sure I’m as rested as possible.”

“You always were the over achiever,” Neal remarked with a wink. Arthur laughed.

“Well, someone had to be better than you.” Arthur began to walk towards the stairs leading to the rented rooms, but not before Neal reached out and grabbed his arm gently, stopping him from his movements.

“Sleep well, brother. And thank you. Your assistance has been...life-changing.” Arthur nodded gently to his brother before being released and ascending the stairs. When he approached the door of his room, he fished out the key from his breast pocket and unlocked the door, walking through and closing it behind him immediately. Removing his garb and leaving just his loose shirt and britches on, he fell onto the bed with a loud thump, not even bothering to blow out the small candle to his side, his eyes shutting the moment he hit the pillow, immediately finding sleep.

~~~

“He has finally fallen asleep,” Cora muttered, opening her eyes and looking straight ahead. Leopold stood against a tree, his arms wrapped around his body as he battled the cold from the middle of the forest.

“About fucking time, I’m freezing!” Leopold shouted, pulling his hands out and rubbing them together vigorously. “What next?” He asked, pushing to hurry the process along. Cora stared at him with daggers.

“Now, I will enact the spell and, immediately, you will have access, and can frolic to your heart’s content from there.”

“And what of when I am done with him?”

“Just make sure to place him somewhere. Either in a bedroom or...perhaps a closet. Somewhere where he can sit and stay without being found. Once you have used his body once, you will be able to call it whenever you please. Just make sure you are in a position yourself of not being disturbed. Otherwise, various forms of chaos could ensue in that situation,” Cora explained. Leopold nodded his head.

“No one will know that he is possessed?” Leopold asked.

“Not as long as you don’t go around shouting ‘I am the King!’” Leopold grumbled at Cora’s words. “You will look like him, sound like him, walk like him, and all else. Only you will know the truth if you do this right.”

“Fine, fine. Just...let’s get this over with. I want to return to my castle before I loose a finger to frostbite.”

Cora rolled her eyes at the King before turning around and facing the open air before her. She stood on a cliff, the edge only a few feet in front of her, but she had a view of the entire kingdom, lights speckled against the ground in the distance of those areas where people still lay awake in their homes and taverns. Cora closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, her mind going blank as she began to tear apart Arthur’s soul.

Back in the tavern, up the stairs and through one of the room doors, Arthur’s eyes shot open as white, hot, blinding pain shook through his body, as if strips of his flesh were being ripped off his form. He threw open his mouth to scream, looking down and scanning his body for signs of blood or wounds, but saw nothing, and shouted nothing. His voice was silent, despite his continued attempts to shout and rage into the still air of the night. As he thrashed in the bed, his body began to grow weary with exhaustion, as if he were drugged with a draught used to lull him to sleep. His body still screamed in pain, the intensity of the assault against him only increasing. But he could not let his eyes stay open nor his efforts continue with the way the exhaustion overwhelmed him. Within seconds, Arthur fell back against the bed, his eyes closing against his will, and as the searing pain scorched him further, he took a staggering pull of air into his lungs and breathed it out deeply, not knowing it was the last breath he would ever take alive.

“It is done,” Cora spoke back on the cliff.

“Splendid,” Leopold spoke in sarcasm, walking towards Cora. “What now?”

“Stand here,” Cora indicated, pointing in front of her. As Leopold approached with tentative gestures, Cora began to finish off the last piece of handiwork her magic needed in order to finalize the transition. Running her hands mere centimeters overs Leopold’s head, she finished the last part needed for him to have control over his now very much dead personal guard.

Back in Arthur’s room, his eyes shot open and scanned the area around him, noting the still lit candle to the side and the armor and clothing laid across the chair to the right of the bed.

“This is marvelous,” Arthur spoke, but it was Leopold’s words, and he laughed to himself at the ease of possessing this man so easily to use to his will. “And I can just…?” Suddenly, Arthur rose from his seated position and threw his legs over the side of the bed, a smile spreading quickly across his face at the act. “This _is_ marvelous!” Arthur stood then and walked to the small window and back to the bed, Leopold making attempts to learn how he walked. It was as if he were playing with real, living dolls, only it was a dead man and some intricate magical possession allowing for the actions.

“Shall we go find out who it is Regina has fallen in love with? We can move faster with the rest of our plan once that is discovered,” Cora voiced back on the mountain, but Leopold heard it, and therefore was able to listen to her as he possessed Arthur’s body miles away from where Cora stood.

“Fantastic,” Arthur noted again, staring at his hands as he raised them up and down in a test. “Yes, let’s go discover who that bitch lies with.” And with that, Arthur flew to the door of the room and opened it wide, exiting quickly and walking down the stairs to the tavern.

“Oy, Arthur!” Killian shouted, startling Arthur, and therefore, Leopold, from his quest. “Change your mind, mate?” Killian asked, a smile breaking across his face. Leopold had no idea who this man was, but he seemed to know Arthur, and perhaps could be of use to him now.

“Change my mind about...what?” He asked tentatively.

“About the drink, brother,” Neal added, causing Arthur’s face to turn to him. Leopold noted the presence of his Head Knight, and let the words he just spoke play through his mind again. _Brother_?

“Uh,” Arthur began, reeling from the realization he had just discovered. “No...no, not now.” He looked at the two men and walked over to them, formulating his question in his mind before speaking it to them to get some information. “Is Regina around?”

“Regina?” Killian asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“Why? Has something changed?” Neal asked with worry. Leopold looked over at him as Arthur and noted his tone, wondering if the concern behind his words was due to his being Regina’s lover.

“Nothing has changed, I just...want to find her,” he answered, his eyes trained on Neal.

“Well, she’s still out at the cottage, I believe. I thought your plan was to visit her tomorrow?” Killian provided. Leopold looked over at the new man, his eyes going wide at the words said. _Was Arthur the man? Was that why he had plans to see Regina the next day? Or maybe the man standing in front of him was the culprit, trying to weasel Arthur away so he could scurry to Regina’s side?_

“Right, right. Well, I’ve decided to...um...to seek her out for a quick chat now. The cottage you say? Where, um, which way was that again?” Leopold questioned, attempting to keep the men from speculating as to the weird behavior being presented to them.

“I dunno exactly, mate. Just out the door and a few hundred feet, I guess,” Killian provided. “Would you like me to go with you?”

“No!” Leopold shouted, causing Arthur’s booming voice to echo throughout the tavern, prompting heads to turn towards them. “No, I’ll just...look for it on my own. I’ll find it.”

“You alright, brother? You seem...uneasy,” Neal asked, his eyes narrowing in on Leopold standing in front of him as Arthur.

“I just want to find Regina, that’s all,” he responded with aggravation.

“Alright, alright,” Neal responded, raising his hands in surrender. “Go find her. We’ll be here if you choose to have that drink with us upon your return.”

Leopold didn’t even speak before turning again and finding his way towards the door of the tavern, opening it roughly and walking through. As soon as he exited, he turned to the left and right, looking for any sign of where this damn cottage could be. Seeing a man leaning against a wooden fence some feet away, he began to shout.

“Where is the cottage?” Leopold shouted as Arthur.

“Beg pardon?” The man shouted back, standing straight and turning his head to listen intently. Leopold grumbled. 

“Where is the fucking cottage?!” He shouted again.

“Oy! You kiss your mother with that mouth? I don’t know where any bloody cottages are!” The man shouted back, then proceeded to turn and walk away from Leopold without another suggestion. Leopold cursed under his breath, his anger beginning to reach peaks.

“ _It’s to the right, and then about 200 paces. You’ll see the light from the small window when you approach,_ ” Cora whispered airily into Leopold’s ear, having used her magic to look out across the kingdom and find the location on her own.

Leopold took off as Arthur, charging forward and following the directions Cora had provided to him. Minutes later, he saw the small square of light in the distance and approached the structure without provocation.

“ _Might I suggest a tentative approach? Perhaps spy on her first, get your bearings, see what state she is in before you go charging in there. Perhaps she is waiting for Arthur, and you can catch her in her preparation for him. Or maybe she is waiting for no one, and you can catch her by surprise?_ ” Leopold grumbled in response, but took the advice, and instead of making his way straight to the door, sidled up to the window and peered through its glass to see where he would find Regina.

But what he witnessed was the last thing he would have ever thought to expect, would have ever imagined to find displayed in front of him. He wasn’t able to react, his emotions going still as his eyes stared into the tiny cottage in disbelief.

Regina lay naked in Emma’s arms, their limbs completely intertwined together as they cradled one another, stroking each other’s skin and letting their hands play freely across their bodies.

Leopold stared at the sight before him, still unable to find a way to react to his discovery. But soon, the words he heard being spoken from inside the cottage grabbed his attention away from what he saw, even though he couldn’t tear his eyes from that which lay before him.

“Your father had mentioned that you and he had discovered something about your mother before we left from the castle. He was interrupted though, unable to let us know what it was that had been exposed,” Emma spoke in soft tones, letting her fingers brush against the surface of Regina’s collarbone, the skin soft and warm against her touch. Regina lay against her and between her legs, her head nestled against her neck while Emma draped one arm tightly around her to hold her close, allowing her other hand to play across her form. Regina held to the arm wrapped around her and let her other fall against Emma’s shoulder, her hand stroking up and down against the skin there.

Regina breathed deeply and closed her eyes, the reminder of her mother’s indiscretion coming forward. She knew she had to tell Emma the truth, but the shock of the ordeal still made it difficult to discuss, even with the one person she knew she could tell anything.

“She...she so much as confessed to a horrible deed.”

“Something worse than what she has already done to you?!” Emma asked in complete shock. Regina turned to look up at Emma at her inquiry, smiling gently at the underlying care that came from those words. Emma caught her eye and looked down upon her face, and Regina’s smile widened. “What?” Emma asked gently as a small smile began to form on her own lips as well. In lieu of a response, Regina stretched up to capture Emma’s lips in a kiss she felt all the way through her body. She knew, without a doubt, that she would never tire of kissing Emma Swan for as long as she lived.

“Yes, something worse than even that,” Regina finally answered as she pulled away, watching Emma’s eyes flutter open as their lips broke apart.

“Well, I find that difficult to believe, but go on and prove me wrong,” Emma responded gently. Regina turned back to lay her head against Emma’s chest, her forehead connecting with her neck and the underside of her chin, feeling completely protected in Emma’s arms. But as soon as the thoughts returned to her mind, she began to feel that unease again.

“It was her,” Regina began, speaking the words slowly. Emma fidgeted against her with the small phrase spoken. “My mother is the cause of my being the Queen. She...she _murdered_ the first Queen. With magic…”

“Your mother?!” Emma gasped, her arms tightening around Regina instinctively.

“She killed the first Queen, enacted a magical curse on her, and then ran to the King’s side to show support instead of alerting him that she was culprit, the reason for her death. She killed the first Queen in order to make me Queen under Leopold, in order to carry out her...plan.”

“What plan?” Emma asked.

“She has always wanted me to take power from Leopold; to gather an army of followers, get the support of the people, dethrone him and lead the kingdom myself. But I’ve learned recently that all she has truly wanted was free reign to rule on her own. She’s been using me as a pawn in her game, and it all started with the death of the first Queen.” Regina turned in Emma’s arms again to look up into her eyes, and Emma looked back with intent. “I’m worried of what she is planning now, for she has completely cut me off from anything and everything she is doing to continue this plan. I am worried...worried that she is planning to hurt _you_.”

Emma looked down into Regina’s eyes with a soft yet earnest expression. She pulled Regina tightly to her and gently kissed her temple, feeling Regina lay against her once more while she clutched at her tightly.

“We will be extra careful. We have this knowledge now, and we can use that to our benefit. I won’t let her use me, and I won’t let her lay a hand on you. I won’t let her come near us if I can help it.”

“ _Us_ ,” Regina spoke gently, raising her head to look deeply into Emma’s eyes once more. Emma connected with her gaze again, and felt the thrum of her heart respond to the look they shared.

“Us,” Emma repeated, watching as Regina lay against her once again. “We’ll beat this yet. I know we will,” Emma finished as she pressed her cheek against the top of Regina’s head, holding her close and closing her eyes, feeling the warmth of Regina press against her as her thoughts raced as to what their next step would be.

Outside, peering through the window, staring at his wife and her servant together in bed, Leopold’s heavy breathing blew clouds onto the glass of the cool window. He raised his head from the small frame and stood straight, turning around slowly and walking away from the structure as Arthur, the words playing through his mind of what he had just learned. Everything he had been planning, everything he had been given by the monster of a witch he had used as his accomplice… _she was a murderer_.

Leopold paced away from the cottage, finding himself quickly in the middle of the forest, walking around tree after tree as his mind raced.

“Fuck that woman!” Leopold raged, his paces quickening. “Fuck that woman, and her daughter, and her sniveling husband. Fuck them all!” He shouted. Then he stopped, bringing his paces to an end.

“That’s it!” The King yelled to no one. “That is _enough_.” His eyes scattered around the area around him, going wild and crazy with evil plans. “I won’t just kill them,” he began to laugh maniacally. “I’ll follow Cora’s plan. I’ll turn everyone against Regina...no...I’ll turn the entire kingdom against _them all_ , make them lust after the death of Cora and Henry and evil, conniving Queen Regina. And that little harlot Emma Swan, too. I’ll make them all want their deaths, _beg for it_ , crave it, _demand_ it. And when I grant them their wish, they will fawn over me, and I will control this kingdom once again. My kingdom of darkness... My kingdom of destruction…”

“ _...my fucking kingdom to rule…_ ”


	15. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much. Your comments and iterations of joy and excitement really touched me. THANK YOU <3.
> 
> This is where the adventure really starts to set in of our story. Our girls have made it together, but what about their future? This is the last chapter in PART 3, meaning that the next chapter will be the beginning of PART 4, the finale of the story. Only a few more chapters left to go!
> 
> But guess what? A NEW TRAILER has been posted! "From Knight to Night #3" is now available (see link below). As I've said previously, any and all new trailers will only become available AFTER certain chapters have been posted in order to avoid spoilers. The next trailer will be released along with the release for Chapter 21 (the final chapter). But that trailer is almost 10 minutes long so I hope you'll agree that they are worth the wait.
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #3: https://youtu.be/U0tnHHlxEuk
> 
> Don't forget that trailers #1 and #2 for "From Knight to Night" are live on YouTube:
> 
> From Knight to Night Trailer #1: https://youtu.be/yZZ8PAljpks  
> From Knight to Night Trailer #2: https://youtu.be/fCw5oBJX2jY
> 
> In addition, I will be having a LIVE Q&A on Instagram (follow me @farnerdy) on SUNDAY, MARCH 26 at 11AM PST/2PM EST/6PM GMT to discuss this fanfic and answer any questions, as well as announce the name and synopsis of my next Swan Queen fanfiction story, which will premiere in May. Come follow me on Instagram and join me live!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your reviews. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, as I'm sure you all know that feedback is writing fuel.
> 
> I also wanted to take a moment here to apologize for the delay of this chapter. Originally, it was scheduled to be released 2 days ago. That was the schedule I had, and that was the schedule I was going to stick to, even with plans to do so and writing well in advance to stay attuned to that schedule. But I want to share with you, dear readers and friends whom I adore so much, that something _happened..._
> 
> So...there's this _**girl**_... ;)  
>  I have had a week of the most beautiful bliss that I have ever experienced in my adult years. And though it did push my schedule back for this chapter of the fanfic (which I do apologize for, truly and profusely), I hope each and every one of you can understand that it was so **worth it**. So I leave you with this: opportunities will find you even when you aren't looking. And sometimes, the ones that show up out of nowhere will have the most profound effect on you wholly and completely. Don't give up on what you want. Don't give up on chances and opportunities, on successes or even failures. Learn from them, and then keep moving forward. Because I guarantee you, one day, life is going to hand you something you never thought you wanted, and you're going to realize that, suddenly, it is all that matters in your world...
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to follow me to stay updated on this story, as well as subscribe to me at the following social media platforms:  
> Instagram: @farnerdy  
> Tumblr: @farnerdy  
> Twitter: @FarNerdy  
> Facebook: @Far Nerdy  
> YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/farnerdy  
> www.farnerdy.com

A loud banging rang out throughout the small room of the tavern, the strong thump against the wood vibrating the door on its hinges. Killian startled, stretching his eyes wide open as he sat straight up in the bed, noticing the soft light of early morning streaming in through his window. As he looked around and noticed his surroundings, he was reminded of his location, and the pounding headache that mimicked the knocks his door had just suffered reminded him of the previous night’s festivities.

The loud knock returned, followed by a voice.

“Killian! Killian, wake up!” Killian recognized Neal’s tone and turned in the bed to rise. 

“Alright, mate. Alright. Just stop with the knocking.” He walked to the door and unlocked the hinge, pulling it open as soon as it was free. Without so much as a grunt, Neal pushed past him and into the room despite the lack of an invitation. Killian looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as the man entered. “Come on in.”

But when Neal turned around, Killian knew immediately that something was wrong.

“What?” Killian asked quickly, his attention spurring to the surface as he saw the concern etched in Neal’s face. “What is it, man?”

“Something’s not right,” Neal started, causing Killian to step forward with concern. “Arthur and Emma are gone.”

“They’re gone?”

“Completely.”

“How do you know?”

“I went to rouse Arthur for preparations, but he didn’t answer the knock on his door. Concerned, I moved to Emma’s room and experienced the same result. You’re the first one to actually answer my knock.” Killian began to think he should have gone the same way as Emma and Arthur and ignored the man, but he relaxed a bit at this information.

“Don’t you think they could just be asleep? Is it really worth this worrying?”

“Killian, right now, I don’t want to second guess anything. With all that is going on, I’d rather break down the door and startle them from under the covers than assume everything is alright,” Neal pressed. Killian saw the true concern in his face and realized he was right. Despite what he thought was probably fine, assuming such in troubled times was a bad idea. 

“Alright. I’ll help you see if we can get the group together. You go and raise Henry and then try Arthur again, and I’ll work on locating Emma.” Neal nodded in response and made for the door, pushing through the threshold and turning down the hall. Killian went to grab his belt and sword before he walked to the door himself, looking back at his bed longingly, knowing more sleep and rest was something that he wouldn’t get for quite some time.

~~~

Killian made his way down the staircase from Emma’s door, allowing the confusion and concern to set in as he looked back over his shoulder one last time. As he descended the stairs, he turned back to the tavern floor in front of him and saw Neal standing by the bar speaking with the tavern owner while Henry and Alice stood by him. Killian approached them quickly.

“Any sign of Arthur?”

“Nothing,” Henry answered, his eyes showing the rising concern in his own body.

“Neal is trying to find out if he saw Arthur leave or walk out with anyone,” Alice provided.

“Only Arthur? What about Emma?” Killian asked perplexed.

“Emma…” Henry began, some of the concern dropping away as his face debuted a small smile despite the current situation. “Left for the cottage after I spoke to her outside.”

“The cottage?” Killian asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“And when was it that you spoke to her?” At this point, Henry’s smile grew wider, and he stole a glance at Alice, who was having trouble containing her own display of blissful intrigue.

“Last night,” Henry finally answered, turning his gaze back to Killian. He stared into Killian’s eyes for a moment longer than Killian thought to be normal, but as his thoughts began to form, he began to feel his own smile start to spread across his lips.

“You spoke to her last night...before she left for the cottage...the cottage that _the Queen_ was residing in?”

“Oh she’s still there,” Alice piped up, her smile spreading across her face now. Killian glanced at her before returning his eyes to Henry, his grin becoming difficult to control.

“Oh please, for the love of god, man! Tell me some good news!” Killian exclaimed, clasping Henry by the shoulders. Henry beamed before speaking again.

“I do believe that my daughter and your friend have finally found the… _truth_ ,” Henry spoke. Killian yelped, whooping and hollering with abandon as Henry laughed beside him. He just couldn’t contain himself.

“Killian!” Neal shouted, causing Killian, Henry, and Alice to all turn sharply towards Neal and attempt to contain their elation.

“Aw, come on, mate. Give a man some credit. This is good news! Did you hear it yet? Did you hear about Emma and Re—”

“Something is wrong,” Neal interrupted, quieting Killian immediately as he looked into the obvious concern across Neal’s features.

“Still no sign of Arthur?” Henry asked.

“No, but that’s not all.” The room lay completely quiet around them as those words fell from Neal’s mouth. “Take a look around. Do you notice anything?” All three remaining party members began to scan the room around them, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, no commotion being had, no lecherous gazes. When suddenly, it clicked.

“There’s no one here,” Henry stated, his eyes still scanning.

“Not a soul,” Killian added.

“Exactly,” Neal said. “The tavern owner just informed me that the King called everyone of the kingdom to the royal courtyard early this morning.” The faces of those standing around began to fall as the feeling of dread began to permeate the room. “And,” Neal began again, turning his head to Henry. “Cora went missing late last night. She has disappeared. The King has sent out a search party to find her with explicit instructions to capture her and return her to him as soon as possible.”

“Cora…” Henry spoke airily. “Oh no, he must have figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Killian asked immediately. “Henry, what has Cora done?”

“I had tried to tell you all back at the castle, but then everything got so erratic when you returned, Neal.” Henry looked around at the faces staring back at him, knowing the words he was about to speak could make their journey far more dangerous with Cora on the loose. “Cora was...she was the one who killed the first Queen. She was the one who used dark magic and took her life, causing Leopold to absorb the darkness. She did it to put Regina in line to be Queen, and to carry out her own plans to rule.”

“Regina has told me of this already,” Neal affirmed. “But why would Cora flee? How would the King find out?”

“I do not know,” Henry answered, dejected. Killian met Neal’s eyes, and Neal stared back at him with confusion.

“What?” Neal asked. 

“Arthur is missing…?” Killian asked, a tone of anger beginning to embed itself deep in his voice.

“No,” Neal stated immediately, his eyes growing stern. “No, it was _not_ Arthur. He would never betray me like this.”

“Well then why is he the only one missing? The same time and day that Cora goes missing?”

“I do not know how to answer those questions but I can assure you that Arthur is not at fault here. I would put my life on it,” Neal growled, his chest heaving suddenly and a strain in his eyes. Killian raised both of his hands in surrender, attempting to calm the Head Knight.

“Alright, mate, alright. I get it. Arthur has nothing to do with it. But that still doesn’t answer what happened to him.”

“No,” Neal began again, more calm this time. “It does not.”

“I think we need to bring Regina and Emma into this conversation now. I’m feeling uncomfortable with not knowing they are with us while all of these mysterious new events are taking place,” Henry added.

“I second that,” Killian agreed. Then he looked around at the other faces in his group. “So who’s going to go wake them, hmm?” And despite the challenges they were facing now, he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of waking Emma and Regina from sleep that particular morning.

~~~

“Swan!”

A shout rang out from behind the closed door of the cottage, causing Emma to jump and instinctively wrap her arms around Regina. But Regina had jumped up as well, causing Emma to look over her shoulder at the door and then return her gaze to Regina’s naked form in front of her.

“Emma! Open up! Quickly!” Killian shouted again, further sobering Emma to the situation at hand. She looked out the small cottage window and saw the early morning light coming up over the hill, an indication that it was still the young beginning of a new day.

“This wasn’t exactly how I pictured waking up next to you for the first time,” Regina commented gently, scowling slightly at the door. Emma couldn’t help but smile, still wrapped up in the events of the night before, the fact that she was waking up next to Regina, as well as all the horrors they still had yet to face. Knowing they were about to be thrown into a steady succession of events and tribulations, Emma leaned forward and captured Regina’s lips in a kiss so full of promise that Regina’s quick shock at the sudden display of affection faded instantly, melting into the kiss instead and cupping Emma’s face as they allowed themselves one last moment together. As they parted, Emma watched Regina’s eyes open to her, and felt overwhelmed with everything she saw contained within them. She stared into those eyes, full of raw emotion and vulnerability, but also a trust that was rare, and she felt those feelings bubble up inside her again, knowing this time what the proper release would be.

“Regina…” Emma whispered, letting her words come freely. “I lo—”

“EMMA BLOODY SWAN! OPEN THE DOOR OR SO HELP ME, I’LL KICK IT IN MYSELF!” Killian shouted, pounding on the door one last time.

“Alright!” Emma shouted back at the door, turning away from Regina and grabbing the pieces of clothing within arm’s reach. After a moment, she turned around to see Regina behind her, wrapping her own clothing to her form as well, hiding away the beauty Emma had gotten to know so well the night before. Emma’s mind churned with the thought that, once they were able to get through this and speak with the King, they would never need to be interrupted again. Emma didn’t care if they had to live in this very cottage where she would return to freelance work, or take a job as a farmer just like her father. All she wanted was a home with Regina, a place to call their own, where she was free to kiss her and touch her whenever she pleased. A smile drifted onto her lips, and Regina looked up just in time to see it appear in full. Seeing Emma’s face adorned with a heartfelt smile made her return the gesture immediately, not knowing that the same thoughts inside Emma were running through Regina’s mind as well.

Sticking her feet into her boots, Emma walked to the door of the cottage and opened it to find Killian along with Henry, Alice, and Neal standing in front of her. She gave Killian a look, clearly indicating she was not pleased with the interruption. But as her gaze moved across everyone she saw, she suddenly realized that not all was in order.

“Emma, something’s happened,” Killian spoke. Emma felt Regina rush up behind her, looking over Emma’s shoulder to see everyone standing there.

“What’s wrong?”

“The King...he ordered some sort of kingdom gathering early this morning, demanding all citizens be present,” Neal explained.

“What for?” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“That’s not all,” Henry stated, pulling both Emma and Regina’s attention. “Regina...Cora...your mother...she’s gone missing. She’s evading castle guards. Leopold has sent out a search party for her to bring her back immediately.”

“They’ve been ordered to bring her back alive,” Neal included. Regina gasped, and Emma reached behind her, finding Regina’s hand and grasping it tightly. She immediately felt Regina intertwined their fingers, a tight hold to each other as they listened further.

“The King knows…” Regina whispered.

“I am to assume so, yet I know not how,” Neal spoke.

“We must go back,” Regina began. “We must return to the castle now, before this gets further out of hand. We have all we need. We have everyone—”

“Arthur is missing,” Killian interrupted.

“Arthur?” Emma asked, feeling a sudden pang in her chest. She had just started to trust the kind man, and fearing that he was missing...or perhaps, working for the other side...made the fear peak within her.

“I know you may be thinking that he has betrayed us,” Neal spoke in lieu of answering. “But I would put my life on it that something has happened. He has no reason to betray us. He has fought against darkness for years now. I think...I think something has happened to him…”

“Who was the last to see him?” Emma asked.

“We were,” Killian answered, looking to Neal and then back to Emma. “We invited him for a drink after he hobbled downstairs late in the night. Then proceeded to go outside looking for…”

“Regina,” Neal stated, his eyes having grown wide. “He went looking for _you_.”

“Me?” Regina questioned. “What for?”

“He never specified,” Killian answered, his own brain churning at this recalled information.

“We must find him,” Emma said. “We must figure out what happened to him and find a way to save him from whatever trouble he is in. With Cora on the loose and the King summoning citizens on a whim, I want to make sure everyone we need is found and with us.”

“Agreed,” Neal spoke. “Gather your things and let’s ready the horses immediately for return to the castle. We must make haste.” Emma nodded and turned back to the cottage to gather the rest of her things, Regina following right behind her. As they separated to gather their supplies, Killian walked up behind Emma and spoke quietly beside her.

“So…” He started, his voice light. “I know we’re tracking down evil mothers and vanquishing demons from a royal member of our court but,” Killian paused, allowing a wink to cross his face as Emma turned to look at him. “I can’t help but notice you stayed here last night instead of in your room at the tavern.”

“This is not the time, Killian,” Emma scolded, but she couldn’t stop the small smile from sparking on her lips for the briefest of moments.

“Ha!” Killian shouted in a whisper. “I saw that! I saw that, Swan!” Emma rolled her eyes at him but then turned back to look at his face, noticing his wide grin and excited features. She dropped her head slightly and smiled at him, the tiniest blush of pink hitting her cheeks.

“Alright, alright. Yes, Killian, you are correct. I spent the night...with Regina,” Emma confided.

“Spent the night? Or…?” Killian asked, his eyebrows arching up and down his forehead. Emma shoved him in response, causing Killian to break out in a huge smile. “Thatta girl, Swan!” He whispered as she passed him on her way to the door, turning her head over her shoulder to smirk at him before exiting outside.

As Emma walked out to make her way to the barn, she watched Neal approach her handling two horses.

“Here are Killian and Henry’s horses. Alice and Regina’s are still here in the barn. I think they can manage them if you’d like to accompany me back to the tavern to retrieve ours. Then they can make their way to the tavern to meet us and head back to the castle.”

“Actually Neal, if it is all the same to you, I’d like to stay with Regina as much as pos—”

But suddenly, Emma was cut off by a loud, thunderous boom that shook the whole earth. Rumbling and causing both Neal and Emma to test their balance, they felt the floor bounce and quake beneath them as the sound echoed across the realm, hitting hard and then crashing through the trees. When the movement began to slow and the sound ceased, Emma stood up straight and looked into Neal’s eyes.

“What just happened?” Emma shouted.

“I...I don’t know,” Neal returned. Emma immediately spun in her spot, her eyes straining to find Regina.

“Regina?!” Emma shouted, turning back and running towards the cottage. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she watched Regina emerge from the small home, passing through the threshold with a look of extreme concern written all over her face. She ran through the doorway and straight to Emma, crashing into her and wrapping her arms around her.

“What was that?” Regina asked into Emma’s ear, her voice shaking with concern.

“I don’t know,” Emma replied, holding Regina tight to her. “Neal and I, we were standing here when all of a sudden—”

“Emma!” Neal shouted behind her, causing her to pull out of Regina’s embrace yet keep her body pressed to her while she turned around to look at Neal.

“What is it, Nea—” But Emma cut herself off as her eyes went wide at what she saw before her, Neal staring in the same direction. Emma heard Regina gasp next to her as her own eyes found the sight, and all three stared into the horizon, their minds churning as to what destruction lay before them.

The sky had turned blood red, a murky crimson color as if devoid of life. The clouds were marked with rough, foul edges as they vaporized against the color. But what stunned them most of all were the dark black clouds crossing over the entire kingdom before them, the magic electrified within their abyss, billowing out of their source as they enveloped each last bit of life they crossed. It traversed the land before them all, pummeling closer and closer to where they stood without an escape in sight. Emma was suddenly reminded of her dream those few nights ago on the back of Killian’s horse. The dark black clouds that she had found inside the castle, the ones she ventured into while those she loved screamed at her from behind to turn away. These were the same clouds as in her dream.

And as those thoughts penetrated her mind, Emma watched as the dark clouds moved closer, churning and spitting at them as they charged towards where her group stood, until finally, the cover crossed into the forest and swallowed up the entire party in a cloud of dark black.

~~~

“I feel like we’re walking through a bloody fog of death!” Killian shouted, his voice echoing through the trees as the group made their way through its thicket. 

“Let’s hope that’s not the truth,” Emma stated from a few paces away. The entire group sat atop their horses, pushing through the now thick clouds of murky air that had settled over the kingdom. What had once been the early light of morning surrounding the realm now looked as though a perpetual storm had fallen over the entire realm. It seemed to manifest a suspended state of near night, and each member of their party felt the unease circulating through the land.

As the group continued through the trees, they came upon a small stream, the water slow against the edges, seeming to absorb the stillness of corruption in the air.

“I know this stream,” Regina spoke in a whisper. Emma turned to her voice and then proceeded to glance at the water, noting its familiarity to her as well. Bringing her gaze back up, she began to search around her, looking high into the trees and as far into the distance as she was able.

“Wait a moment,” Emma stated, stopping her horse and pulling it to the side, following her centered gaze as it locked on some trees in the distance. “If I am correct, then we are…” Then she proceeded to walk her horse forward, pushing through the brush and trees before her, navigating with all her senses as her sight remained limited. But as she felt the brush fall away, her horse moving slowly into the small clearing she emerged in, her unease fell from her body for the briefest of moments as she saw what it was she expected.

“Gold.”

“Well, Swan, it sure is quite a sight for sore eyes to see you waltz through the brush,” Ronan Gold stated from the entryway to his cottage, his body leaning on the frame. Emma smiled wide at seeing her mentor and friend alive and well. Knowing he had assisted Regina only a few days ago assured her he was alright, but with the morning’s happenings, she was glad to discover that death had not overwhelmed the kingdom.

“I could say the same for you, old man,” Emma stated.

“Old man?” Gold chided, pushing off the frame of the door and walking towards her on the horse. At that time, the rest of the party emerged from the brush, and Gold turned his gaze to see everyone approach. “And I see you brought the whole motley crew.” Emma took the chance to dismount her horse and speak to Gold at eye level.

“It’s been an...interesting last few days,” Emma began, causing Gold to turn his gaze back to hers and stay locked there.

“I can imagine,” he responded with a quirk of a smile. “And at what stage do you find yourselves now?”

“Not much further than when we left you last,” Neal provided, walking towards where Emma and Gold stood. “I’m glad we’ve happened upon you. Do you know what has happened? What has occurred here that is causing all...this?” He asked, indicating their surroundings. Emma watched as Gold’s face seem to go dark, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention immediately.

“I do not know specifics, but I know what causes this; what the sound was that occurred prior to the darkness,” Gold answered in stern tones.

“What is it?” Emma asked eagerly. Gold turned to her.

“A curse.”

“A curse?” Neal questioned, his brows coming together against his forehead.

“A magic curse?” Alice asked from the back of the group.

“One and the same,” Gold answered. He breathed a deep sigh. “I do not know who cast it or what it has done, but a curse has been dropped upon this land. A dark curse. But I would be pressed to expect to know anything further.” Emma dropped her gaze at this, staring at the ground beneath her as her thoughts began to swirl with worry all over again.

“Is there no way to find out what it has done without, well, getting involved?” Neal asked.

“To be honest, I’m not sure how it is that we are able to know that a curse has been placed on the land. It must have been done by a less than powerful person, or parts done incorrectly for it to not have affected us. Perhaps it has even missed completely from its target. But there’s no way to find out all the details without asking the caster themselves.”

“As in, the person who actually cast the curse?” Henry spoke up from behind Emma’s horse.

“Precisely,” Gold responded, turning to Henry. Henry broke his gaze from Gold and turned to Regina.

“Do you think it could have been Cora?”

“Not likely,” Gold answered instead, causing both Henry and Regina to glance at him. “Her magic is too powerful and too advanced to have caused this kind of error in the casting.” Emma listened to Gold’s words and felt a deep dread envelope her entirely. 

“Have you spoken with anyone else besides us since its occurrence?” Emma asked. But Gold shook his head.

“We are venturing to the castle. Please, come with us. Your information and experience would be unmatched in validity,” Neal pleaded to Gold.

“Yes, please. Join us,” Emma added, raising her gaze to Gold once again. She watched as the man looked between her and Neal before nodding his head.

“Alright. Yes, I think that would be wise. I’d like to find out myself what exactly is going on,” Gold spoke. “Give me one moment to fetch some supplies.” Emma nodded her head and watched as Gold returned to his cottage before turning back to the group.

Within minutes, they were all assembled and back on top of their horses, making their way from Gold’s cottage and onto the path leading into the village. Conversing amongst themselves on their way, they approached the edge of the village soon after, arriving to find people milling about as normal, nothing appearing out of place.

“I’m beginning to second guess my own knowledge,” Gold spoke so only Emma could hear.

“Everything seems to be alright,” Emma responded in disbelief.

“Yes, but it’s not. Don’t you see? No one notices the differences we do. No one suspects anything is amiss while this dark cloud remains visible.” Emma looked around at Gold’s words and began to notice exactly that. No one seemed to notice that they were surrounded by a fog. No one seemed to be concerned about the happenings from just an hour ago. Everyone seemed to be enjoying life...as normal.

“What is going on?” Regina spoke as she rode up beside Emma.

“Nothing,” Gold responded.

“That’s the problem,” Emma added, turning to face Regina. She watched as Regina scanned her surroundings, noting the mundane activity of the people. “They don’t think anything is wrong.”

“Well something is definitely wrong,” Killian spoke as he joined the line, Alice, Neal, and Henry sidling up beside him. Emma nodded her head before speaking.

“I think we need to get to the castle, quickly. We need to make sure to retur—”

“ _It’s the Queen!_ ” A small voice interrupted near Emma’s feet. Emma glanced down from her horse and saw an old woman carrying a pail of water staring up at them, her eyes narrowed and piercing. As Emma followed the old woman’s gaze, she saw that it was trained on Regina. “The Evil Queen!” The woman shouted suddenly, startling people around her and causing them to look upon their party.

“Evil Queen?” Henry asked in complete confusion. “What’s this all about?”

“It’s the Evil Queen!” The woman shouted again, then turned to look at those surrounding Regina. Her eyes fell on Emma, and they grew wide, her anger seeming to double the moment she witnessed Emma’s presence. “And her whore!”

_Her...what?_

“The Evil Queen and her whore!” The old woman shouted again, the people around them starting to draw in on the party, beginning to speak loudly and shout the slurs the old woman was throwing at them all. “It’s the Queen and her sinful lover!” The old woman shouted, this time at the top of her lungs. Her eyes penetrated their party, baring her teeth as she stared at Regina and then Emma with malice and hatred, spilling over her every word, her every action. “Guards!” The woman shouted now. “Guards! Call the royal guards! The Black Knights! The Evil Queen is here! She is HERE! GUARDS!”

“What in the bloody hell…?” Killian began, but was cut off by the shout of Neal’s voice.

“Let’s go! Now!” Neal took off from the end of the line and Emma watched as suddenly Alice and Gold took off after him. Henry looked over his shoulder towards Regina and Emma, causing Emma to nod quickly at him in understanding before he followed after Gold.

“Regina, go!” Emma instructed, looking over at her. “Follow Neal! Hurry!” Regina looked deeply into her eyes before pushing the horse into a gallop and riding after their group, Emma following right behind her as Killian fell into step alongside.

“Evil Queen?” Killian questioned as they rode away, taking off into the forest without a care as to where they ended up. Emma looked over at him but said nothing, then returned her gaze to their group in front of her. They flew through the trees, winding and snaking their way around trunks and roots and low-hanging branches. Minutes later, they finally slowed, coming to a stop in a small clearing, allowing for each of them to dismount their horses and gather together.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Killian asked angrily, approaching the group as he repeated his question from earlier.

“I don’t know,” Gold answered, his eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed together in concentration and confusion. “I...I don’t know.”

“How could they go after her like that?” Emma shouted, running towards Gold. “How could they behave that way? The snarling and the...the name! What has happened?! The people, the people have always loved Regina!”

“Emma…” Regina said quietly from behind her, causing Emma to turn around, away from Gold. When Emma’s eyes rested on Regina’s face, she suddenly felt like a fool. There was no use in getting angry, there was no use taking out her frustrations where they were not needed. For what she saw there was fear and hurt, and Emma’s behavior was the last thing needed in order to drive the last nail into the hell of a morning the whole group was experiencing.

“Regina,” Emma spoke as she moved to her, those gentle eyes that had looked upon her so lovingly just a few hours ago now staring at her, pleading with her to make the world right again. And Emma realized she would have moved mountains to give Regina what she wanted in that moment. As soon as she reached her, Emma enveloped her in her arms, knowing they were to be accepted together among those around them.

“I want to go into the village,” Regina spoke in a quieted tone from within Emma’s embrace. Emma shivered violently as the words filled her ears. She pulled back instantly, staring into Regina’s eyes as they rose to meet her own.

“What?” Emma whispered in exasperation.

“I want to go meet with the people. Find out what has happened. Something isn’t right and, if a curse really has befallen the land, I want to find out what it is.” Emma looked into Regina’s eyes with crippling fear. But Regina’s returned gaze was soft and warm.

“Then allow any of us to go, your majesty,” Killian spoke up. “You’re the last person that should take this on.”

“I have to agree with him,” Emma spoke softly, not having moved away from Regina’s gaze.

“I think it is important I go, Emma. Please. The people...they are all I have had these few years under Leopold. Until you came along, they kept me grounded, believing I can do good somewhere in this world if not in my own life.” Regina lifted her hand and cupped Emma’s cheek, a tender move Emma was rapidly becoming fond of more and more each time Regina touched her this way. Emma didn’t hold back from leaning into it and closing her eyes tightly, hearing Regina’s words thoroughly. “I must find out what has happened to them. I must make an attempt to help them,” she continued, her voice such a light whisper that Emma felt the conversation was solely between the two of them. Emma opened her eyes and saw the pleading look in Regina’s face. And with that alone, Emma knew she had to let her go, for who was she to hold back Regina now when all she had ever wanted was freedom to make her own choices?

“Alright,” Emma said quietly. “I understand.” She watched a smile spread across Regina’s face, but knew that it was forced even through her, for it did not reach her eyes the way her smiles did under different circumstances.

“I may have an idea to help aid the Queen in her quest without being detected,” Alice spoke from behind Emma, causing all around her to turn and face her. “Regina, why don’t you approach the people in disguise? Cover your face and features, speak with the people to get their honest statements. Find out what it is that is causing this change?”

“That could have some merit,” Gold added. “If we disguise you in rags, no one will be looking for the Queen.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea,” Regina remarked.

“Here,” Alice started again, walking towards where Regina and Emma stood, unwrapping the shawl and scarf around her neck and shoulders. “Take my clothes. They will surely count as peasant’s rags,” Alice stated with a laugh. She pulled off the shawl and scarf, handing them both to Emma to hold before moving to unbutton her coat.

“Oh, Alice, I couldn’t,” Regina commented, attempting to stop the young woman.

“I insist,” Alice spoke, a stern gaze locking with Regina. “Of all the kindness you have showed myself and my family, please allow me the chance to do this as a small token of my appreciation.” Alice’s eyes pleaded with Regina, showing her that it wasn’t just for Regina’s benefit, but for Alice’s too, to help her in this. Regina saw it immediately and nodded her head.

“Alright,” Regina agreed, causing Alice to smile and continue unbuttoning her coat. “But we switch for now, understood? I’ll take yours and you take mine, and then we can return the clothing to one another when we are back together.” Regina smiled at Alice as she looked upon Regina’s clothes in awe.

“Oh your majesty, I can’t take your clothes!” Alice stuttered. But Regina held up a hand.

“Now it is my turn to insist. What are you to do once I take your garments? Freeze on the ride back to the castle? Absolutely not. You shall take mine and I shall take yours. I will not do it any other way,” Regina persisted. Alice looked at her dumbstruck, but slowly began to nod her head and look back down at her coat buttons, slowly continuing to unbutton them and pull the cover off her frame. Emma watched as Regina nodded with a look of small triumph and went about removing her fur-lined coat, but not before Emma saw her pull the Protection Stone from the breast pocket and wrap it tightly into a pouch hanging from her belt.

Once clothing had been switched and shawls drawn over Regina’s head, it was more than difficult to see who she was for certain. With particular angles and keeping her profile hidden, she would be able to pass for a villager with no trouble. 

After all was set and complete, Regina turned to address the group.

“You all should continue to make way to the castle, enter through the hidden entrances for the Knights, see if you can’t find out what is going on, where this started,” she instructed.

“We’ll try to get to the bottom of this, your majesty. I’ll make sure everyone gets in safely. We’ll make sure to depart should anything go awry,” Neal commented, nodding his head to Regina, to which she responded with a gentle bow of her own.

“Thank you.” Then her gaze shifted to Emma, and as her eyes locked onto her, Emma felt the world shift, realizing that she had never experienced anything like what she was feeling just then. She had felt loss and worry and concern many a time now in regards to Regina and the predicament they endured for the past few months. But now; now that they had finally told each other the truth about their feelings, now that they had connected in ways only able through physical means, Emma felt her worry and concern over Regina reach new levels. It penetrated deep into her subconscious even, not realizing that she had crossed her arms and tucked them into her sides, almost as though she were protecting her heart at all costs.

Regina approached her slowly, noting Emma’s stance and understanding immediately what it meant, even if Emma couldn’t recognize the difference herself. As she moved closer, Emma felt Regina’s eyes hold her, her expression full of understanding, longing, and just a slight image of pain. As she moved closer, Emma felt her arms relax and drop to her sides, an indication she was removing the barriers across her heart as soon as the woman she loved drew near.

“Help Neal. Help find out what has possessed this beautiful kingdom we both love. Help rid the King of the darkness that surrounds him. By doing all these things, you are helping me, and I wouldn’t be able to move forward without you being there to support these endeavors.” Regina continued to look up into Emma’s eyes, and as she watched them go soft, Emma’s heart began to beat harder against her chest, as if reaching for Regina directly. “Once we get through this, we can find one another again. And once that happens…” But Regina paused there, her eyes still driving into Emma’s, switching back and forth between her gripping stare. Then she breathed a heavy sigh. “Once that happens, I will _never_ leave your side again.”

Emma’s heartbeat pounded against her chest, pawing and grasping to be set free and find Regina. She rose her hand up to Regina’s face and gently brushed her knuckles gently against her cheek, causing Regina to lean ever so softly into her hand, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments.

“Please stay safe,” Emma whispered, and dropped her head to place it against Regina, soaking up the intimacy of the moment and letting it flood her entire body. Suddenly, she felt strong and powerful words tingle on her lips. She could feel the trail of their whisper dancing across her tongue. She wanted to say them. She wanted to tell Regina what they both knew was already the truth between them. But there is something about the three little words everyone in the world knows that can change lives. They can start wars, cure disease, inspire hope, and cause demise. Something so monumental from something so small. 

“I will,” Regina responded, cutting Emma from her thoughts. She pulled away and, without a care as to the group standing around them, captured Emma’s lips in a deep kiss, holding her captive without the will to pull in any other direction. And as Regina pulled away quickly, Emma opened her eyes, ready to tell her the only thing she knew to be the most true statement in her world, to only find that Regina was gone.

~~~

Neal pushed through the trees, holding back the branches as the rest of their remaining party made it past the brush, finding themselves on the edge of the castle grounds.

“This way,” Neal instructed as soon as everyone had moved through. After leaving the horses in an undisclosed location, safe from harm and sheltered with feed and water, the group made the rest of their way on foot to the castle’s edge. Keeping an eye out for guards, and the renewed appointment of King Leopold’s Black Knights, the most ruthless army of battle men the King had ever had implemented, the group silently moved along until their current location. Having Emma lead the rest of the way, she snaked through the grounds in silence, her steps light and her senses hyper-aware. Listening to the footsteps behind her, she moved towards the hidden door they had sought out, one not used often anymore by any members of the castle, yet still a central location to get within its walls and move about without detection.

“We should try to find the physician first. He may be able to advise us on what may be going on,” Emma spoke behind her, capturing the attention of the party. All nodded their heads in agreement.

Finally arriving at the hidden door, Emma felt for the hidden latch and pulled on it once it was found, breaking the facade of the castle brick wall and opening the door wide, allowing for the members of her party to enter with Neal taking up the rear. Once inside, Neal took over leading, and they made their way through the castle halls, making an effort to use less used pathways to avoid detection.

As they narrowed in on the physician’s door, the group moved into an entryway and gathered together.

“Let me go alone,” Neal spoke.

“No!” Emma whispered. “No, our goal was not to separate, and yet that seems to be all that everyone wants to be doing.”

“But you’re a wanted woman, Emma. We can’t risk you being captured.” Emma stared into Neal’s eyes, seeing his sincerity there.

“I agree, love,” Killian added. As Emma looked between the two men in front of her, she realized this may be the best option they had for the time being, and nodded her head, breaking her eye contact with Neal.

“I’ll be right back.” The rest of the party watched as Neal made his way to the physician’s door. Knocking gently, Emma, Killian, Alice, Gold, and Henry watched him stand there fidgeting as he waited. When the door opened, the physician’s face appeared in the small crack he allowed for viewing. Emma watched as Neal conversed with the physician, noticing that the physician was unmoving as he stared at the Head Knight while he spoke. She began to feel uneasy, but realized that her senses were strained, fraying at the edges because of the new behavior of the citizens and the castle, along with the horrific sights her group had seen earlier from the forest. 

As her thoughts died down, she watched the physician nod his head once and re-enter his room, prompting Neal to turn around towards them and give them a nod, an indicator that all was well.

But when the door to the physician’s room opened again, two large men dressed all in black, decorated in armor and heavy artillery, grabbed Neal by his arms and restrained him, holding him back from taking a swing at either of the tall men, bringing Neal to his knees as he bucked and moved against their fists. Emma’s heart began to race, and she felt Killian place a hand against her shoulder in an effort to communicate that she must stay behind. She knew Killian was right, but how could she just watch Neal get captured? Her eyes stung as Neal finally fell to the floor, his face being smashed into hard ground as the two men wrapped his wrists and bound his knees.

“We must go!” Killian whispered, tugging on Emma’s arm. But she couldn’t break her gaze, her eyes hoping Neal would seek her out as he writhed on the floor under the weight of the men. But Neal was smart. He never looked at her, never looked in her direction, for if the men were watching, Neal’s glance towards them would cause them to see her group standing in the small, hidden entryway across the hall. His eyes wavered around the hall, but never in the direction of where Emma stood. “Now, Swan!” Killian’s voice broke through again. “We must move away from here! Quickly! And quietly.” Emma finally nodded in response and turned towards Killian, who took off down the hall at a quickened pace, yet not running, wanting to avoid any sort of attention. Alice, Gold, and Henry followed behind him while Emma took up the rear. But before they had completely moved away, she took a moment to turn back and look at Neal, and this time he was looking at her.

And his eyes said, _‘Run.’_

~~~

Regina walked quietly through the streets of the marketplace, her ears attune to the sounds of people talking, waiting to hear if she could catch conversations that would lead to answers on what had happened to the kingdom. But as she ventured further into the markets, she felt at a loss. Nothing was out of the ordinary to her. The vendors were still selling their wares, the buyers still studying the provisions and deciding on their purchases. The people seemed happy, not a care in the world. Perhaps the old woman from the village had been a fluke? But then why had the crowd around her called for the guards as well?

As Regina moved through the market, weaving around vendors and keeping out of line of the patrons, she began to lose hope that this was a good idea. If she didn’t get a chance to speak with someone, or even possibly overhear a conversation, then what was the point of this? What was the point of leaving the group? Of leaving...Emma?

Thoughts of Emma suddenly flooded her mind, causing her to stop in her tracks and close her eyes while she moved to the side. The overwhelming beating of her heart caused her to place her hand against her chest, feeling its steady rhythm thrum beneath her fingertips. She quickly stuck her other hand into the pouch on her belt, fumbling for the Protection Stone. But as she found it and held it between her fingers, ready to feel its magic wash over her, she heard a voice from far away, then more voices, faint still but clear nonetheless. And they were shouting for the Queen.

Regina’s eyes shot open, and as she scanned the area in front of her, she pushed the Protection Stone back into the pouch before walking forward, following the sounds and voices. But as she drew closer, a dark pit of despair began to form in the pit of her stomach. For as their words became more clear, she knew that the old woman in the village had not just been a strange case for them to happen upon.

“Kill the Evil Queen!”

“Yeah! Kill her!”

“Kill the Queen!”

“Destroy the wretched Queer Queen!”

Regina felt her heart catch in her throat, preventing her from speaking as she happened upon a large group up against the castle wall at the far end of the market. A mouse of a man was standing on top of small wooden stage, his hands wringing together as he watched the people gather around his production.

“½ a coin to shoot three arrows at her heart! It’s not that big, but if you hit it, you get a second set of arrows free of charge!” The man said, his eyes fiery and demonic as he watched the crowd. Regina moved forward to look at the faces of the people. Each one was pushing forward, jingling money in their fists, their chants louder as they called for the Queen’s death.

“Everyone will have a turn! Don’t push! Alright, how about...you lad! You! Yes, you. Come on up here and take a stab at the demonic ruler of our fair kingdom.” Regina watched as a young man, no older than 18, walked to the front of the stage and handed the vendor his coin, then walked to the edge of the stage itself where arrows lay, waiting to be thrown. As Regina looked up, she saw a long cloth doll hanging by a hook in the center of the stage. Though it looked nothing like her, it was unmistakable that it was meant to be her. The red dress, the crown atop the head, and the darkened coloring for the hair - it was a recreation of her, and it was being used for sport.

“Alright, take it away, boy!” The vendor shouted, and the young man grabbed his first arrow. He held it high, it’s back end hovering over his shoulder as he lined it up with the shot he wanted to make. And as Regina stood in horror, watching as this young man threw an arrow at a cloth doll of her, hitting it right in the heart and chest, she felt her resolve snap.

“How could you do that?!” Regina shouted, coming to stand in front of the young man and take the attention away from the game. The vendor looked up from counting his money to watch Regina approach the stage, her back to where the likeness of her hung, waiting to address the people. “She’s your Queen,” Regina finished, her voice trailing off as she looked into the faces of the people before her. 

“The Queen’s evil,” the vendor remarked, his sneer uncovering the yellow teeth beneath his lip. Regina spun around at his words and felt her anger begin to flourish, watching this man take money from her citizens strictly to take a strike against their ruler. Herself.

“Then you don’t know her,” Regina remarked to the vendor, her voice low and growling, the set determination in her face as she stared at the sniveling man with malice.

“Thank my lucky stars for that!” The young man piped up, causing Regina to turn towards him. This young boy, with so much ahead of him, held such a hatred for her that it exuded off of his skin, wrapping itself around him like a vice. Her heart broke at seeing him become excited at his own words as the crowd around him joined in, agreeing and offering their own choice words for what they thought of the Evil Queen. “Let’s burn her!”

“What?” Regina whispered, as she heard the crowd cheer in agreement. And as if ordered, a young woman appeared with a torch in her hand, running through the crowd and up to the stage. She handed the torch to the young man, who grabbed it readily, and turned towards the cloth doll of Regina. Watching in horror, the young man moved to climb up the stage.

“Uh, sir, that’s not a part of the cost. You ruin the game, you pay for the merchandise,” the vendor commented to the young man. But instead, the man just glared at him, his eyes menacing and bold, causing the vendor. “On second thought, go right ahead. Burn the bitch. See if I care,” and he walked away with a grunt, shaking off the fear the young man had instilled in him as if it were all a part of his plan.

Regina ran up the steps and stood in front of the young man once more, blocking the cloth doll with her body.

“There is no need to do this,” Regina tried to reason, but the man only looked at her as if she was her own version of a crazy old woman.

“Be gone with you, wench,” the young man shouted. “Leave me to the destruction of this corrupted gender-bending cunt!” Regina’s eyes went wide as she heard the crowd behind her cheer, claps and hollers echoing inside her ears as the words from the young man went straight to her heart. She felt her face begin to contort into a grimace, her eyes squinting, her mouth snarling, as she looked on at this boy. Before he knew what hit him, she lunged for the torch in his hand and pulled it free from its grip, causing the young man to cry out in surprise and frustration.

“What...?” The young man questioned, spittle flying from his mouth as he grew angry. But Regina held her stance.

“Leave,” Regina mouthed, her words quiet but dark and menacing. The boy heard her, and she watched him still at her words, but he did not move. “Did you not hear me? I said LEAVE.” And Regina shouted at him, pulling her inner anger and overwhelming frustration for all she had to endure under King Leopold, knowing that this was caused by him in some horrible and defecating way, and letting her emotions over his rule on her happiness, her soul, her body, and her life come out in full. “Get thee gone, you pathetic excuse for a man!” And with that, the young man glared at her, but turned around and walked down the stairs and off the stage, leaving Regina front and center, holding the torch while her chest heaved up and down with her deep breaths. As she looked around at all the faces within the crowd, watching them all snarl at her and peg her with blame that their fun was cut short, she watched as two large men approached from the back of the crowd, clad all in black and decorated with military adornments she did not recognize. They moved forward slowly, parting the way between the people as they approached the stage.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” One of the men asked.

“It looks to be a case of treason, wouldn’t you say?” Said the other. The first man nodded.

“Aye, that does seem to be what it is.”

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked the men, looking between the two of them, back and forth between their faces.

“Well, as I see it, you’re standing here holding a torch with a genuine likeness of our fair Queen hung by a hook behind you,” the first man uttered, his sneer sending a wave of fear up Regina’s spine.

“Were you planning to burn our fair Queen, missus?” The second man asked, the same evil grin spreading across his lips, revealing the black and yellow teeth of a monster beneath.

“I was doing no such thing! I was trying to _stop_ some villagers from burning the Queen,” Regina spoke, but the men began to draw near.

“Do you believe her?” The first man asked the second.

“Not a bit,” the second answered.

“Gentleman, please. You have to believe me. I was making an attempt to stop the burning, not start it,” Regina began to plead.

“Eh, I still don’t believe you,” the second guard stated, taking another step closer and taking the torch from her hand.

High up above the marketplace, within the rafters of the tallest points of the castle, five members of the kingdom moved out of a hidden doorway and found themselves in the hallways belonging to the Queen’s quarters. Emma, Killian, Henry, Gold, and Alice all pushed through the door, emerging into the light as it streamed in through the large window at the end of the hallway, exposing their view of the marketplace from their location.

“I will be right back, I just want to change and grab a few supplies from my chambers,” Emma stated, instructing Killian to keep an eye open for any guards and to keep Alice and Henry safe. As Emma moved to her quarters to change, Killian, Alice, and Henry moved to the large window, seeing the black cloud finally beginning to dissipate throughout the kingdom, but the scene of it across the horizon still eerie and menacing. Killian walked to the edge of the window and looked out at the view, breathing deeply as he saw the evil churn across the realm. As his gaze moved about, he dropped it down below to the marketplace, scanning the vendors and patrons as they moved about their lives as though nothing were amiss. But as his gaze moved further through the market, his eyes stopped the moment he recognized the woman on the small stage directly below the window. The woman surrounded by two of the same men that had taken Neal. The woman he knew was Regina.

“Emma!” Killian shouted, forgetting about keeping quiet and stealthy through the halls. Emma came rushing from her chamber door, dressed in a cream dress with a new pair of riding pants underneath, holding her belt and her sword, hidden by the dress itself, and a beautiful royal blue cape, wrapped around her shoulders and tied at the neck. She rushed from her spot to where Killian was standing, speaking along the way.

“What is it?” She asked with worry, but as she approached the window and followed Killian’s gaze down to the floor below them, she felt herself stop breathing and her heart begin to race inside her chest, the pain of what she saw moving through her body like fire.

Down below, the conversation continued on.

“I tell you, I was doing no such thing,” Regina pushed, but the men had moved so close to her now.

“Okay princess, tell us why we should believe you,” the first man said with a laugh, causing the second man to snicker. Regina looked between the two of them, gauging how much further these men would go before they struck, and decided it was time to reveal herself. If these men were in favor of imprisoning those who were to serve destruction to the Queen, then maybe they were allies...of sorts.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then lifted her hands to the shawl and covers surrounding her face, pulling them off and down to her shoulders instantly, revealing her identifiable features.

“Because I _am_ the Queen.” The crowd around her gasped, some even shouted, while others actually growled at the sight of her. Her heart broke right inside of her, the sting of the pain she felt at the people’s hatred of her so taxing on her mind and body. But she held strong, for right now, she had to stay in the good graces of these two brutes next to her. “Now, I’ll accept your apology if you take me to my chambers immed—”

“Get her!” The first man yelled, and suddenly Regina felt the two men reach out for her wrists and grab them painfully hard. 

“What?!” Regina shouted, beginning to flail as the men continued to grip her, twisting her wrists in pain as they held tight to her as restraint. “What are you doing?”

“We got her!” The second man yelled in triumph, pulling rope from the side of his belt and beginning to loop it around Regina’s hands, wrists, and through again.

“The King is going to be so pleased. We’re going to eat as well as him for weeks!” The first man commented, smiling.

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked.

“Oh you’re hot goods, _your majesty_ ,” the first man began to explain. “The King rose us all early this morning and told us of your _indiscretions_ , and if any of us were to find and capture you, we would be rewarded _handsomely_.”

“Yeah,” the second man added. “Now if only we had found your little whore of a girlfriend, I think we would have been promoted directly into the court!” He laughed, and the first man joined him as the knots around Regina’s wrists tightened, preventing her from any possibility of freedom.

“The King?” Regina asked quietly. How did he even know?

“That’s right. You sure have pissed him right off,” the first man stated, continuing the laugh. Then he grabbed Regina’s wrists around the rope and pushed her down the stairs of the stage. “Come on, move it.” Regina fumbled down the steps, taking them as carefully as possible while the man behind her pushed and shoved. She saw the other man follow behind them from the corner of her eye. As they moved through the crowd, Regina watched people turn to her and glare, some even spat at her face. It was as if she was being taken to the guillotine, but her once loyal and loving subjects were now the ones paving the way. She slowed her walk as the guilt, dread, and sadness overwhelmed her, making her feel empty and hollow, void of the love she once felt from the people of the kingdom. Emma was her only brilliant light in her world of darkness now, and as she moved slowly through the crowds and up to the grand entrance of the castle, she realized that she may never see Emma again. And that thought alone was what completely undid her.

“Come on, Queenie. Get a move on it,” the first man stated from behind her, shoving her forward as she tripped up the stairs to the grand entrance. “The King is going to want to see you _immediately_.

Back up in the hallways of the Queen’s chambers, Emma felt the rage and thrumming need to go after Regina overwhelm her. 

“Emma,” Killian began.

“I must go after her!” Emma shouted, turning around immediately, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“I know, I know,” Killian stated, holding her back. “But we need to think of a plan, not just run off and hope for the best, love.”

“Fuck a plan, Killian!” Emma shouted again, this time causing Killian to step back in shock. She immediately felt sorry for shouting at her best friend, especially with all of the help he had provided to her and their group over the past few days. “I’m sorry. I just...I have no time for a plan! I need to free her...I need to get to her _now_.” She paused and looked at him, her eyes pleading with his. “I...I love her. And I haven’t told her yet. I _have_ to tell her. I just...I have to tell her!” Emma stuttered through her words, the tears beginning to fall freely at her confession. Killian’s gaze softened immediately and he pulled Emma into an embrace, one that she let herself fall into as she wept against his shoulder. “I didn’t tell her, and now…”

“Okay, Emma. Okay,” Killian whispered. 

But despite their resolve to go after Regina and before anything more could be said and done, they began to hear voices coming from around the corner. All of them turned to look, listening for how far away they were.

“Yeah, they finally got her. Didn’t take long to find the Queen. Apparently, she was bumming around in the market like a peasant!” Laughs rose into the air. “Now all that is left is to find the woman the King caught her with. Her personal guard, the blonde one. Hey, maybe we should make a team, look for her together. That way we each get to be treated as royalty!” The laughs were heard again.

“They’re looking for me!” Emma whispered, turning to face Killian.

“We need to go, Emma. NOW.” Killian demanded, dropping his arms from her.

“Let me take care of it this time,” Gold stated suddenly, and while all heads turned to him, there was a sudden whoosh of air as the entire party disappeared without a trace left behind.

~~~

“Gold! What the hell was that?” Killian shouted, stumbling as his feet hit the hard dirt of the forest, standing in the clearing outside of Gold’s cottage. All other members of the party stumbled around as they found themselves in the same location, confusion across each and every face.

“That was magic,” Gold responded, seeming completely unaffected by the sudden and rocky transportation.

“How did you do that?” Emma asked.

“Quite simple, really. I just have to know a location, think about within in my mind, and then voila, instant transportation for me and my friends,” Gold responded with a grin.

“Why didn’t you use it before, when we were trying to get into the castle?” Killian demanded.

“Ah, I didn’t know where to send us into the castle. There was no way to tell where guards were walking or whom we could trust. It was best we entered the way we did, despite the unfortunate...losses,” Gold explained, the last of his words growing grim as the memory of Neal and, now, Regina, flooded each of their minds.

“Oh,” Killian responded, the explanation suffice enough for him and the others.

“I have to go back,” Emma spoke suddenly, causing all to turn to her in alarm.

“Emma,” Killian began. “I know what you’re feeling, I do. But I think we need to handle this very carefully.”

“How do you propose to do that?” Emma asked, the slight of anger returning to her words.

“I don’t know.”

“Right. Then I will be leaving now.” Emma began to walk towards the path leading back to the village, intent on finding Regina and setting her free from the King’s entrapment.

“Emma, wait,” Killian interjected, following after her. “Please stay. Let’s figure this out. Going in there without a way to succeed not only puts you in danger, but it could endanger Regina as well. Had you thought of that?” This made Emma stop immediately. A few moments passed before she turned around to look at Killian, seeing his somber eyes in front of her and the pleading look etched in his face. She hadn’t thought of that possibility, her mind only centered on Regina. But he made a point, one that she didn’t want to hear but also knew she needed to think over as much as possible.

“No, I had not.” Killian breathed a sigh of relief and approached her.

“Let’s work this out together, then, alright?”

“Come, inside,” Gold spoke. “We can work out a plan while we revive ourselves with food and drink.”

“I could use some of that,” Henry spoke from the clearing, Alice nodding beside him. Emma looked around at the remaining members of their party, and nodded her head slowly. Killian wrapped an arm around her as they made their way to Gold’s door.

“Come on, Swan. Buck up. We’ll rescue your damsel yet,” Killian offered, a smile across his face and a lightness in his voice. Emma looked up at him and offered him a smirk, but knew it wasn’t full, still appreciating Killian’s attempt to cheer her up.

~~~

Hours later, they had made no progress. With no means of knowing who it was they could trust inside of the castle, as well as not having any concrete information on the details of the curse put upon the realm, Emma and the others had come up with nothing. Killian’s words echoed in Emma’s ears, knowing she couldn’t just run off and attempt a rescue at risk of putting Regina in danger.

“Enough,” Emma finally whispered. She heard the discussions stop, all faces turning to her for any indication of what to do next. “Let’s just...call it a night, return to this in the morning. We are getting absolutely nowhere now.” She watched the group all agree in their own, then saw Gold begin to discuss sleeping arrangements with Henry and Alice.

“You going to be okay, love?” Killian asked, the genuine concern apparent in his features. She looked up at him, unwilling to hide the tears and pain she felt.

“No. But I’ll learn how to live this way for now.” Killian stared at her but nodded his head solemnly. “I think I’ll just go outside for a bit. Get some fresh air.”

“Alright. Just, please be careful,” Killian pleaded.

“I will, as always,” Emma assured him. He nodded to her as she walked around him and made her way to the door, pushing it open and walking out into the night. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool air, she let it fill her lungs, expanding them and making her feel refreshed for the first time that day. As she opened her eyes and stared up at the moon in the sky, her thoughts wandered to where Regina was right now, what was happening, was she alright? Her running worry through her mind began to overwhelm her and she mentally shook away the thoughts, somehow able to feel that Regina was, at least, alive. Something was telling her she was okay, something indicating to her that nothing had happened.

Emma began to walk, following the footpath that connected Gold’s cottage to the main road leading to the village, the same one she had passed through years ago when Killian introduced her to Gold for the first time. As she made it to the road, she began to kick at the rocks by her feet, strolling along mindlessly as her thoughts ran rampant. A sudden rustling was heard from within the trees, the brush moving gently as it was disturbed by a presence. Emma’s eyes shot to the location, her hand hovering over where her sword stood out from her belt. As the rustling became more prominent, she pulled the sword from its sheath and held it in front of her, keeping her eyes open and fixated before her. As she was preparing her stance and readying a strike, her arms raised as she saw a figured step forth through the trees, instantly stunning her.

“Arthur?!”

“Miss Swan,” Arthur drawled, stepping forward into the light from the moon. “Going to take a swing at me with that weapon?” He asked, looking down at Emma’s sword still raised to him. She glanced down and let it fall immediately.

“No! No, not at all. I’m sorry. I was just…”

“Being prepared,” Arthur provided. Emma looked into his eyes, sensing something was different about him, but unable to identify what it was.

“Yes,” Emma provided. “Where have you been? What happened to you?”

“I...uh...I was looking for everyone and got lost. I’ve been wandering around ever since.”

“You got lost?” Emma asked in confusion. “Don’t you know these woods exceptionally well?”

“Oh...um...yes. But not when this curse is around.”

“You know of the curse?”

“It is hard to miss,” Arthur chided, a tone of anger slipping through his lips. Emma looked at him curiously, wondering why he was acting so strange.

“Right,” she responded. “Well, everyone is back that way at Gold’s cottage if you’d like to join them.” Arthur looked over her shoulder in the direction she pointed, then turned his gaze back to her own, holding it hostage.

“What are you doing out here then?”

“Just...walking. Getting some fresh air,” Emma responded, pulling away from his eyes to stare at the ground.

“Trouble in paradise?” Arthur asked, prompting Emma to slowly raise her gaze to him.

“What paradise?” Emma asked him with trepidation.

“You seem distressed is all. What seems to be bothering you?” Arthur questioned, explaining further and causing Emma to relax slightly. She breathed in a deep breath.

“We’ve lost Neal to capture, and we’ve lost...Regina, as well. We thought we had lost you, but I see that is not the case. But the others have been taken by men hired by the King, and we don’t know how to go about saving them.” Emma breathed deeply once more, watching Arthur for any reaction.

“I think I may know how to get to them,” Arthur explained, causing Emma alarm. “I know of some methods to get into the castle to reach areas otherwise...inaccessible.”

“You do?” Emma asked, unable to mask the excitability in her voice. She watched as Arthur nodded his head slowly. “Yes! Then yes, of course! Let me go get the others and we can make our way back to th—”

“I think it would be best if it was just the two of us first,” Arthur interrupted.

“Just us?” Emma asked skeptically. “Why?”

“Less of an eye sore that way. Only two people instead of six. Easier to avoid detection, you see?” Arthur explained. Emma let the explanation mull around in her mind, beginning to understand Arthur’s point.

“Alright, I guess,” Emma started. “But we come back for them as soon as we’ve fetched Neal and Regina?” Arthur nodded.

“Absolutely,” he stated, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her down the path towards the village. 

“ _Absolutely_.”


End file.
